Lady Thief
by Lady Kaliska
Summary: Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given an expensive token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Title:**__ Lady Thief_

**A/N: **Also to note... Free Fall people, FYI; the last chapter is done, it's going through it's beta stages. This is something I wrote from my down time during the intervals of Free Fall. Enjoy. This is... just plain fun. Bad Sakura equals good times.

_**Description:**__ Some little girls' dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their dream prince on his white horse. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those spoiled little girls… ((Yes… this is an AU also in this Naruto's last will still be Uzumaki after his mother, because everyone knows him as this…))_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game._

_**Taffer:**__ has several different meanings in the game. Derogatory word, could mean, thief, trickster, fool… depending on context or connotation. _

_**Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Fortune**_

The child no older than eleven summers studied the large beautiful country estate that now belonged to the county. A nameless plague had swept through the countryside with a vengeance, taking many lives as it swept past the populace with dark unforgiving fingers, even though her parents were nobility they had not been exempt and had fallen ill with the debilitating sickness. Sakura's father had died within four days, her mother had followed the day after. Verdant eyes tilted towards the clouded sky through tufts of cotton candy hued bangs, her heart soaked in shades of gray, sadness in her heart for the loss of her security.

Hidden amongst the bushes, cautious green eyes watched with palatable fear as the servant's searched for her with dark intentions, each wanting to make a quick silver piece or two. According to the financial clerk that had come to her parent's home to go over their will had explained to the young girl that her parents had owed a great deal of debt and that the house would have to be sold off to make up for the outstanding balances they left behind.

He also went on to inform her in an emotionless manner that none of her remaining relatives wanted to take on the task of raising her. The clerk hinted none too subtly that her parents hadn't maintained good relations with either side of the family for reasons entirely unknown. It was then the girl remembered that she had met some of her father's family once in the past but thereafter upon meeting them was sent outside to play. They had never visited again and being the child that she was, the girl had never really given it another thought. As it was she rarely saw her parents.

The clerk had then told her that in the morning she would be taken to a working orphanage where she would be instated and unfortunately when she came of age, would have to make her own way in the world since there would be no inheritance waiting for her. A maidservant had then taken her to her room with softly spoken utterances of insincere condolences to which Sakura chose not to reply.

Locked snugly in her room. Her heart rebelled at the thought of being treated as a slave in the local orphanage. Sakura was educated enough to know that the man was going to sell her to that sweatshop that passed for an orphanage. Sakura found herself irritated with that whole conversation with the clerk. Just because she was a child did not mean she was stupid. Who really knew if her parents actually had any debt? With no family or friends to help her who was going to take the word of a girl her age.

She'd show them that just because she wasn't an adult that her brains were not made of dolls and doilies. Sakura quickly made the heartfelt decision to runaway. At first the thought of being caught and being punished crossed her mind, however she knew without a shadow of a doubt that if she was sold into that 'orphanage' as she suspected she would be, it would be far worse than any punishment any adult could mete out if she was in fact caught.

When her parents had passed away a couple days before she had heard the servant's gossiping about a beautiful green city, a large, rich village hidden in the leaves. Konohagakure. It sounded so amazing she immediately made the decision to run to that wondrous city. As soon as the decision became solid in her mind she made a quick plan and fortunately she had a copy of the key to her bedroom door and so it hadn't proven difficult to at least make it to the second floor of the large home. It had taken her all night to escape, sticking to the dancing shadows, slipping past unaware adults. Their inattentiveness had easily allowed the young girl to swipe a half a loaf of bread and bit of cheese.

And now she waited in the bushes patiently for nightfall once more so that she could slip away unnoticed. For she was certain the she was 'old' enough to make her own way in the world. Sleeping lightly in the bushes, Sakura waited anxiously until the crescent moon had risen high in the sky and she cautiously made her way to the dirt road heading directly west. Thankful that she had been attentive to most of her studies, she knew in which direction Konoha lay.

Fear gnawed away at her heart every step she took. It overwhelmed her senses and it did not give her the time to grieve the losses she just suffered. As she walked Sakura glanced down at her dress and muttered under her breath, "It would not do for anyone to realize I'm the child of a noble."

Small fingers grabbed at the fancy lace that adorned her dress and making quick work of the bows and knots, she pulled the material away. At second glance at the now drab pink dress she felt a little more satisfied by it's appearance. The white around her neck caught her eyes, and with a twist, the delicate collar around the top of her dress was gone. Now she might be able to pass as a servant's daughter if they didn't look at the make of the material too closely. Fortunately her dress was dirty enough to hide the richness of the knee-length gown.

Fatigue swept into her limbs as she noticed with vague awareness that the sun was beginning to rise in the distance, the golden rim speckling the canopy of the forest beside her with light. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when a super cheerful voice drew her attention, "Oy father, please stop. There's a little girl all by herself on the road…"

Sakura realized with dread she had been drawn so deeply into her thoughts that she hadn't even heard the wagon come up behind her.

The pinkette quickly came to the conclusion that running would be a bad idea. It would look suspicious. It would definitely make her seem like she was up to no good. She had gotten so far on her own already. Sakura knew that if she got caught, she wouldn't be able to escape again. So instead she turned to greet whomever it was that had spotted her. Maybe if she waved at them and acted cheerful they would leave her be.

"It's dangerous for a little girl to be walking the road alone," the super cheerful boy's voice admonished her.

Sakura studied the wagon curiously and the occupants. It was an open merchant's wagon. A young boy around her age with spiky blond hair and vibrant blue eyes peered down at her. The boy looked just like the man he accompanied and Sakura assumed that the adult male was probably his father.

The man spoke gently, "What are you doing out here all alone? It can be dangerous out in these woods… Where are your parents?"

Fearful green eyes met the man's her brain scrambling for some sort of viable answer, "My… my parents recently died from the plague… I'm trying to get to Konohagakure… to find my aunt…" Sakura was amazed at how easily the lie fell from her lips. She could hear her tutor's admonishment in her head and she tried not to visibly wince. _Thou shall not lie._

The blond boy's eyes filled with understanding, "My mother was taken by the plague as well…" Sakura tilted her head when she thought she saw tears gathering in his eyes. She concluded that the loss must be fairly recent.

The boy's father studied the girl with concern. Her dress was tattered and dirty, dirt smudged her pale cheeks in thick streaks. Her hair was slipping from its braid. He stepped down off the wagon and made his way to the pink haired child. If he left her here, he would be leaving her for dead. It was at least a two-week's walk on foot to Konoha from this point, probably longer for a child. She didn't look more than eight years old, but by the intelligent gleam in her eyes he knew she had to be older. He was not about to leave a little girl out in the wilderness on her own. The thought of his son Naruto attempting the same thing left him feeling chilled.

Sakura's eyes widened, terror streaking through her veins like quicksilver as the man walked towards her with purpose filled steps. She berated herself for not running away. It was obvious that the man could tell she was lying. She was going to be taken back to the country estate and they were going to lock her up in that horrid orphanage for the rest of her life.

He surprised her by crouching and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, "It's not much, but my son and I are heading to Konoha ourselves. If you'd like to hitch a ride with us you can…"

The kind tenor of his voice had her heart twisting with guilt at her lie but it wasn't an opportunity that she could pass up. She didn't know exactly how far Konoha was, and if anyone were looking for her it would be a lot easier for them if she were on foot. Obviously he wouldn't hurt her, she thought with a child's logic, after all he had a son of his own. He studied her pixie face and the way she seemed to be carefully considering it, the way her green eyes peered into his thoughtfully reminded him of something or someone he couldn't quite place. Though it niggled in the back of his mind, he couldn't identify the abstract thought and so he dropped it easily.

Slowly Sakura nodded, "Yes thank you. I accept." Her serious reply and her adult-like demeanor brought an amused smile to the man's face. He had already come to the conclusion that he wouldn't leave a helpless little girl out the road alone, however it was better for her to believe she had a choice in the matter.

The orange-clad blond boy scooted aside excitedly to make room for the girl. As she climbed in next to him he introduced himself, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he jabbed an enthusiastic thumb at the man who climbed in and grabbed the reigns, "that's my father."

Naruto's father snuck a glance at his unusually enthusiastic son and supplied for the young girl, "Minato Uzumaki, you can just call me Minato if you like."

"I am Sakura," the pinkette nodded stiffly in greeting purposely leaving out her last name. If they were indeed merchants like she suspected they were, they would have undoubtedly heard of her parents.

As the wagon lurched forward with a surprising jolt the girl grabbed for the hand railing at her side. Naruto watched the strange girl out of the corner of his eyes for quite some time. She spoke not a word. Her face was pale and if Naruto didn't know any better fear painted her expression nearly every time a traveler passed their cart. He also caught her glancing back once and awhile, as if she was afraid that she was being followed.

After about an hour of this, the girl seemed to calm down a bit and it soon became very apparent that she was exhausted. Every time her eyes would shut, they would snap open with every pothole or nook the wagon ran over. Naruto turned and offered shyly, "It's really hard to sleep like that. If you're tired, you can sleep on my shoulder. I won't mind."

Sakura felt so exhausted from the last couple of days, she smiled gratefully at the blond, "Really? Thank you Naruto."

Minato snuck a glance at the two of them and his heart softened at the girl's trusting acceptance of his kind-hearted son. His son reminded the older male so much of his late wife that it made his heart ache. Sakura slept nearly all through the day and Naruto didn't budge an inch, even though his side started to ache, allowing the girl some peaceful respite.

They stopped in a small village and Naruto's father announced, "We'll stay in an inn tonight."

Sakura was amazed when the inn that he paid for was a very well to do establishment. The pinkette said nothing about it however and instead helped Naruto haul their belongings up to the room for the nightwhile his father had the horse stabled for the duration of their stay. The pinkette gazed around the richly decorated room in wide-eyed curious wonder. It had a little room to the side with a double sized bed she was sure she and Naruto would have to share. It even had it's own washroom. Being the daughter of a noble Sakura knew that this was a room that would draw far too deeply into a merchant's pocket.

When his father returned Sakura couldn't help but ask, her childish curiosity getting the better of her, "Forgive my rudeness. But… I was under the impression that you were a merchant family…"

Naruto's huge grin matched his father's. The handsome man crouched down and met her vivid green eyes with his own vibrant blue orbs, "That's… exactly the impression we hope to give…"  
Sakura tilted her head her confusion evident, "I don't understand…"

Naruto supplied brightly, "Even if you're rich it's stupid to show the whole world that you are… especially when you're traveling."

The pinkette was at a loss for words, "But… why would you hide your nobility?" Having been raised in a noble family herself, the thought of pretending one wasn't wealthy was a foreign concept to her.

"Traveling the roads with your riches on display isn't a good idea out in the country. Bandits are a lot more likely to attack you," Naruto's serious blue eyes bore into hers, "If they think you're poor, more than likely they won't bother you."

Sakura remembered tearing off her ribbons and lace so that she could pass for a servant's child just incase anyone was looking for her. The girl nodded in understanding, "I see… I never thought about it that way before," but then she directed her green eyes towards the adult, her precocious nature asserting itself, "If you're trying to hide your identity… why would you rent a room like this? Don't you worry that the innkeeper might sell you out?"

"Normally yes," Mr. Uzumaki patted the child's head, "however I've come through here many times and this one knows me very well… my family is a powerful one… and he wouldn't want to deal with the consequences should he choose to betray my confidence…"

"Oh," Sakura responded softly, "You two are too nice… to be nobles."

Mr. Uzumaki laughed and handed her a set of clothing, "Speaking of merchants. Make sure to clean yourself up before we leave in the morning and wear these."

Sakura glanced at the drab gray garments and then glanced up at him smiling, "Thank you… I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay your kindness…"

Naruto looped an arm around the girl's neck playfully, "Don't worry about that sort of thing Sakura…" he paused and then added happily, "Let's go down and order something to eat."

Mr. Uzumaki watched the two children leave with a smile. The grin faded away however after they were gone and his blue eyes took on a tinge of sadness. He hadn't seen Naruto behave so cheerfully in months. Of course he too was still aching inside at the loss of his beautiful vivacious redheaded wife. Maybe it was good for Naruto to have someone else to worry about other than his self. He didn't quite believe her story about her aunt.

No one in their right mind would let a child travel alone without a guardian. If she didn't have any family in Konoha perhaps he would just take her back to the estate and have her become an apprentice to one of the servants. If the contact from another child around his age helped Naruto through the grieving process, then he would do his best to accommodate that.

-o-

They traveled for several days, always stopping at an inn and sleeping well for the night. Sakura easily made friends with the extraordinarily kind Naruto and his father. Sakura hated to admit that she effortlessly grew attached to the exuberant boy whose blue eyes reflected sadness when he thought she wasn't looking. Sakura realized she enjoyed Naruto's companionship and his sincere demeanor. The pinkette thought if she were to have a brother, she'd like him to be just like the kind blond.

She still couldn't half believe that the Uzumaki's were nobles and that Naruto was a lordling. He was not pretentious in any way and he always made sure she was taken care of first before he tended to his own needs. She had met quite a few boys of noble birth and they were usually quite full of themselves.

It amazed her that they were not only very nice people but what she found even more bizarre was that Naruto's father actively listened to his son's opinions and seemed to enjoy spending time with him. Sakura was sad her parent's were gone, but it was more of a distant ache at the sudden loss of security, then for actually losing them. They had let various hired nannies raise her and she had hardly ever seen them. She had always followed the golden rule of her parent's estate: Don't speak unless spoken to.

When company was invited over, her mother dressed her up like a little doll and loved to show off her darling young daughter with her exotic pink hair. Once the visitors left, she was sent back to her room and usually wouldn't see her parents for weeks at a time. It was almost like living with strangers. She actually missed Naoki, one of her nursemaids more than her parents.

When Naruto's father bought him another shirt in the shade of orange, declaring that he knew it was his son's favorite color and that he knew that Naruto would love it. The little girl came to the startling realization that she hadn't even known what either of her parent's favorite colors was and she highly doubted they knew hers. It definitely wasn't pink that was for certain. There was a warmth and love that the two shared Sakura was certain she never experienced. The thought made her feel even more bereft.

On the ninth day Naruto announced excitedly after spotting familiar scenery, "We're almost there Sakura! I can't wait. I miss Cookie's famous ramen…"

Sakura's heart sunk in her chest but she didn't let it show on her face, "Oh… that sounds really neat. I bet it's delicious."

The boy nodded avidly, "Yup! And I'll make sure to bring you some after you find your aunt…"

"My aunt?" Sakura's face blanked for a moment and then she realized her mistake when Naruto turned curious eyes towards her. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and smiled, "Oh yes… my aunt of course! That would be delightful Naruto…"

Sakura's heart hurt even more. She should never have allowed herself to get attached to the boy. And by the look his father was giving her, Sakura knew that he had caught the small nuance in her demeanor up but he said nothing. The pinkette knew that at some point that she'd have to give them both slip, which she was loathe to do but she couldn't risk getting caught. Who knew if that clerk had people out searching for her? It was times like these she loathed her unique pink hair. It was like a beacon that announced to all, "I'm right here."

As they passed through the city gates of Konoha Sakura forgot her turmoil for a couple minutes and gazed around with astonished wonder. The sprawling city was huge. It was much larger than she had ever imagined. She could see the noble lords and ladies walking through the streets in their bright rich clothing along with the servants and caravans. It was springtime and the trees were bursting in bloom. Myriads of pink and white blossoms littered the pavement. The scent was lovely and the hustle and bustle was fascinating to the young country girl who had never seen such a thing in all her life.

"Konoha is beautiful," Sakura murmured softly.

"It's the best city ever," Naruto agreed with the girl puffing up with obvious pride.

A guard greeted them, "Welcome back to Konoha High Lord Uzumaki."

High Lord? Sakura's eyes widened at the title. She had been taught by one of her tutor's that in cities such as these, that the high nobles such as Naruto's father ran the city on a board with members. Typically four noble families, one for each section of the city, north, east, west, and south ruled the city.

They were the High Lords. They were reputed to have very old, distinct bloodlines and as long as they served the city well and it prospered, they were highly respected by the populace by both the rich and poor. Sakura imagined the Uzumaki family would be popular, she could imagine Naruto's father making decisions for the better of the city and not himself.

Sakura glanced to the side. The streets were busy, she quickly noted. Naruto and his father turned to greet the guard. Naruto chirruped happily, "Hello Mr. Yakamura."

While the both of them were busy with the guard, Sakura slipped silently off the side of the cart and quickly melted into the crowd. As soon as she was in the street, the girl started to run until she found a shadowed alley to hide in for a time incase they came looking for her.

Meanwhile neither Naruto nor his father noticed Sakura's quick getaway. The guard queried, "Did you hear the news about Lord and Lady Haruno?"

"It's been quite a while since I've seen them at any gathering…" Lord Uzumaki shook his head, "They seem well situated in the country."

"I heard from my cousin who served in their house that they passed away two weeks ago from the plague. Shortly after the clerk came to deal with the estate, their daughter ran away… her name is Sakuya or something like that… I think… apparently she's still missing and there's a reward for her return. But… my cousin says there's a rumor that the clerk took all the monies from the estate under the excuse that Lord Haruno had heavy debt… and was planning on selling the poor girl to that orphanage out in Kyoto… well I shouldn't really call it that… a sweatshop more like," Mr. Yakamura shrugged his wide shoulders, the gossip easily flowing off his lips.

At this information Naruto whipped around to look at the sweet pink-haired girl who had became his friend so suddenly, worried for her. Naruto had the feeling previously that she was from a noble family as well just from the way she spoke and acted. He would never let that clerk person take her away to a place that sounded that horrible. When he discovered her seat was empty Naruto interrupted the conversation between his father and the gate guard, "Father… she's gone…"

High Lord Uzumaki turned, his blue eyes wide. The girl must have run away for fear that they would send her back. He had the feeling she was a noble's daughter by the way she spoke and carried herself. She was far too educated to be a servant's child. He'd have his informants check out the situation with Lord Haruno's estate. He couldn't believe he didn't realize it before. Sakura was the spitting image of her mother except her mother's hair was red and not pink. She had her father's vibrant green eyes and now he knew why that every time he looked at her she had looked so familiar.

Meanwhile he grabbed the arm of his panicking son so he wouldn't bolt off the cart into the city alone as he seemed about ready to do, "Captain Yakamura, we had a child with us. A little girl possibly ten years old, pink hair and green eyes nearly impossible to miss. She seems to have wandered off…. Send the watchmen out to retrieve her if you would… it's of the up most importance. Make sure to bring her to my estate once she's been found."

The captain bowed to the high lord, "But of course my lord. I shall send out my men immediately…"

After the man walked away Lord Uzumaki urged the old carthorse forward. His son buried his face in his sleeve, his small body shaking, he was obviously crying, "Why'd she run away from us? Did she really think we'd let anyone hurt her?"

Switching the reigns over to his left hand he wrapped an arm around his son, "Sometimes Naruto when people are afraid they don't always make the wisest decisions. I don't think Sakura ran away because she didn't trust us… but because she was afraid."

Naruto pulled back from his father and puffed out his chest, his eyes puffy from tears, "But I… I wouldn't have let them take her away…" The blond boy hated the thought that Sakura was afraid and alone.

"I know son," Lord Uzumaki sighed softly blue eyes colored with worry, "once they find her, they'll bring her to the estate and we'll try to help her any way that we can."

The blond nodded, rubbing his eyes with curled fist, reminding his father that even though his boy was growing up with a good sense of honor he was still a child.

-o-

Sakura peeked out around the corner of the alleyway to make sure she wasn't being followed. She waited a good while before she slipped out and began to walk amongst the populace. Verdant green eyes were wide with wonder as she took in the sight of the fancy shops and well stocked vendors lining the streets.

"HEY! YOU THERE!" a gruff male voice shouted above the din of noise.

Instinctively Sakura turned her head and her eyes widened into saucers when she saw the guard pushing his way towards her. Fear filled the pinkette and she froze for several moments. They had sent people after her already. Did the Uzumaki's finally learn who she was and was out to get her? Was there a reward on her head or something? Why would the clerk even bother with her disappearance? He more than likely took all the money from her parent's estate anyhow, she thought sourly.

As he drew closer, Sakura's eyes darted back and forth before she eased into a fast sprint, her thin legs pumping as quickly as they could carry her.

"HALT! Someone stop that little girl!" the guard commanded forcefully as he roughly cut his way through the crowd pushing a few citizens aside as he did so.

Sakura ducked as a young man, who was dressed in noble clothing made a grab for her and ended up slamming into a fruit stand for his efforts in a disgruntled heap. Her tiny size afforded her a great advantage and she used it well. Sakura maneuvered agilely through the crowds at breakneck speeds.

The guard chasing her yelled again this time a bit desperately as he spotted a familiar face, "Lord Itachi, please stop that girl!"

Sakura glanced back to ascertain the location of the guard and was relieved when he seemed to be falling behind. However the moment she averted her attention away from the path she was running, she found herself heaved into arms that wrapped around her like steel bands.

Desperately she flailed her small fists hitting her assailant's arms uselessly as she demanded, "Let me go…!"

"Did you steal from one of the vendors? Konoha law is not lenient on thieves, even if they are children," the cool voice behind her had her turning her head and looking deeply into cold, nearly emotionless eyes. He didn't look much older than her, fifteen at most she surmised and a young lordling to boot. Raven bangs were swept away from his eyes, and his hair was tied into a ponytail that was tied at the nape of his neck. High aristocratic sharp cheekbones gave his heritage away much more so than even his rich clothing.

"Good! Keep a hold on her! High Lord Uzumaki wants her," the guard said as he began to draw closer.

Sakura stilled completely in his arms. Lord Uzumaki wanted her? Did he know that she was a run away. Panic filled the girl once again and she felt rage fill her at the cruel derogatory remark from the male behind her, "You've got a lot of nerve to cross High Lord Uzumaki… what did you do taff?"

The pinkette acted on instinct and buried her teeth in the boy's arm and bit until she tasted blood. The male gave a surprised yelp and his arms loosened. Sakura wrenched out of his arms, fiercely angry tear filled verdant eyes bore deep into his own. He would never forget the look in the girl's eyes for the rest of his days. She smacked him across his face fairly hard for a child her size and stature, "Don't assume you know anything about me!"

"You bit me!" the young lord Itachi's eyes widened as blood dripped out of his sleeve and onto his hand appalled and angry at the waif's brazen attack on his person.

Sakura yelped and dodged as he grabbed for her again and offered one last parting shot before she ran away, "You're the taffer!"

The pinkette didn't even bother to glance back and when she found another darkened alley, she ducked into it, slipping into the shadows and was nearly invisible to the naked eye due to the drab gray coloration of her clothing. Sucking in a breath, she pressed herself against the brick and mortar and didn't release it until that rude lordling and the guard passed by.

After she were certain that she was gone, Sakura slid down into a sitting position and there alone in the shadows she finally allowed herself to cry. Tears of sorrow, regret, and for the comfort of a trustworthy friend streamed down her pale cheeks. Naruto's face swam into her vision and she roughly cast it out as hurt and anger filled her at the thought. If he or his father hadn't sent the guards after her then everything would have been fine. It was many hours until the girl finally moved from the spot.

Over the next few days Sakura found herself eating from the trashcans of the restaurants and residents, choosing to remain in the darkened alleys. Posters had been placed all over the city with a sketch of her face and description. A reward was being offered for her capture and so she couldn't dare show her face. This stopped her from going anywhere and trying to find some kind of work for fear of recognition. She had been so afraid when the guard had chased her she didn't want to attempt it again. She couldn't even move around freely in the day anymore. As time passed the promised reward grew higher and higher.

After a week or so of skulking in the darkness, she could smell herself and it disgusted her. She longed for a bath. She longed for fresh food. And she was slowly starving to death. The restaurant realized there was something going through their trash and they began to chain the lids down with iron locks, assuming that it was animals or varmints going through the bins and so had to move on. She also learned to be careful which residential bins she raided because there were other homeless about who had claim to certain territory.

The first couple days weren't too bad, she ate just enough not to starve, and she would wash what she could in the old rain barrel. Even if it was a bit stagnant it was better than nothing. It wasn't long before the resident in the alleyway who 'owned' the territory she was found her going through one of his favorite bins and immediately tossed the girl out after hitting her several times with his walking stick muttering unintelligible words under his breath.

Bruised and bloodied, pink hair matted to her skull, she sat against the wall at the edge of one of the alleys. Sakura held her stomach as it grumbled savagely for food. From her position she could smell the freshly baked bread that came from the stand across the street. Perhaps she was torturing herself but it smelled so heavenly that she couldn't help but revel in the ambiance of the scent. When it grew dark, she would try to find something, even if she had to steal to do it she would do what she had to survive. She doubted with the way she looked now anyone would recognize her. Sakura had hardly recognized herself when she had stared into her reflection in the rain barrel; her gaunt, bruised features and dulled green eyes stared back at her.

Finally when the moon climbed the sky and ethereal shadows danced across the street Sakura emerged from the alley. Instinctively she moved in the shadows and avoided the light. Carefully she watched the adults scurrying home, crouched next to a set of stairs that led into a well to do residence. Sakura realized that she'd have to steal something from someone since all the vendors had packed up and gone for the night. She couldn't put it off any longer. She needed to eat, or she'd die. It was as simple as that, and she had come to peace with the realization earlier in the day.

Suddenly Sakura's head shot up when she noticed a beautiful busty blonde woman walking towards her. At her side, a coin pouch jingling with it's contents at her side teasing her with the promise of better days. Licking chapped lips, the pinkette waited, ignoring the tiny voice that was her conscious. _Stealing was wrong._ She knew that. But to her mind, stealing was far better than starving to death. The girl smothered the annoying voice with those firm thoughts.

When the woman walked by Sakura began to trail behind her, crouching and ducking in the darkness. The night shadows danced over nearly hopeless green eyes as the girl drew ever nearer to the oblivious adult. It seemed the lovely blonde wasn't aware of the waif-like child following her and Sakura didn't hesitate spurred on by hunger and desperation when her hand shot out and grabbed the bag with shaky fingers.

The girl was startled when the woman immediately halted her slim hand snaked out faster than Sakura even could visibly see. They covered her own and held her immobile with surprising strength so that the girl couldn't even attempt to run away. The woman muttered, "You must be new in the territory if you're trying to steal from me _honey_…"

The busty blond turned, her honey brown eyes widening when she realized the one that had followed her was actually a child. Tsunade could see anguish and hunger reflected in the child's eyes and was aptly reminded her of herself once upon a time. The girl was bruised and bloody. Even though Tsunade held her there, the girl's hand only clenched tighter around the bag, desperate not to let go. In Sakura's mind, if she released her hold on the coins, she wouldn't make it till the next night.

"You're pretty good for a kid… you've got good instincts," Tsunade told her softly, heart softening despite herself, "Was that your first attempt?"

The green-eyed waif did not choose to reply, her quiet refusal to let go of the bag and determination cemented something in the blonde woman. She held onto the girl's hand firmly and looked deeply into her eyes, "Do you want to learn how to survive the streets on your own?"

Distrust marred the child's features. There was a hardness reflected in her eyes that should not be in one her age. Slowly the girl nodded, "Yes…"

"Good… well first of all, let go of my coin purse. We'll get you something to eat straight away… alright?" the woman's typically hard brown eyes softened even further as she made a simple promise to the girl, wordlessly ignoring the stench that drifted her direction as the night breeze picked up.

Slowly Sakura's fingers released the bag and side-by-side they walked down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story Title:**__ Lady Thief_

_**Description:**__ Some little girls' dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those spoiled little girls… ((Yes… this is an AU))_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game._

_**Fence:**__ Sort of a black market dealer that is typically in cahoots with the thieves. They usually supply information for a piece of the profit._

_**Chapter 2**__: __**Pink Devil**_

_**8 Years Later**_

The willowy and lithe young woman stood outside of the Cherry Blossom Inn. Beneath the granite hued hood the pinkette couldn't but help smirk at the irony. She had gotten a tip last night from her fence Ino Yamanaka that Lord Sasuke Uchiha, one of the sons of the High Lord Uchiha clan had some sort of quarrel and showed up at a local inn well after midnight and in a foul mood.

Rumor had it that he carried a small blue velvet bag, no bigger than his fist that never left his sight. A solid clue in Sakura's mind that the contents were likely very valuable, but she'd know for certain when she stole it from him. Ino had sent over a floor plan of the inn to her place just earlier that day. Sakura knew it wouldn't be hard to find his lordship. His name and room number could easily be found in the guest register, and lords were such an arrogant lot, she highly doubted he would go under another name. Fingering the tip of the blackjack that lay strapped snuggly to her belt, getting that information would be like taking candy from a baby.

She was certain that guards would be posted around the inn since such a high-class lord was checked in for the night. However there won't be as many posted as there would be in a private estate. That should make things easy, which was one of the reasons she was willing to try it without knowing what the take will be. Lord Sasuke is so ridiculously protective of that bag, there had to be something of value in it.

Sakura glanced down at her working leathers. They were well oiled so that as she moved no sound would escape. Her entire outfit was in various hues of charcoal and smoky granite, colors that could possibly make a person one with the shadows, if they knew how to utilize the skills of her infamous trade. In her 'tool' belt she had a set of lock picks that Mistress Tsunade had given her on her sixteenth birthday and she was certain they would serve her well this night.

A blackjack and a kunai were strapped side by side in her belt and over her right shoulder and against her left hip she carried a short bow, along with a soft quiver and a few arrows, just incase she ran into trouble. She also carried a couple flat stones, just in the event she needed to provide a distraction. Most posted guards were either half drunk, sleepy, or just plain jumpy and all one needed was a little noise in the right direction to get them to move aside, if one couldn't get behind them to knock them out that is.

Coming up to the inn, she took a quick glance at the map in the flickering lamplight before ducking into the shadows. Stuffing the map back into one of her many pouches, she crouched down with her knees slightly bent and moved slowly through the darkness, patience and years of practice lending her feather soft steps an air of liquid silver. Her movements were so fluid that in the shadow she could slip away with nary an inch or two between her and another person and they would be none the wiser.

Sakura slipped past the first guard with nary a blink of a feathery pink eyelash. Heading towards the back, she decided to go in through the basement and make her way up to the top. The pinkette avoided the flickering light given off various lamps and easily made her way past a patrolling guard. She doubted he would have noticed her even if she just waltzed right by, he was truly enthralled in the conversation he was having with himself. Apparently he wasn't happy with his current captain in command.

Careful not to snicker at the man's one-sided tirade, she cautiously traversed down a set of metal steps, doing her best to keep the volume to a minimum. Verdant eyes darted to and fro until she found the metal grate that was her entrance. It slid off its slides easily and she ducked inside before anyone was the wiser.

Glancing around and taking in her surroundings, she licked her thumb and forefinger and extinguished a candle as she glided past. Climbing over stacked barrels of wine she skirted around bags of potatoes and onions until she found a door situated by the boiler and could recall from her quick glance at the map this was where she could make her grand entrance. Gently she tugged on the handle and her lips upturned slightly when she found it locked. Dipping her fingers into her 'tool' pouch, she grabbed her favorite set of lock picks and slipping them inside the lock, she made quick work of the catch as it only had a couple triggers.

Sakura whispered with a wicked grin, "I suppose they didn't expect company through the cellar."

With a light tug she opened the door and gave it a soft push. She pressed her back against the wall and peeked around the corner. With the coast clear she noticed that the single hall led to rusty metal ladder. Grabbing a rung, she climbed swiftly, noiselessly. Finding herself in an empty kitchen, she crouched once more avoiding the filtering moonlight, before shimmying out.

Around the corner, she could make out the shadows of the innkeeper who seemed to be tallying up the night's profits. A quick assessment assured her that they were alone. Grabbing the blackjack from her belt she crouched once more, slightly bending her knees as she stealthily came up behind the port bellied and balding man. Slowly she straightened and with a well practice swipe of the instrument in her hand she conked him in the back of the head in the 'sweet spot.'

The innkeeper crumpled to the floor none the wiser. Grabbing his arms, Sakura drug the body into the kitchen and grunted with the effort of dragging his considerable weight. With a sharp glance to assure he was completely unconscious Sakura quickly opened the book, running a gloved fingertip down the list of names.

She smirked when she found what she was looking for, "Lord Sasuke Uchiha: Peony Suite."

"Wouldn't do for you just to sign in as Sasuke would it?" Sakura muttered under her breath derisively. The girl ripped off a piece of blank paper and scribbled a quick note. Returning to the kitchen Sakura pinned the note to the front of the innkeeper's shirtfront. It simply read: _Lay off the continental breakfast._

Pulling out the map once more she quickly ascertained her position and the location of the Peony Suite. Taking the east stairwell, the woman moved up the stairs and ducked back into the shadows as she came to the top. Taking a sharp left, her back pressed up against the wall she skirted around the end tables, snatching a few small silver candleholders as she passed by. Sakura stopped as the hall came to an end, and connected with the main corridor that would eventually take her to the Peony Suite.

Sakura's mouth turned into a thoughtful frown when she spied the guard who was obviously half asleep guarding the door. Moving forward slightly, the girl pulled a small river stone from the pouch and with a practiced pitch threw the rock to the opposite end of the hall. It hit the stone surface with a very audible plink.

The guard snorted awake, "What was that? If someone's in there come out now!" The male pulled his sword and began to walk towards the direction of the noise. Swiftly Sakura took his momentary distraction and slipped down the hall and into the door before the man was any the wiser.

Making her way to the bedside stand, her eyes quickly roamed over the contents of a letter left behind.

_Meet me in the bar downstairs, the one that connects the noble's suites. –Lord O._

His Lordship was out for a nighttime stroll, the pinkette thought to herself with sour amusement. Sakura grabbed the insignia ring that lay forgotten to the side of the letter easily recognizing the valuable silver material. Dousing the candle flame, she slipped out of the side door and glided down the hall. It led to a wooden stairwell and she cautiously made her way down it. She could make out the sound of hushed voices and the flicker of firelight that danced against the walls.

Emerging from the bottom of the stairs cautiously Sakura pressed herself up against the wall, completely doused in the shadows. Fortunately there was only one guard strolling back and forth between the scattered tables. At the end of the room two comfortable looking chairs held two lords. They were facing the fire and were conversing quietly amongst themselves. Sakura's green eyes narrowed on her goal. A small wooden table separated the two yellow chairs with a dull flower print. On the surface lay the blue velvet bag.

Patiently Sakura skirted her way around the scattered tables avoiding any light that could potentially reveal her presence. At one point a guard passed no more than a hand's width away from her and she held her breath, careful not to make the slightest noise.

"I'd rather just take five good men and take the Sharingan Ruby for myself. I know father wants to pass it on to Itachi so that he can take up the mantle of leadership as father is growing old, but he's too busy playing cops and robbers… I want to ascend the board as the next in line for the title of High Lord," the spiky raven-haired male complained.

"Patience Sasuke. Even as we speak, I have put into motion the events that will lead to my family line taking the High Lord position. I can't stand the Head High Lord Uzumaki's weak rule over Konoha, let alone that brat of his," the other unknown lord laughed contemptuously.

As they spoke Sakura reached out and snatched the velvet bag. Quickly she backed away and began to make her way towards the exit/entrance door to the inn's tavern. However she began to listen to their words attentively as soon as they mentioned the Uzumaki's family.

"How can I have patience Orochimaru?" The male ran an irritated hand through his spiky hair, "My brother has recently taken the position of sheriff in this city with some silly statement about getting to know how the city runs thoroughly and to get a feel for how the citizen's feel about the lords. Who cares how they feel? They're nothing but a bunch of useless peasants! And all of the High Lords agree that it's a wise course of action and applaud his efforts. I have to make certain that my brother doesn't get his hands on the ruby. If he does then I've lost all ground…"

Sakura paused mid step at the mention of a precious ruby. Each High Lord clan had a stone, which was passed on traditionally through the family, and the son who was to inherit the stone, would succeed the next High Lord position in the family. They were very valuable and were highly guarded relics. No thief had ever attempted something as insane as trying to get one of the stones for themselves. She knew that if Sasuke were able to get a hold of the stone his father would pass him the mantle of leadership just to avoid the trouble that accusing his own son of theft would cause. At the edge of the bar Sakura waited for the next bit of conversation, her gut telling her that something important was about to be said.

"I understand your impatience, however, if you are so concerned about obtaining the family stone as soon as possible then I highly suggest you hear me out before you rashly go charging into your father's estate…." Lord Orochimaru paused and smirked at the young boy, "There's a supply cart that arrives at the estate every night. My sources tell me that they never bother to check the cart… for visitors. If you'll put out the torch under the lion's head… the cook will open the side entrance for you… it seems your parent's don't supply him with a… satisfactory salary."

Lord Sasuke's voice was thick with suspicion, "You have all this figured out… you already knew I wanted to get my hands on the Sharingan Ruby."

"Of course… I always stay at least three steps ahead in all of my plans…" Lord Orochimaru's voice faded as Sakura made it to the entrance door.

As she made quick work of the lock on the door Sasuke's rage filled voice echoed throughout the tavern, "It's GONE!"

Shoving the door open Sakura melted into the shadows as she left the tavern, her take filling her pouches.

-o-

Lord Itachi glanced at his angry little brother. Apparently someone had not only stolen that velvet bag he toted around, but they had also filched the insignia family ring from his bedroom. The older dark-haired Uchiha male told his brother sharply, already irritated with his sibling's attitude, "It was not any of the hired guard. They've all been searched and questioned. The one who was posted at the door told us that he heard some strange noises and that he went to check it out, but he didn't see anything suspicious…"

Lord Orochimaru added, his fluid voice breaking the sudden silence, "One moment it was there, another it was gone. It seems to me to be the work of a master thief."

Itachi interjected with a wry smile, "I'm going to have to go with that assertion. Someone knocked the innkeeper out and drug his body into the kitchen so that if a patrolling guard happened to pass by that they wouldn't notice anything amiss… the only clue we were able to secure was a note pinned to the shirt of the innkeeper…"

"Ohh… what did it say?" Lord Orochimaru queried intrigued.

Lord Itachi replied with his usual stone cold visage, "Lay off the continental breakfast…"

Sasuke's eyes bugged and Orochimaru released a hoarse laugh, "The city is too large to try and find a match for the thief's writing style. I imagine you'll try to trace the criminal through the fences'."

The stoic male nodded, cold visage never changing, black eyes cool, "Yes. We have a few contacts that provide us with information through those establishments… for a price of course…"

"Of course…" Orochimaru nodded knowingly, "that lot is all the same. You can find any information that you wish for the right price…"

The elder Uchiha spared a glance for his still angry sibling, "But for me to be able to ask for any information… I need you to tell me what was in that bag…"

Sasuke's face reddened even further but he responded in clipped tones, "It was another signet ring, pure gold. It had an A stamped at the top, and at the right side, the shape of a cloud carved on it… can't miss it, it's very unique."

"Alright well, it's nearly morning now. I'll take several of my men and we'll try to see if we can't track down the taffer," Itachi tipped his head at the other two lords before exiting the premises.

Lord Orochimaru glanced at the smoldering male, "Do you think that it was wise to tell your brother what was in that bag?"

"At this moment I could care less whether it was the wise thing to do or not," Sasuke's voice was encased in cold ice as he continued, "That thief made a fool of me… I will see that whoever it was… pays… dearly. Not only that… but whoever it was had to have heard at least a part of our conversation. We need to take care of any loose ends…"

Lord Orochimaru smirked darkly, "You've got a point…"

"We'll just let my foolish brother do all the footwork for us," Lord Sasuke replied with a dark smirk before chugging down the last of his wine.

-o-

Sakura waited until the next evening before she made her way to Ino's shop. The pinkette glanced at the red handprint on the door of the place of business. The sign of an illegal establishment. All thieves and black market dealers kept a tight ring with one another all for the sake of profit.

The pinkette slipped into the shop and strode towards the counter, her hood shadowing most of her features. Ino glanced up at the young thief. A cynical smile twisted her beautiful features into one of sardonic amusement, "You're lucky that I feel that you are too profitable to sell out…Forehead."

The lady thief grinned at the other woman, "Oh…"

"Darling only you are crazy enough to steal from a prestigious High Lord family member," Ino leaned over the counter and fixed Sakura with an eager smile, "… so what did you get?"

From the folds of her pouch she withdrew the velvet bag along with the few bits of silver she had snagged. The blonde female let the contents of the blue case spill out and gave small whistle, "Pure gold… and just as Lord Itachi described it… I'll have Shikamaru melt this and formed into a nice nugget so no one is the wiser."

"Akatsuki," Sakura murmured and then glanced up at the other woman, "Those stupid nobles act like us thieves have no honor when they're doing their best to kill off all their own family members just for more power…"

"Oh… you hear an interesting conversation?" Ino smirked at the girl.

"You could say that. Sounds like something may go down concerning the Uzumaki family. Keep your ears peeled for any information concerning that," the pinkette paused and then continued in a lower voice, "I didn't like what I heard between Lord Sasuke and his good ol' friend Lord Orochimaru…"

"That Lord Orochimaru is slimier than an eel," Ino's voice pitched into a hushed tone, "everyone knows he's vying for a spot on the High Lord's Table. But still… I've never understood your fascination with the Uzumaki Lords…"

Sakura surprised Ino by changing the subject, "Do you have a map for Lord Fugaku Uchiha's estate?"

Ino's blue eyes widened, "What? Are you insane…?"

The pinkette dipped her head with an amused smile twisting her lips, "I've come to the conclusion long ago that I'm legally insane... However I got a nice lead on the Sharingan Ruby and I can't pass it up."

Ino handed Sakura the pouch full of silver coins that was her payment for the stash and nodded, "Well… I figured you might go for something in one of the High Lord's estates one day… lucky for you… I do happen to have the layout for that very estate…"

"How much will it cost me?" the pinkette mumbled.

"Nothing," the blonde shocked her by saying. Ino was known for her strict dealings and high priced information, "The only thing I ask is that whatever you filch from their place you bring to me… and we'll make our deal then… If you happen to get the Sharingan Ruby, I'll even drop all the debt your Mistress owes me…"

Sakura muttered immediately without even thinking about it, "Done."

Ino left the counter and went to the back room and came out with a folded parchment. She handed it to Sakura across the counter and smiled, "Good luck Forehead I'll see you soon…"

-o-

"You're going to what!" Tsunade's voice raised several decibels.

"You heard me," Sakura replied her green eyes pieces of hard flint as she met her master's troubled eyes, "I'm not going to pass up such an opportunity."

"The dogs of the watch is out looking for anyone who makes one little misstep just because of the take from Lord Sasuke last night," Tsunade leaned back in her chair once more, her fingers pulling the cigarette from her mouth and stubbed it the ashtray, "I knew stealing from any of those stuffy Uchiha's was a bad idea. Now big brother is sniffing around…"

"Ino is the last fence you owe any money. She'll drop it all if I get my hands on the Sharingan Ruby," Sakura continued smugly, "besides… it's causing so much strife in the Uchiha clan… since they can't seem to figure out who should get it… I'll take it for myself."

"Well if anyone can do it… I suppose you can," Tsunade cast a worried glance at the young woman.

"I've always said I'll repay you for what you've done for me," Sakura replied, glancing out the window at the nearly moonless night, her green eyes cold.

"You plan on doing it tonight don't you?" Tsunade queried thoughtfully.

"But of course…" Sakura rose to her feet, tossing the pouch of silver towards her mentor, "you've always told me to strike hard and fast."

The young thief left the apartment complex and made her way down to the shipping yard and quickly found the cart that would inevitably make it's way to the home of the unsuspecting Uchiha clan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story Title:**__ Lady Thief_

_**Description:**__ Some little girls' dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of admiration. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those spoiled little girls… ((Yes… this is an AU))_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game._

_**Chapter 3:**__ Of Rubies and Eggs_

It was about midnight the cart rolled into the courtyard of the famous Uchiha Estate. She'd never been in the Uchiha district and had made certain to memorize the path the cart traveled. Before the workers came out to unload the cart, she quickly got out of it, and went to hide in the bushes.

Studying the map, she checked her compass as she plotted out the path she'd take. This would be a highly dangerous job. There would not only be posted guards but servants wandering the halls as they went about their duties. From her position she could make out the conversation between the two guards as they chattered amongst themselves.

"Did you hear about Lord Sasuke's misfortune the other evening?" The guard on the left asked his partner.

"Serves the wretch right. These nobles are always at each other's throats. I wouldn't be surprised if he was conspiring to get his greedy hands on that stupid ruby," the other replied.

The male on the left snorted in agreement, "Lord Itachi's the only one I can stomach of the two prats. At least he has some honor about him, even if he is a bit of a hard ass."

As they were distracted by their conversation, Sakura found a rain barrel and filled a small pouch full of water. Taking an arrow from her quiver she tied the waterlogged pouch just below the arrowhead. Her eyes took in the distance between her and the beautifully carved lion's head and the flickering flames in the bowl beneath it. Aiming higher than she normally would due to the weight of the arrow. She cocked her arms back on the pull and released the arrow.

She crossed her fingers as it soared and pinned itself above the torch and the contents of the bag burst with the impact and the whole courtyard was suddenly pitched in darkness.

The guard on the left yelled, "HEY! Who turned that out?" He drew his sword as his eyes darted back and forth nervously.

His partner said in a somewhat nervous voice, "Maybe the ghosts of the Uchiha clan heard our conversation…"

The other guard snorted with derision, "Don't tell me you believe that nonsense… maybe you're the prat…"

Ignoring the last of the silly guard's conversation the pinkette waited her face averted upwards hoping that the cook was as good as his word. Sakura's green eyes flitted towards the second level when a door popped open, soft light filtering through. Turning, she crouched and made her way to the ladder behind her and quickly grasped the first rung before the guards decided to investigate further.

While they argued about superstition, Sakura shimmied up the ladder and made her way around to the opened door. Slipping inside she smirked at the note that lay waiting for her:

_L.S._

_Your father has placed the ruby in the portcullis in the basement. I'm not sure where the switch is, but I suspect that he has it installed in his room. –Cook_

Sakura took the parchment and lifted it to the torch and watched as it burned. She'd repay the cook for his unaware assistance to her by making sure there was no evidence of his betrayal. Withdrawing her blackjack just incase he happened to be around, Sakura merged with the darkness and made her way down the spiraling staircase.

Fortunately for _him_ he was long gone. More than likely he didn't want to be caught and tried for treason against his lordship. Sakura found herself in one of the rooms that housed some of the servants. A few bunks littered the room, and Sakura edged past the resting servants noiselessly.

Poking her head out into the hall, Sakura's eyes narrowed on a posted sentinel who was wobbling back and forth more than ready to give into his evident exhaustion. Ducking into the shadows, avoiding any light, Sakura made her way past the guard and easily avoided a couple other posted servants before finding the stairwell that led up to the noble's quarters.

The layout was a nice fusion of eastern and western styles. Sakura was able to grab a few forgotten silver and bronze wine goblets as she traversed past the guestrooms. The pinkette's head shot up when she heard voices coming towards her from down the hall. Quickly she slipped into a bedroom, and left the door cracked.

"I want the guard alert tonight," a noble was saying as he passed by walking alongside what looked to be a captain of the guard, "I don't trust that brother of mine. He's probably going to make an attempt on the stone soon. The brat hasn't yet learned to respect proper authority…"

"Of course Lord Itachi," the captain nodded in agreement, "If I may be frank my lord, I've heard rumors about a couple servant's conspiring to help him take it…"

Sakura tilted her head with curiosity as the handsome male passed. Her eyes narrowed when a flicker of recognition touched her brain. Where had she seen him before? Those hard black eyes, that shiny flawless long onyx hair and self assured silky deep smooth voice.

"If you find out who they are, bring their names to my attention immediately," he ordered briskly, unwaveringly, "I refuse to allow treason in my own father's home…"

Verdant eyes widened. She remembered him. He was that boy all those years ago that tried to help catch her when the guard had come after her. Sakura's sharp mind replayed a fuzzy version of the event. She'd only been eleven years old at the time. He had called her a taffer, if she recalled it correctly. Sakura smirked, he hadn't been too far from the truth. She was going to filch that ruby of theirs right from under his nose and laugh all the way to her fence.

Their voices faded away and quickly she made her way back out into the hall, and her movements were like liquid beneath the shadows. Along the way she put out several candles. She'd even filched one that was pleasantly scented. She knew that Mistress Tsunade would enjoy it at her leisure later. Sakura came to the door that would lead her to the master suite. Tugging on the handle, she wasn't surprised when it was locked.

Biting her lip she inserted her lock picks and made sure to keep an eye peeled for anyone that might be strolling her way. This lock was much more difficult then the one in the end. It had several layers and various triggers. The sweet spot was hard to find, but to the pinkette's seasoned fingers she had it unlocked in no time. Gently she pulled the handle and let it open slowly, making it seem that perhaps it just came unhinged incase his lordship was in his bedroom.

The sounds of snoring met her ears. Her thin frame slipped inside and she shut the door behind her. The last thing she needed was Lord Itachi or an unusually alert guard noticing something abnormal and coming to investigate. Crouching she could make out the sleeping forms of his lordship and his wife. Her eyes darted back and forth as she allowed them to adjust to the surrounding darkness. She glanced around to try and find what could possibly serve as a lever. She went to the lord's desk that was propped up against the window. Sliding the drawers open as silently as her fingers darted over the surface searching for anything odd.

In frustration she glanced around the room when there was nothing unusual about the desk. She glanced up as common sense denoted that it would have to be a lever connected somehow to the wall or the floor if it was supposed to connect with the portcullis in the basement. She almost smacked her own forehead with her hand when her eyes caught sight of the only torch in the room in the oddest location. It was away from the desk and the bed in an area that wouldn't really see any type of use.

Following gut instinct the female slinked over and watching the sleeping couple cautiously she reached up and yanked on the wooden torch. It protested at first and didn't budge but slowly it pulled down and she could hear the levers in the wall clink. Bingo. Sakura froze when the door opened. Immediately she crouched and positioned herself out of sight.

The lord's son Itachi glanced in the room, suspicion on his face. She could hear him mutter darkly, "Reckless. Leaving the door unlocked…"

His parents didn't stir even with all the noise he was making and the door shut. Sakura heard the lock grate in the door. That was just great. Nosy bastard, she thought to herself sarcastically, no wonder he was such a great candidate for sheriff. He had good instincts she admitted mentally. She was stuck for the moment. She was certain if she left out the door now he'd get real suspicious if he found it unlocked again. Making her way back to the desk, she glanced out the window. There was a ledge, and it seemed to wrap pretty far around the building, even if it was a bit narrow. Sakura unlocked the glass, and slid it open, wincing as it squeaked open.

The Uchiha's stirred but didn't wake. The female thief crawled out the window, her feet landing lightly on the wooden ledge. Tiptoeing she found she was able to drop down near the servant quarters, which would work out well for her since she needed to somehow make it to the basement before anyone noticed the portcullis unlocked.

Sakura found an open window and slipped inside. She smiled when she recognized the room. It was near where she'd first come in. Glancing around she quickly got her bearings and she found the hallway that would lead her to the stairs that headed to the basement. The pinkette ducked behind a table when she heard someone coming down the hall. She frowned when she realized it was Lord Itachi again.

He moved quickly and he was on the prowl tonight to the point of making her nervous, his far too assessing eyes had a searing, intelligent and calculating quality to them. His whipcord body had a panther like quality as he moved, his steps light and self-assured. The thief knew that despite being a noble lordling. Lord Itachi was not the type that would be helpless if attacked. He would be a dangerous foe if one were forced to go toe to toe with him.

As he passed by the pinkette made a quick decision. Stealthily she pulled her trusty blackjack from her belt and when she came within a few feet of him. She raised her elbow and hit him in the sweet spot. He slumped to the ground and she heard someone say with obvious concern and suspicion, "What was that noise?

Grabbing his arms hastily she drug his unconscious form back to the room she emerged from grunting softly from the weight of his limp body. She hid him in a darkened corner. Sakura waited patiently listening as the person checked the perimeter and then muttered irritated as he disappeared around the corner, "Damn rats! The Uchiha's need to do something about them…"

A maid passed by, she was talking to herself in a singsong voice, "Make the tea… fold the linens… sew the draperies… serve the guests… it never, ever ends…"

After the maid was gone she went back out to the hall and quickly found the stairwell that led to the basement. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she could make out the bars of the portcullis. Grabbing the handle she let it fall open. Inside she could see the beautiful flawless Sharingan Ruby. It was in the shape of an oval, and it was at least the size of a duck's egg. Slipping it into her bag, she noticed that there were quite a few other gems as well and she helped herself to the coins, several of which were rare. There were diamonds, emeralds and sapphires in many shapes and sizes.

Once done, she shut the door and made her way back upstairs. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the outline of Lord Sasuke in the opposite doorway. Her heart hammered in her chest as he strode by, obviously heading for the loot she just pilfered. Once he was well passed her she quickly made her way back to the open doorway wincing as she heard a howl of anger.

Hurrying through the darkness, ignoring the guards that murmured, "Did I see something?" or "I must be dreaming…" and she was out the door left open by the sneaky cook. She could hear the house coming to life behind her; people were scurrying about in haste. Sakura thought she heard a woman scream. Someone must have found his lordship; she smirked with a wry twist of her lips. Her smile became true however when the guards watching the front doors went inside to see what the commotion was.

Sakura shimmied down the ladder and made her way out into the empty streets, avoiding the dim light as she got away with all the goods.

-o-

Itachi held the bag of ice to his head. The perpetrator had left him the knot in the back of his head the size of an egg. Or at least it felt like it. The young lord grit his teeth. He had a feeling something was going to go down tonight and he had been right. And then his brother had been there, probably to steal the ruby no doubt to force his father's hand to give his youngest son the mantle of leadership. Itachi didn't know whether to feel thankful to the crafty thief or whether he should do what he could to track him down and hang him himself. He was the city sheriff, and now everyone would know some taffer broke into what was supposed to be a well-guarded estate and made off with not only the ruby but also the entire safe of precious gems and coins. Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously.

That thief had not only made a fool of Sasuke but now of him, and it really pissed him off though his stoic and well-mannered façade never showed it. He was a Lord after all, and next in line for the High Lord title unless his father did decide on his younger brother. The Sharingan Ruby had been his family for countless generations. The Uchiha pride had taken a grand beating that night. His father was so lividly angry he ordered the city guard to arrest anyone that looked even remotely suspicious. The rest of the High Lord Council would have to be informed of their family's losses and something would have to be done to create another tradition, and then agreed upon by the other council members before either he or Sasuke took the next opening position of the Western High Lord.

However be that as it may, what really angered him off was the thief had easily knocked him out and had hid his body in one of the servant's rooms. The thief's gumption was absolutely astounding. It was at that moment Itachi swore he would do whatever he could to track down that thief, even if he had to rough up a few of the well known fence's to do it. He would retrieve the Sharingan Ruby and restore his clan's honor.

Sasuke on the other hand had left in a flurry of loud cursing swearing death to the perpetrator in his normally brash fashion. Itachi immediately gathered his most trustworthy men and went out into town to take care of business ignoring the pounding headache the thief left him to remember him by.

-o-

That afternoon after she woke up from her heavy slumber she dressed and once she made her way out to the small 'family room' she met Tsunade's proud honey colored eyes, "I see you made it back… did you get the goods?"

The pinkette smirked, "And then some. Was there ever any doubt?"

"I was worried. The High Lord's estates are usually pretty heavily guarded. Word on the street already is that the Uchiha's are absolutely livid and are searching high and low for the perpetrator. They're shaking down some of the local fences for information. I know Ino won't say a word, but if I were you I'd wait a couple days to take the goods down to her shop," Tsunade released the smoke she held in her mouth and puffed on her cigarette once more before tapping the ashes away, "I would never thought Lord Itachi would get so violent. Nobles just don't get it…"

"He's miffed because I ended up having to nail him with my blackjack. He was prowling all over the place last night like a damn panther stalking a deer," Sakura shrugged and sat down on the aging couch, "I'll probably have the ruby cut up that way it'll be a lot easier to move. Ino's going to be kissing my ass for the next month after she sees it."

"Mind if I have a look?" Tsunade queried curiously, honey eyes glinting in the dim interior.

"Of course not," Sakura didn't trust anybody but her mentor and wouldn't have brought it out of its hiding place for anyone else. Heading to her room, she came back with the pouch and opened it up, she scattered the loot on the counter and then grabbed the scented candlestick and slid it over to the blonde woman, "This is for you."

The older woman lifted the candle to her nose and sniffed it curiously, "Ah jasmine… my favorite… and it's made of high quality wax. You've got an eye for the goods Sakura dear…"

The blonde set the candle aside and gazed over the contents with a thoughtful look to her face, "If I were you I'd split up the goods. Take part of it to Shino downtown, and the rest to Ino of course. That's one fine ruby. I've seen a lot of them in my younger days, but none that looked like that… you'll be set for several months if you feel like sitting low for awhile…"

Sakura smirked at thought, "I never lay low. I'll take the goods down tonight, at least part of them. I'll be careful though. The longer I wait the more Ino might change her mind about our deal."

Tsunade sighed at the young woman, "You know I don't feel as if you owe me anything. I appreciate all you've done to get me out of debt and to keep us afloat while I deal with the Thieves Guild. Speaking of which I've got a meeting with old Jiraiya at the end of the month," the older woman paused and watched as Sakura scooped the goods back into the pouch, "I know you're used to having me around but Jiraiya and I are planning to move to the countryside to settle down peacefully. After all these years I'm tired and I've enough put away to live comfortably for the rest of my days."

Sakura's usually hard eyes softened with emotion, "I'll miss you… but I know you've been planning this for awhile."

"The other thing I wanted to tell you was… please don't be angry with me…. But I purchased the old Haruno Estate from the county," Tsunade informed her softly, "The original home has been destroyed, but we'll build something comfortable…."

The pinkette shook her head, "Of course I wouldn't be angry with you over it. I already knew about it and besides… I'll always know where to find you if I need you."

"Hrm… how'd you find out?" Tsunade smirked at her apprentice.

"You left the deed papers out one night about a week ago after you passed out from all that sake you had that night," Sakura went over to give the woman a fierce hug, "and this works out. You're leaving Konoha with no debt so you won't have to worry about anyone looking for you."

"It's strange isn't it?" Tsunade murmured softly.

"What is?" Sakura asked.

"We're not even blood relatives and we get along better than any of the so called damn upper crust society," the older woman put out her cigarette.

"Thank you," Sakura sat back down.

"For what?" Tsunade crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Just for everything. But in all honesty I think you should head out that way sooner. Get out of the city before the watch becomes too tight," Sakura said softly.

"Why? You planning more insane burglary attempts?" the older thief queried an amused smile twitching at the corner of her lip.

Sakura shook her head and then replied frankly, "I heard Lord Sasuke and Lord Orochimaru not only conspiring against their own family members but of the Uzumaki Lords. I have the gut feeling that something very bad is about to go down…"

The blonde's glossy lips pursed as she met the anxious eyes of her apprentice, "And if something happens to the Uzumaki family…you plan to get involved don't you?" Tsunade already knew the girl's answer and she couldn't help but frown.

The pinkette's face was stony and chose not to reply, viridian eyes only bore into her teacher's, her reply loud and clear.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the stubborn girl, "They'd turn you into the gallows as soon as look at you and you would knowingly risk your neck if something happens to actually arise from those silly noble's dealings…"

Sakura didn't reply to this instead she rose to her feet and went to the small kitchenette to prepare something to eat, "I'm going to go ahead and take off to Ino's as soon as it gets dark…"

"Just be careful taffer," Tsunade's voice followed after her already knowing full well the events going on in town and that Sakura would not be coming back home tonight.

-o-

Sakura's green eyes narrowed when she entered Ino's shop. The woman looked shaken when she realized who it was at her door.

"What are you doing here idiot? Lord Uchiha's dogs are all over the place," Ino berated the pinkette, "the whole city is in an uproar…"

"I take it he's already visited your place?" Sakura strode over to the counter and leaned against it with a wry twist of her lips.

"You haven't heard have you?" Ino's blue eyes bore into her own.

"Heard what?" Sakura didn't like the feeling that crept into her gut.

"Well since this morning the watch has been all over shaking down every fence they know trying to find that blasted ruby…" the blonde female paused and then added dramatically, "While the watch has been out looking for … _you…_ Lord Uzumaki's son has been kidnapped by bandits… and a large ransom has been demanded for his return…"

"What?!" Sakura's usually hard eyes were wide with shock.

"You were right all along… there's something shady going on… but that's not the most surprising news…" Ino told the girl in a nearly muted voice, "Lord Itachi, Lord Neji and Lord Kiba have also been taken hostage…"

"All of the one's first in line for the High Lord positions," Sakura replied softly. She knew that Lord Orochimaru was planning something big but this was much more than he had hinted at during the meeting between him and Lord Sasuke.

"Yes…" Ino nodded at the other woman, "and it's probably the dealings of those bastards of the Akatsuki. They're like bloodhounds sniffing for whatever scraps they can get. They mean to rule this city. As much as I loathe the nobles, I'd much rather have the current high lords than those bastards…"

Sakura handed the woman the pouch with the contents, "Have Shikamaru cut the ruby down so that it's easier to move out. I'll take my pay later… right now I'm only interested in a map of the Uzumaki's estate…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Ino shook her head at the strange woman. Sakura was a master thief, well known and respected not only because of her apprenticeship to the infamous Tsunade, but because she truly was a master in her trade. Not even the Thieves Guild bothered to get in her way. The pink haired trickster was known for living under her own law.

"I'm dead serious," Sakura's voice was icy calm.

"I suppose if I refuse to give you the map, you'd go anyways wouldn't you?" Ino questioned, her shoulders slumping in realization.

"You know me too well," Sakura smirked beneath the gray hood.

Ino's steps were heavy indicating her displeasure as she went to the back room and brought out the folded parchment. Sakura reached to take it and the blonde grabbed the girl's wrist with her hand, "Listen Forehead… you be careful…"

"Just don't tell Tsunade where I am if she comes looking for me. She'll find me just to kick my ass," Sakura replied before shifting into the shadows and out into the night with one last parting shot, "Thanks Ino-pig…"

-o-

Getting into the Uzumaki Estate was actually a lot easier than it should have been. She supposed that the usual guard was out in the city aiding with the search for the young lords. It'd been nearly a decade but Sakura remembered well the loving affection Lord Uzumaki had for his only son.

Soon Sakura found herself outside the door of the master suit. After having wandered through the house listening to the gossip of the few servants still up and about. Through it she was quickly able to deduce his location. Her heart beat inside her chest. She hadn't felt the feeling of fear in so long but she highly doubted he would have her arrested. Sakura knew out of all the High Lords he was a fair man. At least eight years ago he was.

Gritting her teeth, she politely knocked on the door. She figured it wouldn't be a good idea to startle him by melting out of the shadows with a hearty wave and a cheerful smile.

The response was prompt, annoyed, "I told you Akio I do not need anything further. Leave me in peace…"

Sakura bit her lip and with a quick look around she pulled her lock picks and made short work of the master lock. With a firm, sweaty grip on the handle Sakura entered the richly adorned bedroom. Her thief's heart already admiring the contents but this was one family she would never knowingly steal from.

"Akio I …" Lord Uzumaki whirled around angrily only to find the small gray clothed figure standing partially in the light. He watched curiously as that person shut the door behind them. Lord Uzumaki wasn't like some of the other lords, he could defend himself if need be and his hand went straight to his hilt in warning, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Sakura could make out the gaunt lines of worry that strained his features. The pinkette knew she was taking a chance but slowly she removed her hood and met the man's face squarely, "Please do not concern yourself my lord. I'm only here to repay a debt owed."

The male in front of her drew forward his eyes were wide with disbelief when he immediately recognized the young woman in front of him. It had been at least eight years since he'd last seen her, but she'd taken on the look of her mother even more so after time had passed. Except her eyes were hard and cold. She was young he knew but her expression was of someone far older.

He could see the signs of street life in the coldness of her eyes. Naruto had been depressed for months after her disappearance and no matter what he did, he had never been able to locate her. Now he knew why, she'd become a thief. He could tell by the way she moved, her fluid grace, how she was apart of the shadows, she was not a mere pickpocket but a true master thief. There were but two in there city, the infamous Tsunade and one that they called the 'Pink Devil.'

According to the noble's spies even the Thieves Guild was tight lipped about their existence and so it was they were shrouded in mystery and shadow. No one but the fences' and a few from the Thieves Guild even knew what they even looked like, if they existed that was. The rumors swirling that the Pink Devil had become the apprentice of the infamous Tsunade as nothing but a homeless child. Of course it was not ever proven, at least to the noble's knowledge, well until now that is.

Discerning blue eyes narrowed, "You were the one who took the Sharingan Ruby weren't you?"

"I did not come here for a confession," Sakura's voice was icy cold, "I want to know what happened to… Lord Naruto."

"Why?" Lord Uzumaki's tone was clipped and coldly curt, "You left all those years ago. Ran out into the streets and disappeared without a trace, we tried searching for you. I was going to make certain you would get your parent's estate back," the last part was accusing and angry, "You broke my son's heart. He couldn't understand why you'd believe he'd give you to what he called the 'bad people.' And now that he's gone… you come back…"

Sakura's slightly slumping shoulders were the only indicator that his words affected her for her eyes were still icy, "My lord, such a conversation will get us no where. I came here to help. I will be more than willing to tell you… not only about the Sharingan Ruby, but… everything… because it could not only save your son but it could stop a great conspiracy… I've risked a lot coming to you this way…"

Lord Uzumaki took in the way her eyes softened at the mere mention of his son's name. He could tell by her expression she truly wanted to help Naruto. Finally he slowly nodded and gestured to the chair across from him, "Speak freely. As long as I am able to save my son, nothing you admit here leaves this room… ever…"

Sakura took him at his word. She knew he loved his son dearly and his oath would be solid, even if he was a nobleman. The pinkette had followed the dealings of the Uzumaki's throughout her 'career' and he was always honorable in every way. Taking a deep breath, "Please understand I will leave out names to protect those who are not involved."

"Fair enough," the male nodded at the slender woman, "Please proceed."

"Well I received word on the street that Lord Sasuke Uchiha had a little blue velvet bag… that he was never seen without. I of course believed that something like that could contain something very valuable," Sakura paused taking a breath and then continued, "And so I got the floor plans to the inn he was staying at after hearing he had gone there in a foul mood… and just before I stole it from him… he was having a very interesting conversation with Lord Orochimaru…"

Minato's eyes narrowed but he said nothing as she continued.

"My Lord if I may be frank," the girl took a deep breath, "Lord Orochimaru is a name well known and _feared_ in the streets… Even the shadiest fences' wouldn't trust him as far as they could throw him. He conspired with Lord Sasuke and hinted at ousting you… from your position. He seeks to take it… not only that… Lord Sasuke made plans against his own family just to take his brother's place as the first in line for the next to ascend the High Lord position on the Western seat. He was in fact planning on stealing the ruby for himself. I overheard their plans… I of course used them for my own gain… and I was almost too late. I watched as Lord Sasuke walked past me that night with the intention of procuring it for himself… however he did not know of his father's portcullis."

"I see… so what you're saying to me is that you believe that Lord Orochimaru has something to do with my son's disappearance as well as the other High Lords' first in line," Lord Namikaze concluded and then said, "And that somehow Lord Sasuke ties into this as well…"

"My lord, in that blue velvet bag… was a signet ring…" Sakura leveled her gaze with his, the shadows danced over her pale features as she continued, "It was an Akatsuki ring…"

"You speak of many treasonous things Lady Haruno," the High Lord smirked at her, but his eyes had taken on an icy blue glint of anger, his jaw had tightened considerably at her words.

"I also would be more than willing to help you procure evidence that you can use against Lord Orochimaru if he is indeed involved… or rather I could leave you hints that would lead the law enforcement in the right direction," Sakura returned the wry smile, "However this is why I'm here… if you know Naruto's location… I will go and bring him back… and please… do not refer to me as Lady Haruno… I have long given up such ties…"

"No matter what you've done. You are still the daughter of a noble family and I will continue to acknowledge you as such in my presence," he rose to his feet and began to pace back and forth, "I wish it were that easy… you see, they're asking for not only a very high ransom for his safe return… but I am to go deliver it myself… not only for my son but for the other High Lords' sons as well…"

"They mean to kill you," the pinkette responded promptly.

"After hearing your story I'd have to agree with your assumption," Lord Uzumaki halted and clasped his hands behind his back, "and because of my informants I do know where he's located, but I'm afraid to send anyone in, because they will kill him as soon as something goes wrong…"

"I understand the risk, but they won't expect a master thief," the girl's lips twisted into an amused smile.

"No they will not," Lord Uzumaki met her sincere gaze, "However if I allow you to attempt such a thing I must ask that you also get the other lordlings out of there as well…"

"I had planned on it," Sakura stood up and folded her arms, "however no matter what happens your son's life comes first… even before my own…" she put out her hand and added, "thieves honor…"

"Do thieves actually have any sort of honor?" Lord Uzumaki's eyes shone with amusement.

"Well… maybe not a whole lot, that's for certain," Sakura returned amused, "But I do know that we have more than most nobles…"

"Then I am relieved," he replied solemnly even as his lips twisted with tired amusement at the jab.

Cautiously Sakura edged over and glanced at the map he had laid out, his finger touched the parchment and pointed, "This is where they are camped out. Where the old Asakawa River forks, right at the edge of the Takamatsu Forest. My scouts say the lords are being held together at the west end of the encampment…"

"That's a long walk out of town my lord…" Sakura glanced up at him, "I can get there by morning but I will have to wait to attempt the rescue at night… and then depending on how exhausted they are it will be slow going…"

"I will aid you by letting you hitch a ride beneath one of my merchants carts… I'll drive you to the exit of the city and also if you head two miles away from the bandit's camp I will order my men to leave horses waiting for your escape so that you can make it back…" Lord Uzumaki nodded and was glad to see she was looking at all this in a very logical manner. He added softly, "If you manage to rescue my son Lady Haruno… I will make certain that any charges against you are dropped… and I would be more than happy to procure you a place in the noble society again… I could probably secure you a prestigious marriage…"

"As tempting as that offer sounds… I don't do noble," Sakura turned viridian eyes to the man beside her, sarcasm lacing her quiet voice, "all I ask is that you don't turn me into the gallows after this is all done…"

Lord Uzumaki nodded his eyes gentle as the surveyed the pink-haired woman in front him wondering what her parents would think of their daughter if they saw her now, "Fair enough, besides I have the feeling that our dealings will be far from over if Lord Orochimaru and Lord Sasuke is truly involved…"

With that his lordship swept from the room ordering a servant passing by, "Ready my cart… now…"

"Y…Yes… my lord," the servant stuttered and rushed down the hall.

Lord Uzumaki turned around to make sure that Sakura was following him, his eyes widened when she was nowhere to be found. The girl spoke up when she realized that he was looking for her, "I'm here my lord. Do not worry about me…"

The male was startled when his eyes trailed to the source of her voice. She was nearly invisible to the naked eye once she was merged with the shadows. For the first time that day some of the worry he felt melted away and he knew that he was putting the rescue of his son in good hands.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story Title:**__ Lady Thief_

_**Description:**__ Some little girls' dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of admiration. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those spoiled little girls… ((Yes… this is an AU))_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game._

Chapter 4: Lordlings in Distress

He left her at the edge of the city with the map he had marked with the lordlings' location. Holding her compass in her hands she quickly traversed through the forest, praying she wouldn't have to waste arrows on stray wolves or dangerous varmints. Sakura moved quickly and by the time the sun was rising on the horizon she could make out the camp and the filtering smoke in the distance.

The woman knew that she'd have to lie low until nightfall. Sakura found a partially fallen log that was covered by old forest debris. She hid there, sleeping on and off until nightfall, eating a bit of the trailmix Lord Uzumaki had supplied her with. Sakura saved most of it despite her hunger because she highly doubted the bandits had bothered to feed the lordlings.

Once the sun set on the horizon Sakura studied the map thoroughly and checked her compass. She would make certain she knew the exact layout of the camp and where the young men were being held. Moving like quicksilver through the night, she came to the edge of the camp, and made sure to hide in the bushes to position herself to hear anything out of the ordinary.

She could hear the bandit's voices, there were at least fifteen of them in the camp, but fortunately for her the tents were spread out and she could more than likely get the lords in and out without them noticing as long as they'd stay quiet. Which if Naruto was anything like he was in his younger days she would have her work cut out for her. It was ironic she was saving the very people that would love to see her in the gallows. Well save for the kind blond.

The bandit who looked like he was probably the leader said around a bite of half eaten roasted meat, "If none of the High Lords show up as planned by tomorrow morning, we'll just kill the four brats and get out of here… I don't trust Lord Orochimaru as far as I can throw the bastard…"

Another interjected, "If we run we're as good as dead… the Akatsuki will kill us before we could get past the border…"

"And if we don't run…we're dead. The way I sees it… at least we has a chance if we run," the leader was picking his teeth with his dagger now that he was done with the greasy meat.

"So why don't we kills them now?" the subordinate groused, "That Uchiha bastard nearly killed me when my partner and I…"

"Because… that's a pretty high ransom. If we has a chance to gets paid then we should take it," the leader responded interrupting the mini tirade.

Sakura rolled her eyes at their logic. They were all idiots. Anyone who made a deal with that snake Orochimaru deserved what they got. Sakura withdrew her dagger as one of them announced, "I'm going to go take a leak…"

The man brushed passed the bush she was in and headed far out. Sakura decided to follow him and as he was relieving himself she turned the blade down and gripped the handle. Lifting it high, she brought it down with swift vengeance and put it through the back of his neck. The man let out a surprised groan before falling to the forest floor. He was dead before he hit the ground. Sakura wasn't the type of thief to make a kill unless it was absolutely necessary. And the pinkette was sure the male now dead at her feet was anything but innocent. Also he would be one less person that could make chase. It was a cold thought even for her, but it was also just common sense.

Bending down to grab his arms she drug his lifeless body and left it hidden in the bushes. Wiping the blade against the man's tunic she stealthily made it back to her hiding spot.

One of the bandits said, "Ebisu's taking a long time…"

Their leader laughed coarsely, "He's probably taking a shit out there…"

The group of males guffawed as if this was the funniest joke they'd ever heard in their entire lives. Sakura rolled her eyes at their idiocy and began to make her way to the tent that was supposed to be holding the young lordlings. She was patient and watched with knowing anticipation as the whole lot of them got drunk off of cheap mead and sake.

An hour later, when her legs were cramping painfully and itching to move, the men started to fall asleep one by one. The only one that was sober was the one guarding the tent the lordlings were in, which was unfortunate for him. Unsheathing her kunai, Sakura got in right behind him using the lack of moonlight to her advantage and before the eyes of the imprisoned males the gray clothed figure slit their captor's throat and drag him into the recesses of the tent with varying degrees of curiosity. Fortunately for Sakura none of them could make a comment as they were tightly gagged.

With a snarl of disgust Sakura wiped the bloodied weapon on the dead man's sleeve and turned to gaze at the men. The bandits had taken no chances and had used metal manacles on their hands and feet and had bound them all together so they couldn't run even if they wanted to take the chance. She felt somewhat sorry for all of them taking in their bloody and bruised faces. They were watching her curiously but not fearfully. Sakura raised a finger to her lips and made a soft shushing sound. Swiftly she withdrew her lock picks before walking over to the captives, eyes settling on Lord Itachi first.

As she freed them one by one she took her time to study them all. She mused silently at their varying appearances and style of clothing. Lord Itachi, whom she knew better than he realized watched her suspiciously, his dark assessing eyes never leaving her cloaked form. His black hair had come undone in a tangled mass, his gaze was the most piercing of them all as he watched her with a cold, calculating air. Once free he removed his gag and still his eyes never moved from her.

Sakura moved on to Lord Kiba's bindings and as she did so she wondered absently why all the young noble lords had to be so good looking, it was like an unspoken rule. The males of Kiba's family were known for their rakish nature when it came to women, noble or tavern wench. It didn't matter to the Inuzuka males, although once they found a wife, they were said to be very protective of them. However the women of the Inuzuka family were rumored to keep the male family members in check for the most part. The usual markings of the Inuzuka clan were smeared and mixed with dried blood on his cheeks. Lord Kiba said nothing as he brushed his bindings away.

Sakura moved onto the Hyuuga lordling swiftly. Lord Neji's intelligent milky eyes roamed over her, the blatant eastern style of his cream colored clothing denoting his high rank within his own clan. Out of all the high lord clans, the Hyuugas' were known for keeping to themselves more so than any of the other noble families. Once she was finished with his bindings, he gave her a short, curt polite nod as he removed his gag.

Finally she arrived to Naruto and her eyes roamed over his face. He had matured quite a bit from his eleven year old self. He too was handsome like his father. His roguish spiky hair, boyish good looks and vibrant blue eyes probably sent many a young noble ladies hearts a flutter.

"Who are you?" Naruto was the first to speak, which she knew he would be and that was why she had freed him last.

The only answer she gave him was another finger to her lips. Keeping her head ducked down so they wouldn't be able to see her face, she made quick work of all of their manacles.

Finally she spoke, "Try standing and let your limbs get some of their feeling back. When we take off we've got to run south for about two miles. High Lord Uzumaki has horses waiting for all of you."

Lord Itachi's eyes narrowed at the very unexpected feminine voice greeting them all. All of the males at his side could hardly hide their shock. The slender female was dressed in the obvious garb of a thief but he said nothing. He watched her fluid movements and he knew from experience from working in law enforcement he was looking at a professional thief if there truly was such a thing.

Lord Kiba was too busy checking out her full hips beneath the tight leathers she wore and despite his situation was mulling over dirty thoughts. He wondered at her chest momentarily and decided she must bind it so that one couldn't tell her gender at first glance. It was improper for young ladies to wear what the girl in front of him was wearing and he found himself wishing that it wasn't.

Lord Neji was just relieved that someone had finally come to save them female or not, he was appalled at the thought that some pathetic low life bandits might kill him and bring dishonor to him and his family.

Sakura reached into one of her pouches and pulled out the last half of the trail mix she'd been given. She gave them each a portion, "I know it's not much, but once you feel alright to travel, we need to go before those buffoons wake up from their drunken stupor…"

Each of them ate their portion and watched as the woman ducked down, and melted into the shadows, she blended in so well that their eyes widened at her astonishing skill. This woman was not only a professional thief, it was obvious to the Uchiha that she was far beyond that. This mere slip of girl was a Master Thief. It was at that moment that Itachi had an epiphany.

He growled under his breath and rushed forward grabbing the thief and whirled her around roughly startling them all, his normal coldly calculating self taking a backseat and allowing emotion to escape after the harrowing events of the past couple of days, "It was you! You were the one who broke into my father's home and stole the Sharingan Ruby…" The lump on his head was still healing from the blow she'd given him. Fiercely angry eyes encompassed the blackjack on her belt and narrowed.

Itachi shook the young woman and her hood fell away revealing her beautiful nymph-like features, vivid cold green eyes, and long braided pink hair. His onyx eyes widened when he took in her youthful and lovely features. It was completely unexpected. He'd never seen such hard eyes on a woman before as he glared into their icy depths, but then again he just watched her slit a man's throat without batting an eyelash.

She grabbed his wrists with her gloved hands and gazed up into his black eyes, trying not to twitch beneath the feeling of his warm breath teasing her face, "Do you want to throw a fit right here and get us all killed? Or would you rather escape and live to tell the tale. Don't make me bite you again…"

Lord Neji and Lord Kiba stepped forward to pull him off the girl, because they in fact just wanted to get the hell out of there. Lord Itachi backed away his icy onyx orbs never leaving her face, his eyes narrowed as he realized he was looking into the same green eyes he had all those years ago, once upon a time in the streets. No one could forget that hue of pink hair once they saw it. He could still recall the fearful fury that she turned on him only to bite him like a vicious wild animal. He still had a scar from that ferocious bite she'd given him.

Naruto's vivid blue eyes widened in dawning recognition as they roamed over her slender figure. There wasn't another woman that had that exotic hair color, of that he was certain. He had never forgotten the little girl that had run away from him and his father, scared and alone. The blond surprised them all when he rushed forward brushing Lord Itachi out of his way with bright, dangerously moist eyes as he wrapped the pinkette in a fierce hug, "Sakura! You're alive… where have you been? I looked and looked for you."

Sakura had hoped to avoid this, when his father had told her what had happened due to her departure she had truly felt guilty, even if she hadn't shown it. The woman whispered softly, "Lord Naruto now is not the time… we need to get out of here before those drunk bastards wake up and kill us all…"

He let go of the woman reluctantly and she pulled her hood back up over her head feeling naked without it on in front of these nobles. Stepping back into the shadows she poked her head outside the tent her gaze encompassed the bandits outside still asleep in a drunken stupor. Curving her fingers in a gesture letting them know it was safe to go. The males followed her out of the tent and she swiftly led them into the forest. Pulling out her trusty old compass she led them south of the camp and within no time they found the horses waiting for them.

Each of them mounted wordlessly, quickly. The sound of thundering hooves was almost soothing because it meant she had been successful. Sakura smirked beneath her hood with amusement. Who'd have thought that the infamous pink devil would save a bunch of snot nosed lordlings. If and when the news of this got to the streets the other thieves probably wouldn't let her live it down. Although that would also mean she'd possibly have Orochimaru's men sniffing after her.

By the time the sun was coming up on the horizon they could see the city gates. It was here that Sakura stopped her mount and all the lords pulled up the reigns of their mounts and turned to glance back at her with varying expressions.

"Sakura please… come home with me…" Naruto pleaded with her, "I can help you…"

The pinkette shook her head, the sunlight filtered into her hood casting it's light on her delicate features, "I will return at a later time. I prefer my freedom and the darkness of night. Please forget about me Lord Naruto…"

Naruto urged his mount back in her direction. His fingers grasped the reigns of her horse and his blue eyes held hers. The blond's voice was low and somewhat gravelly with emotion as he spoke remembering a past hurt and what he considered failure, "I won't let anyone harm you… I swear it!"

Sakura's eyes couldn't help but soften at the passionately spoken assertion. Leaning over ignoring the looks on the faces of the other males as she did so. She placed her cheek against his, the material of her cloak brushing his whiskered cheek as she whispered, "Worry not, you shall see me again. I still have business with your father. We will speak then…"

Her eyes found themselves suddenly attached to intense onyx. She smirked at him. It was obvious he wanted to hear her whispered words.

Lord Naruto distracted her however as he replied softly so the others couldn't hear him, breath warm against her cool skin, "I'll keep you at your word Lady Haruno."

Once he backed his mount away from hers, Kiba grinned at her, a roguish smile, "Well… I'll be sure to lock up the family jewels good and safe… but… if you're ever looking for a good time… make certain to sneak into my room…" His dark eyes traveled up the length of her body leaving her in no doubt of his lecherous thoughts.

The pinkette threw back her head and laughed a full, hearty laugh the sound of the tone echoing beneath the forest canopy, "Lord Kiba be assured your reputation precedes you…"

Lord Kiba didn't know whether to be insulted by such a response or not and he started to sulk in a manner that only served to further her amusement.

Sakura's eyes averted when Lord Neji's voice drew her attention, "I thank you." His back was ramrod straight as he gave this assertion; his pearl hued eyes cool as he dipped his head politely. She returned the nod coolly.

Lord Itachi on the other hand was eyeing her with a dark gleam that actually made her feel a bit uneasy beneath them. Which was impressive on his part, because the young woman had seen quite a bit during her time in the streets, but never had she come across a male with such piercing, predatory eyes. His voice was cold, curt, and calculatingly clipped as he said to her, "I will overlook your recent criminal _activities _as my clan's appreciation for today. However if you insist on returning to the city as a thief. I will personally hunt you down_…_"

Sakura lifted her head so that her own street hardened eyes of viridian ice met his frosty onyx orbs, a full-blown smirk tilted her finely shaped lips, her voice was mocking as she spoke just as coldly, "I look forward to it _my lord. _In fact, cops and robbers was always a favorite game of mine._"_

Itachi's cold gaze quickly melted into a full on glare ignoring the snickers from the other lords at her taunting words laced full of challenge, "You mock me now woman… but mark my words… I will bring you to heel…"

He mentally swore that he would make her rue the day she challenged him in that arrogant manner of hers.

The pinkette dismounted and slapped the hindquarters of the animal, watching it as it ran through the city gates. Turning her back on the now enraged lordling to show him just what she thought of his threats, she quickly melted into the still dark morning shadows of the forest and was soon out of sight, her voice wafting sarcastically to his consternation, the taunt rankling just beneath the surface of his cold, once again stoic expression, "How can you hunt down… what you cannot see? Me… you will not find. Catch me if you can… oh great and powerful _Lord _Uchiha…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, the woman was very fortunate he was honorable in his spoken oaths.

Lord Kiba smirked at the other three lords, "Well if anyone has the favor of the trickster god it is that one. Good luck Lord Itachi, I highly doubt that will be an easy chase."

The blond said nothing but cast a worried look in the direction Sakura went.

Lord Neji turned the nose of his mount and wordlessly headed into the city. The other lords followed, the fatigue they were feeling finally settling into their adrenaline pumped veins.

Sakura watched from her hiding place in the shadows. Pleased at the sight of them safely entering the city, she turned and began to make her way to the 'entrance' reserved for one of her kind. The underground entrance was guarded by the Thieves' Guild. The sentinel immediately opened the way for the woman as soon as he seen who was standing there, there was respect laced in his eyes as he moved aside for the Pink Devil.

Sweeping past, Sakura quickly made her way through the underground tunnel, it's vast labyrinth to any that did not know its passages by heart could easily be lost forever in its depths. The master thief swiftly traversed through the alleyways, drifting through the shadows, startling a homeless person now and again when they caught the sight of her cloak out of the corner of their eyes.

When she swept into the small apartment Mistress Tsunade was sitting next to Jiraiya on the sofa. Her honey brown eyes took in the exhausted state of her trouble-making apprentice. The blonde crossed her arms, "I trust it all went well…"

"Yes. The lordlings are safe within the city walls," Sakura knew that Tsunade probably had already figured out what she'd been up to when she didn't return. The older woman always knew what was going on much to the pinkette's consternation.

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass young lady," Tsunade groused half heartedly at Sakura, "I'm just too comfortable at the moment to get up off of the couch."

"Give the kid a break. Remember what it was like to be young?" The white haired male grinned at the blonde female at his side, his arm placed comfortably around her.

Tsunade made a face ignoring the male's remark, "Hmph… mark my words Sakura, you'll regret getting involved with the noble's business… but it is a lesson you must learn on your own I suppose… if that look in your eye is any indicator."

The pinkette pulled her hood back and met her teacher's eyes, firm resolve etched into her face, "It is but a debt I owed. Besides… It is in the best interest of all… that the Akatsuki and Lord Orochimaru do not achieve what they are after…"

Tsunade's chin dipped downwards, venom laced her voice heavily as she bit out, "I understand how you feel Sakura… but that's not the point. We are thieves… not heroes. Once you are done helping those worthless nobles… no sooner will they turn around and hang you where you stand…"

A smile tugged on the pinkette's mouth. She knew that the older woman was only concerned for her well being. It was strange. Tsunade was more like a mother, than her birth mother had ever been. Although, their strange relationship was just a bit twisted now that the pinkette thought about. Tsunade had celebrated her first true successful pick-pocketing attempt by taking the excited child out for ice cream in celebration.

The young woman was quick to assure Tsunade, "Do not worry. I do not have any false ideals of trying to be a hero. However I must do what I must, but be assured mistress that I do not place my trust in anyone lightly."

"Well… I suppose that will have to suffice me for now," Tsunade huffed at the hardheaded girl, "But I am going to take your advice. Jiraiya and I will be leaving at nightfall to the countryside. I've a gut feeling you're right and I find I just want to leave before it becomes too difficult. I'm too old for all this…"

Jiraiya laughed at that, "Like that would stop you."

The blonde tilted her head at the male at her side, her honey brown eyes flitting to his face, "Of course not. I just don't want to deal with it…"

Sakura began to unbraid a couple of the tight braids that kept her silky hair in check. She kept her hair no longer than mid-back in length, however she was contemplating having it chopped up to her just below her neck. It was almost too troublesome to deal with at times. The pinkette shot an assessing glance in the odd couple's direction, "Once you both are gone… will I need to report into the Thieves' Guild?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No, I took care of all that. However just remember not to encroach on their territory… they'll leave you alone." The blonde paused and then perked up to add, "Oh, your fence sent Shikamaru to drop off your take… it's in your room…"

"Thank you mistress. Please wake me before you and Jiraiya leave tonight," Sakura gave a quick halfhearted wave to the male at her side before disappearing into her room.

After the woman left the couple Jiraiya murmured, "I can't believe you're going to leave the girl behind here…"

"I'm not going to force her to go to a place that probably has nothing but bad memories for her, even if the main house is gone. Secondly, she loves Konoha for some strange reason. She's an adult now and will have to make her own decisions. The only thing that concerns me is those damn nobles," Tsunade half spat out the last part.

"If she's anything like you, she'll handle it all no problem. I have to agree with her though, this city would suffer if the Akatsuki and Lord Orochimaru finally take the positions of power they've always wanted," Jiraiya let out a sigh, "Everyone would just have to move out, noble and street urchin alike."

"Enough of this chatter. I've nearly finished all my packing. I'd appreciate it if you'd get off your lazy ass and actually help out," Tsunade stood up, stretching her limbs as she did so before ambling off into the other room.

-o-

Sakura rolled over grumpily at the sound of the knock on her door. Rising from the bed, she tugged a pair of loose fitting pants on, with an over sized black shirt. She really didn't plan on leaving the small apartment tonight. Opening the door, she stepped out into the living room still somewhat bleary eyed.

"Well we're off Sakura," Tsunade went over and surprised Sakura by giving her a tight hug, Tsunade was many things, but the woman was not known for being affectionate, "If you ever need me, you know where to find me…"

The pinkette returned the hug a little tentively, her response muffled, "Of course…"

"I also talked to the manager of the apartment complex, I've paid six months in advance so you won't have to worry about it," Tsunade smiled down at the girl as she released her.

"You didn't have to do that…" Sakura's eyebrow shot up in obvious surprise.

"I didn't… I paid it with some of your latest take," the blonde winked at her as Jiraiya ambled out of the room, carrying several bags.

The white haired male huffed indignantly beneath the weight of his mate's luggage, "Damn woman I didn't know you had this much crap…"

"Oh shut up old man," Tsunade groused as she opened the door and watched him as he went out into the hallway to wait.

He called back, "See ya around Sakura. Make sure to rob your next victim blind…"

"Err… thanks. Bye Jiraiya," Sakura called back.

Tsunade's hand came up to her forehead wearily, "I think the whole apartment complex heard that," a sigh heaved from the blonde, "Well anyhow… remember what I told you earlier…"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura waved a hand at her mentor with a grin twisting her lips, "Get out of here before the damn nobles double the city watch…"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "They already have…. Like that will stop me anyhow… Take care of yourself kid…"

Sakura watched with a bit of sadness filling her at her mistress' departure. Now that Tsunade was gone, she was no longer an apprentice but truly a master thief in her own right. Fatigue tugged at her and Sakura ambled back to her room of the mind to sleep. This time she didn't bother to undress before just flopping on the bed. She just had a rough couple of nights and her body felt it.

It wasn't but fifteen minutes that she lay in bed when there was a knock at the door of the apartment. Sakura decided to ignore it at first, but it became insistent and finally with a growl of displeasure the pinkette grabbed the kunai off of her nightstand. She never opened the door to the place unarmed. She peeked out the peephole of the door immediately recognizing the blond female and her lazy mate.

Sakura opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb with a tilt to her eyebrow, "What do I owe to the pleasure of your visit Ino-pig?"

Shikamaru was muttering something about troublesome as Ino slipped past her only to flop down on the old beaten up, faded blue couch, "Is that any way to greet your number one fence?"

The pinkette shut the door behind Shikamaru as he walked by and folded her arms, "You closed up your shop?"

"Yep, I'm going to lay low for awhile. Your recent activities has caused quite a stir," Ino's blue eyes peered deeply into green.

Sakura's jaw tightened perceptibly, "I did what had to be done."

Shikamaru sat next to Ino and tilted his head at the girl, "It's not that we don't agree with what you did…"

"You've made me enough money to last me for months. I'm not worried about the shop, but I _am_ concerned about you. If Lord Orochimaru finds out it was you who rescued the lordlings, you may as well just move out of the city if you want to live. He's got eyes and ears everywhere. I've even heard rumors of one of the main members of the council of the Thieves' Guild has fealty to him," Ino supplied the rest, her arms crossing under her chest.

Sakura huffed a tired sigh and then asked politely, "Want some tea or coffee… Something a bit stronger maybe?"

"You got any sake?" Shikamaru queried while crossing his legs in his usual bored manner.

"Whose apprentice am I?" Sakura smirked at the male, "Or… was at least."

"Tsunade finally left town eh," Ino quipped, blue eyes assessing her friend's mood. Sakura was her only client she actually considered a friend. It was rare for the relationship of a fence to go beyond business. However, there was always just something about the pinkette in front of her that she couldn't help but like. Even her stoic husband mate and partner had grown fond of the girl, which was even rarer, in the blonde's estimation.

"Her and Jiraiya both," Sakura replied nearly tonelessly as she strode over to the liquor cabinet relieved to find Tsunade left some of the good quality sake behind. She poured the three of them a glass of the full-bodied liquid. Juggling the three glasses in her hands, she set them down on the small table in front of the couch and dragging a wooden chair from the small, mostly unused dinette, she turned the chair around the back end facing the couple and straddled it while chugging the liquid, her throat long since used to the burning sensation. After a few moments consideration she set the glass down and pinned them both with an assessing gaze, "So what brings you both here hrm?"

Ino frowned at the girl, it was just like Sakura to quickly get to the heart of things, "Dammit Forehead can't you at least us enjoy our sake in peace for five minutes before you start getting serious."

Shikamaru sipped at his sake but not before muttering, "Troublesome…"

Rolling her eyes expressively, Sakura went to pour herself a second serving and turned to offer her visitors more as well. Shikamaru held out his glass but Ino shook her blonde head, refusing wordlessly. After pouring the last of the bottle into Shikamaru's proffered cup, she set the empty bottle on top of the cabinet and tossed back the contents in her usual brash manner.

The thief waited patiently for Ino to finally broach the subject, settling back onto the chair quietly. After a few minutes the blonde took a deep breath and sighing softly she met Sakura's eyes squarely, "I'm not here to discuss something I want… rather I'm here to discuss you…"

Tilting her head Sakura gazed at her friend curiously, "Oh?" She ignored the fact that Shikamaru had just put his feet on the low table, crossing his legs, he leaned back and promptly fell asleep. The pinkette envied him a moment.

"Yep. You just pulled off one of the biggest jobs in the history of jobs in this city… Then you gallivant off to save a bunch of nobles," the fence crossed her arms and leaned back, "I have to ask… What in the hell are you planning next?"

The pinkette met Ino's gaze squarely, "At the moment, not a thing. This take will last me a good long while."

"Well in that case… I have a favor to ask of you," Ino's eyes closed to half slits, reminding Sakura promptly of a cat about to pounce.

"Just spit the damn thing out already Ino-pig…" the girl smirked at the fence sitting across from her.

Ino nodded, "Well… as you know… Gaara-sama is the head of the black market not only in Fire Country but in Sand as well. He knows you frequent my shop of course and he wants something… and he made a specific request you retrieve it for him."

"Ehh… Ino you know I don't like being pulled into political affairs," Sakura folded her arms irritably.

"Just hear me out dammit," Ino leaned over and flicked the girl in the forehead.

Growling Sakura spat, "Just because its you I will. But I won't promise anything."

Triumph lit the fence's eyes, "This is what… he _requests_…."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Story Title:**__ Lady Thief_

_**Description:**__ Some little girls' dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of admiration. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those spoiled little girls… ((Yes… this is an AU))_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game._

**Chapter 5: Chalice? Malice?**

Sakura gazed at the entrance of St. Danzo's Cathedral, where the infamous and fanatical Hammerites come partake in whatever religious drivel that drove them. This is where they kept the Chalice, a so called holy relic. Sakura tugged on the edge of her black glove and crouching in the darkness she glided silently, making her way around to the side entrance.

The Chalice itself was not worth much on the street, but Gaara-sama had made her a deal she couldn't refuse. Not only would she make a nice bit of money off of this heist, but also he would supply her with information on Lord Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. She would really have to find a way to thank Ino after this. Apparently when a couple of Gaara-sama's underlings had approached her with the request of asking Tsunade's apprentice to steal the Chalice for them with the promise of reward the fence also pushed for valuable information that only the true head of the black market would have on the infamous snake lord.

After going to question their redheaded leader if he found the deal acceptable, they had returned to Ino's shop to inform her that he agreed on one condition; that the Pink Devil met him in person to drop off the Chalice herself. Sakura would be lying if that didn't make her just a little nervous. No one messed with Gaara-sama and lived to tell the tale. But after Sakura made the promise to assist High Lord Uzumaki, it was a deal she couldn't quite pass up.

This particular temple held the crypt of some famous Hammerite hero, Saint Danzo. Today was his holy day, and there was an all night service going on in his honor. Which might work out for her, since they were all busy sitting down praying instead of looking for sinners to smite. They were not people she would cross lightly, they were well known for their fierce fighting tactics and large muscle bound guard with large hammers. Go figure. According to her sources, the Chalice was locked inside the Crypt. The thought of prying a Chalice from an old skeleton's hands made her give a small shiver of revulsion.

Taking out her trusty lock picks, she made certain there was no one passing by as she made quick work of the door. Slipping inside Sakura licked her fingers, the taste of well-oiled leathers on her tongue as she put out the candle forgotten on a work desk. Taking a brief look at the map that she had been provided with, she ducked out into the hall. Sakura paused as she passed by the main foyer. Just as she predicted a majority of the believers were kneeling before a great stone statue of hammers crossing, praying with silent reverence.

Smiling beneath the dusky gray of her hood, the pinkette continued to traverse the halls, winding her way around to the west side of the building. Not wanting to take the chance of taking the stairs to the crypt, which had to be littered with guards, more than likely, armed with huge, heavy hammers she made her way to the kitchen.

Her eyes narrowed when she heard a voice coming from inside the room she needed to go into, she peeked inside to see a guard digging through the refrigerator, obviously sneaking a nighttime snack. She found his hammer leaning against the wooden island in the center of the kitchen. Thumbing her blackjack from her belt she decided to knock him down as he just continued to stuff his face and she really didn't feel the patience to wait for the large man to eat his fill.

Crouching, she spider crawled around the island, avoiding the moonlight streaming in through the stained glass. She made her way to stand directly behind him, holding her breath, she clocked him in the back of his head. Watching as the great man crumbled, the turkey leg he had filched falling from slack fingers. Clipping the blackjack back in place, Sakura positioned him sitting up, which took a lot of effort on her part, as he was as heavy as he looked. Grunting softly with the effort, beads of sweat broke out on her forehead as she finally got him in the position she wanted.

However if anyone happened to find him, he would look as if he had just finished raiding the food supplies and had fallen asleep on the job afterward. Shutting the fridge, she made a face as she arranged the turkey leg in his hand. Pleased, her eyes darted around the kitchen and within moments she found what she was looking for. There was a pulley at the back corner that would take her directly to the cellar and save her loads of time and trouble. Getting to the crypt after that would hopefully be simple after that.

Crawling into the wooden contraption, Sakura's muscles strained as she lent slack to the rope and slowly lowered the rickety box. For several moments the pinkette was plunged into complete darkness. She found herself grateful that she was wearing gloves, the fraying ropes on the pulley were fraying badly and would have left painful marks otherwise.

Sharp eyes were alert as the box finally rested on the bottom. She tilted her ear against the small door that blocked her way. When she didn't hear any voices, she gently lifted the door and peered around. Nothing but sacks of potatoes, turnips, and carrots greeted her. Silently she slipped out of the wooden contraption, her feet noiselessly touching the floor.

Heading east now, ducking low so as not to hit her head on the rafters she followed the memorized directions of her map, after a quick glance at her compass. Tugging on the handle of the door that barred her way to the hall that would lead her to the crypts, she silently moved swiftly through the darkness, allowing her eyes to adjust she walked.

Sakura didn't want anything more than to get this job finished. There was something about it that was starting to creep her out. As the hall widened, it split, and she quickly veered left, doing her best to avoid the flickering torchlight. The female thief found the stairs she was looking for, and with her back tightly pinned to the curving wall, she slowly made her way down, step by step.

She held her breath as a guard walked past her, completely unaware of his presence muttering something incoherent about the priesthood. The woman waited until he was gone before moving again. She knew he would more than likely patrol back so she needed to hurry. Sakura finally reached the final door. It was a metal affair, with a rusty lock pad.

Her heart beat just that bit faster as she struggled to get the wretched thing open. Never had thirty seconds felt like an eternity before as she felt the lock give. Quietly slipping it off its metal loop, she grit her teeth as she shoved the heavy door open, her muscles straining beneath its weight. Opening it just enough for her to slip in since it creaked loudly during movement. She was actually glad for once that there were lit torches in a room.

In the center of the crypt sat a well-maintained and polished white coffin with fancy gold gilding its finely decorated surface. Gloved fingers moved with haste as she dug through her tools in one of her leather packs. Taking out a flat edged tool, she quickly went around to the backside of the coffin facing the hard packed dirt wall and quickly began to undo the screws. The small metal bits fell away uselessly and holding her breath she slid the coffin open.

Inside lay skeletal remains, bits of stringy hair still clung to the skull. Sakura ignored the morbidity of this job, and just focused on the goal. Her eyes lit on the Chalice. It was a plain silver affair, with a few rubies and sapphires that decorated its surface. Digging into her pouch once more, she pulled out a plain wooden goblet, and replaced the silver Chalice with the fake. Sakura shuddered slightly at the feel of the dead's bony fingers grazing against her gloved fingertips.

"After this is all done, I'm going to buy me some new gloves and throw these out," she muttered in wry humor.

Now that she had the prize, it was time to get the hell out. Sakura was relieved that the guard hadn't patrolled back yet. After locking the door again behind her, so as not to alert anyone that something was going on. She quickly decided against going the way she previously came. Instead she went traversed up the main stairwell. About half way up, the guard that had passed her by before in the basement strode past, shuffling his hammer from one shoulder to the other making his way back down to the crypt once more.

It was indeed much quicker, however the guard was also heavier. Thankfully, half of them were half asleep. However she passed by a couple balding priests with sharp eyes. She would go completely still in the darkness until they were well out of sight. Passing the foyer once more, she could almost hear the exit calling her name.

Slipping through the tiny office she entered through like a wraith, she opened the door and stepped out shutting it behind her. The sigh of relief that left her small frame was sucked back in when a very familiar voice beside her ground out coldly, "You!!"

Obsidian clashed with viridian. Uh oh, was the only coherent though that wriggled into her startled mind.

She realized that she had just stepped out nary several feet in front of Lord Itachi Uchiha and wanted to bash her head into the brick and mortar for being so reckless. Man the guy got back to the job quick, she had thought the lordlings would at least be holed up in their parents' holdings for at least a week and hadn't given it much thought beyond that. Most of his cuts and bruises from the bandits were already partially healed. Apparently she forgot a minor detail in the planning of this newest heist, as she found herself staring stupidly at him for a couple moments. The male started to make his way towards her, his steps filled with dark predatory intent. The Cathedral was in fact located by a nearby City Guard Station and it was obvious that Lord Itachi had just left it to complete whatever errand he was on. Fate just was not with her tonight, she mused thoughtfully.

Wordlessly Sakura turned heel and ran moving in and out of shadow. She could hear his footfalls not too far behind her. She also heard the scraping of a sword being drawn and a sharply issued order, "Stop…!"

The girl snorted under her breath, were all Uchihas' just downright delusional? The pinkette knocked over several trashcans as she went. Yowls from panicked alley cats echoed through the night. Still she could hear him drawing nearer and nearer, but she did not make the mistake of looking back. Instead her eyes darted around and finally she found what she was searching for. A low hanging overhang of a roof caught her attention. She rarely came to this side of Konoha, and didn't know the back alleys too well. She'd rather not get caught at a dead end.

Gloved hands grasped the edges of the overhang, and expertly the female vaulted herself up. Itachi's hand missed her cloak by mere inches. Running over the rooftop, her footfalls silent as she was bathed in moonlight. The hood of her gray cloak fell back and she gave in to the temptation to glance back. Her eyes widened when she realized Itachi was still following her. His own black cloak billowing in the night breeze.

Growling irritably at his surprising athletic ability under her breath. She decided to make it harder for him yet, and leapt from roof to roof. Unfortunately for her he was nearly a foot taller than her, and had very long legs. It wasn't difficult for him to catch up to her. Finally he tackled the female.

Sakura gasped as she went tumbling beneath the male and cursed her luck under her breath. Green eyes glared up into onyx. His bangs spilled over and tickled the edges of her face, his chest heaving slightly from the forced exertion. The short wakizashi was put to her throat, but she didn't flinch. Sakura was a master thief after all and had many tricks up her sleeves, she knew she just had to be patient and wait.

"It only took me three days to find you…" the self-satisfied male gazed with a superior smirk tugging on his lips.

Sakura was completely still beneath his rock hard hold. He was a strong one, she thought to herself as she replied with a cynical lilt, "Talk about dumb luck…"

"The circumstances matter not. You're fast, I'll give you that taffer," Itachi replied down into her face.

"That's Master Taffer to you," Sakura quipped back with a saccharinely sweet smile, "I don't think you've won this little game yet…_sheriff_…"

No sooner had he shifted the pinkette brought her knee up into his groin, her hand immediately going to his wrist she shoved his sword arm aside. Itachi's groan of surprised pain was music to her ears as he rolled to the side. Kicking his sword off of the side of the roof only to clatter with an audible plink on the ground below, Sakura didn't wait for him to recover. Running to the edge of the roof, she leapt down into the alley below, quickly melding into the shadows.

All this happened in a matter of seconds. By the time Itachi rose to his feet, dark eyes full of burning fury, he walked to the edge of the roofing ignoring the now burning pain in the region of his groin and gazed down into the darkened alley way, already knowing that the woman would be long gone. The Pink Devil had escaped him once again and it only further hardened his resolve to capture the troublemaking master thief.

Sakura ran all the way to her apartment complex. The woman made sure to stick to the deeper bowels of the alleys as she did so, the route taking her just a bit longer than her normal route. Once safe inside her apartment, she locked the door, and collapsed on the couch. Turning her head to the side, she glimpsed a folded note left on the table.

The pink-haired thief picked up the parchment only to read.

_-Meet Gaara-sama at Gargoyle Square at three a.m. tonight. Do not be late._

_-Ino_

Sakura immediately jackknifed into a sitting position. She glanced at the clock and sighed. She had less then twenty minutes to get to the other side of town. Sakura had hoped that he would at least have given her a full day to get her hands on the Chalice before demanding a meeting. It seems he had expected quite a bit from her. Rising to her feet, she exited the apartment the way she came.

Once outside, she ducked into the shadows of the streets, avoiding the light of the moon and the streetlamps at all costs. Her lips thinned as she noticed that the night watch had been reinforced. That Uchiha was as stubborn as they come, she thought to herself as she angled her way into an alley. It would be risky for her to travel by rooftop, but it would be the fastest way.

A master thief she may be, but no one made Gaara-sama wait. It just wasn't done. Finding the familiar over hang of the tile that she was looking for. She climbed onto an old crate, and heaved herself up onto the familiar roof and took off running through the night. Leaping and bounding as silently as she could over the shingles she finally heaved herself down in front of the old gargoyle statue, which was apart of the old downtown area. It seemed she had made it before the Black Market Lord.

Sliding into the shadows, she waited patiently and was rewarded with only having to wait a couple minutes. The familiar redhead stepped forth from the back alleyway that led to the old, forgotten park. He was flanked by two others, a blonde female with four spiky pigtails with rock hard eyes and a young broad and stout male with his face painted almost in a tribal manner. Sakura decided she wouldn't want to meet either of them in a darkened alleyway.

Immediately Sakura emerged from the shadows and felt a little gratified by the somewhat startled expressions of his bodyguards. They hadn't seen her, nor had they expected that she had been so close. The master thief kept her gray hood low so they would not see her face. She nodded her respect at Gaara-sama before saying somewhat caustically, "You didn't give me much time…"

"But you got it done," the redhead replied immediately.

"Yes," Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out the Chalice for his inspection, "As requested my lord."

A smirk tugged on the black-clad male's lips, "I expected no less of the great Tidal Wave's student."

The redhead snapped his fingers and the male on his right moved forward to take the Chalice from her. Sakura handed it over. Gaara looked at the Chalice in his hands turning it over a couple times, his sharp green eyes roaming over its surface to make certain everything was in place. Satisfied that it was real, he nodded to the female on his left. The spiky haired blonde strode forward and handed the master thief a small pouch and a folded parchment.

The redhead put the Chalice in a small pouch; his subordinates were eyeing the piece curiously, wondering why Gaara would even want such a thing. The Black Market Lord glanced saying as he did so, "I trust your payment is sufficient…"

However Sakura was already gone. Astute emerald eyes narrowed at the empty spot where the master thief had just been standing moments ago.

Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened in utter disbelief. The stout male uttered, "She was just here not a second ago…"

Temari just smirked, "Crazy Taffer…"

Gaara just smirked once more before turning around and going back the way he came flanked by his siblings.

-o-

Tossing the bag of gold coins on the table's surface in front of the old couch, Sakura plopped down once more. Opening the parchment her eyes scanned the contents with a critical eye.

"Interesting," she murmured to no one in particular. Apparently Lord Orochimaru was importing some strange sounding chemicals into the city in very large amounts. However what really caught her eye was the list of various exotic animals he had purchased and had brought to his mansion. Her eyebrows drew together as she finally got to the bottom of the list. Reading through it twice, she sat back and thought about it

Being a master thief Sakura knew the names of well-known poisoning agents, even though she herself didn't dabble in such a thing. She was a thief, not an assassin. But this list contained chemicals she'd never even heard of; formaldehyde, methanol, ethanol, and various others that she had never seen before either.

That still didn't explain why the strange lord wanted lions, tigers, bears, and alligators. Sakura highly doubted Lord Orochimaru was planning to start a zoo, or a circus. As absurd as it all seemed, she knew the snake was up to no good. A pink brow quirked and she quickly decided that she would bring the information to High Lord Uzumaki for his perusal. However that would have to wait until the next night. Rising to her feet, stretching almost languidly, her movements reminiscent of a cat's as she slipped out of the cloak and laid the material over the back of a chair before entering the small kitchenette.

The girl made a supper out of bread and cheese before returning to the faded blue couch, her mind still mulling over the events of the night. Wiping the crumbs from her fingers the girl went and sat back down on the couch, only for exhaustion to catch up with her. In moments the pinkette was asleep.

-o-

Sakura grumbled to herself irritably as she lurked through the city streets. It seemed that Mr. Stick Up My Ass Sheriff had doubled the night watch. Sakura snorted softly. Even still Sakura had no problem getting to the Uzumaki Estate. Once there she easily snuck in, now that she knew the basic layout of the place it was much easier than the first time.

Idly listening to the servants chatting as they passed by, Sakura ascertained his Lordship's location through it, and quickly made her way to the family room. Slipping into the room unnoticed by any, she was pleasantly surprised to see father and son sitting together, chatting amiably over a couple glasses of fine bourbon.

Sakura startled them both when she melted into view in front of the crackling fire. Two sets of bright blue eyes were wide for a moment. After the shock had melted away Naruto was on his feet before she could react saying her name excitedly, "Sakura…" He wrapped his arms around the girl tightly, giving her not much room to breath.

"I told you I'd be by Naruto," Sakura ruffled his hair affectionately once he finally released her.

"I didn't know it'd be so soon!" Naruto grinned happily at the girl

High Lord Uzumaki arched a knowing eyebrow at the young woman interrupting his son's characteristic exuberance, "I take it you found something interesting Lady Haruno…"

The pinkette pulled her hood away before bobbing her head in the affirmative trying not to wince at the title, "Yes it seems our friend Lord Orochimaru has been very busy."

Reaching beneath the folds of her cloak she pulled out the parchment and handed it to the High Lord. He immediately opened it and perused the contents before glancing at the young woman in disbelief, "This isn't a joke?"

"What is it?" Naruto bent to the side to read the contents. He immediately asked, his eyes scrunching at the unfamiliar words, "What's… for… for… formal…"

His father interrupted with an amused glance at his son, "It's a chemical used for preservation…"

Sakura interjected, "I received this information from a very reliable source. It's no joke… He's bringing in all the items on that list through the black market…"

"Interesting," the male tapped the paper against his hand a moment, "It's a good thing that Lord Uchiha is here tonight…"

Viridian eyes widened perceptibly, "The sheriff…"

"Yes Lady Haruno. He has some how come under the impression that you would show up here," the lord's lips twitched in amusement, "And so he _humbly_ offered to stay here a few nights incase you showed up."

Sakura's green orbs narrowed, "How would he know something like that…?"

Naruto glanced at the girl guiltily, "I'm sorry Sakura… I might have let it slip in front of him… when I was talking to Lord Kiba…"

"You what?" Sakura blinked in disbelief at the sheepish male.

"This turned out for the best," Minato grinned widely at the girl, white teeth glinting in the firelight.

"What?" Sakura started to back away, not liking where this was going, "Are you planning on turning me in?"

"Hardly…. We had a deal remember. You have immunity as long as you are on my estate," The High Lord rose to his feet and strode past her to the door. The lord opened the door and summoned a servant to him, giving him a few brisk orders that Sakura could not hear.

Naruto caught the hard, angry expression on Sakura's face and he apologized again softly, "I'm sorry Sakura…I didn't mean…" his words came to a halt when he realized the girl's visage was still as hard as ever.

Her lips thinned with displeasure but she said chose to say nothing. She was silently wishing she had listened to Tsunade's warnings. There was no window in the room she could make a quick escape out of since the room was convientantly located in the middle of the manor. After several long minutes there was a brief knock on the door, sharp and clipped, just like its owner. Lord Uzumaki smiled reassuringly at the female and gave a polite, formal greeting to the dark, longhaired male who entered.

Sakura felt like a deer caught in the headlights as her green eyes met sharp onyx. His eyes narrowed perceptibly and he stiffened when he realized who he was looking at.

Lord Itachi's voice was hard and clipped, "Thank you High Lord Uzumaki, I will summon the guard…"

"Like hell you are," Naruto jumped up out of the chair and stood in front of Sakura.

High Lord Uzumaki shook his head, "I apologize Lord Itachi, but you will not."

Sakura watched with slight trepidation as the male stalked towards the trio of them in his usual panther like manner. He stopped and tilted his head, "She is a criminal…"

"She saved your life," Naruto bit out forcefully.

Minato let out a sigh at the angry looks being tossed between the two males. He had to hand it to Sakura, he couldn't tell what she was feeling or thinking. The stone cold hardness of her face could give the Hyuugas' a run for their money. He interrupted the two arguing males, "I realize you came to my home because you were planning on arresting Lady Haruno here if she showed up as rumored… and I did not inform you otherwise…"

"Lady Haruno?" Itachi threw a sharp glance at the young woman. He vaguely remembered the country lords visiting during the balls, and other festivities that were exclusive to the upper class from time to time in his younger years.

"You remember them I imagine," Lord Minato glanced at the befuddled young lordling, "They passed away some years ago. You were quite young then."

Sakura folded her arms and turned away. She fumed inwardly, that's all the blue bloods cared about. Titles and money.

"Yes. I was young when they passed away. You mean to tell me that this taffer is their daughter?" Itachi's usually stoic face gave away his disbelief.

Hearing the tone of his voice angered the young pinkette. Turning she strode over to him and glared straight up into his face, "It's a title to me that means nothing…"

Itachi gazed down at the bundle of angry feminine energy glaring up at him. He remembered the former Lady Haruno having bright red hair. However looking down at the young woman, he could see the resemblance in her fine features. He ignored her for the moment and turned his attention to the older lord, "You allowed me to stay here for a reason. If it's not to have her arrested then… what is it that you wanted to discuss…"

"Sharp as always Lord Itachi," Minato dipped his head at the lordling, a knowing smile twitching at his lip, "I told my son to let the information be spoken in your presence."

Sakura shot a glance and caught the guilty look on Naruto's face. She crossed her arms, and took a few steps back to glare at all three of them, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Lord Minato sighed at the obviously furious young woman, "I wanted to get you both together on neutral ground…" he paused and glanced at Itachi who threw a sharp glare back at the now smiling high lord, "I knew you would demand visitation rights and throw your rank around to get what you wanted. I also knew that Lady Haruno would show up within the next day or so, as she promised prior…"

"You keep beating around the bush my lord which is very unlike you. I would like you to get to the point," Lord Itachi folded his arms against his chest.

"Lady Haruno overheard Lord Orochimaru and your brother. The night she stole the velvet bag from him. I only say this, because I know you already know she was the culprit…" Lord Minato explained when he seen the angry glare from the pinkette, "when the four of you were taken by the bandits, Lady Haruno came to me specifically, to gain information to rescue my son, but she also wanted to rescue you, Lord Kiba, and Lord Neji. She however brought some very interesting information to me about it being Lord Orochimaru's doing, and possibly your younger brother's…"

Lord Uchiha threw a sidelong glance at the young woman, "Is this true?"

Sakura turned her back on him refusing to look him in the eye, "You may not think much of people like me. Which is fine, because you are nothing more than a means to a living by those like me. But," her shoulders drooped slightly as she continued in a softer, less harsher tone, "the High Lords who are sitting on the board at this time… are well very liked and for the most part respected even by the lower classes. It is common knowledge on the street that Lord Orochimaru vies for a chair on the council… we also know that he has ties to the Akatsuki… and… in that blue velvet bag your brother carried…"

Sakura turned and looked Lord Itachi in the eye, her shoulders squaring even though the piercing gleam in his eye caused her heartbeat to quicken at the breath taking anger in them, "Was… a signet ring of the Akatsuki… he discussed stealing the Sharingan Ruby with Lord Orochimaru. Which I did happen to over hear… and Lord Orochimaru gave him a plan on how to take it. I, of course, used that information to my advantage… and Lord Orochimaru also discussed that he had plans on dealing with the High Lord Clans, specifically the Uzumakis."

Lord Minato interjected before Itachi was able to question the woman further, "This… is information Lady Haruno brought me this evening… I think you will find this most interesting…" the blond lord strode over to the lordling and handed him the parchment.

Itachi opened the folded document quickly perusing the contents. He glanced up, his dark eyes on the young woman once more, "What is this?"

"I…" Sakura swallowed and then continued, "Last night when you seen me leaving St. Danzo's… it was because I was commissioned by… someone very important…. To steal something that has very high black market value… I normally don't work for anyone… but I promised High Lord Uzumaki that I would secure information on Lord Orochimaru and help bring him to justice…and the payment for what I stole… was that information you have in your hand."

"You're telling me this is a list of items he has smuggled into the city through the black market trade?" Lord Itachi looked over the contents once more and then handed the document back to the other lord, "It doesn't make any sense… wild animals… and the amounts of the chemicals…. are very large…"

"I had no idea Lord Orochimaru was doing such a thing. However I still wanted the both of you together on neutral ground to not only discuss this but to hear a proposal as well," Lord Uzumaki was smiling again and that in itself made Sakura nervous, "And this new knowledge only reinforces what I believe would be the wisest course of action…"

Sakura didn't like the look on Lord Uzumaki's face and if she could she would walk straight out that door and deep into the night. However the leader of the city law enforcement was in her way. And the girl could tell by the superior glance he sent her way, he knew it. Smug bastard, Sakura thought to herself as she sent him a dirty glare.

"What do you propose?" Lord Itachi queried curious despite himself.

"You have complete access to all of the city guard and you obviously have many ties to help you in any investigation. Lady Haruno on the other hand is a Master Thief, she has contacts that have information you could never hope to get a hold of as a lordling," the blond smiled at the two of them, "So I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you two would collaborate on this situation…"

Sakura's response was immediate and cold, "Working with some useless lordling would only slow me down…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed and his body stiffened, "You are suggesting I work with a worthless criminal…"

Sakura turned and let out a cold laugh before smirking at him, "One that you can't even catch. You should be thanking me you stuck up bastard… if it weren't for me… your brother would be the next in line for High Lord… and you'd be pushing up daisies…"

Naruto cut in softly, "Sakura…" he paused making sure he had her attention, "I think it's a good idea. I know you're really good at what you do… even if it is wrong… " the lordling strode over to her and took her hands in his and only because it was him, she allowed him to do it, "Do you look at me as just a way to make a living?"

"Of course not," Sakura replied quickly, her heart squeezing at the look in the male's sincere blue eyes, "But you're different…"

"Why am I different?" Naruto asked the girl softly.

"I… uh…" Sakura was at a loss for words and she took an uncertain step back.

Lord Itachi watched as the usual stone hard look on the woman's face melted away into confusion. The pinkette almost look lost under the compassionate gaze of the other lordling. He found himself somewhat amazed at how the girl as hard as she acted at times, seemed unable to hold that hard visage in Naruto's presence.

He surprised himself by saying, "I understand your logic Lord Uzumaki. I imagine you already have a plan in place…I personally would like to investigate my younger brother's treason…"

Lord Uzumaki nodded his head, "Yes I do. I knew that you would also desire to thoroughly investigate these matters concerning your younger sibling before acting." The lord then turned to gaze at the master thief, "I know you disdain the nobles Lady Haruno. However, I ask that you take what I request into serious consideration."

Sakura gazed into the depths of his blue eyes and could see he was being as sincere as his son, "Of course my lord."

Naruto finally released the girl's hands and stepped back.

"When… I found out who your parents were. I attempted to take care of the issues concerning the shady dealings of your parent's estate however… the clerk had already disappeared and I was unable to retrieve the estate from the county who seized it after he ran off with the monies that should have been rightly yours," Lord Uzumaki sighed, "I did my best to find you after you disappeared. I even sent an application to become your benefactor…"

"Y…You what?" Sakura's eyes widened at this new piece of information.

"That's partially why I so readily offered to clear all charges against you…" Lord Uzumaki smiled at the girl, "And I meant it… I still would gladly do so if you decided to change your mind… however I understand that you do not wish to retrieve your title and take your place among the other nobility."

Lord Itachi took in the stricken countenance of the young woman and he found himself wondering what had transpired between the Uzumaki family and her.

"What is it that you wish for me to consider?" Sakura sighed, she already knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say but kept her face neutral out of respect.

"I would like you to come live at my estate for a short while under the pretense of me being your benefactor. You are the perfect age for coming out into society. It would be under the guise that you just came from the countryside where you were raised and educated throughout your childhood and you will make your debut at the next ball, which is in two weeks. That should be more than enough time to have you taught how to behave in noble circles…" Lord Uzumaki turned and glanced at Lord Itachi who just returned the other man's gaze coolly, thoughtfully, "And you… will seem to be smitten by the new young woman and you will go through the motions of courting her. Of course your parents will approve as she is of nobility of a well known family name, and also because I am her benefactor."

"What the hell is the point in something like that?" Sakura glared at the Lord fiercely, green eyes blazing, "I'm not some damned doll to be paraded around…"

Lord Itachi however picked up on Lord Uzumaki's train of thought, his calculating mind quickly putting together the details, "You wish for her to act as a double spy so that there will be no suspicion on either of us while I draw out an investigation…and she brings me information or evidence as she finds it…"

"That is correct," Minato glanced at the stiff bodied and irritated young girl, "I mean no insult to you Lady Haruno, please understand. However, my sources tell me there is already word on the streets about a Master Thief conspiring against Lord Orochimaru and you know as well as I, once he finds out your identity he will move against you ruthlessly…With you in the guise of a harmless noble woman from the countryside, you will have some credibility with the nobility and you will still be able to do what needs to be done in the streets with the aid of Lord Uchiha. I believe that if you work with Lord Uchiha here in this manner that you will achieve these goals far more quickly… and as good as you are in your craft Lady Haruno, you cannot take on the Akatsuki and Lord Orochimaru alone…"

Sakura half expected the hardheaded sheriff to disagree with the whole idea, especially as much as he seemed to dislike her.

However Lord Itachi was nodding his head in agreement, "If I seem as if I'm pursuing a noble woman to settle down with… it will make it seem as if I'm about ready to take the seat soon… and it will force my younger brother to act more quickly then he may have planned… it might cause him or Lord Orochimaru to make a mistake…"

Itachi had known for some time his brother was up to no good. He had even heard the bandits discussing Lord Orochimaru during his capture, and he knew his brother had close ties with the older Lord. Itachi couldn't dispute the master thief's words either; he had been the one to investigate the aftermath of her little heist when she had stolen his brother's blue velvet bag. He had his suspicions then, but her explanation sealed it all together for him. The lordling wasn't one to take the word of a thief, however, he knew that she had put herself in danger by revealing herself to the head High Lord, who could have her executed at a moment's notice, just to save them from a group of highly dangerous bandits.

His mind made up he nodded his head to the older lord, "If Lady Haruno agrees to it, then so will I. I can put aside my differences for the time being to settle this matter." He was not the type of male to allow petty differences to get in the way of something as important as the matter they were discussing. Although he had to wonder at the underhandedness that Lord Uzumaki used to get the two in the same room. If he was a lesser man, he might have laughed at the absurd irony of the situation.

Sakura heard Lord Itachi's proffered words but was still having an inner battle. She could always disappear for a few months, let the heat and rumors settle and continue with the way things were. Tsunade, her master was right, she was no hero. Why was she even putting her nose in the business of the nobles? Their world wasn't her world anymore, she had left it behind without ever looking back. She was a well-respected master thief. And yet, she knew she couldn't ignore the potential harm looming over the heads of the two males she still felt she owed something to. Strange, she had known them for such a short time, but the affection she'd been so freely given by the young blond was something that she never, ever forgotten.

The pinkette pointed out somewhat tersely, "Lord Neji and Lord Kiba both know what I look like…"

"I've already discussed the matter of secrecy with them. They have agreed to keep your identity to themselves," Lord Minato nodded at the girl with another aggravating smile.

Damn! He's thought of everything. Sakura couldn't argue with the validity of his plan. She could move around much more freely this way, and she wouldn't have Mr. Sheriff over there breathing down her neck and doubling the watch on her. The only problem is that she'd have to pretend to have feelings for him. She was a thief not an actress.

"I…" Sakura's shoulder's drooped in defeat however, "I agree that it is the wisest course of action… I will do as you request… but once Lord Orochimaru has been ousted…"

Lord Minato went over to the young woman and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, hiding his smile of triumph, "We will make a decision when that time comes Lady Haruno."

"Ugh, please stop calling me that," she glared up at him through pink bangs, "At least when we're not in the company of others… just call me Sakura…"

"I already told you Lady Haruno, that I will not," he smirked down at the flustered woman.

"Since it's been decided. I will take my leave for the night. Thank you for your hospitality my lord," Lord Uchiha nodded at the High Lord and then he turned, "Lord Naruto. Lady Haruno. Goodnight." Itachi's cold smile was met by the girl's own frigid smile. They glared at each other several more moments before he finally left the room.

After the Uchiha lordling exited Minato smiled sagely, "I have a room already prepared for you Lady Haruno. It is late. You should get some sleep."

"You've been so thorough with this… it's really starting to bug me… and… what do you mean late? This is my 'day'. I don't do … sunlight," Sakura folded her arms and pinned him with a stark glare.

"I request that you get yourself back on a _normal _schedule. I already have tutors assigned for you in the morning, and also tailor to have you outfitted as a proper young lady should," his blue eyes twinkled amused at the look on her face, "as fetching as you are in your thief's garb… it wouldn't go over well at your coming out…"

"May I show her to her room father?" Naruto asked his father politely noticing Sakura was about ready to explode. The boy didn't want her to leave after all the work he and his father had put into this plan.

"Yes of course," Minato smiled at his son, "I will see you both in the morning…"

"Come Lady Haruno," Naruto crooked a finger at her and tried not to wince at the searing gaze she gave him. It was obvious she still didn't quite forgive him for his part in all this. However it was worth it, if all went according to his father's plan that was.

In defeat and realizing she had been completely out maneuvered by both of the males in the room, Sakura followed the blond male after he gave her his large trademark smile.

How in the hell did this happen? Sakura had never felt so hoodwinked in her life. Some great master thief she was.

**-o-**

**A/N: **I have three stories going right now. This one and 'Blacksmith's Daughter' and one called 'Wild Horses' I'll post them in the order of which is getting the most attention, unless of course I'm inspired otherwise. So if you really like where this is going and want to see more, let me know that you like it and review. Knowing that people like it makes me want to write more. Thank you. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Story Title:**__ Lady Thief_

_**Description:**__ Some little girls' dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of admiration. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those spoiled little girls…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game._

**Chapter 6: Petticoats Equals Punishment?**

Sakura awoke to blinding brightness suddenly permeating the room. Opening an irritated green eye she was greeted with the sight of a cheerful maid. The memory of the night before filtered into her hazy brain and she rolled over with a groan. She had always gone to sleep not long after sunrise. It had taken her forever to fall asleep last night and she really didn't feel like reversing the habit at the moment.

Just as she buried her face into the pillow it was snatched from below her. Her face hit the mattress uncomfortably. Growling irritably she sat up and glared at the offending maid. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that the 'maid' was in fact a noblewoman. She was tapping her foot impatiently against the floor with Sakura's pillow in hand, "Lord Uzumaki mentioned that you might be obstinate about waking up…"

The pinkette folded her arms still scowling at the woman, "I take it you're going to tutor me?"

"I am Lady Kurenai Yuhi. You may just refer to me as Lady Kurenai," she introduced herself without prompt. She looked down at Sakura who was still dressed in her drab gray working leathers with disdain, "I see that I do indeed have my work cut out for me. I will be one of your instructors. I am doing this as a favor to High Lord Uzumaki so I would appreciate it if you don't waste my time."

Sakura rose to her feet and met the woman's eyes head on, "I'm not too pleased about the situation myself," her lip furled not realizing that she had instinctively stepped out the light into the shadows, "I am Lady Haruno, I'd rather you just call me Sakura, but I doubt that will be possible. Feel free to refer to me in whatever manner you deem… _proper…"_ She finished with a slight sneer.

Lady Kurenai just dipped her head in acknowledgement with cool assessing crimson eyes, "I am to instruct you how to dress properly. I will also be in charge of your instruction on basic social etiquette. However at this time I will just aid you with the basics of proper dress for a noble woman. High Lord Uzumaki requests that you join him and as his son for breakfast."

Sakura sighed softly and nodded her understanding, "So what do you suggest? I do not have any clothing other than what I am wearing at the moment."

The red-eyed woman gave her a thin smile, "The High Lord had some clothing brought up for you. If you un dress we will begin."

Grumbling Sakura did as she was bade wondering what in the hell she'd been thinking when she'd agreed to some plan cooked up by a very sneaky noble. It was obvious that he had this all planned out for quite a while if he already had clothing ready to go for her. It was beginning to piss her off.

Lady Kurenai instructed her layer by layer before finally helping the pinkette into the soft mint green gown. Just below her breasts was a silk ribbon that wrapped around tying in the back. The skirt of the affair went all the way down to her just below her ankles allowing the tips of the silk slippers to show as she walked. Sakura twitched beneath the folds of material uncomfortably but found herself grateful that she wasn't forced to wear anything with a heel. It had been years since she'd even wore a dress. The styles had definitely changed since she'd left the noble caste, she thought wryly.

"Normally a maid, or a lady's attendant would assist you with all of this, especially your hair," the black haired woman picked up a brush up off the dresser and turned the girl around only to run the instrument through her hair snagging on a few tangles, "However I will show you an upsweep style that you can do on your own that is considered acceptable."

Sakura was silent as she watched the woman brush her hair until it shone. Then Lady Kurenai the woman took a handful of her long tresses and twisting it she pulled it up and clipped it in place. She brushed out some of her bangs before stepping back to admire her handiwork, "I'll make you look like a lady yet. Anyways, I'm going to send an order to the tailor to begin on your coming out dress by his lordship's orders. May I inquire as to your favorite color?"

"Black," Sakura smiled sweetly at the woman her eyes dancing with mirth.

"I guess I'll think of something then. You absolutely cannot wear such a color on your coming out. Honestly," the crimson-eyed woman shook her head before leading Sakura out into the hall and then fixed her with a look, "You know the way to the dining hall I presume?"

The pinkette just grinned wolfishly at this query, "Yes I do." She knew the whole layout to the manor from the map she'd gotten from Ino.

"Once you are finished with your meal you are to come to the secondary dining hall that's reserved for his lordship's formal parties," her lips drew into a thin line, "we will see what etiquette you do know… if any at all… and we will go from there."

Sakura watched as the woman walked away her dress swishing with her movement. The pinkette took in a deep breath and was immediately irritated by the feel of the corset constricting the movement. It was strange the master thief mused, the noble woman wore so many layers and yet they left the top cleft of their breasts on display. She couldn't help the blush that suffused her cheeks.

"Lady Haruno," an all too familiar and aggravating male voice spoke from behind her. She swore she could hear the sneer in his supposedly well-cultured voice.

Sakura turned to face Lord Itachi. Her face gave away her irritation, "Lord Uchiha." She returned in a soft, deceptively demure voice. The young woman hadn't forgotten some of the proper etiquette that had been drilled into her as a child. It hadn't been that long ago.

His lips twisted into an amused smirk as he looked down into her blushing and annoyed features, "I believe this is the first time I've seen your face in the light of day, at least not obstructed by a hood. You almost look like a lady…"

Her hands suddenly busied themselves as she replied caustically, "You still look like an ass in the light of day… Imagine my disappointment… _milord…_" Then she watched his narrowing eyes with amusement as she held up the pocket watch she just pilfered off of him and let it swing in front of his face in a blatantly mocking gesture.

Lord Uchiha stiffened visibly though his visage gave away none of his emotions as he took the watch dangling from her fingers. He stuffed the gold locket back into his pocket before offering her his arm politely while looking down his aristocratic nose at her.

Sakura glanced at the proffered appendage taking a step back her blush deepening at his suddenly close proximity. As she lifted her chin Itachi caught the surprise in her eyes. He took action before she refused him outright. His hand snaked out grabbing her surprisingly delicate wrist and tucked her hand onto his arm. If this plan was going to work, they were just going to have to get used to each other without the insults.

The pinkette was silent and allowed herself to be led to the small family dining hall. Both blond males glanced up from their seated positions and stood to their feet as Sakura entered on the arm of Itachi. The young woman felt relieved when the male at her side released his hold on her.

Naruto gestured for her to sit next to him. She was silent as she strode over to him and watched chagrined as he pulled out her seat for her. Sakura could only hope she could get used to such things. She greeted the head of the table politely, "Good morning my lord," and then turned her head to acknowledge the blue eyed male at her side, "Lord Naruto."

"Good morning Lady Haruno. I trust that you slept well," Lord Minato smiled at the young woman.

"Yes I did, thank you," she lied, the bags under his eyes giving her away to all men present at the table.

Sakura was silent as the servants served them breakfast. She was dead tired; it had been harder than she had initially thought to sleep during the dark of the night. She felt the curious looks she receiving from the servants but she candidly ignored them. After they left she stated tiredly, "I realize that my presence is going to stir up a lot of gossip especially since no one is even aware that I entered the estate last night to begin with. We'll need to be careful what is discussed and make certain no one overhears. It doesn't take much to buy gossip off of most servants."

"Oh," Lord Itachi leaned forward and surveyed the woman over his plate of food, his sharp onyx eyes burning into hers, "Now that you mention it… you knew the layout of my family's home very well. I wonder how you were able to sneak into such a vast estate and make off with the goods in one night…"

The pinkette saucily took a bite of her food before smirking at the dark haired male, "I'm sorry… that is a trade secret that I cannot divulge Mr. Sheriff…"

A black aristocratic brow rose over stern obsidian, "Trade?"

Lord Minato took that moment to ask the young lordling, "So what do you think about going ahead and opening up a direct trade route with Suna permanently? Their silks are quite fine, it'll bring in a lot more tax revenue for Konoha."

Before Itachi could form a reply Sakura muttered under her breath, "About damn time…"

The onyx-eyed male openly glared at the woman in distaste, "Lady Haruno… what would you even know of such matters? I believe also that Lord Uzumaki was addressing me."

"Ugh that's what I hate about you damn nobles. You're so caught up with what's good for the upper society that you don't bother to think about how your decisions can affect the poor," she pointed her fork at him pointedly ignoring his hard admonishment.

Lord Itachi glowered at her, the corner of his lips twisting into a frown, "Well Lady Haruno, since you obviously want to divulge your unasked opinion… please… go on."

"I would like to hear what you have to say as well," Naruto sent a wide smile in her direction which only served to irritate the Uchiha even further.

Sakura set down her fork and let her eyes roam over all three of them before saying, "Well my lords. May I inquire as to what are the main crops that come from Suna?"

"Root vegetables… but I don't see how this has any merit to the increase revenue for Konoha, or an instant benefit," Lord Uzumaki answered her, intrigued at where she was going with this.

"Nobles do not eat root vegetables for the most part because they consider such things below them since they are grown below the ground, which is truly a shame… roast potatoes are delicious," Sakura paused a moment before continuing, "however, even despite this they come at a high cost to lower classes in Konoha who are typically the only people who bother buying them. Opening a direct trade route would give merchants easier access to carrying the root crops in a higher abundance, as they are in fact popular with the poor. It will of course drive the costs down making feeding one's family on a small income much easier."

"I see," Lord Uzumaki leaned back, his hand going to his chin thoughtfully, "I hadn't even considered that but it does hold merit. I cannot believe I overlooked that. Thank you Lady Haruno I will definitely take all you said into consideration before bringing it to the High Lords' Table and making a final decision."

"I still do not personally see the merit in taking such a thing into consideration," Lord Itachi leaned back, his dark eyes thoughtful, "Such a thing hasn't been a problem before. We do not tax the food that comes into this city… so as nice and _humanitarian_ as it sounds, it shouldn't be something that affects the final decision on such an important matter."

The pinkette put down her fork and rose to her feet, her pink bangs shielding her eyes. She stated politely but the words were frigid, "Thank you for breakfast my lord however I need to meet with my instructor."

She turned to leave but her wrist was captured in strong tapered fingers before she could sweep out the door. Sakura turned to face Itachi, her eyes narrowing on his hand. He voiced coolly, his visage emotionless, "I will escort you Lady Haruno."

Sakura had to swallow her anger as he stood to his feet and tucked her hand onto his arm firmly. It was as if he thought she would run away otherwise. Her face flushed a deep red but she held her tongue as he issued the polite formalities to Lord Uzumaki before leading her out into the hall.

Once alone he started coolly, "It seems I insulted your _fragile_ sensibilities Lady Haruno…"

The pinkette shook her head, her lips drew into a thin, irritated line as she voiced evenly, "No, in fact I've learned to not expect anything from nobles. I half expected you to say something like that to begin with. I'm just glad that High Lord Uzumaki took my opinion seriously."

"May I remind you that you are also a noble by blood," Lord Itachi returned sourly.

"A fact I'm not exactly proud of," the young woman replied coldly, her viridian eyes full of fire.

"Why?" he turned her to face him his eyes searching her frigid green orbs trying to figure out how her strange mind worked, "I do not understand the distaste no… bitterness that you seem to hold for the noble class."

Sakura had enough and wrenched her arm from his grip ignoring the startled look of the servants passing by as her voice raised a couple decibels, "Do you not even see what's wrong with what you said in there? No… you do not…" she surprised him by poking a hard finger in his chest, "And that's your answer. Maybe _Sheriff_…" she spat at him like an angry cat, "you should actually open your eyes and take a look around you when you're in the slums… well if you ever bother going to that side of town… kami forbid you dirty your precious leather boots…"

Itachi tilted his head at her, his black ponytail falling to the side as he replied tersely, "Oh… well aren't you self righteous Lady Haruno… especially considering the way you make your living… I wouldn't have expected one of your _kind_… to be so _humanitarian_…"

"Ignorance must be bliss my lord," Sakura bit out crisply and started to stride down the hall to put distance between them before she felt obligated to deck him, "The reason why my _kind_ as you so aptly put it… has such a distaste for the nobility is just that… there is a whole other world out there in is this city that you aren't even aware of and you're the ones' supposed to be running the city…" she turned her head and left him to mull over her next set of words, "How do you expect to garner respect from the lower classes if you choose to remain ignorant of something as simple as their day to day life? Do you honestly believe being born into the upper caste gives you the right to rule?"

Lord Uchiha watched silently as the young woman carried herself down the hall with an innate pride that he knew didn't come from her having noble blood. The male shook his head before turning on his heel and returning to the dining hall to continue his discussion with the High Lord.

-o-

"Why do nobles need to eat with so many damned forks? They only have two hands for kami's sake," Sakura gazed down at the placement with dismay. Was the rule of the thumb the more silverware they had the more special it made them feel? Even though this was the Uzumaki's residence, she was half-tempted to pilfer the good silver. The merchant in her knew exactly how much this stuff went for on the streets. Sometimes it was hard to glance around her newest surroundings without dollar signs forming in her pupils.

"Well," Anko, the down to earth instructor she'd just been introduced to sighed before explaining, "You see it depends on whose house you are in. Or which noble family is hosting the dinner. The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's have a traditional eastern style, where you must use chopsticks and the mannerisms are different than what I'm teaching you now. The Uzumaki's and Inuzuka's however use a western style and since it's the Uchiha's that will be hosting, I will go over the eastern style of manners before the end of the week. You'll probably be wearing a kimono at your coming out. We'll go over the differences however in the short time we do have. It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure you'll pick up on this just fine."

"I hope you're right," the pinkette nodded at the woman with a small tired smile.

As Sakura tried her best to pay attention as Anko explained in detail the different mannerisms she would have to execute perfectly if she wanted to fool the upper class at her coming out. Sakura did remember what that meant. It would mean that Lord Uzumaki as her benefactor would be asserting at this gathering that she was of marrying age.

She stifled an inner groan, just thinking about it made her just a bit queasy.

Anko interrupted her wayward thoughts, "Let's review shall we? It seems you already know most of this…"

Sakura nodded obediently and answered all Anko's questions easily. Most of these things were something she'd learned as a child. It was something she had forgotten over the years, but as Anko had explained it to her, a lot of it had come back to her.

"Good. I think you're ready to learn how to dance properly," she smiled prettily at the pinkette, "I'll fetch Lady Kurenai, who will also be your instructor in this."

Sakura only nodded, rising from her seat, stifling the groan that threatened to surface from the back of her throat. They were turning her into a damned peacock and she didn't like it one bit. She imagined Lord Orochimaru hanging at the gallows and somehow that helped further her resolve to do this right.

-o-

The men watched as Lady Haruno smoothly went over the basic steps of a simple waltz with Lady Kurenai. She had glanced at them a moment her green eyes curious. However her eyes had narrowed and her chin had gone up stiffly when she caught sight of Lord Itachi. Lord Uzumaki was left to wonder if the two of them would be able to get along on this assignment. His blue eyes flicked to Itachi's hardened visage and he shook his head with a soft sigh. He fervently hoped their acting skills were up to par.

"It's only the first day and she's learning so much," Lord Naruto murmured softly, "It looks like she knows a lot of all this already."

"Her mother, Lady Haruno would have seen to it her daughter was well-educated, even at her young age," Minato smiled at his son, his blue eyes thoughtful, "she was a very proper woman."

"No doubt she's rolling in her grave," Lord Itachi muttered under his breath as he watched the trouble-making woman glide through the steps as if she'd been born to it.

Minato glanced at the lordling at his side amused at the quip. His lips twisted into a small smile as he said, "Perhaps. Yet but I couldn't help but believe that her parents would be proud of her all the same."

Onyx eyes glanced at the High Lord startled at that statement. Itachi couldn't help but say, "You cannot be serious."

"I realize that you are too hard headed to take anything I say about the young woman seriously. I believe that it will be something that you will have to learn on your own," Minato's grin was a mischievous one as he continued, "You're a smart young man. I have no doubt you're up to the task."

Itachi's lips thinned into an irritated line. He could tell the old man was making fun of him and yet being serious at the same time.

Lord Minato interrupted the proceedings, "Lady Kurenai…"

The crimson-eyed woman and the pinkette stopped mid step and turned to face the High Lord. The raven-haired instructor tilted her head and queried in her rich, cultured tone, "Yes my lord…"

"Lady Haruno makes great progress. I think she would do well with a male partner, to … _speed _up the learning process of course," his grin grew even wider as he added, "Young Lord Itachi should be up to that task…"

The look on Sakura's face was instantaneous. Her scowl was deep as she glowered at Lord Uzumaki, "My lord, I wasn't aware I was required to brush up on my _acting _skills just yet…"

Lord Kurenai's face went blank, though her lips twitched with amusement at her student's abrasive and yet polite speech.

Lord Itachi knew that the older man was playing some sort of game and he was probably playing into whatever plot Lord Minato had hatched up in that infamously devious brain of his. His grin was wolfish as he took in the flustered and flushed features of the pink-haired trickster. Even still, it was a way to get back at the irritating woman.

Sakura watched as Lord Itachi approached her with that long gliding, panther-like stride of his. She frowned as he smirked down into her heart-shaped face. His voice was smooth and velvety as he said, "I would be _honored_ to have this first dance my _lady_."

She glanced at Lady Kurenai who waved her black fan at her to go on and accept his seemingly gracious offer. Clenching her teeth, Sakura curtsied, cursing the burning blush that continued to plague her pale features, "You are too _kind_ my lord."

Sakura allowed him to take her arm and lead her out onto the dance floor. Lady Kurenai went and seated herself at the piano and began to play a lively tune. The pinkette was relieved it wasn't a slow waltz, she really didn't feel ready to deal with the implications of being much closer to him.

His proximity was unnerving as it was. This man was the very one who wanted to stuff her in a prison cell. If someone had told her three days ago that she was going to dance with Mr. Stick Up My Ass Sheriff she probably would have been tempted to slit their throat for their stupidity.

Her eyelashes swept up startled as she realized they were already moving to the music. She hadn't even realized he had pulled her into the dance steps. The smug look on his face at the surprised look in her expressive eyes sent her temper soaring to new heights. Immediately Sakura schooled her features into ones of indifference. Easily he moved her through the steps and she couldn't but help follow along willingly. It wasn't that she quite remembered all the steps just taught to her but dancing with him was like dancing with liquid silver. His movements were so graceful that it easily covered up any of the awkward movements she made.

"When we do this in front of others, you're going to have to smile," Itachi smirked down into her face, "it's not going to be believable that you have any feelings for me if you keep looking like you want to murder someone."

Arching a regal brow at him she quipped caustically, "Didn't I mention my lord… we were not working on my acting skills today? I fear it might be too much of a strain on my _delicate _senses to actually pretend I like you…"

On the sidelines Naruto and his father watched the two moving fluidly together. The young blond asked his parent, "Do you think this is a good idea? Even though I can't hear what they're saying… I can tell they are not getting along at all. Sakura looks like she wants to choke him… and Lord Uchiha doesn't seem too happy with her either. Maybe it might have been better to ask another lordling to 'court' Lady Haruno."

Lord Minato sighed and said to his son, "It has to be him. In reality it would be far more beneficial for Lord Itachi to get along with Lady Haruno, than her with him. She could get by easily without his connections but I'm afraid he's going to need hers when all this is said and done. Even still… can you imagine Lord Kiba courting her? And Lord Neji… is far too austere and proper. I don't think he could manage to fool anyone with his trademark 'blank' face to begin with."

Naruto thought his father's words over for a moment and then nodded in understanding. He surprised his sire by saying coolly, "I hope they can find a way to get along. I just won't forgive Lord Itachi if he hurts her."

-o-

**A/N: **Well, I had this one half way finished so I went ahead and got 'er done. Also a note on the root vegetable comment above about nobles not eating them since they grow below ground… I was strangely inspired by the story, "The Whipping Boy" for that. So credit/kudos goes to the author of that book (I'm too lazy to look it up atm) For some reason, I felt like mixing a bit of English culture with Japanese, since I'm sort of pulling from the two genres so bear with me on that. Also, like I mentioned before, I have two other stories going and I will be updating in the order of interest. So… if you continue to like what you read, review and let me know. It really does lift my spirits and makes me want to share what I've written with the world. And as always, **Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Title:** Lady Thief

**A/N: **AU is so much fun… right people? Not only to write, but to read. Don't get me wrong, I love canon and canon based fics but I strive to be as original as I can. If I accidentally over-lap another person's plot, my greatest apologies, I strive to make my stories different. So without further ado…

**Description:** Some little girls' dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of admiration. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those spoiled little girls…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance?**

The two weeks of training went by very quickly and the night she was dreading was upon her. Her instructors Lady Kurenai and Anko had been quite happy with her progress. Sakura hadn't bothered to explain to them she knew half of the things they had taught her already. Eight years was a long time, but her mother had been so hell bent on being proper all the damn time, the things that were drilled into her as a child had been hard to forget, even though she had done her best to do so.

Sakura tried not to sigh as Lady Kurenai presented her with her coming out dress. It was a white taffeta trimmed with dark pink ribbon under the breasts and at the edge of the sleeves. The color was supposed represent the symbol of purity and was symbolic of her status as a single woman looking for a husband. It was an old custom, and her instructor had explained that most young women chose not to wear the customary white anymore.

However since Lady Kurenai had protested the idea of her wearing black, which would be more appropriate in the pinkette's case, or at least so she thought. Sakura was grateful she would appear as a member from the Uzumaki household, as Lord Minato would be playing the role of her benefactor. She would rather not deal with wearing a kimono and all the layers that went with the traditional dress. Though, Lady Kurenai had explained that normally the customary kimono was reserved for formal tea parties. That was one of the few arts left that Sakura had yet to learn. Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to those lessons.

Sakura glanced at the mirror her eyes focusing on Lady Kurenai's reflection watching thoughtfully as the woman's dexterous fingers braided a small braid on both sides of her face before sweeping them back and tying them together with a delicate dark pink ribbon. Then she slowly added white baby's breath into the crown of her pink hair.

"This should help you look more like an innocent young maiden," Lady Kurenai stepped back to admire her handy work with a satisfied smile, "You just need to make sure to soften your facial expressions. Also don't look men directly in the eye and hold it for too long. You are a young lady coming out, you need to come across as demure… and I know it's asking a lot of you, but try and blush, maybe throw in a happy giggle or two when Lord Uchiha asks you to dance with him."

An irritated sigh left Sakura's lips but she still nodded, "Of course. Thank you for all your hard work Lady Kurenai."

A knock sounded at the door and Sakura rose to her feet, gloved hands brushing at the material of the skirt of her dress as Lady Kurenai went to answer the door.

Naruto greeted her with his large trademark smile, "The carriage is waiting for us Lady Haruno."

Politely he offered her his arm and she placed her hand on the crease of his elbow, allowing herself to be led through the corridors by him, "Thank you my lord."

"You look beautiful," Naruto told her as the two of them strode through the halls and out to the small, black enclosed carriage waiting for them.

"And you look handsome," Sakura replied in kind, nodding her head in the direction of his well tailored black suit, "I'm sure the ladies will be all over you tonight."

The footman opened the door and Naruto's father who was already waiting inside gave her a hand up. She smiled at the older male with her full set of pearly whites, "Well my lord… you've got me trussed up like a peacock… and wearing white… I hope you're happy."

The echoing grin made her want to sock him in his much too happy face, "Lady Haruno, I don't know what you're going on about, you look quite lovely and nothing like a peacock…"

Sakura gripped the edge of the red velvet seat when the carriage lurched forward. She sighed softly, "Well at least I'll be able to get tonight over with."

"Most young women would be excited to be presented for their coming out," Lord Minato continued to smile cheerfully at her, "And… yours will be at the Uchiha's which will work out well because… the eldest son of the head clan member will be required to be your partner for the first dance."

"Lovely," she muttered more than just a tad sarcastically. She wasn't about to burst his bubble and tell him what her coming out as a master thief had entitled. She subconsciously rubbed at the location of the tattoo on her upper left arm.

"Lady Haruno you will do your best right?" the young blue-eyed male sitting across from her had a slight pout playing about his lips.

"Of course Nar…. I mean Lord Uzumaki," she dipped her head in a surprisingly regal manner.

He just smiled in response and the rest of the carriage ride to the Uchiha's was silent. Sakura was forced to grab the seat once more as the vehicle lurched to a halt. The door was immediately opened with an announcement of arrival from the footman. The pinkette watched as the boys exited first and waited patiently until she was offered a polite hand down. She chanted mentally in her head before dragging in a deep calming breath, _'I __**will**__ do this right.'_

As she stepped off the cart she tilted her head up and gazed at the impressive Uchiha Estate the proper way this time around. It really was a beautiful home. The front had beautiful symmetrical gardens and the veranda was set in a luscious mahogany wood that seemed to wrap completely around the grand home. A smirk touched her face when her green eyes picked out High Lord Fugaku's window and the ledge beneath.

"I haven't been to this estate in a while Lady Haruno, and though I'm loathed to say it… even though I shouldn't be impressed, I am," High Lord Uzumaki sent a mischievous smile in her direction.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my lord," the pinkette returned with a wry smile.

"Ehh… our estate is much more impressive," Naruto said thoughtfully as his blue eyes roaming over the sprawling estate, as per usual missing the hidden meaning beneath his father's casually spoken words.

"That it is," Sakura agreed directing a cheerful grin at the oblivious Naruto.

At the entrance Lord Uzumaki offered his arm to her and she delicately laced her arm through his. Sakura was hard pressed not to give a happy little wave to the guards guarding the front doors. She recognized them from the last time she'd been at the estate.

Sakura sucked in her breath, as they were lead in the amazingly large formal room that was solely kept for holding events such as the one the one she was now attending. The entire floor was a rich shining mahogany, the stringed quartet was off in the corner of the room strumming a soft, entrancing tune. The walls were stark white but were softened by priceless works of art. There were tables laden with various rich delicacies, complete with servers dressed in fine uniforms and beautiful pastel kimonos.

The pinkette tried not to flinch as at least fifty sets of eyes were suddenly looking straight at her. She dropped her head trying her best to seem demure as they were announced by the greeter, "High Lord Minato Uzumaki and his son Lord Naruto Uzumaki. They accompany Lady Sakura Haruno, daughter of Lord Kenji Haruno III and Lady Emiko Haruno. The Uchiha clan welcomes you to their humble estate."

Immediately whispers ensued as they waited until the announcement was finished before moving into the fray. Sakura now knew what it would be like to dive into a pool full of hungry sharks. Except the pinkette almost actually rather jump into said pool as she did her best not to wilt beneath the sharp, calculating stares from the crowd of nobles.

The familiar smooth tenor of the Uchiha's eldest son had her lifting her head as he greeted them, "Welcome High Lord Uzumaki," he inclined his head, "I request permission to take Lady Haruno's hand in the first dance set tonight."

Before Sakura knew it, Lord Uzumaki had transferred her death grip on his arm to Lord Itachi's with a large, toothy trademark smile, "Yes, of course, Lord Uchiha, you do honor to the house of the Uzumaki and Haruno."

The pinkette took in the large, imposing figure of Lord Itachi dressed in the unrelenting black kimono, the symbol of his clan at the edges of his sleeves. Sakura would never admit it out loud but she was actually relieved to see a familiar face amongst what her mind now labeled as sharks. She would rather be in a darkened alleyway, to be frankly honest.

She couldn't help but hold her body stiff and almost overly erect as he led her to the dance floor. She heard his reassuring whisper, "Relax…"

"Easy for you to say," she muttered darkly, doing her best to ignore the eyes that followed their every move. If there was any time in her life that she longed to melt into the shadows into the unseen, it was this very moment.

Before she knew it, the lordling swept her around grandly his hand settling gently on her waist, the hem of her dress swirling with the sudden movement. The stringed quartet had began to strum a somewhat lively tune and Sakura found herself easily moving into the steps of a dance she'd been taught.

She gazed up into stern onyx and the intensity behind his eyes made her cheeks flush with sudden self-awareness.

"You look lovely tonight Lady Haruno," the silky vibrato of his tone washed over her senses.

"Thank you my lord," Sakura responded in a soft, demure tone before lowering her eyes properly.

It was strange, she thought to herself, for so long she'd never really paid much attention to the fact that she was indeed female. Hiding in the curtain of the darkness of moonless nights, stealing for ends meet, and doing her best to pay her sensei back by taking care of all her debts. It really hadn't left her time to truly become aware of her own femininity. She had been too busy becoming a daughter of the night.

The moment was in a word, an epiphany for the young master thief. It also made her too aware of the sheer masculinity of her lithe partner. She had always thought of him as good looking just like the other lordlings. Lifting her chin once more she met his curious gaze and gave him a soft, thoughtful smile. For that moment at least, she was not a master thief and he was not the sheriff. They were just a man and a woman. It was somewhat of an ironic thought for her, her lips twisting wryly as she continued to ponder on the train of thought, not really caring for it all that much.

Once the song ended he led her back to her benefactor as was considered proper and handed her off.

Her glossy lips turned up into a gentle smile as she delivered the appropriate statement, "Thank you my lord. You honor me and my house."

He dipped his head before pivoting on his heel and leaving them standing there. Lord Minato whispered softly into her ear, "You did excellently my dear."

Not moments later did Lord Kiba approach them with a playful wink. He held out his hand, "May I request a chance to dance with this enchanting woman?"

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at his boyish charm. Lord Minato grinned at the lordling, "As long as this young lady agrees."

The pinkette nodded and found herself swept away to the dance floor once more. The roguishly handsome young lord whirled her about to the upbeat tempo and she couldn't help but laugh at his playful manner.

He pulled her close one moment whispering softly in her ear with a smirk twisting his lips, "You look lovely tonight… but somehow I don't find it as charming as I do your usual choice of clothing…"

The pinkette couldn't help the blush that painted her cheeks. She replied swiftly, "You my lord, have no shame…"

The brunette's reply was cheeky as he quipped, "My lady's bluntness is so charming…"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud, as he twirled her lightly on her toes and for the first time since she arrived she was totally able to enjoy herself. The pinkette didn't quite care that she was drawing curious eyes upon her, at that moment they didn't matter at all. The song was over too soon and soon she found herself being led back to Lord Naruto this time.

The blue-eyed blond was grinning widely as his cheerful gaze took in her flushed and happy features. That hardened pinched look that normally adorned her heart shaped face was gone and the young male was happy to see her this way. The way she should have always looked.

The pinkette smiled up at the male at her side, her voice pitched low, "Are we supposed to dance as well?"

"I can't this time, since my family is your benefactor. The next time we attend though, I'll be able to," Naruto explained to her softly.

She couldn't help but be a bit disappointed but she pasted a welcoming smile on her face as Lord Neji stepped forward and held out his hand politely, "I would be honored if you would be my partner for the next set…"

Placing a white-gloved hand in his she nodded, "You honor me my lord."

Dancing with the handsome, young reserved lordling was interesting to say the least. He was fluid in his movement, but not nearly as much as Lord Itachi. She berated herself for comparing the two of them.

Beneath the cover of the melody he whispered, "Let this be my thanks, Lady Haruno."

She surprised him by squeezing his shoulder gently, her smile thoughtful, "Think nothing of it my lord. You did not need to put yourself out for me, it was a decision I made and I would do it again without qualm."

Sakura was rewarded with a gentle and genuine smile. She flushed beneath his pearly-hued gaze. The pinkette had the feeling that such a thing was quite rare from him and strangely she felt honored by it. The rest of the dance was completed in silence between the two of them, but there was nothing else to be said.

Once back with Lord Naruto, Sakura curtsied politely to Lord Neji before he swept away leaving them standing alone. She lifted her chin before sighing, "I'm famished."

The male at her side chuckled deeply before leading her to the table with assorted delicacies and h'ordeurves. She was silent as Lord Naruto picked out a selection for her before handing her the plate. She whispered, "Thanks, I have no idea what I'm looking at."

"I know," was the quick, soft reply.

Chuckling, she ate the rich food and was surprised by the various assortments of flavors. Some of the food was either salty, sweet, or both. It was all right, but in her mind the food wasn't all that great. At least her stomach wouldn't growl on her at a bad moment, she thought, placating her protesting taste buds. She followed the food down with a small glass of sake.

"Ugh what I wouldn't do for a vendor roasted potato," she murmured under her breath irritably.

Naruto laughed as he caught her piqued words. The both of them turned around somewhat startled by the approach of Lord Sasuke Uchiha as he cleared his throat tellingly. He greeted Lord Naruto formally but then pinned the young woman under a critical eye. She lifted a brow at him, wondering what this was all about.

She did her best not to meet his gaze with a challenging glare of her own as he in turn lifted an aristocratic brow. Demure, she chanted in her head, lady-like. You can do this Sakura.

"I don't see what's so impressive about her to have drawn the attention of so many lordlings," Lord Sasuke quipped moodily towards Naruto, "Pink hair really isn't a very exciting attribute and her forehead…"

Before Naruto could reply to this rude comment Sakura lifted her chin, her green eyes glitteringly cold, taking the young lordling aback by her sudden change of demeanor as she bit out, "You must be incredibly bored my lord … to go out of your way to search and find someone to insult to make your night more interesting… you have my condolences…"

It was almost as if he had expected her to react with tears if his stunned visage was any indicator of his actions. Clenching her fists aching to hit the male for more reasons other than his caustic words. She stubbornly held her silence, figuring that it would be the best thing for her to do.

"You would talk to the son of the host in that manner, Lady Haruno," Lord Sasuke grinned haughtily at her.

Sakura's gritted her teeth as her temper threatened to spiral out of control, "My apologies my lord," and then her glossy lips twisted into an utterly wicked smile as she brushed him off, "You aren't to my taste either… I much prefer your eldest brother for his _manly_ manners… so do not be afraid that I would inconvenience your esteemed self with my humble presence."

The dark flush of his face was a stark sign that the barb hit home. It didn't help that the blond at her side laughed just a mite too loudly.

Lord Itachi having watched the interactions and the telltale visible signs of upset on the pinkette's features had him striding over in their vicinity before he knew his feet was taking him there. The last thing they needed was for their cover to be blown. It looked like Sakura was about ready to take the empty sake bottle behind her, bust it against the table and challenge his brother to a bar room style brawl. It was an entertaining thought, but it was something he could not allow.

He interrupted the three of them with his silky smooth tenor, "Lady Haruno… would you care to dance the last dance tonight with me? I would be honored…"

His lips quirked with amusement as she sent a victoriously smug smile at his red-faced brother before answering in an extraordinarily cultured rich tone that surprised him, "It is you my lord who honor me. I would be glad… to share my last dance with the _first son _of the great Uchiha house."

She shocked him further when she ever so slowly slipped her white gloves off of her hands, a blatant indicator of her interest in Lord Itachi with a pointed glare at his younger brother. Delicately she handed the soft white material to Naruto with proper thanks before slipping her fingers into Itachi's waiting hand. Sakura allowed him to lead her out to be ensconced in a slow waltz that would wrap up the evening. She could hear the jealous whispers of the females on the sidelines but she studiously ignored them. She couldn't believe that Lady Kurenai would want her to behave like them nor would she ever do so.

Lord Itachi couldn't help but smirk down into her face still angrily flushed face, "Well, I suppose that's one way of doing it…"

"My lord, your brother is quite the prick. You have my sincere condolences of having to be related to him," Sakura murmured as he moved her to the beat of the music.

He surprised her with the deep chuckle that left his throat, "If it's any comfort to you my lady, that caustic tongue of yours seems to have inflicted him two fold…"

Sakura snuck a glance at the glaring, broody spikey haired male before blushing with embarrassment, "I'm sorry. He goaded me too far…"

"I seen," Lord Itachi replied smoothly, "That is why I interrupted… before it went out of control…"

The pinkette took a deep soothing breath, "I never thought I'd be saying this to you my lord… but… thank you."

"You're welcome," he bent in closer his breath tickling her ear as he continued, his voice warm, heavy velvet, "_lady thief_…"

She stiffened in his arms when his lips brushed the bridge of her cheekbone, leaving her flustered and just a bit breathless. She heard the onlookers gasp at the intimate gesture between the two of them and the tongues immediately began to wag afterwards.

Viridian eyes swept to the side taking in the still glaring young Uchiha male. She didn't know what imp sat on her shoulder that day but when the music stopped, her hand snaked up to caress Lord Itachi's surprisingly warm cheek. He stiffened beneath the feel of the shockingly soft tips of her fingers, his eyes questioning. Before he knew what she was intending, she grabbed the lapels of his black kimono and pulled him down to face level, her eyes searching his a moment. Leaning in she brushed her lips against his, feathery soft and fleeting. It was barely time enough to gauge the texture of his mouth but not quick enough to escape his intoxicating rainwater scent.

Releasing her hold on him she gazed into floored onyx before whispering, "I hope you enjoyed recieving my _first _kiss, my lord."

Then ignoring the gasps and whispers of all the onlookers, Sakura left the room in a tempestuous cloud of pink and white. Lord Naruto glanced thoughtfully at the two stunned Uchiha males before following Sakura out of the room. The pinkette had just announced to the nobility her interest in the heir in such a way that it would stir up the gossips and the news would be all over Konoha within a fortnight.

High Lord Uzumaki issued the proper good byes before following the two young people in his care out to the awaiting carriage. He couldn't help but smile after he stepped over the threshold. Lady Haruno was going to be quite the handful, and he found he didn't mind the situation one bit. If anything she had just sped up the process and was probably going to make the whole investigation much easier if the look on the young Uchiha sibling's face any indicator even though the thought of their situation had probably not in anyway guided her actions.

The guards at the door were startled by the suddenly loud masculine laugh that echoed in the night.

**A/N: **Hopefully that was an interesting chapter. As always, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here's the next installment of this crazy little fic.

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 8: Meet the Parents? Already!**

"Can you believe that little bastard?" she hissed as she faced the gilded mirror, gazing at her forehead with a frown, her fingers brushing away her bangs to get a closer look, "I thought lordlings were supposed be polite to ladies. What the hell is wrong with my forehead?"

Naruto watched the pinkette his blue eyes half lidded hiding his amusement at the display of feminine temper, "Well anyways… you sure showed him."

Her face flushed with acute embarrassment as the rest of last night replayed in her mind for the umpteenth time, "I can't believe I kissed Lord Itachi in front of everyone like that."

"At least… everyone knows you're interested in him," the blond tried encouraging the fuming young woman into calming down. She'd been like this since last night after the ball. He'd never admit it out loud but he found it kind of cute.

"They probably think I'm a shameless hussy," Sakura buried her face in her hands, "I don't even like the man! Eh…"

"Who cares what they think? They're just nobles right?" Naruto smiled a toothy grin at her.

Sakura smiled as she found reassurance in his cheerfully spoken words. Thankfully she felt her temper recede a bit. He's right; she thought irritably to herself. What the hell did she care about what the noble's thought about her behavior? Clenching her fists she forced herself to look away from the mirror. She'd never thought about her looks in this manner before, she wasn't about to start now. She was a master thief for kami's sake, not an air headed noblewoman looking for a rich lord to settle down with. She shuddered at the mere thought of being tied to the nobility and of having to deal with an overbearing, bossy husband.

"I need to get out of this house," Sakura sat down on a navy, padded chair, cupping her chin in her hands thoughtfully, "I think being locked up in a manor for over two solid weeks is starting to get to me."

"Go out? You don't mean?" the blond was taken aback by her soft spoken words.

"Lord Naruto, I'm supposed to be working on an investigation to assure that whatever it is that Lord Orochimaru is planning with Lord Sasuke won't occur. Sitting in a mansion playing dress up isn't going to solve anyone's problem," Sakura folded her arms against her chest, her gaze boring into Naruto's, "In fact I feel the only purpose to these past two weeks has just been at my expense…"

Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth to respond he was interrupted by an amused masculine voice, "So you're already itching to return to your criminal ways Lady Haruno…Why am I not I surprised?"

Sakura stiffened and turned green eyes towards Lord Itachi who was leaning casually in the doorway. Running a hand through her hair, she felt mortification permeate her senses as her face blushed three shades of crimson, "When did you arrive my lord?"

"Is that any way to greet the man you kissed in front of the entire noble population last night?" he voiced smoothly, onyx eyes full of cool amusement.

"UGH!" the pinkette rose to her feet and pointed at him fiercely, enunciating each word with little air jabs, her temper getting the better of her, "You…. You…. That's your damn brother's fault!"

His visage turned serious and he strode over to her and gazed down into her flushed features. Lips thinning his eyes lost all humor in them as he assessed her face. He decided to change the subject, "You aren't seriously going to start roaming the streets again so soon… it's only been two weeks…"

"What does it matter to you if I do or I don't? I agreed to this but that doesn't mean that I can't do some investigations of my own," the pinkette folded her arms. Her viridian eyes shot sparks at the grim looking male.

"I forbid it," Itachi shook his head, black bangs swaying with the movement, "It's still too early. Besides, because of your actions last night, I had to accelerate the plan a little bit and bring up courting you to my father prematurely."

"I understand that," she huffed glaring at him. She didn't really like being ordered around but she could concede that he did have a point, "But I've been off the streets for two weeks. I need to speak to my contacts to see if there is any new information regarding that sneaky snake and your brother."

Naruto's blue eyes darted back and forth between them, watching their glaring contest thoughtfully. He interjected before it got ugly, "Lady Haruno, I think Lord Itachi has a valid point. I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave the manor so soon."

"Not you too!" Sakura threw up her hands in the air with frustration before placing fists on her hips, "Look! I don't care what you forbid because frankly, you aren't my boss Mr. Sheriff. If I want to investigate then I'm going to damn well do that…"

"If you would have controlled your emotions last night then it wouldn't come down to this," the black clad lordling folded his arms, his expression growing severe at the woman's obstinacy, "But because you declared your intentions to the whole world in such a manner, I had to do some damage control. If I didn't declare to my parents that I was interested in courting you immediately then… it would seem strange if I chose to do so later after such a shameless and wanton display."

"Shameless! Wanton! Why you…" Sakura's voice was full of ire as it rose a few decibels in volume to a near screech, "Ugh I can't talk to you!"

Itachi continued with a smirk twisting his lips as if she'd never spoken, "So now… I am here… to declare my _intentions _to High Lord Uzumaki of course. I will hand it to you though Lady Haruno, you definitely… made an impression on my family."

"So that's why you're so dressed up today," Sakura folded her arms, her lips twisting into a sneer as her eyes roamed over his fine, pitch-black noble's kimono. Her pink eyebrows arched while waving a dismissive hand at the lordling, "If that's the case then… go have your dinner date with Lord Uzumaki."

Just as she tried to march around him Itachi grabbed her wrist, his long fingers curling over the surprisingly tiny appendage, "I've already spoken with Lord Uzumaki. I'm actually here to pick you up to have dinner at my home. My parents would like to formally meet you since they didn't have a chance to last night…"

Her eyes widened with disbelief, "What? But… but…"

"I'm glad that you are already appropriately dressed Lady Haruno," cold onyx orbs perused her baby blue dress, complete with dark azure ribbon trim, and silk slippers. He glanced at Naruto, "And you wouldn't mind coming along as an escort Lord Naruto?"

"Uh," the blond's eyes widened surprised as he pointed to himself, "Is that alright? Shouldn't it be another woman?"

"Since your father is her benefactor, you're like an honorary brother in the eyes of society, so you're company shall suffice," Lord Itachi tilted his head in the younger male's direction.

"Well if that's the case. I imagine I really don't have much of a choice," the blond laughed good-naturedly.

Sakura gave a pointed glance at the hand gripping her wrist, "Well it's your fault for making plans without asking me first! Let me go!"

Itachi ignored her protests and wordlessly began to pull her through the hallway. The protests died on her lips as he drug her past curious servants. Sighing in resignation she jogged to keep up with his long strides all the while mumbling under her breath about know it all nobles. The last thing they needed was to start gossip amongst the servants.

Naruto just ambled behind them his hands tucked behind his neck. Even if the Uchiha's weren't his favorite people, he was relieved that Lord Itachi would keep her out of trouble tonight. The blond and his father knew that eventually Sakura would be tempted to go back out into the streets, and even though his father had mentioned that it may be required for the investigation, they really wanted to keep the young woman's disreputable behaviors to a minimum. Not that they would ever tell her that.

"Lady Haruno, I know this isn't what you were planning on tonight," Naruto spoke up when they were finally in the confines of the carriage, "But the Uchiha's always serves delicious dinners. So…"

"Idiot," Sakura shook a fist at him ignoring the wince on his face when she raised her voice, "I don't care about that. Hmph!" She propped her chin on her hand and glared out of the tiny window doing her best to ignore the close proximity of the male at her side. When his hip brushed hers unwanted images of their small, chaste kiss filled her thoughts. She blushed as she pondered if that delicious rainwater scent of his was natural or some expensive cologne.

"Sakura-san," Naruto's cheerful voice interrupted her wayward thoughts.

"Yes my lord," Sakura turned to face the young man, her voice cool.

"Are you alright? Is it too hot in here for you? Your face is red…" he reached over to pat her hand.

"Oh uh," the pinkette blushed a deeper shade of red, "Yes, it is a bit warm in here. Nobles wear too many damn layers under their clothing," she groused and then flushed deeper when she realized what she had just said when the two males gave her strange looks.

Groaning under her breath, she turned away, forcing herself not to flinch when her hipbone brushed Itachi's clothed thigh. Why in the hell was she so aware of him all of a sudden? It was just a damn kiss, she fumed mentally, all right so it was her first kiss but that shouldn't mean anything. A lord like him had probably kissed plenty of women. A little peck on the lips meant nothing.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she would have fallen forward when the carriage jerked to a stop but the raven-haired male at her side caught her gently before she planted face first into seat across from her. Ignoring the burning imprint of his hand on her waist, she was happy her voice was completely level as she spoke, "Thank you my lord."

He released his hold on her as the carriage door opened and the footman gave her a hand down. Sakura waited as Naruto and Itachi disembarked. Since Naruto was acting as an escort, he offered his arm to her and she gratefully accepted. At the moment she wasn't too keen on getting close to the sheriff. Sakura rationalized that she was just confused emotionally and she just needed time to come to terms with her thoughts. After all she'd spent so much time in the streets just trying to survive, learn a trade, which by all rights could end up putting her in the gallows.

The pinkette had always avoided any sort of male company other than business associations. She had never wanted to bother with the added complications. On top of that, because of her childhood education, most of the men that moved in her circle irritated her with their lack of intelligence, and most often common sense. So all in all, she rationalized at the end, it was just the fact that her body and mind was reacting to something she wasn't used to, that was all.

"Lady Haruno… what are you nodding at?" Lord Itachi asked from behind her.

His cool tenor nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. She bit out irritably, "Hmm, never you mind."

She forced herself to focus as she was once again forced into visiting the Uchiha Manor properly. A well-dressed, balding servant greeted them at a door before leading them into the dining hall. The pinkette pasted a smile onto her face as his parents stood to greet her.

"Welcome to our home Lady Haruno. I am Lord Fugaku and this is my wife Lady Mikoto," Itachi's father greeted her, his voice coolly polite.

Lady Mikoto tilted her head to the side before saying, "You've the look of your mother Lady Haruno. My condolences to you of having lost your parents at such a tender age…"

"Thank you," Sakura replied politely, her smile twitched but she managed to keep it, "The plague was a very bad one, many people lost their parents." She glanced at Naruto concerned, but he didn't seem to notice the topic of conversation.

"It's good to see you again Lord Naruto. I missed you last night and didn't get a chance to greet you," Lord Fugaku nodded his head in the direction of the blond whose head jerked up when he noticed he was being spoken to.

"Eh... heh. There was definitely a lot of people there last night," Lord Naruto replied with a polite chuckle.

Sakura was relieved that she didn't have to deal with the younger Uchiha sibling, Sasuke. For some reason he wasn't there. She was definitely not complaining. It would probably turn ugly if she had to see the little cockroach again so soon. Everyone sat around the table and silence reigned as the servants served them. Needless to say, Sakura didn't feel in the least bit guilty for robbing these people blind just three weeks ago. Did that make her a bad person? Smothering a sigh, she longed to share a bottle of sake with her fence Ino Yamanaka and to wallow in the gossip of the streets while trying not to drool at sight of the expensive silver she was eating with. Normally, from what she was taught by her tutors, the Uchiha clan stuck to a more eastern style traditional, tonight they served a rice and chicken stir fry. She glanced at her fork curiously a moment, maybe they'd put out the good silver since her benefactor was High Lord Uzumaki and they decided that it would be polite to use a western style silver service. However, they were still sitting on pillows on the floor, which her dress made it a bit awkward. She'd have to see about getting a few kimonos for whenever she was forced to visit this manor again.

Once the meal was finished and the plates gathered, the men stood up to head to the drawing room for a glass or two of scotch. Sakura wasn't too pleased on being left alone with Itachi's mother, but she knew couldn't be helped, and from the amused look Lord Itachi sent her way, he had known that it would come down to this. After all any woman interested in a noble woman's first born son was required to speak one on one with the mother. Sakura had hoped to avoid all this, but she reckoned it was her temper's fault in the end and so she was resigned to put up with it.

With a self-suffering sigh as the men ambled lazily from the room Sakura felt herself suddenly pinned beneath twin pairs of sharp onyx orbs. The pinkette immediately realized where Itachi got that icy look from, it certainly didn't come from his father. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly nervous, despite the woman's sudden change in demeanor. She'd seen far worse visages on thugs in the back alleys for one and secondly she had no real intentions of actually pursuing Lord Itachi so in her mind, there wasn't a damned thing to be worried about.

"High Lord Uzumaki told us that he is your benefactor. If that is the case then why hasn't anyone in Konoha ever heard of you?" the black haired woman folded her arms, her eyes glued to the pinkette's face.

"I was young when my parents died from the plague. High Lord Uzumaki felt that it would be best that I continued my childhood in the countryside and so he made arrangements for me to stay with a family there," she replied the rehearsed lines without a hitch in her voice. Damn, the woman wasted no time in getting to the point, the pinkette thought to herself grimly, another attribute she'd gifted her son with.

"Hmm," Lady Mikoto nodded, her face softened slightly, "I see. However, you're nineteen years old. That's a little old for a coming out. The usual age is seventeen."

"High Lord Uzumaki felt that there was not a need to force me to look for a husband before I was ready. Upon my request, he allowed me to wait until I was nineteen," Sakura glanced up and smiled a genuine smile, "He is a very kind man."

"Yes he is," Lady Mikoto smiled thinly at her before continuing, "However I heard that last night… you're behavior was quite forward for a woman of noble birth… I'm curious as to what your true intentions are Lady Haruno… towards my son. I understand that this is protocol… but to hell with that. I will be as frank with you as I possibly can Lady Haruno… he's my first born, my baby. I'm not just going to hand him off to any woman with a nice dowry and good bloodlines. I could careless what my husband agrees to due to whatever nonsense the clan goes on about… I want happiness for my sons with a good woman at their side. I won't allow someone looking to get their claws into him for his fortune into _my _family."

At this Sakura couldn't help but smile. She liked this woman. Lady Mikoto was blunt and to the point and it was obvious she cared very much for her sons. The pinkette could respect that and so she was as forthright as she could possibly be, "May I be frank my lady?"

"I would rather you be honest with me. Since it's just between us, please ignore the formalities, I prefer frankness," the woman sitting across from her lifted her chin to gaze into the younger woman's face.

"I honestly don't agree with everything your son says," the pinkette was blunt and to the point. She tilted her head to the side and met the woman's eyes without flinching, "However I can tell that for the most part _he _is a good person. I do admit my behavior was probably unacceptable, but I wanted to get my point across that I was interested in getting to know him. I refuse to act like those brainless turkeys that sit whispering amongst each other about how much money each lord makes a year… waiting for one of the men to make the first move. And it doesn't even matter which one it is, just as long as his annual sum is to whatever standard they set. In fact, it not only irritates me, but I find such behavior a waste of time and utterly useless. So instead of lolling about like a brainless trumpet by the refreshments giggling like some useless ninny… I chose to do something about my feelings to leave him in no doubt of my interest. Now… I would like the chance to court your son to get to know him… however if I were to be even more frankly honest. If your son was to ask me to marry him right this moment… my answer would be _no_," another truth Sakura thought to herself amused as she took a deep breath before plunging on, "and that's that. You can either take me at my word… or kick me out and order me never to lay eyes on your son again… but that's just the way things are."

The pinkette had to give the older woman credit for remaining quiet during that little speech. However Sakura knew that Lady Mikoto was the type of woman that would see through false pretense. She was a blunt woman and Sakura would respect that, or at least as much as she could.

"I see…" Lady Mikoto leaned back, her eyes raising to the ceiling, contemplating the words of the young woman before saying, "You're the first lady that's announced interest in my son that's been able not only to hold my eyes the whole time… but I can tell you're actually being honest with me. Brainless turkeys huh? That's actually a pretty accurate description if a bit too blunt."

"My apologies but the truth is the truth," Sakura put her hand to her mouth to smother an amused laugh.

"Thanks to you Lady Haruno," the older woman's eyes grew severe as she said, "I will have a hard time keeping a straight face at the next gathering…"

"Would you like me to pour you a glass of sake?" Sakura asked the older woman as she reached for the unopened bottle left from dinner. She was dying for a drink at this point. If the men could go off and have liqueur, then what was good for the goose was good for the gander, at least in the pinkette's estimation.

"It's not very ladylike to drink," Lady Mitoko frowned at the young woman.

"You'll have to forgive my backwater country manners my lady, however," the pinkette tilted her head to the side, "You can't tell me that you wouldn't mind having a little something to loosen up…"

The older woman's frown melted away. She flicked her black hair from her face as she nodded, "I suppose you're right. Then thank you Lady Haruno."

Sakura stood and carefully tipped the liquid into two glasses. Sitting back down on the pillow she grasped the glass and without thinking she tossed it back like she normally did. When she looked up Lady Mikoto was looking at her dubiously, "You know Lady Haruno, if I hadn't personally known your parents and you didn't look so much like your mother… I wouldn't believe that you were a noblewoman."

The pinkette poured herself another glass while the other woman sipped at her own, "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

Sakura knew she should be more careful with the not only the things she said but her table manners as well. But at the moment she didn't really care. That woman's son had brought her here almost nearly by force when all the pinkette wanted to do was slip into her working leathers and melt into the shadows. She longed for familiarity.

"You are a strange young lady," Lady Mikoto said as she finished her glass and set it in front of Sakura letting her know wordlessly that she'd like more.

Sakura complied and watched as the noblewoman stopped bothering with the ladylike sips and had actually begun to enjoy her drink. Viridian eyes rolled back as she let out a sigh while taking another long sip from her drink, "So… what was Lord Itachi like as a child?"

"Hrm," the older woman set down her cup, her onyx gaze locking onto the swirling silvery liquid, "Well… he was quiet mostly… He was like a mother hen. The habit only worsened as he grew older regarding his younger sibling. I could never tell what he was thinking, because he was always to himself. He was the type of child that never really bothered to lie… I can't hardly ever recalling have to punish him for anything… He was always busy keeping Sasuke, his younger sibling out of trouble..."

"Somehow I can actually visually imagine Lord Itachi behaving that way as a child," Sakura laughed at the woman's description. She somehow knew that he'd be so… boring. When she was a kid, even when her parents were still alive, she climbed trees, dug in the dirt, and ran around like a little savage to the consternation of her nursemaids and tutors.

A male voice interrupted the two of them. She could tell by the tone that he wasn't pleased, "Lady Haruno. I believe that you are a bad influence on my mother…"

Sakura turned her head and grinned at Lord Itachi, "Go away Sheriff. We haven't finished the bottle yet…"

Lady Mikoto who was quite unused to having as much alcohol in her system as she did at the moment giggled at the young woman's snarky comment before saying playfully, "You're father will have a heart attack when you give him pink haired grandsons Itachi-chan."

The pinkette's mouth dropped at the woman's bold statement and her cheeks flushed. She grumbled, "I think someone is getting ahead of themselves."

"I see that you have charmed my mother Lady Haruno," Itachi strode forward before prying the glass from t he woman's fingers and giving her a hand up. He ordered her, "Wait here a moment Lady Haruno. I need to help my mother get to her bed chambers."

Sakura waved a dismissive hand at him trying to hold in her laughter. Who would have though the poor woman would lose her wits after three glasses of sake? Shrugging, Sakura emptied the last of the bottle in her cup before finishing it off, licking her lips after the last swallow. It wasn't the best tasting stuff ever, but the feeling that came with a good buzz, was more than worth dealing with the flavor.

Lord Itachi returned with Naruto, his onyx eyes falling on the now empty bottle with displeasure. Lord Uzumaki smiled cheerfully at Sakura, "You ready to return home Lady Haruno…"

"Yes please my lord. Will you be returning with us tonight Lord Uchiha?" Sakura asked him formally, politely.

He shook his head, "No Lady Haruno, but I will have the driver drop you both off tonight. I will call on you later, my lady."

She curtsied, noticing Lord Fugaku watching in the hallway, so she made certain to be extra polite and smiling, "You are gracious my lord. Thank you."

Naruto offered her his arm and she took it, grateful for the chance to escape the Uchiha lair. The blond led her out after giving his own proper goodbye and thanks. Once in the carriage Sakura sagged, her fingers gripping the seat this time as it lurched. Her fake smile melted away into a frown, "Naruto… I don't care what you or Lord Itachi says… but tomorrow night I'm going out…"

"Sakura-chan," his chin dipped, "Why?"

"Don't you concern yourself with that Naruto…" she reached across and patted his knee, "I'll be alright…"

Naruto glanced up, blue eyes searching her face. He could tell by her stubborn visage that she meant what she said and he knew that to try and stop her would only cause problems. He nodded but said, "Lord Itachi won't like it."

"… I don't care what he likes…" Sakura folded her arms and glanced pointedly out of the carriage, "Honestly Naruto if it wasn't for you and your father… that man would personally hang me in the gallows if he got half the chance…"

"Maybe at first… but I don't think so anymore Sakura-chan," the blond shook his head disagreeing with the pink devil.

The young woman chose not to reply. She didn't agree with Naruto but yet she knew that arguing with him would be pointless. Without even realizing that she was doing it, her fingertips went to her lips as her mind was once again invaded with thoughts of a certain sheriff.

**A/N: **Sorry guys and gals it's nearly 5AM here. So I apologize for whatever grammar I missed from my second read through. My brain is not sharp at the moment… but hopefully this chapter was entertaining. Reviews are always welcome and to the people saying that they are surprised I don't get more reviews ect, honestly, I posted the first five chapters at once, so I don't mind what I have now, I actually expected it! Honestly I'm a bit shocked at how well people like this silly thing. Also I know that my story descriptions are far from the best but honestly… story descriptions have never been my forte… Besides… other than "Free Fall" my first story… this is pretty much my second fanfiction… so uh… yeah. Thanks again everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **And here we go again. I know I updated this again instead of Blacksmith's Daughter… but I was inspired to keep writing. Good times!

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 9: To Taff or not To Taff?**

"Where in the blue hell have you been taffer?" Ino crossed her arms, wide azure eyes all but glaring at the pink devil petulantly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sakura replied as she leaned against the counter, heart shaped face shadowed by her dark gray cowl, "Come by my place later… and we'll talk."

"Mind if I bring the old man along?" the blonde asked smiling, jabbing her thumb behind her.

From the back room they heard an irritated, "Troublesome."

"Sure. Hey _old man_… I'll have the sake ready," Sakura cupped a hand to her mouth, her voice echoing in the small shop. All she received in response was silence, she could almost feel his irritation. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"It's been slow tonight," Ino shrugged at the pinkette languidly, before stifling a yawn with a pale hand, "We'll be by in about an hour…"

"Sounds good Ino-pig, I'll see you then," Sakura said with a small mock cheery wave as she left the shop. Immediately she melted into the shadows and stalked her way to her apartment complex. She passed by a couple lowbrow nobles and as she did so she made certain to relieve them of their money pouches. A grin stretched her face as she opened her apartment door. The smile melted away when she noticed the fine sheen of dust resting on everything.

Tossing the coin pouches on the table, she rolled up her sleeves and quickly did a quick dust job. Just because she was a street rat didn't mean that she was a slob. Just as she was finishing up a knock echoed on the apartment door. Brushing her hands she strode over to the door and cracked it open. Sakura's lips twitched with amusement when Ino shoved on the door impatiently, "You going to let us in our what?"

Stepping back she allowed her fence to pass by while gesturing with her arms in mock grandeur. Her grin widened when Shikamaru he strode past grumbling under his breath about blonds and pink devils. Shutting the door behind them she turned and went straight to the liquor cabinet and poured the three of them some cheap sake. Handing the cups to her guests she pulled a chair from the kitchen, turned it over backside facing her friends and straddled it in her normal manner. It felt so damn good not to be wearing a stupid dress, the pinkette thought blissfully.

"Alright Forehead… so what's going on? I hadn't heard or seen hide or hair of you in two weeks!" Ino set the glass down without even bothering to drink it.

"Well… I'm sorry but I've been actually playing dress up…" she said with a thin weary smile.

"Say what Forehead? Explain yourself correctly," Ino wagged a finger at her friend.

Sakura slowly began to explain the barest details, just filling in what she'd been up to, the plan, and her dealings with the nobles thus far. As she spoke she could see the incredulity increasing by the moment on her blonde friend's face. Shikamaru's expression was as blank as was normal for him; the only thing that gave away his shock was the fact that he wasn't drinking his sake.

"Kami Sakura, you're going to get yourself hung," Ino cupped her cheeks and bent over thinking, "You know that once this is over, those nobles aren't going to just let you go…"

"I know. I've decided once this is over, I'm going to go to the country to Tsunade's place for a bit. I know I can't hang out there forever, so I'll probably head over to Suna. Maybe Gaara-sama can use another agent for the black market," the young thief finished the contents of her drink before setting the empty glass down on the table.

"Gah! That's even worse. I mean it's not that I don't believe you can't do it, but Gaara-sama… Sakura… Are you out of your mind?" Ino's azure eyes narrowed with worry as she leant over to lay a hand on her friend's knee.

"Enough of my problems… any good tidbits from the streets?" Sakura queried while laying her chin on the back of her chair.

"Um…" the blonde fence brought her forefinger to her chin, leaning back as she contemplated, "Well… actually," Ino's sapphire eyes shadowed with an unreadable emotion, "I don't know if this is anything but… you know how all the old creepy homeless guys… they have their own territories…"

"Yes," the green-eyed woman nodded, her head tilting with interest.

Shikamaru sat up suddenly and turned his dull-eyed visage in her direction, "They've been disappearing recently. Of course the city guard either doesn't notice or doesn't give a damn but…"

"That's strange," Sakura stood up, her cloak swirling with the movement, "Anyone you guys knew?"

"Old Isamu," Ino inserted sadly, "I haven't seen the twins Jun and Juro in forever either. On top of that I've been hearing rumors from the other fences about it… these people are homeless, they have… nowhere to go. I can't just see them leaving town all of a sudden after living in the back alleys for over a decade."

"Has there been any other news? The Akatsuki? Lord Orochimaru? Hell even the Thieves Guild?" Sakura folded her arms as she surveyed her friends.

"Not really… it's been actually somewhat…peculiarly quiet," the blonde shook her head, her face solemn, "Maybe you should head on down to the other side of town and talk to Shino."  
"I think that's actually a good idea. I haven't talked to him in months," the young woman nodded her head in agreement, "Maybe he'll know something we don't…"

They spoke a bit more but once Shikamaru began to nod off his exasperated mate drug him out of the apartment by the ear, snapping that it was time to get back to work. Sakura left moments behind them, locking the door to the shoddy old apartment before meandering out to the streets. Slipping like quicksilver through the shadows of the night, she wound her way through the quiet city.

Avoiding the light, she traced along walls of brick and mortar and finely trimmed hedges. The sound of cicadas ensconced the night that shrouded her like a fine blanket. Her head tilted to the side when she passed by a guard shack. Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of Lord Itachi leaving the premises. Biting her lip she thought about asking him about the missing homeless, to see if he knew anything about it. However Shikamaru was probably right, the city guard most likely had no clue about it and secondly they wouldn't care if they did.

Even still she trailed behind him and waited until they were in an area with no people around. He was standing near one of the old back alleys adjacent to a park, seemingly lost in thought. Thankfully the lamplight was dim in this area of town and it allowed her to get pretty close to him without him being aware. The city workers probably hadn't changed the bulbs in a long while. She spoke his name into the darkness, "Lord Itachi…"

The lordling whirled around on his heel to look around himself, his low ponytail whipping with the sudden movement. His eyes roamed over the shadows trying to search her out. Stepping into the light she smiled beneath the hood when he visibly flinched. It was obvious that he hadn't expected her to come from that direction. He growled irritably, ebony eyes roaming over her gray shroud, "What in the hell are you doing? I thought I told you that it was too soon for you to be…"

"I just wanted to know… Are you aware of the disappearances of the homeless in the old back alleys?" She queried coolly, not bothering to argue with him.

"What are you talking about?" Lord Itachi demanded tersely.

"Just as I thought," she touched her chin with her forefinger, "Well if you don't know there's no point in…"

Within three strides he was in front of her, his tapered fingers wrapping around her arm, "You should return to the Uzumaki's…"

Jerking her arm immediately from his grip she backed away, "I'll return soon. I just need to check up on a few things I…"

"You don't…" Itachi started to speak, but Sakura had stopped listening to whatever it was he was about to say when she saw two very familiar silhouettes. There was no one in town with that spiky black hair. Grabbing the lordling's arm she pulled him into the shadows and into the alley. She prayed fervently that they hadn't been spotted.

"What are you…?" he started angrily but she only turned and put a finger on his lips and pointed in the direction of the park.

Obsidian eyes widened perceptibly as he recognized the two men strolling together in the abandoned park.

She whispered, "Stay here… I'm going to get closer so I can hear them…"

Just as she was about to take a stealthy step out of the alley she was yanked back into a pair of strong arms. She stiffened at the sensation of the heat from his chest warming her back. Sakura could feel the burn starting up her neck. She hissed, "What are you doing?"

The pair stiffened as Lord Orochimaru and Lord Sasuke stepped into the dull lamplight. They halted by an area somewhat hidden by bushes.

Sakura tried to struggle but the stubborn male held her too tightly. So instead of making a scene and too much noise she turned attention to trying to hear what she could. Straining her senses to listen, her eyes narrowed with irritation when she couldn't make out whose voice was whose.

"Did you … shipment?"

"No… arrive… fore night…"

"Stupid brother… something strange…"

"Akatsuki…"

"Soon…"

After a few minutes of more unintelligible conversation the two males separated and walked away from each other in two different directions. Once they were gone, she could feel Lord Itachi's arms loosen. The stern faced male murmured to himself out loud, "What in the hell was that?"

Struggling out of his grip she pivoted on her heel and glared up into his face, "Hmm I don't know… because _someone_ stopped me from getting closer…"

"I did not want to take the chance of you being caught," Lord Itachi replied before stepping out of the alley, his eyes darted back and forth to make sure the area was clear.

"Ugh… as if… You weren't even aware that I had been trailing you for a good fifteen minutes Mr. Sheriff," she pointed a gloved finger up into his face ignoring the narrowing of his obsidian eyes, "I'm a master thief, or have you forgotten my _lord_… We're supposed to be working together…"

The brooding male stared at her a few moments, the emotion in his eyes indiscernible as he finally said, his voice cool, "I've not forgotten anything. However there is not a need to take unnecessary risks. What was it that you were asking me earlier? Missing homeless…" He looked a bit skeptical at this last bit.

"I've only heard about it through rumors, but I can vouch for the information source… It's rather strange don't you think…? I've inquired about the Akatsuki, Lord Orochimaru…" she didn't mention the Thieves' Guild out of loyalty, "and… there's been no news… which makes me worry…"

"Calm before the storm…" Lord Itachi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his gaze thoughtful, "It could possibly be all connected…I'll do some searching on my end…"

The pink haired woman nodded beneath the cowl, "I will to try and find out what I can as well…"

"I would prefer that you return to the Uzumaki's," the lordling shook his head at the young woman, his lips twisted into a displeased frown.

Sakura was about to stalk away with an irritated huff but she paused a moment. Was that concern she detected in his voice? Maybe it was just the deeply ingrained manners that most noblemen were drilled with concerning women speaking. She rolled her eyes, amused at the thought.

As she merged with the shadows into the night she replied with a bit of bite to her voice, "My lord, do not lower your grand self to being concerned about such a lowly thief…"

Lord Itachi turned around and opened his mouth to respond but the young woman was already gone and out of sight.

Sakura quickly cut through the streets, winding through the alleyways as she had always done. She was relieved when she finally arrived at Shino's fence shop. The silver bell jangled dully as she entered.

If there was anyone in town whose face carried a more stoic expression that Lord Itachi Uchiha, then that man would be Shino Aburame. He was a fence with little patience. It was a stretch to even consider that he even had any at all. The dark haired male didn't bother with those he considered to be idiots. If he didn't like you, you were taking your life into your hands entering his shop. The man didn't have one ounce of humor in his body, so if he laughed, it was in your best interest to run the opposite way.

"Hmm… the Pink Devil. To what do I owe this… pleasure?" Shino glanced up from behind the counter, to assess his newest customer with dull eyes.

"Good evening Shino. I've just come by for information. No take tonight," Sakura strode over to the counter and tossed a bag of coins on its surface, "Yamanaka didn't have any news that I _found _useful… she suggested I drop by here."

"I see," he surprised her when he shoved the bag of coins back in her direction with a shake of his head, "I might have information… but I need a job done…"

"You know I don't work that way," she groused at the dark haired male tetchily.

"Well then… I don't know anything. Get the hell out of my shop…" he returned coldly in a freakishly monotone voice.

"W…wait!" she protested putting up a gloved hand. If he knew something, Sakura knew she couldn't let the opportunity pass her by, "Alright, I might consider it … if you at least tell me half of what you know… if I want to know the other half… then… I might be more favorable to doing a quick job…"

He seemed to consider it a few moments before saying, "It's been eerily quiet lately… the Akatsuki, Lord Orochimaru, and even the Thieves' Guild seems to have nothing going on… the nobility of course doesn't notice it… but it has everyone on the street pretty nervous."

"Yes," Sakura nodded sagely at the male across the counter, "but the homeless have been disappearing… the city guard hasn't noticed… but no one seems to know where they've gone"

"… So you knew," his thumb went to his chin tapping out an uneven rhythm, "Well… something big is going on… that connects all three… at least that's what I think."

"And you're saying you know what this connection is?" the pink haired thief crossed her arms against her chest. She wasn't quite sure she could trust him. Sakura hadn't worked with him much, and though he was a decent fence, there were very few people she trusted.

"Possibly… that is… if you do this job. I might let the information slip," Shino grinned at her tightly.

The unnatural smile on his face sent shivers up and down her spine. The pink haired female sighed softly beneath her cowl. She figured the heist couldn't be all that bad or at least she hoped it wasn't, "So what's the job?"

"I want the Jacknall's Paw," he leaned on the counter, his arms folded.

Malachite orbs widened with disbelief beneath the granite hued hood, "What? … That's the Pagan's territory… Are you out of your mind?"

Shino sighed audibly, his face turning grim, "I knew you'd be adverse to it… Fine… But you would receive the answer you seek in the labyrinth of the Pagan's…."

"So you weren't quite certain of the answers to begin with… were you?" Sakura slammed her hands on the counter and glared up into his face, "That place is a damn deathtrap… But… you say… that my answer will be down there…"

Shino's chin dipped, his visage bleak, "You do not have to believe me. But I've heard that strange things are going on around the entrance to the Pagan's lair. From what I understand the homeless in that area were the first to disappear… I have a hunch that all your answers are there… I honestly don't care if you believe me or not. I can always send someone else to retrieve the Jacknall's Paw."

A smirk appeared on her face then, "Sure you will… You know damn well there's no one else in town that could even pull off a job like that…"

"I've already given you too much information. Take it or leave it," he shrugged minutely at her.

"Fine. I'll get the Jacknall's Paw. But if the answers I find down there… weren't worth risking my neck for… then I'll burn the damn thing or sell it off to the Black Market," she hissed at him angrily.

"Fair enough Pink Devil, fair enough," Shino nodded stiffly as they came to a loose agreement..

Cape swirling as she pivoted on her heel to leave the shop she heard the soft chuckle from the male behind her. After she left the shop, she sighed audibly. Lord Itachi was going to be pissed when she didn't show up to the manor like she said she would. Lord Naruto would be worried. She wasn't quite sure how Lord Minato would take all of this, the scheming bastard. Cloaked in darkness she returned to her apartment, mind whirling with what she would attempt on the morrow. The Pagans, who would have thought it? Trifling with them was almost worse than crossing Lord Orochimaru. In the end, if she was successful, she hoped that when they went hunting for their property, they don't come looking for her.

-o-

**A/N:** Done and done! Enjoy! Reviews are nice and greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **And here we go again. I know I updated this again… instead of Blacksmith's Daughter… but it just keeps on coming.

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Ent**- They are large, wooden beasts (AKA tree things lol) in the employ of the Pagans in the game, Thief: Deadly Shadows. They're generally tasked to guard watery areas. (On a side note, they are a pain in the ass in the game.)

**Chapter 10: Mummified Backscratcher?**

So Shino wanted her, the Pink Devil to steal an object from the Pagans called the Jacknall's Paw. Basically, it's a mummified hand… charming. But then again, what should one expect from a strange cult of a bunch of primitives who worship the ancient Trickster god? No one's really heard much about the Pagans lately but Ino gave Sakura a tip about the South Quarter neighborhood. There have been rumors of break-ins and howling in the night. Her nose wrinkled at the telltale smell of vegetation and rot as she approached an old, decaying well. This was definitely the spot.

Stealing from the Pagans is never easy, or smart. They or their creatures don't hold any love for an outsider of the fanatical clan. Shino better come through on his end of the bargain. Sakura wasn't the sort of thief that liked to go out and steal mummified hands for kicks. Emerald hued eyes narrowed on the old decrepit well covering the tunnel. Tugging her gloves tighter she dug her heels into the mud and slowly began to shove on the side of the well.

Below her she heard a clicking noise and finally the old stone well moved aside. Bending, she grasped the rung on the rickety ladder and after shifting the bow on her shoulder aside, she gingerly made her way down into the darkness. For this heist, she sharpened her dagger, and brought more broad head arrows than she usually did. The Pagan shamans were not people to mess around with and if it came down to either her or them, well, she'd be choosing to save her own skin.

Once down at the bottom, her booted feet hit hard dirt and partially rotted boards. Curving her spine, she crouched and gingerly traced a path downward. She would have to be extra vigilant. Her fence Ino didn't have a map to this place and so she was virtually walking this labyrinth blind. If Tsunade had still been around, she would never have allowed her student to take such a chance.

She pasted her back to the wall when she began to hear the trickle of voices reach her ears.

"Bees like a treesee, comes your strength from the earth," a female voice was saying.

"You bees a goodsy woodsy?" A male voice replied in a serious tone.

Sakura shook her head at the nonsense. Malachite orbs narrowed as she caught the sight of flickering flames around a beige stone pillar. Two people dressed in brown robes and rags sat with their legs crossed discussing what Sakura could only deem as nonsense.

Skirting around them, avoiding the light from the fire, she edged her way into a tunnel that seemed to veer down. The air around her grew damp and about half way down, her feet was squishing through water, wood, interspersed with mud. At the end of the stone corridor the thief peeked her head out. Her eyes widened when it was just a small area, merging with a split.

Following instinct, she lifted her nose to the air. The air was stale but she decided to follow the feel of the dampness. She knew that this was all directly below Konohagakure. The Pagans rarely came up out of their hole, so it would make sense that their lair would be near water. Well, at least she hoped she was right. Sakura really didn't want to see what was at the end of the _wrong _tunnel.

Avoiding the light of the torches as she slowly slipped like a wraith into the left tunnel, she tried not to flinch as she passed by patrolling guards. Yes, she was a master thief and she knew she was good. But these people were just damn creepy. When they glanced in her direction, it almost felt like they could see her. With their eyes being adjusted to the dimness it was going to make it harder to sneak past them.

Downwards she spiraled, it almost felt like she was walking a figure eight on its side. Finally, she stepped out onto some boards just as the tunnel path ended. Her booted foot crunched on gravel and she winced at the sound. Glancing out, her eyes widened as she took in the old underground canals. She wondered for a moment why she hadn't detected the sound of running water, but on second analysis she could see that the water was quite stagnant and wasn't flowing. Which accounted for the stench in the air.

Gasping she covered the lower half of her face with her hand as she continued to skirt around patrols in the deepest shadows. Which was harder down here, because there was torchlight and strange glowing stalagmites and stalactites all throughout the dank cavern. There was an area completely bathed in light, where several robed shamans seemed to be conversing.

Biting her lip, her head whipped around in several directions as she tried to find a way around it. She really wanted to avoid going into the canals. Sakura had heard rumors of the beasts that were in the service of the pagans, and she really didn't want to meet one up close and personal. Her answer came from above. Using the stone wall behind her as leverage, she placed her foot in on a small ledge and bending her knees thrust herself up, her gloved hand grabbing onto the overhang.

Slowly hauling herself up, her belly scraping against the splintering board as she finally pulled her body completely onto what looked like some sort of strange rafter walk way. Sakura could only hope that she would be the only one using it. She did her best to walk over the surface silently, but it still squeaked in places.

Fortunately it seemed as if those below her didn't catch the slight sound. The pinkette was disappointed when the walkway came to an end. The pink haired thief made certain no one was around as she slipped down onto the ground below. Following the walls she passed by a shelf with old glass bottles. She grabbed a green bottle with a thin, cracking neck. It would provide a good distraction if she needed it and quickly shoved it halfway in one of her empty pouches. She doubted her pebbles would make enough noise to move someone away from an area if she needed it.

Tracing the shadows behind a brown clothed guard she flinched when her foot splashed in a puddle. She quickly darted behind a stone pillar archway when the guard growled under his breath, "Hearsy… fearsy… what bes that?"

He pivoted on his heel and began to walk in the opposite direction, his seemingly sharp blue eyes searching around him. At one point he glared into the shadows in which she hid. Sakura sucked in her breath, her hand tightening on the handle of her dagger, sitting in her tool bet, ready to yank it out at a moment's notice. For a moment he paused but then he kept on going muttering, "Woodsies sure I bes hears something…."

When he strode past her hiding spot, she darted around the pillar and melded back into the darkness. Not taking the time to check if the guard had decided to come back in her direction she quickly darted through the tunnel and into the next. Emerald eyes widened when she caught sight of a huge circular stone altar at the base of the floor in the center of the room. She could see the paw embedded in an insanely large stalactite that seemed to be forced through the base of the altar. The base was elevated and surrounded by smaller stalactite and stalagmites. It looked like she was going to need to do something specific to get the Jacknall Paw out of its resting place.

All around it were torches placed into sheathes against the stone. She cursed under her breath when she caught sight of a shaman walking side by side with an ent. The ents were living, walking tree like creatures. This one stood at least somewhere between eight and ten feet tall. Its branch like limbs creaked as it moved. A shudder racked through her slender frame when she caught sight of its beady white and black eyes partially covered by hanging moss.

The smell coming off of it as it strode past her hiding spot hit her gagging reflex and she had to cover her mouth to stave off the noise. Skirting around the sides of the curving rocky walls after the two passed her. She found a crudely carved stairway. Quickly she made her way up and frowned when the path stopped at a door. Heart hammering as she pulled out her lock picks she made quick work of the lock. Sakura placed her ear against the door and when she heard nothing.

Tugging on the rusty handle, Sakura let the door slide open. Wincing as it creaked she was relieved to find out it was only an empty bedroom. A double poster bed sat with the linens made at one end of the room with a small chest sitting at the end, a small writing desk and chair was sitting against the east side of the room below a small torchlight. She frowned, this was definitely unexpected.

Maybe it was one of the head shamans room, possibly the protector of the paw or something. She immediately went to the desk, and began to leaf through the papers. At the bottom she found a small leather bound book with rune etchings. Flipping it open she found written.

"_Ritual of Root" Offerings of water, moss, and blood musts bes made to takes the Jacknall's Paws from its spots. Ors else yous angers Woodsies._

Beneath the book was a sheaf of paper with scrawlings on it. A quick read through had Sakura's eyes widening. She found the initials, Lord O. at the end. Shoving the letter into her bag she quickly left the small room, shutting the door softly behind her. Ruminating over the content of the leather book, she figured, it was worth a shot. She had no other leads and all she wanted to do was to get the hell out of there.

Her green eyes narrowed when she spotted the shaman and the ent still guarding the altar. Biting her lip, she formulated a quick plan. Pulling the bottle from its spot on her belt, she gripped the neck and waited for the pair to make their next pass. Once they had drawn near enough, she threw the bottle and watched as it hit the rocky wall, shattering loudly.

Grabbing her bow, she strung and arrow and waited as the shaman made a gesture for the ent to continue on its trek while she searched the area. Sakura held her breath as they separated and as soon as they were out of each other's sight. She lifted her bow and aimed for the woman's head. She released the pull and watched as the arrow whistled through the air. It struck the back of the woman's head, and with a gurgled cry, she slumped to the floor dead.

Quickly Sakura ran for the body and hurriedly she pulled the corpse and the fallen stave out of sight behind a small boulder ensconsed in shadow. Crouching in the darkness, Sakura watched as the ent came into view. She had no idea how to take that thing down. The pink devil knew that in order to get to the paw, she was going to have to do something about the damn tree.

Emerald eyes narrowed on a small torch. It would be risky but she figured that fire would probably do one of those things in. Waiting for its next pass, she watched as it marched past her. Sprinting to one of the torches, she grasped the handle of the wood and pulled it from its sconce. Then, uncaring of the sound she made, Sakura ran straight for the ent.

Just as she was within a few feet of it, it turned around, its branch arms swinging wide. It howled angrily when its beady eyes affixed on her. Ducking a blow, she shoved the flame directly into it's chest. The ent wailed in painful fury. It came straight for her, its arms swinging back and forth. One of its punches hit her square in the chest, sending her flying several feet. She pitched and rolled when she hit the hard dirt and grainy rock.

Moaning, she lifted her head and was gratified to see that the ent had collapsed and was no longer moving. Rising to her feet, she went back to the dead shaman and smeared her glove in the woman's blood. Then striding to the still burning ent, she grabbed a handful of moss. Ignoring the bruising pain that burned through her with each step, she stopped infront of the altar, and tilted her head as she studied the glyph.

"Here goes nothing," she murmured as she rubbed the blood and moss over the swirly etched glyph. It glowed red and then green but nothing happened. She frowned and then remembered she needed water. Immediately she grabbed the small canteen of water she brought with her in case she needed to put out a torch, she uncapped the lid and poured a bit of the water over the luminescent glyph.

It began to glow blue and Sakura's eyes widened when the stone claws encasing the Jacknall's Paw opened. Grabbing the mummified hand, she winced as she put it into her take pouch. She could feel the stiff fingers through the material scraping at her leg. She didn't have much time to contemplate this as she heard a small clicking noise. Viridian orbs widened fearfully when a suddenly loud alarm started to wail into the silence.

Angry voices from the corridor she'd come from echoed along with the heavy footfalls of ents and torchlights dancing across the shadows. Her head whipped back and forth and spotting another exit to the east of her, she dashed away in a mad sprint. Doing her best to meld with the shadows as she moved, Sakura realized that doing so slowed her down and if she didn't watch it, the mob would catch up to her.

Choosing the paths that led up, she continued to hike up, finding it odd that there were no posted guards in this direction. After awhile she heard the sounds from the search party die down. Sakura wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or not. On the upside, she'd gotten away, the downside was that she was lost. There was no way she could take the chance of going back the way she came. Secondly, there were no alcoves or overhangs she could hide out in for several hours to wait for the chaos to die down.

Deciding to push forward, she wasn't aware of the moving shadow that began to stalk her from behind. Sakura followed her instincts and logic. The ducts and tunnels that smelled fresher were the ones that she took. Spiraling upwards, the backs of her knees began to burn from the strain of constantly going up. Emerald eyes filled with relief when she spotted the dull moonlight filtering through. She was nearing the exit of this damned hellhole, she had to be.

Ignoring the burning in her limbs from the 'hike' her eyes spotted a ladder that led up and out, through an open manhole. Just as she was about to grab the first rung she was pulled back by a hard pressure that had suddenly wrapped itself around her leg. She stifled the scream in her throat as she found herself suspended in the air.

The sight that met shocked emerald caused a shudder of fear to wrack her body. Her eyes locked onto eerily glowing-yellowish green orbs of a creature that she couldn't hardly describe. It was a feminine distortion of skin and purple sinew. It had no arms, its shoulders were large masses of flesh and bone distending above its head, it's face a gaunt parody of woman's visage. Its legs reminded one of a flowing skirt of hard violet hued tissue and jutting yellowing bone. From the 'skirt' were several tentacles, one of which held her captive.

It opened its large mouth, rows of jagged red and yellow teeth snapped viciously as a harsh laugh left its throat. It swung her around in several directions. Sakura thanked kami that the ties on her pouches held fast. She winced when her shoulder hit the wall. Her hand wrapped around the handle of her kunai and she yanked it from the belt before plunging it into the tentacle, purple liquid sprayed from the cut, releasing a foul smell. Sakura gagged but continued to dig the blade of her dagger into its skin.

The thing squealed in pain as it released its hold on her. Sakura hit the ground hard, but she immediately rolled aside avoiding the slap of another appendage. Rising to her feet, she shot a glance at the ladder, but she knew that if she tried climbing it she would again be snatched back down before she could scramble out. She highly doubted the thing would bother messing around with her again and would just kill her.

Their eyes met once more, the creature was now more than wary of the small-cloaked female. Sakura's hand tightened on the handle of the violet stained dagger. Slowly, keeping her eyes on the creature the whole time, doing her best to stay out of the path of the whipping tentacles, she slowly began to slip her bow off her shoulder, doing her best not to make quick movements.

Once she had the curve of wood in her left hand. She prayed to whatever deity was listening that day as she flung her kunai at the creature. As she hoped it had moved aside and back several feet to avoid the blade to the head. Sakura quickly strung an arrow and pulled the pull back, and hardly took time to aim as she released the projectile.

It hit the creature just above the skirt shaped tissue in the left side, of what Sakura assumed was its ribs. It howled and more of that mysterious purple goop spilled from its wound. The monster surged forward to attack, but Sakura jumped aside and cursed out loud when the creature had moved to block her only way out. She was afraid, but she forced her mind to stay focused and cool as she considered her next move.

Stringing another arrow and docking it, she aimed for its face this time. Just as she released the arrow and tentacle slipped out and hit her ankles. Her hand released the pull and she fell back. Her ears were gratified with a pained howl from the monster, but as she glanced up, she realized it had only struck its right shoulder.

Sakura had three arrows left, and she knew she had to make them count. The thief was on her feet, though this time her movement was much slower, as the pain she'd been trying to ignore registered with her. She'd taken a blow from that ent earlier, and having been knocked around by whatever the hell it was she was looking at now, her energy and adrenaline was about gone.

She barely had time to get another arrow strung before the creature surged for her. Lifting her wobbling arms up, she aimed for it's face again and just as it was about on her, she released the arrow. Another tentacle knocked her aside, and she hit the wall behind her hard, but relief filled her when she lifted her head, expecting a deathblow. Her arrow had struck true and the creature now lay dead in a pile of sinew and purple blood. Pulling her bow back over her head, she made sure she had everything before she headed to the exit. Sakura didn't want to leave anything behind because she sure as hell wasn't going to go back to search for a lost item.

Sakura watched it warily as she gingerly stepped around it. She couldn't help but flinch when its body and tentacles twitched a few times. Grabbing the rung of the ladder she hauled herself up, her muscles straining from exhaustion. Sakura finally pulled herself out. Thankfully the exit was in a back alley and there were no people out. Chest heaving as she tried to drag in deep breaths of oxygen, she shakily got to her feet.

Once she exited the alley she ascertained what side of the city she was on and was aggravated to find out she was closer to the Uzumaki manor than her apartment. After mulling over her options she decided to head to the manor. She didn't know if she'd be able to make it to the apartment in this condition before dawn. The sky was already beginning to lighten at dawn's approach.

The pink haired thief wound her way through the back alleys and was gratified to see the light from the manor in the distance. She snuck past the guards who were thankfully half asleep and headed for the eastern side of the house. Sakura knew her bedroom window was locked, but she could possibly get in through one of the unused bedroom windows.

Coughing, she wheezed as she shimmied up a tree and over one of the thick branches onto one of the window ledges. Thankfully the window was partially open to let in the cool night breeze. Shoving open the window, she tumbled inside. Groaning, she was about to rise to her feet, when a hand roughly hauled her up by her elbow and then quickly placed a dagger to her throat.

Her cowl was wrenched aside and she found herself gazing into stunned angrily glittering onyx.

Lord Itachi cursed under his breath when he realized it was Sakura. He released her, his nose wrinkling at the stench emanating off of her. He growled tersely, "Where in the hell have you been? You were supposed to have returned a day ago. And what the hell were you doing? You were making enough noise to wake the dead. I thought you were supposed to be a master thief…"

Staggering, Sakura propped herself up against a desk, her arm cradling her side ignoring the look on his face as he glared at her, "Why are you even here? I thought this was the Uzumaki's house."

"I'm here to court you under High Lord Uzumaki's watchful eye. My parents agreed to the match," the pinkette couldn't but help find the low timbre of his voice soothing as he spoke even though he was berating her, "But when I arrived… you weren't here like you said you would be…"

"I see. My apologies _my lord _I had business to take care of," she replied caustically through clenched teeth.

Narrowed obsidion orbs roamed over her disheveled appearance. He strode over and lit one of the torches in the room. Sakura winced at the light that suddenly washed over her. She had hoped to avoid him seeing her like this. It was just dumb luck that out of the dozen or so rooms, she not only picked this one to sneak into, but that he staying the night here under a pretense.

Itachi sucked in a breath when he could see the state she was in fully. She was covered from head to toe in what he could only describe as purple goo, her face was bruised and her cheeks was streaked with drying blood. Her gray cloak and working leathers were ripped in several places and stained crimson.

Her voice was laced with dry humor as she tried to joke, "As you can very well see I'm not at my best at this moment. So if you'll excuse me…"

Lord Itachi shook his head while gripping her upper arm gently, "I'm going to have Lord Uzumaki call in a doctor. You need medical attention.

"No," she huffed in disagreement, "I just need to bathe and get into bed. I'll be alright in a day or two."

The lordling arched a black, aristocratic brow at her, "Woman it is come to my notice that you have no sense. It's obvious that you've lost a lot of blood and…"

"What makes you think all this is my blood?" She quipped at him irritably.

"I have a lot of questions for you Lady Haruno, but in the state you're in, it will have to wait," Lord Itachi replied ignoring her statement, wondering how her caustic tongue could be in such good working order in the state she was in. His lips firmed as he swept her up into his arms, not only ignoring her protests but the smell coming from her.

Lord Itachi walked her to her room and set her down once inside. He asked her, "Do you think you can undress yourself? And stay awake long enough for a bath?"

Despite the situation and her exhaustion her face bloomed red, "Of course… I'm wounded but not an invalid."

He gave a curt nod, his nose wrinkling as he said, "Good. Then take care of that. You can not lay in the bed smelling like something that had died three days ago. If you aren't out by the time I'm back, I will send in a female servant after you."

Sakura nodded, oddly warmed by his concern. Shaking her head at her stupidity after he left, she quickly stripped down after she set the warm bath water running. The pinkette sighed, she doubted anyone would want to clean her clothes and her cloak looked beyond repair at this point. Thankfully she kept a couple sets at her apartments. But these would have to be thrown out.

She glanced down at her pale rib cage and winced. She was scraped and bruised all over. The blow from the ent hadn't opened a wound but the whole upper part of her chest was beginning to turn purple and green. By noon today, she wouldn't be able to move properly. Gingerly stepping into the bath, she made quick work of scrubbing her body, and cleaning out what scrapes and cuts she did have properly.

Sakura washed her hair twice before leaving the bath and toweling down her limbs wincing painfully as she did so. She quickly dressed into her underclothes and sleeping gown as the bath drained. Sakura winced at the mess left behind in the tub. The servants were definitely going to be gossiping about this. Stumbling out to her room, she sat down on the bed, just as Lord Itachi and Lord Naruto entered without even bothering to knock.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Lord Naruto asked, his eyes widening as they roamed over her bruising and abnormally pallid face.

The pinkette nodded at him wearily, "Yes of course Naruto. I'm fine… these are just scrapes and bruises."

Then remembered that she should at least give Lord Itachi the letter she'd found to analyze. Ignoring the two males as she went back into the bathroom, she grabbed the belt and went back into the bedroom. She dug out the letter she'd found back in the Pagan's lair with Lord Orochimaru's signature and emerald met onyx as she handed him the letter, "Here. I've already read this. I need to lay down before I collapse. Can we talk about all this later?"

Lord Itachi's stern eyes roamed over her exhausted face before nodding slowly, "Rest while you can… we've sent for the doctor."

Too tired to protest she nodded at the both of them before they left her room. Taking the tool belt, she shoved it into the hiding place beneath her bed next to a spring. She didn't want anyone messing with her stuff while she was unconscious. As soon as her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed she was asleep.

**A/N: **Here ya go. Hopefully the fight wasn't too boring to read. As always, thanks for reading. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: '**Curiouser and Curiouser' cried Alice – Alice in Wonderland

**ALSO,** I forgot to note in the last chapter… I _sincerely_ hope my previous chapter didn't insult anyone. The faction Pagan actually comes from Thief: Deadly Shadows just as the Hammerites do, which I also wrote about in one of my earlier chapters. They were not my own creation, nor their beliefs, or even the way they speak. I described them exactly as I had encountered them in the game. If you go to youtube and type in Thief: Deadly Shadows Pagans in the search menu and watch a bit of the game play, you can see them for yourself along with the lair that I tried my best to describe in the previous chapter, even the Ents. Keep in mind that even though I'm not following the plot of the game… I do use elements from said game. Now on with the show!

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 11: Trouble with a Capital "S"**

_Dear Madam Shizimi,_

_I do hope that this letter finds you well. Your last shipment of supplies and gold were most generous. I will send you another "gift" soon. I trust that Argesh is serving you well. I do hope she is up to your expectations. It is important that you remember to keep up on her feedings, or else she will get temperamental. Everything is continuing according to plan. Soon… soon you and your people will have to no longer skulk in that dark hole below the city. Please remember to avoid the City Watch. We do not need suspicion arising at such a delicate time._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord O._

Lord Itachi read the contents of the letter thoroughly three times through. His dark eyes narrowed. He wasn't able to make much sense of the damn thing. His gut told him that the information he held in his hand was important; it just frustrated him that he couldn't make out what he should consider significant and what he should not. He would have to wait patiently for Lady Haruno to wake to question her about it. The lordling tossed the letter across the table to High Lord Uzumaki with a grimace, "It's his handwriting all right, but I don't understand the contents. We don't have enough information yet to dissect these contents properly."

The lordling sipped at his hot tea watching as Lord Minato perused the letter. Azure eyes widened and the blond lord lifted his head, "Do you know where Lady Haruno got this?"

"No I do not. She was pretty beat up this morning when she stumbled into my room. She was covered from head to toe in purple muck and blood. I had the servants toss my dressing robe. It would have been an unjust punishment to force someone to clean whatever that stuff was," Lord Itachi shook his head. After they had sent a servant for a doctor, he had immediately bathed afterwards. He shuddered at the memory of the stench. It was by far the worst smelling substance he had ever come across.

"You do know who Madam Shizimi is right?" Lord Minato set the letter down and folded his hands while leaning his elbows on the wooden surface of the table.

"I can't quite say that I do," the Uchiha shook his head, his bangs swaying with the movement.

"With your position in the city, I'm surprised your father hadn't informed you about her. She leads the Pagans. They are a cult that has their base below the city. It is rumored that they control monsters and mythical beasts and those who have wandered into their lair have never returned alive," Lord Minato explained frowning, his forefinger tapping his chin.

"Monsters and mythical beasts? That's ridiculous! I've never even heard of these Pagans…" Lord Itachi folded his arms, his lips thinning with displeasure. He hadn't thought that the Uzumaki High Lord would be prone to such nonsense.

"That is precisely why I suggested that you and Lady Haruno work together. There are things that the people in the streets know that we nobility do not," the blond lord waved his hand in a dismissive gesture in Lord Itachi's direction.

The Uchiha shook his head. His voice was laced with exasperation as he replied curtly, "She does not listen to anything I tell her. The woman goes off alone to do kami only knows what without informing me of her movements beforehand. Lady Haruno is much too hardheaded and stubborn for a woman of noble birth."

"Lord Itachi her behavior is not only understandable… but it is to be expected. She's been living on the streets since she was an eleven year old child. If you want her to listen to you, to inform you of her movements, you will have to earn her trust and respect," Lord Uzumaki sighed before finishing the last of his tea. For such an intelligent young man, Lord Itachi seemed to adhere too strongly to the prejudices of the noble class. Lord Uzumaki held some hope that Lady Haruno would break some of that in him. If he was to take the next High Lord position, then the young man needed to open his eyes to what the city was, as a whole, so that he would not make decisions based off of only a small sect of the citizenry.

"Speaking of which… I've been meaning to ask you… What is her connection to you? I still do not understand why she revealed herself to you to risk her life to save us from the bandits. As a High Lord you could have had her executed immediately," Itachi usually refrained from asking such tactless questions, but curiosity had plagued him about the bizarre situation for quite a while.

"Well…" Minato's azure eyes took on a faraway glint, "My son and I had just gone to visit my wife's grave. I had her buried in her hometown. You see... she requested it… before she passed on. On our way home my son spotted a little pink haired girl walking on the side of the road. I, of course, was not about to leave a child alone out in the middle of nowhere. She made up some story about visiting a relative in Konohagakure. I decided there would be no harm in taking her with us. My son and the girl grew quite attached to one another but once we crossed into Konoha, she immediately disappeared. I sent guards after her. After all, one would think that a pink haired little girl would be easy to find… but… it was as if she had completely vanished that day."

"That must have been when she bit me…" Itachi interrupted offhandedly, suddenly remembering Lady Haruno's comment to him in the tent in the bandit camp. He recalled those angry tear filled green eyes and pink hair vividly even to this day.

"She what?" the amusement twitching at the corners of the High Lord's mouth was unmistakable.

Sighing, Itachi undid his cuff and rolled up his sleeve, showing the other man the half moon shaped scar before covering it once more, "The guard asked me to stop her… and I was able to grab a hold of her. She panicked and bit me. I was only fourteen or fifteen at the time. I ended up letting go of her…" tilting his head to the side he continued, "But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Anyway… I later learned that she was the late Lord and Lady Haruno's only daughter. The proprietor in charge of the estate after their deaths had intended to sell the child to a sweatshop… but after she disappeared, he made off with the monies. The only thing I can conclude is that even though she was just a child, she must have figured out what his intentions were, and ran away on her own. I think she feels that she owed us a debt for the help we gave her. In fact when she came to inquire about Naruto's whereabouts after he was kidnapped the first words out of her mouth were, '_I'm only here to repay a debt owed.'"_

Taking in all this information the lordling ruminated for several moments. To think that he, the son of a high lord actually had to go through the trouble of earning a street rat's trust and respect, was a bit insulting. However, now that he knew the connection that tied her to the Uzumaki's he had an inkling of understanding of where she was coming from. Even still a noble woman of her birth was supposed to be soft of voice, demure, and obedient. Lady Haruno was none of the above. Hell, he had watched her slit a man's throat without batting nary a pink eyelash. Granted, the man was a bandit and a criminal who was planning on taking his life that very afternoon, but still it was unheard of for a woman to behave that way. He found it frustrating that the woman talked back to him every chance she got. In the end, he surmised, she just irritated him in general with her prickly, argumentative demeanor.

A husky, pain filled voice interrupted his thoughts, "My lords… discussing me while I'm not around. Tsk tsk."

Lord Itachi lifted his chin turning his narrowed obsidian eyes onto the pink haired female. He asked, his voice clipped, "What are you doing out of bed? You're going to undo whatever good the doctor has done."

"Don't get your underwear in a knot, my lord," the white edges around her thinned lips was the only indicator of the pain she was in, "You would deny me a cup of tea?"

She stumbled after a few shaky steps. Her slender bandaged hands fisted against her ribs and she sucked in a deep breath trying to mentally steel herself against the pain. Sakura's chin tilted and her green eyes widened when she suddenly found a muscular arm wrapped around her waist, and her shoulder against his ribs. The pinkette ducked her face to hide her blush threatening to spill into her cheeks. She absolutely refused to be attracted to this man. It was wrong on so many levels that she didn't even want to bother to catalog the 'whys' in her head. It would take her all damn day.

Relief filled her when she sat down; her teeth clenched at the throbbing pain from her many bruises. Lifting somber green eyes she said, "Thank you, Lord Itachi."

The lordling blinked down at her as he release his hold on her. It was obvious by the look on his face that he couldn't believe that she had not only said his name without malice, or derision, but she had just sincerely thanked him. He sat down next to her, his eyes still on her face. Just as he was about to respond Naruto came barreling in the room announcing loud enough for the entire house to hear, "I can't find Lady Haruno… the servant's said she was…"

He cut off when he noticed the object of his search sitting at the table, calmly pouring herself some tea. Or at least attempting to, he could see her hands shaking from the effort. In five quick strides he was at her side. Gently the blond took the pot from her and poured it for her, "Sakura, you shouldn't be out of bed."

She smiled up at him. Sakura wouldn't remind him that he was supposed to be calling her by her proper title. He lapsed every once in a while but the thief enjoyed it. She really hated her title at times. The pinkette said gratefully, "Thank you Naruto."

Sakura preferred a bit of cream and sugar in her tea, but she didn't bother trying to mix in the condiments. She knew she'd only get frustrated with her hands bandaged up the way they were. With shaky fingers she brought the porcelain up to her lips and for the moment, just enjoyed the steam against her skin before she sipped at the bitter, yet floral tasting liquid.

She started softly, "I know it's silly of me to be up so soon. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I knew that the both of you would have questions for me and my mind was running in circles…" Sakura scooted uncomfortably on her seat when Lord Itachi's rainwater scent reached her nostrils. Why did he have to sit next to her? After she had kissed him a couple nights back, it was as if she were hyperaware of the stupidest things.

The tenor of Itachi's voice drew her eyes towards his direction, "I would rather… you give us a synopsis of what happened… where you went… and how you got the letter… I would rather ask you questions after at least having some knowledge of what I should exactly be asking you."

The emerald-eyed thief nodded but then averted her gaze to Lord Minato waiting for him to respond to this. He nodded his head, "I would have to agree with Lord Itachi. I have my suspicions, but I would rather hear it from your own mouth…"

Sakura mulled over the events from the night before and then began slowly making sure to omit certain information, "I went to one of my contacts… like I said I would Lord Itachi," she lifted her cup to sip and after a swallow of the warm liquid she continued, "for information. However this contact wouldn't accept payment by coin. He wanted a job done in exchange. He wanted an artifact that was highly prized by the Pagans and also heavily guarded… You know of them correct?"

Lord Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Pagans… Lord Uzumaki explained to me that they are some sort of fanatic group."

"Yes well, they are a cult who worship the Trickster god and they do not like outsiders at all… I was hesitant about taking the job. You see, they are infamous for controlling the ents…" she set her cup down, green eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion.

"Ents?" Naruto queried curiously.

"They are hard to describe. They are sort of like… a tree type beast. Freaky things if you ask me…" Sakura shuddered at the recent memory.

Lord Itachi's eyes narrowed in disbelief, "You mean to tell me that… these things… ents… are living below the city."

Sakura chuckled hoarsely at the look on his face, "Remember when I told you my lord, that you nobles have absolutely no clue about even half of what goes on in this city…"

He scowled darkly at her but said nothing.

Naruto's eyes were wide and eager "Did you get to see one?"

The pinkette couldn't help but smile. The blond was like a child at times. She tilted her head in the affirmative, "I not only seen one. I had to kill the damn thing," her eyes flickered with amusement at the amazed look that adorned Naruto's features, "Anyhow… that wasn't the most disturbing thing down there…" her visage grew serious, "That letter bothers me. I … believe I _met_ the Argesh that… is mentioned in that letter. I'm almost wondering if that's where the homeless have been disappearing… I'm thinking that perhaps… the Pagans were using them to feed to that monster. Since the City Watch doesn't either know… or care about the incidents of the homeless disappearing… it would be the best way for them feed that thing without alerting anyone of their movements."

Lord Minato gazed at her for a moment thoughtfully; his eyes roamed over her bruised and cut face before he inquired, "Is that why you returned injured Lady Haruno?"

"Yes. It attacked me just as I was about to leave that damn rat hole. I honestly thought I was going to die," she couldn't help the shudder that wracked down her spine, "I couldn't even describe to you what the beast looked like. It's definitely bad news if Lord Orochimaru is planning to give them another err... gift. I'm also wondering if… that list I first procured with the chemical information and exotic animals if he isn't doing some weird experiments in that manor of his. That monster seemed like some sort… of chimera… or something…"

Naruto piped up, "Maybe he's making his own army."

"Could be…" Sakura finished her tea, and laid her hands on the table, "I'm beginning to think the best way to find out… is to break into Lord Orochimaru's manor… and check it out for myself…"

"No," Lord Itachi announced firmly, "If it weren't for the state that you came in last night… I wouldn't believe most of what you just told us. It sounds too... bizarre... to be real... The stench from that…"

"I know… it smelled like something that had died a week ago right?" Sakura nodded, her eyes were beginning to droop a bit, the burst of energy that she had gotten when she had first woke was now beginning to wane, "But… honestly my lord. I don't see any other way…"

"It's far too dangerous. Master Thief or not…" the Uchiha shook his head, his stern eyes shifted in her direction, "I still haven't figured out my brother's position in this mess. I ask that you do not rush things until I at least figure that out…" He decided to pose the last as a request. Itachi had learned from experience that ordering her around didn't work at all. In fact, he was starting to believe that she did opposite of whatever he said just to aggravate him.

Sakura seemed to mull this over and then to his relief gave a slow nod, "Fine. I'll hold off at least for now. Just don't tarry too long my lord. The longer it takes for us to figure it out… then… the worse off we may find ourselves in the end."

Lord Itachi inclined his head grateful that she relented at least a bit, "Thank you Lady Haruno. My informants should be returning with information soon… I have usually been able to keep track of the Akatsuki's whereabouts… however my informants don't know where they are hiding at this time. The Thieves' Guild has been completely silent lately… and my brother hasn't visited my family's home since the dance…"

Sakura's eyes lit with a light that Lord Itachi didn't quite like, "That's right… Your brother has his own small manor… doesn't he?"

The lordling regarded her warily, "Yes. But…"

"After I heal up a bit more. I'm certain I can get the floor plans to his place. If you… could get your parents to invite him over for dinner or some such thing… I could easily…" Sakura started to explain, her eyes vibrant as she began to plot.

"No… Lady Haruno… I don't think such a thing will be necessary," he shook his head, somewhat disturbed at how easy it was for her to get a hold of 'floor plans' for one of his family members manor in the city, "I would like to wait on my informants… we might be able to forgo the risk of such a thing…"

"If you don't take the risk… you won't get answers," Sakura replied stubbornly, before crossing her arms to glare at him.

Lord Minato chose this moment to interrupt, "Lady Haruno. I have to agree with Lord Itachi on this. You've been moving on your own on this investigation and have put yourself at risk for information. We appreciate the information you were able to procure but it is time that you let Lord Itachi to do some investigation on his end. Neither of you should take the risk of exhausting your contacts. Take the time to heal up Lady Haruno. Soon, you will need to be seen in public so that the nobles know that you are indeed 'courting' one another. We need to continue with the pretense that you are just another noblewoman. It wouldn't do for Lord Orochimaru or Lord Sasuke to figure out your true identity because you are rushing things…"

Sakura frowned at the older man. Why did he always have to make such valid points? His logic was something she couldn't argue with and so she gave up with a shrug, "Fine. But I'm giving you two weeks Lord Uchiha," she wobbled to her feet and caught those deep, dark eyes of his with flinty green, "If you do not turn up anything in that time… then I will act."

To her consternation he ignored her threat, "You need to return to bed Lady Haruno. You are far too pale… even for you with your unsavory habits of only walking about at night."

Eyes narrowing she hissed irritated by his attitude, "I'm not daft my lord. I realize that I am _unwell_…" she turned slightly to nod her head at Lord Naruto and his father, "Thank you for the tea my lord. I do hope that you will at least investigate my findings…"

"Dully noted, Lady Haruno," Lord Itachi waved a dismissive hand in her reddening face, "After you get well, perhaps you should take the time to sit beneath the sun..."

With an indignant huff, she pivoted on her heel and was quite proud of herself from not stumbling from the too swift movement before limping stiff backed from the room, doing her best to ignore the masculine chuckle that followed her down the hall.

-o-

**A/N: **For those wondering about Madam Shizimi… she is indeed a character from the Naruto series. She's the lady with the fat cat the genins have to chase down at the beginning of the series. (I just liked her name for some reason) I know this chapter was mostly talking but hopefully it was still interesting. Sakura is such a trouble maker... I love it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Now hatred is by far the longest pleasure; men love in haste, but they detest and leisure. -Lord Byron**

**A/N: **And **knightchaser **as for Itachi not knowing everything for once... hasn't your mother ever told you... 'it takes a woman' bwhahaha (No offense gentlemen if there happen to be any about) Thanks for the love everyone, I'm amazed that an AU is getting the attention it is, I adore everyone one of your reviews big or small! Keep em coming!

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 12: Ode to a Brandy**

Sakura gazed up at the moon from her position in the shadows. It felt good to be in her working leathers again. She'd went to her apartment to pick up her spare thief's garb, since the one she'd used to crawl down into the dank den of the Pagan's had totally been thrashed from that escapade. A smile touched her lips as she moved through the shadows, slowly, patiently making her way to Shino's shop. Itachi was going to kill her if he found out she'd left the manor. It had only been four days since she'd been injured by a monster made of nightmares. Oh well, she reasoned, if he found out, she'd tell him to kiss her ass. The pink haired thief was still a little sore from his baiting her at the table.

The thief shuddered at the feel of the stiff fingers scratching against the front of her leg from with in her take pouch. The sooner she was rid of the thing the better. The pinkette stepped into Shino's shop, and leaned against the wall keeping her hood low over her face as she waited for the customer he was currently with to leave. Once the petty thief left the fence's store, she turned and snapped the deadbolt. Sakura could see his surprise on his face at her arrival. Fury hot like an inferno rolled through her veins and in a sweeping movement that sent her cloak swirling, Sakura reached over the counter and grabbed the shopowner by the collar and put a kunai to his throat all in one furious swoop.

"Bastard! You didn't think I'd come alive," the female hissed, ignoring the pain in her ribs. She was still healing, and the quick movements tugged on her hidden bandages, reminding her of her bruises.

"The thought crossed my mind," was the dry reply. He wasn't obviously overly bothered by her display of violence, "It's been five days."

Growling Sakura released her hold on him and sheathed the blade before reaching into the pouch and pulling out the cloth wrapped Jacknall's Paw. She lay it down on the counter, "I fulfilled my part of the bargain. The information you give me better have been worth the hell I went through to get this thing!"

"The rumors of your temper Pink Devil hold much truth in them," the corner of Shino's lip tilted up into a smirk. He reached out and grabbed the mummified hand and lifted it into the light. He picked up the magnifying glass sitting on the wooden counter and studied the Jacknall's Paw several moments before setting the objects back down. His usually expressionless face lifted, his serious brown eyes met hers, "This is the real thing..."

Sarcasm laced the woman's voice as she snapped, "It's not an object you can easily pass off with a fake... even if you wanted to..."

"Indeed," Shino adjusted his glasses and then let out a sigh, "As for the information you're after... Did you not find an interesting... _thing_ down in the Pagan's den as I said you would?"

Sakura nodded but did not speak. She might be able to get more details out of the stoic shop keeper if she stayed silent. Shino wasn't a fence you rushed.

Shino turned his back and strode over to one of his shelves and grabbed a dusty rolled up parchment and walked back to the counter. He began to explain to the curious thief, "This," he laid the paper down and slid it over to her, "is the only copy of Lord Orochimaru's manor that you will find... that is complete. I might as well give it to you since no one is insane enough to want to break into _his _mansion."

The pinkette leveled a stare at him from beneath her granite hued hood, "This is nice and all... but why would I go traipsing into that psychopath's... manor?" Sakura blatantly ignored the fact that she had mentioned that very thing to Itachi a few days ago.

"If you will be patient... I will give you the information you seek..." Shino's voice was hard with reprimand.

"My apologies Aburame," Sakura replied stiffly.

"You saw the thing the Pagans were keeping... and I don't mean those damn trees either," the male continued as though Sakura had just agreed with him, "You may be interested to know that... Lord Orochimaru is noble with nothing but a title now... word on the street has it, that he's used up all his family's money..."

The contents of the letter that she'd gotten from Madam Shizimi's office immediately clicked in her brain, connecting the bits of information together. And small snatches of the conversation she caught from his and Lord Sasuke in the park that night, gave her reason to believe that Lord Sasuke was probably funding him as well. She nodded, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "He's been borrowing money from sponsors."

"You already know of his connection to Lord Sasuke?" Shino inquired dryly.

Sakura took the chance to admitting to the knowledge, "Yes... and of the Akatsuki."

"That's some dangerous information for a mere thief..." the fence eyed her suspiciously.

She only shrugged, "One could say... the same holds true ... for a _mere_... fence." Her lips twisted as she took pleasure in throwing his lofty words right back at him.

Sakura flinched when he smiled at her. The muscles around his mouth seemed to twist almost unnaturally, giving the impression that those particular muscles were unused to working, "... I had a cousin... who used to work as a servant in Lord Orochimaru's manor," the parody of a grin gave way to a frown which looked much more natural on his stoic face, "She quit a few months ago, claiming that weird things... were going on in that place. Servants started disappearing... and anyone who mentioned it... disappeared as well... those who live in the same section of town as him, hear strange noises and growling at night. They even say if it's windy at night... and you listen closely enough, you can hear cries begging for help whispering in your ears. The locals and all the shopkeepers have taken to closing up before dark. There are even rumors suggesting... that Lord Orochimaru no longer has any servants... at least any that are alive..."

The words he spoke were creepy to begin with but hearing them in that emotionless tenor of his was just freaky. A shiver ran down the entire length of her body. She knew there a vein of truth in those rumors, after going toe to toe with the beast under the city. Sakura sighed, "Do you have the plans to Lord Sasuke's manor as well? I brought coin with me..."

Shino eyed her for a moment but then nodded, "Yes, but I will include it with our deal."

Sakura watched as he bent and lifted out another rolled parchment and handed it to her. She grasped the edge of the paper, listening to the crinkling sound. His grip was firm and her eyes lifted to his. His voice was cold and emotionless as he said, "Once you leave this shop... I have no memory of this conversation..." he let out a sigh, "And... you'd be wise not to mention this to the Thieves' Guild either..."

Sakura dipped her head in understanding. He released his hold and Sakura took the two maps and stuffed it into her belt and pulled her shirt over the top. She went to the door and before unlatching the hard bolt, "I was not your source ... in securing the Jacknall's Paw." The warning in her voice was unmistakeable.

Unlocking the door, she slipped out into the night. Traversing deep in the comfort of darkness Sakura made her way back to the Uzumaki manor. She shimmied up the tree and climbed into her room. A victorious smile tugged on her lips but it dissipated the moment she heard her window slam shut behind her. A familiar male hand grabbed her shoulder roughly causing her to wince painfully. Itachi Uchiha wrenched her hood down and the breath left the female's body when his striking angry black eyes imprisoned hers. With the moonlight as a halo around him, the foreboding, predatory aura he gave off was impressive to say the least. Noticing the direction of her thoughts, she ruthlessly clamped down on them and halted them in their tracks. She _would not allow _herself to be impressed by any noble.

He growled lowly, "Where in the hell have you been? I shouldn't be surprised that you would break your word and sneak out..."

Sakura glared at him irritated by his condescending tone. She bit back, poking an irate finger into the center of his chest, "I made no such oath. I only said... that I wouldn't act... _yet_. And what in kami's name are you doing in my room in the first place in the middle of the night? Are you stalking me now sheriff?"

"I came looking for you an hour ago... I," he released a calming breath realizing that arguing with her would be more trouble than it was worth, "one of my contacts ... got in touch with me. It seems that my other contacts that I sent out for information... have all disappeared..."

Goosebumps rose on her flesh at the word _disappear. _She'd heard it too many times that night. She swallowed and then turned her face away not realizing how vulnerable she looked at that very moment beneath the pale moonlight. He opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head, "Go ahead and freshen up and put on some proper clothing. Meet me in the drawing room."

Sakura bit her lip as she watched him leave. He paused at the door, looking both ways down the hall, insuring it was empty before shutting the door behind him. The pink haired woman was torn between telling him the information she just learned or keeping it to herself. Stepping out of her working leathers she paused half way when she realized what she was thinking. Was she starting to trust Mr. Stick Up My Ass Sheriff? She quickly pulled a yellow colored gown over her head. Putting her hair up ponytail, since she didn't feel like brushing it out again. She took the two maps and her tool belt and put them in her hiding spot beside the mattress spring under her bed.

Smoothing out her dress and squaring her shoulders she strode out into the hall and entered the drawing room without bothering to knock. Lord Itachi was half bent over as he worked to stoking the fire in the cobblestone fireplace to roaring life. He looked up to find her looking at him, her teeth gnawing at her lip. The dark haired male cleared his throat, "I must apologize Lady Haruno..."

Sakura was visibly taken aback by the proffered apology, "Whatever the hell for?"

"I shouldn't have been waiting in your room," he sighed as he sat down in the plush maroon chair, before burying a hand into his bangs, "I grew impatient when you weren't there... because I wanted to discuss the situation with you and..." He broke off, his mouth firming as he turned his head away.

The pinkette's eyes widened. Whatever his contact told him must have gotten to him, she thought to herself, there was no way that the man sitting down in front of her would apologize to someone like her for anything. She sighed at him, "Do you think Lord Uzumaki would be overly upset if we raided the liqueur cabinet?"

When the lordling didn't reply she strode over and rummaged through said cabinet and settled on a sweet fruit brandy. She grabbed a couple stemmed glasses and quickly uncorking the bottle, she poured them each a serving. Well hers was a bit more generous than his, but that didn't matter to her way of thinking. Juggling the glasses and the bottle over to the fireplace, she set the container down onto the small oak table that sat between the chairs before offering the lord a glass. He glanced up, and with a weakly murmured thanks he took it from her. He watched her with a raised brow as she emptied her glass in one go, wincing slightly at the burn in her throat. This stuff was stronger than the sake her master had often kept in the cabinet back in the apartment.

"That is not very ladylike Lady Haruno," Lord Itachi raised a brow at her as she poured herself another glass.

"So?" Sakura huffed before sitting down in the chair opposite him, leaning back and crossing her legs, her posture not at all proper.

The lordling shook his head before sipping from his own glass. He played with the stem a few more moments before saying, "I don't know... whether to believe my contact... the things... he said... are..."

"Unbelievable," She finished for him, before swallowing the rest of her brandy and set the stemmed cup down next to the half empty bottle. She sighed in contentment as the warm curling relaxing feeling that only alcohol could induce settled into her limbs. Sakura decided to be truthful, at least for the most part, "I don't know my lord. I think that... this _thing _might just be too big for just the two of us. I'm almost afraid... that Lord Naruto might... be right."

At that last statement Itachi sent a strange look in her direction, "Right about what?"

"Maybe Lord Orochimaru is making himself some kind of zombie army or something," Sakura replied ignoring the incredulous look on the sheriff's face. She rolled her eyes at him, "... I'm thinking... I should just break the hell into Orochimaru's manor and torch the damn place and save us the trouble," she lifted her hand and ticked her fingers, "First there was that monster the Pagan's had. My Lord, that thing had a woman's face, but... the rest of it was anything but human... Then there's the disappearances of not only the homeless on the street, but now I've heard that the servants from his manor... are all gone... and the citizens in that neighborhood complain about strange noises that come from _his_ manor at night... Did you know that even the shop owners in that district close shop before dark?"

"Most of this is just here-say," Lord Itachi shook his head at the woman. The things she spoke of could not be true. His mind refused to accept it. It sounded like a fairytale mothers used to scare their children into obedience, so they wouldn't go wandering around where they shouldn't.

She shook her head and then inquired thoughtfully, putting a finger to her lips, "Have you asked the city guard that patrol that district anything?"

"No," the lordling denied, "But... now that all these strange rumors have risen... I will definitely make some inquiries." He mentally began to berate himself for the oversight. He should have more pride as a noble. He was letting a thief, a woman no less, do all the groundwork which by all rights, he should have been the one leading the investigation.

Sakura rose to her feet and stood in front of the lord planting her hands on her hips before catching his wayward gaze with her own, "Did you know... my lord that ... Lord Orochimaru... has run out of familial fortune?"

"What?" the Uchiha looked shocked at that tidbit of information, "You cannot be serious."

She leaned down grasping the arms of the chair, not realizing that the top of her bodice opened slightly, giving the lord a very interesting look at the pale creamy mounds of skin beneath the yellow material and lace. His protest died on his lips. However Itachi's attention was snatched away from the suddenly pleasant train of thought that had began to weave itself into his brain as she said, "You're brother... the Akatsuki... the Pagans... are all ... funding whatever it is that he's doing in that basement of his..."

"Sasuke wouldn't..." Lord Itachi's eyes widened, the memory of the small snatches of conversation they had caught in the park five nights ago replayed itself in his brain. His mouth firmed in an unforgiving line, "Perhaps... that is the reason why he was so desperate to take the High Lord position..."

"If he secures that position... he also secures the family fortune correct?" Sakura arched a pink brow at the seated male.

"Y...yes," the implications were finally beginning to sink into his stubborn brain.

Sakura straightened, her usually hard eyes softened at the lost look on the usually self assured lordling. It just didn't seem right to see him this way. The pink haired thief surprised the male and herself when she reached out and placed her warm hand over his gently, "I know you don't like the idea... but maybe... it would be a good idea... for me to break into Lord Sasuke's manor and... try and find more information..."

"I don't understand," the dark haired male shook his head, speaking as if he hadn't heard her proffered suggestion.

"Hmm," Sakura murmured softly, her voice a gentle hum, "It's hard to understand anything that involves those you care about. If we hurry up and do something about this... then maybe we can somehow save your brother from this trouble he's bringing upon himself. Lord Orochimaru is a very bad man. You know your brother, even though he's doing something he shouldn't... the price of making a deal with Orochimaru is probably far deeper than he realizes."

Lord Itachi's chin lifted sharply at the woman's unexpected words. It was almost as if she was trying to soothe him. He frowned, weren't they supposed to hate each other? She was a criminal, and yet he could no longer pull up the righteous fury she used to induce in him. Sure she stole the sharingan ruby from his prestigious family and humiliated him in the process but it was good thing in the end that she had. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, maybe his tired brain was reacting to the brandy.

When Sakura realized she was still touching him she removed her hand and cradled it against her chest. Swallowing hard, she said while pivoting on her heel to exit the suddenly too small room, "I... I should go back to my chambers... if that is all..."

"Wait," the slightly pleading sound in the his tenor stopped her in her tracks.

Turning she tilted her head at him inquisitively.

"There is going to be a ball held by the Hyuuga clan at the end of this week. I would like to escort you," Lord Uchiha suddenly announced out of the blue.

Sakura nodded, inwardly stifling a groan. She was going to have to wear a damn kimono. They were worse than the dresses, in her opinion. With the layers, and the specific way to tie the obi, and the mannerisms required were all different then what most of her lessons had focused on. The playful grin twisting her lips and the sarcastic jab effectively helped to relax the tense posture in the lordling's shoulders, "I would be honored that _his highness _will lower himself to wanting to take a street wench like myself to the ball..." then to his consternation she saluted him like a soldier, "Your wish is my command sheriff."

Suddenly he rose to his feet and in three short strides he stopped to stand in front of her. Sakura immediately lost all her bravado at the intense look on his eyes. He grasped her chin in gentle, well-shaped fingers and turned her face to the side, "The bruising is nearly gone. It should be alright for you to ... attend."

Fighting the blush coloring her cheeks, "Of... of course..."

The brisk refreshing rainwater scent that was Itachi washed over her now overloading senses. Her logical side was screaming at her to runaway but she stood there, gazing up at him dumbfounded. Her lips parted slightly in surprise as he bent his head to take her trembling mouth with his. The sensation that built in her chest from contact with him sent waves of burning longing she didn't quite understand through every inch of her body. Shocks of sensation sent the tips of her fingers tingling and instinctively she buried her hands into his hair, surprised by the sinfully silky texture.

Green eyes widened with shock and she opened her mouth she felt his tongue run along the seam of her lips. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, Sakura was ashamed to admit that she felt weak around the knees and she couldn't help but respond in kind. His large hand went to the small of her back, and he pulled her against his hard chest, his fingers burning imprints through the seemingly too thin material of her dress. After several moments of plundering her mouth he released her. The pinkette found herself gazing into the depths of his eyes, and she felt her heart constrict ever so slightly when she realized that he had small, tiny brown specks in his seemingly endless black eyes.

His voice was husky when he murmured, "Thank you."

Reality washed over the young woman and she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him away from her. She was panting with emotion and her face burned with embarrassment, "What are you thanking me for?"

"I appreciate your... _attempt _at trying to cheer me up Lady Haruno," the sexy curl of his lips as they twisted into a smile sent her heart pounding.

"T... that's some thank you..." Sakura quickly found safety in sarcasm, "A ... regularly spoken thanks would have sufficed my lord..."

"I kissed you because I wanted to," his smile suddenly turned enigmatic, "the gratitude is an entirely separate circumstance..."

Sakura tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. It looked like she was just as shocked as she was. She decided discretion would be the better part of valor this night. She nodded, "I see," even though she didn't, "Well... goodnight my lord... I will see you in the morning..."

He shook his head, "No... I will be heading back to my father's home and staying there until the ball. So..." he leveled a suddenly serious gaze at her, "Behave yourself until then. It's time I do a little more serious investigation on my end. There were things... brought up that I can no longer ignore. Will you give me your word Lady Haruno that you will stay put at least until after the ball?"

Sakura wanted to refuse him immediately, but there was something about the look he was giving her that caused her resolve to falter. His eyes had softened and Sakura could almost swear there was concern in there somewhere. Slowly she dipped her head, "Yes... you have my word... Lord Itachi..."

Pleased by her response, he was silent as she turned and made her escape in a whoosh of yellow skirts. Once he was alone he buried his hand in his hair agitated with his sudden lack of control. What in kami was wrong with him tonight? He had ignored all common sense and had kissed Lady Haruno, a woman who by all rights should be off limits to him. His forefinger went to his lips that still tingled with her unique, yet oddly delicate flavor. Her pleasant scent of vanilla and apples lingered in her wake. With a frustrated groan, he went back to the fire place, and grabbed the half empty brandy bottle by the neck and forgoing all propriety he drank from the container, his obsidian eyes fixated on the dancing flames.

-o-

**A/N: **Happy Early Halloween. And the plot thickens. I love, no adore... in denial kisses. Sighs dreamily. Anyways, review if you can, I always like reading your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's strange that modesty is the rule for women when what they admire most in men is boldness.**

**-Ninon De Lenclos**

**A/N: **Ugh, I don't know what's up guys and gals. I don't get my updates on anything. I have to manually check the site for any update for anything. I've even gone to my author's page, to try and 'send' myself a message but I don't get them. So if any of you has ever sent me a message and I didn't reply back, I'm so sorry. I checked my settings and I'm set to recieve but I don't get a thing. If any of you know how to fix this issue, please... save my sanity and tell me how. I've put up with it since the middle of Free Fall, but with the new changes to the site, I'm beginning to lose my mind. Thanks in advance.

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 13: Brainless Turkeys? **

The days until the ball held by the Hyuuga's passed by swiftly. She had to study a totally different set of rules this time around. In fact even though it was dubbed a ball, it was more like a fancy tea party with dancing. The pinkette didn't understand why the damn nobles had to give a title to every thing they did to make it sound like it was more than it really was.

Sakura glanced down at her dark magenta and white flower kimono and tried not to wince. It was flowery and bright. Sighing she remained still when the maid up swept her hair into a chignon and then proceeded to shove chopsticks into the tresses to hold them in place. She waited with feigned patience as the maid also placed bobby pins in her hair to take care of the stray strands before weaving bits of baby's breath into the pale pink crown of her head.

The maid complemented her on her attire and Sakura nodded in acceptance of the compliment. When she was finally alone she sighed a breath of relief. She wriggled her toes in the tabi socks, and she took several steps in the brown sandals to get used to the feeling. Sakura glanced up when there was a knock at her door. A smile spread across her face as she greeted Naruto who was dressed in a black kimono with blue edging. She smiled at him with forced cheer, "This is the first time I've seen you in a kimono Lord Naruto…."

"Eh… it takes some getting used to doesn't it?" He smiled down at her, his blue eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth at the look of irritation on her face.

"That's the nice way of saying it… So we'll just leave it at that," Sakura glanced down at the silky confection one more time before releasing another sigh.

Naruto held out his arm to her, his cheerful smile broadening, "Lord Itachi has arrived to escort you Lady Haruno."

"Thank you Lord Naruto," she replied politely.

They walked arm in arm down the corridor, running into Naruto's father who greeted them a megawatt smile on a face. It made Sakura feel like punching him. His expression had recently started to carry a hint of smugness about it lately and the young woman had the feeling that she was part of the reason for his cheerfulness.

"You kids look great," he announced grandly as they approached, his arms spread wide.

Lord Minato was grinning down at her and she was struck by how young he actually looked for his age. He was wearing a black kimono with amber trim, his blond-gold hair was nearly as spiky as Naruto's that evening. She was amazed at how similar that he and Naruto looked when they smiled. Lord Naruto had taken on more and more of his father's look as he got older, the pinkette thought to herself silently as she studied them while the two males stood across from each other. The exuberant blond must have gotten the enthusiasm and zeal for life from his mother, Sakura surmised thoughtfully.

The High Lord dipped his head, his proud chin bobbing once, "I better not keep you, your escort is waiting for you…"

Sakura only nodded in response, biting back the caustic reply about the kimono he had commissioned for her. She was starting to believe he got a kick of dressing her up in noble's clothes because he knew how much she hated it, the blasted man. She fell into step with Naruto who led her down to the entrance. Her green eyes widened when they rounded the corner. Lord Itachi stood waiting near the door, his arms linked together, his hands hidden in his large sleeves. He looked breathtakingly handsome in a dark sanguine that looked almost nearly black kimono with obsidian trim. His hair was tied back in a low riding ponytail, his long curving bangs were left loose, softening the harsh lines about his face.

At that very moment the kiss they shared just days ago came back to Sakura and she had to fight back a blush. She listened silently as Lord Itachi exchanged formalities with Lord Naruto. Then, Lord Itachi reached out to her, and Sakura took his hand.

Naruto said to her but she scarcely heard him, "See you there Sakura..."

Turning her head, she glanced back and grinned in response.

She allowed Itachi to lead her outside and to the carriage. Absently she listened to the sound of the sandals clicking against the cobblestone and she decided that these type of shoes would be horrible to sneak around in. Once inside the compartment alone, Sakura breathed in deeply to steady her thoughts and at the same time took in his scent.

Shutting her eyes a moment and forcing herself to focus, she asked, "Is there anything that I need to know about tonight my lord?"

He tilted his head slightly, his forefinger and thumb going to his chin, "You are aware that since I am now 'officially' courting you in the eyes of the nobility and my family that you will have to serve the tea at my parent's table for the first round."

Sakura dipped her head, "Yes," and then she shot him a nervous smile, "I apologize in advance if I spill anything on anyone."

Lord Itachi chuckled, "Take your time. If you do not rush yourself just to get them over with, I'm sure you will be fine."

A smirk split her lips, as a wicked thought came to mind, "Can I at least dump the pot on your brother?"

"Don't tempt me," he replied wryly, "As entertaining as it may be… no…"

Sakura slouched slightly, doing her best to look dejected and couldn't help but smile when he gave a small, low laugh at her antics. Her lips twitched in amusement. The stuffy sheriff had a sense of humor after all. May wonders never cease. The rest of the ride went in silence. Sakura averted her head, malachite orbs watching the scenery as they passed. She'd rarely been in the Hyuuga's district. Most of it was all upper class, and someone like her, when on the streets would stand out in an area like this. She also knew that the Thieves' Guild had ties with some of the family. Not with the main branch, but a few of the distant cousins, making it part of their territory. No one, unless they had a death wish dared to encroach on the powerful guild's turf.

Used to the jolting lurch of the carriage when the horses stopped, Sakura gripped the seat to ready herself when she noticed they were pulling up to the main entrance. She felt Itachi's amused eyes on her and she quirked an eyebrow at him. What? Did he hope she'd fall forward again so he could catch her? Embarrassed by the mental images that flooded her brain at the images that came to her brain, her fingers gripped the seat tighter and was glad when they finally arrived. She watched as he exited first and then extended a hand to her.

With a nervous swallow, she placed her hand in his, the brush of his skin sending electric sensations up the length of her arm. As soon as her feet touched the cobblestone, he tucked her arm into his and Sakura found herself strangely comforted by the warmth he emitted. Green eyes widened perceptibly as she took in the sweeping length of the Hyuuga main house. It was an eastern style home and it looked to her to be only one floor. What it lacked in height, it made up in square footage. Lanterns hung from rafters of the entrance, the dim glow lighting their path. From outside she could already hear the swell of voices and the music from within.

The guards at the front entrance inclined their heads respectfully to the Uchiha and Sakura figured it probably had something to do with him being temporarily in charge of the Konoha guard. From what little snippets of conversation she'd heard from the guards around town, they seemed to be content with the current leadership although she'd heard Itachi called a hard ass more than once. An amused hiss left her, and she donned an innocent expression when Itachi glanced at her. Once inside Sakura's eyes roamed, her thief's heart leaping in her chest at the sight of all the finery. The dark wood furniture, the candelabras made of fine metals, the priceless paintings from renowned artists, and the fancy silver that sat on the tables filled with food.

It had been far too long since she had a proper job to pull off. The heist with the mummified hand didn't count, she thought to herself wryly. Her eyes settled on the table where Itachi's family were all sitting together their finery. Sasuke was off to the side, his eyes gloomy with obvious boredom. With all of the Uchiha's in one place, Sakura began to notice how alike they all looked. Itachi seemed to take after his father more so than his younger brother, the two older males shared the harsh planes and angular shape of the face, except of course for his eyes, that Itachi got, hands down from his mother. Fugaku had kept his hair long, much like Itachi's and Sakura could easily imagine what Itachi would look like give or take in twenty years.

At first glance, Itachi's mother looked like an unassuming woman. She had a soft chin, and a dainty nose and beautifully shaped hands. Her hair lay in a smooth, black swathe down her back, her bangs curving into seemingly gentle brown eyes. Sasuke seemed to favor his mother more, in the shape of his face, and he seemed to have been blessed with her dainty nose. Sakura knew better however, Mikoto was anything but unassuming. In fact, that's where Sakura was willing to bet, the boys got most of their fiery temperaments. The father, though he had a harsh look about him, she would almost bet a whole take, that he wasn't nearly as harsh as he seemed. When they finally approached the table Mikoto was the first to greet her. The woman stood, taking Sakura's hands on hers and delivering a kiss on her cheeks, "Welcome. I've been waiting for you both to arrive."

"Bored already?" was Sakura's cheeky query. All of the male's present raised a brow at the pink haired woman's quirky question and at the fact that their usually quiet, sweet wife and mother laughed softly at said inquiry.

A sleeved covered hand went to her lips and Mikoto responded causing the Uchiha men to gape at the two females, "You could say that. Fortunately I haven't been assaulted by the brainless turkeys yet. But now that both of my sons are present that's probably going to be fixed very soon."

"I see that is quite normal for niceties to escape your meager intelligence," Sasuke lifted veiled eyes in her direction in a low voice for only her ears as she brushed past him.

Sakura picked up the steaming tea pot ignoring the rude male, pouring each family members some more green tea, topping off what they already had, the perfect picture of graceful poise and domesticity. Fugaku was pleased to see that the young woman was not ill bred and for the most part her manners were for the most part well in place. He could deal with the fact that perhaps Itachi liked feisty women. With that last thought, Fugaku's train of thought trailed off into a pleasant direction, reminiscing about his and Mikoto's younger days fondly. The pinkette took her time and served Sasuke last. When she grasped his cup and picked it up to pour him his tea, he murmured with ill humor, just loud enough so only she could hear him, "You'd make a good servant I do have to say... however unpleasant the visual would be of having to look at that ugly forehead of yours all the time. That bright hair is a bit of a turn off too... I guess a scullery maid would suit you best... so a lord wouldn't be forced to look at it too often..."

The pink haired woman's hand's tightened perceptibly on the cup, her face flushing at his casually delivered insults. For all it looked like to anyone watching the interaction, it seemed like he was speaking to her as if they were passing pleasantries. He took the cup from her stiff fingers, and Sakura leaned in just as he took a large swallow whispering softly, a saccharine smile on her pixie shaped face, "Just shut the hell up and drink your goddamn tea..."

Immediately he started choking on the burning liquid completely not expecting that sort of response from a woman who was supposed to be a well bred noble woman. Sakura adopted a concerned visage, patting him on the back a little too hard for comfort looking to all the others present except Itachi who knew her all too well, like a sweet, young woman concerned for the welfare of a family member of a clan she hoped to marry into, "Are you alright my lord? I should have warned you that the tea was hot..."

"Why you little," cough, "bi..." Sasuke started to curse at her, his eyes watering at the pain, still coughing drawing a concerned look from his mother.

Itachi quickly intervened standing to his feet, "Lady Haruno we should greet the hosts." He strode over to her and offered his arm.

Setting down the tea pot in relief, Sakura laced her arm through his and together they weaved through the chattering guests. He whispered frowning at the mocking innocence still on her face, "What was that all about?"

"Your brother was being an asshole... what else?" the pink haired thief growled under her breath. She was still fuming at his blatant insults. She hoped fervently that Sasuke would drown in his stupid tea before they returned to the table.

He grit out in low growl, "Do try and behave yourself..."

"Yes father," she replied with a sweet smile, while fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

Needless to say, he sent her a dirty look at her overly obvious cheekiness. Both of them smoothed over their expressions with polite smiles as High Lord Hiashi, his wife, and Lord Neji approached them.

"We are pleased that your family has come tonight," the older Hyuuga male greeted them and then nodded to the young girl, "And to you as well Lady Haruno. I must say, I remember your parents fondly. Good people. My condolences."

"Thank you my lord," Sakura's chin dipped politely, "I am humbly honored to have been invited."

After the niceties were passed between all of them. Sakura sneaked a quick smile in Lord Neji's direction but his stoic expression never changed. His lip only twitched in response. When Itachi started in on discussing the local politics the woman decided it was time to disengage herself from his arm, and find something else to do. Listening to nobles discuss politics was enough to make her want to retch. Itachi glanced down at her, at the absence of her touch. She murmured, "I find that I am thirsty my lord. I will wait for you at the refreshment table."

He nodded at her before returning his attention back to the elder lord. Once turned away, Sakura made a face, and made her way to the table as she said. She ladled herself some punch, and after sipping it, she almost wished she had a flask of rum so she could spike it. Her eyes followed the nobility, and she couldn't help but think they could all do with a bit of loosening up a little. Taking her cup, she went to stand against a wall so that she'd have a good view of the room. Once done with her punch she set the cup down and made no move to refill it. It just wasn't the same without any kick to it. Sakura caught a pair of black eyes following her movements curiously.

Making sure no one was looking, she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, and to her amusement a dull flush colored his pale cheeks. He repaid her with a glare before turning his face pointedly away, sticking his nose in the air. She sighed, the brothers were more alike than she'd first surmised. Both big sticks in the mud. The younger sibling was an ass certainly, but so could Itachi be when he put his mind to it, but the eldest brother was wittier than Sasuke she concluded. Sakura's eyes lit on two familiar blond heads. Naruto turned his head to see Sakura giving him a discreet little wave. He started to make his way over to her, but then he was intercepted by a young woman, that looked like she could be a relative of Neji if those silvery eyes were any indicator. Sakura smiled under the veil of shadows as she watched them both blush, and she could tell Naruto was stuttering, even from her standpoint.

The pinkette stiffened slightly when she suddenly found herself approached by a group of young women. By the way they were giggling amongst each other, and pointing fans at her, along with the urgent whispers that followed, Sakura knew they were trouble with a capital T. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so dull after all. The one dressed in the highest finery, with coppery curls, and glittering jewels whom Sakura assumed to be the leader approached her haughtily. The woman tapped a fan against her lips, "My... my... what do we have here?"

Sakura just looked at her and didn't bother to reply. She wasn't in the least bit intimidated, although she found herself interested in the delicate ruby and gold bracelet around the other woman's wrist. The young thief had to bite her lip at the temptation it presented.

Agitated, the young woman tried again, "I've never seen you before...Who are your parents?" She sniffed nasally at the quiet pinkette, taking her silence as a sign of easy prey.

"They're dead. What does it matter?" Sakura deadpanned emotionlessly, her green eyes telling them without words to get lost.

The pink devil was rewarded by shocked gasps.

One of the girls pulled together enough bravery enough to speak up and to step next to the ring leader. She spat at Sakura with a derisive sneer, "I don't see what Lord Uchiha sees in an ill bred woman like you..."

"I don't see that you have any intelligence," Sakura folded her arms, a smirk turning her lips upwards, "but you don't see me complaining about it do you?"

"Why you..." the girl stuttered not quite sure of what to say in response but backed away. They had all come over with the intention of upsetting her, jealous of the fact that Itachi Uchiha who had never shown interest in a woman before, had taken up with a newcomer but it was backfiring on them, badly.

"Now... like the _good, sweet, and noble_ women that you are... Why don't you_ nice ladies _go find yourself a rich lord to leech off of? Is a little peace and quiet too much to ask for?" Sakura lifted her shoulders in a careless shrug, her smile turning wicked at the appalled looks on their faces at her audacity.

"Bitch!" the ring leader snarled lowly, her face turning an ugly mottled pink. Lifting a hand she moved to slap Sakura but the pinkette smoothly moved to the side, and the girl caught the hard side of a large floor standing candelabra. She shrieked and pulled her pained fingers back to nurse it against her chest drawing the attention of nearby guests.

Making a snap second decision, Sakura added in a calm voice, "Oh my... it seems you've drawn the attention of Lord Sasuke..."

Immediately the group girls turned to look back at the lord who hadn't even been looking in the first place, and when he glanced up feeling the many sets of eyes suddenly glued on his person. His eyes widened as he found to his dismay that he was being stared at by several pretty girls with horror filled faces. Sakura took advantage of their averted attention, and promptly relieved the girl of her ruby bracelet, and stuffed it into her kimono with no one the wiser of her actions. Lacing her arms behind her back the pinkette sauntered away, throwing a smile back at the gaggle of girls, "Behave yourselves now..."

For her trouble she received dirty looks in response. She approached the table, and sat down cross legged across from the youngest Uchiha sibling, and calmly poured herself some tea as if she didn't have a care in the world. Only she and Sasuke were sitting at the table, Fugaku and Mikoto having gone to mingle with some of the other nobles. The male folded his arm, his face dark with temper, "What was their problem?"

"I informed them that you enjoy kicking puppies in your spare time," Sakura replied facetiously over the brim of her steaming cup of tea.

"I don't like you," Sasuke replied with an unusual large amount feeling in his normally emotionless voice, completely out of sorts with the strange noble woman. He wasn't quite sure how to take her caustic tongue. She was someone who bit back, and he wasn't used to that, "I don't see what my brother likes about you..."

"He _adores _my pink hair and my huge forehead," she calmly replied, throwing his words back at him, pleased when he promptly turned a mottled and to her way of thinking, a pleasing shade of sanguine, "He kisses it all the time..."

Before he could explode, Sakura waved Naruto over who thankfully happened to pass by. She patted the plush cream pillow next to her, "Lord Uzumaki, can I get you some tea?"

"Lady Haruno," he looked relieved when he sat down next to her, "Thank you. How are you this evening Lord Sasuke?"

"I am well, and you Lord Naruto?" he asked still eyeing Sakura with blatant dislike as she poured the blond some green tea in a spare cup.

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his head a bit nervously, eyeing the group of women, who didn't want to get close to Sakura a second time, "I'm all right. But those girls are beginning to creep me out," and then he added on after thought sparing a glance at the strange group of noble women who had their eyes pasted on the trio, "Lady Hinata's okay though..."

Must be the girl that looks like she's related to Lord Neji, Sakura mused. The pink haired woman nodded in understanding, "Yes I fear... that it would not bode well if one of them happened to get their claws into you. You're much too good for them," and then quirking a brow pointedly at Sasuke, "But you my lord. I think they would suit you quite well... Why don't you go say hello? They'd probably like that..."

"You..." he started angrily, but hmphed deciding not to finish that sentence as his older brother returned to the table and sat on the other side of Sakura.

Naruto was oblivious to the exchange as his eyes had wandered and pinned themselves onto the lovely Lady Hinata. He absently greeted Itachi, but didn't bother to look at him causing the Uchiha to raise a brow at the younger male.

Sakura patted Itachi's arm, a beautiful smile adorning her face drawing his attention to her, "I was lonely without you darling..."

Itachi was taken off guard by the sudden change in the female's temperament. His eyes reflected the fact that he was taken off guard by her simpering words and he was immediately suspicious of her intentions. Sakura leaned in her fingers still tugging on his sleeve, her gaze going limpid and she pouted at him when he didn't respond. Before he could react, the pinkette drew closer, and gently pressed her lips to his in the breath of a moment. She watched as the muscles around his lips ticked a couple times, she knew he was confused by her odd affectionate behavior. A growl drew Itachi's attention and he glanced at his brother whose palms suddenly slammed on the table in a fit a temper as he stood up, "I should go and greet the hosts as well..."

After his sibling stalked away stiffly Itachi pinned Sakura's smug face with a glare when understanding dawned on him, "You take too much pleasure in torturing my brother it seems..."

"Oh shut up," Sakura murmured softly, the rudely delivered order made Itachi want to shake her, "Now I can finally enjoy my damn tea in peace and quiet..." she nudged Naruto with her arm, "Right Lord Naruto...?"

Naruto gave her a confused glance but when she smiled at him, he grinned and nodded before turning away to watch his current interest once more, "Right Lady Haruno."

Irked by the self satisfied way she began to drink her tea. He took the cup from her and set it down. She protested a little too loudly, "What are you mmph..!?" Itachi had grasped her chin in a mock affectionate manner and proceeded to stem off her words with a firm kiss. It looked chaste and sweet to any of the onlookers. A simple enamoured suitor's kiss. However the way he grazed his lips momentarily against hers before drawing back and gazing with fathomless back eyes into hazed over green was anything but.

A blush graced her cheeks, looking to all the world like the reaction of a sweet, young noble woman. Sakura was in fact, shaken by the sudden kiss. Her hands went to her face and when she saw the laughing look in the depths of Itachi's dark eyes, her temper took the place of the minute pleasure that she felt. Picking up her cup with hands that were shaking slightly she fluttered her eyelashes sweetly at him before muttering, "Prick..." and was gratified to see the smug look wiped off his face.

Lord Naruto glanced up as his father who meandered over, looking pleased as a cat who got the canary. Sakura was again finding her self wanting to punch that happy go lucky idiot look he wore tonight off of his face. He was anything but. Conniving old bastard, she thought uncharitably, covering her thoughts with a polite smile, "Are you leaving for the evening my lord?"

"Yes. Are you ready son?" the lord addressed his son, who still had a far away look in his bright blue eyes.

Naruto blinked up into the his father's matching azure orbs, "Yes," and then standing, he pinned Itachi with a stern gaze, "Take care of Lady Haruno..."

"We won't be far behind you. We'll be on our way ourselves after Lady Haruno bids my family goodnight," Itachi announced coolly.

Lord Minato merely nodded before he and his son moved to leave. Rising, she placed her hands on her escort's arm and allowed herself to be led to the group of nobles. Once they approached, Sakura as demurely as humanly possible for her bid them all a good night. Itachi said politely, "Thank you for the wonderful evening, Lord and Lady Hyuuga. I bid you goodnight. It's growing late, so I must see Lady Haruno home."

Everyone excluding Sasuke dipped their heads smiling at the young couple as they turned to leave. When Sakura finally stepped outside, she sighed in abject relief. The lord at her side spared her a glance. Once inside the carriage, Sakura ripped the chopsticks from her hair, allowing the tresses the freedom to tumble down her back. She let out a relaxed breath after the carriage lurched into movement, "That's so much better..."

"I'm not going to even ask what has gotten into you tonight," the lordling sent her a furtive gaze. His lips drawing into a frown.

Ignoring him, Sakura's hand reached into the lapels of her kimono and seemingly oblivious of the young lord who was watching her, she began to dig around.

Kami help him, Itachi couldn't help the blush that started to stain his cheeks at the young woman's sudden lack of indecency. He asked in a strained voice, "What are you...?"

Before he finished the sentence Sakura pulled out a delicate and fine ruby pure gold bracelet. Lifting it up, she let the moon shine over it, a critical green eye roaming over the expensive jewelry as it twinkled back at her beneath the dull silvery light, "My fence is going to love this..."

The pinkette glanced at the male sitting across from her when he suddenly grated out in a furious voice, his brows drawing together angrily, "What in the hell is that? You better not have done what I think you've did."

"This..." she yanked it out of his reach when he made a grab for it, "Is merely my payment for having to put up with going to that party..."

"I am sorely tempted, my lady, to have you arrested," Itachi eyed her mischievous visage with disdain etched deeply into his features, "I will over look your misdemeanor if you hand it over peacefully. I will make certain it is returned to the rightful owner... with no harm done."

Sakura immediately shoved said jewelry down her kimono front, deep between the valley of her small, but perky breasts. She smirked when she caught the dull, angry flush that started to burn over the bridge over his nose. Before she thought it over, she challenged him with an arch of a regal eyebrow, "If my lord is brave enough to retrieve it from my _evil _clutches... I will seriously consider your offer..."

Itachi could only stare at the woman in disbelief, his black eyes taking in the tumbling pink hair, and her sparkling playful green eyes. Even from where he sat, he could see where she had loosened the front of her kimono with her actions. His eyes narrowed on the glint of gold mocking him from its lucky position and his fists clenched, especially when his body began to react to the tease. The sheriff was beginning to think he needed to go have his head examined, because the longer the vixen across from him continued to look at him with that challenging gaze of hers, the more tempted he was to take her up on her offer, the temptation starting to burn in his gut had nothing to do with the blasted bracelet. He swallowed and then pointed his onyx orbs at her with a smouldering gaze full of rich promise, "Lady Haruno... you should consider yourself fortunate that I am a noble who maintains his honor..."

The smile on her face slowly melted away and her breath caught in her throat at the stark desire in his eyes. Her hand fluttered to her throat as if to shield her from the emotions sparking between them. The pink haired woman was suddenly aware of his body heat, and she had the ridiculous heady wish for his hands to go in search of the stupid bracelet. Her breath left her in a soft swoosh and she felt her face grow hot. It was a dangerous thing for her to say, and she knew she wouldn't have alcohol consumption to blame it on later but she said in a throaty voice she didn't recognize as her own, "Perhaps my lord... I am not so _fortunate _then."

The way he sucked in his breath caused her to duck her head, cheeks burning in embarrassment of the words that escaped her mouth. She was so unaware of her surroundings, Sakura didn't have time to even think about gripping the seat when it lurched to a halt infront of the Uzumaki manor. The movement practically springing her into the Uchiha's lap. His arms closed around her like steel bands and Sakura suddenly found her lips being ravaged beneath a hungry searing kiss. His teeth tugged on the lower now swollen pink lip and eagerly she opened her mouth for him, shivers and tingles skittering through her when his tongue plunged into her mouth, while he buried his hands into her surprisingly silky and soft tresses, a stray curl looping around his forefinger.

Then just as suddenly he released her and gazing into her eyes, he murmured huskily, "Sakura."

Coming back to her senses at the sound of her name on his lips she moved away, certain that he could hear the pounding of her heart. Extracting their tangled limbs and straightening themselves to appear more presentable, they exited the carriage with not another word spoken between them. Sakura did her best to ignore the knowing look on the footman's face. Once at the front door of the estate she whispered, pleased that her voice was nearly normal, "Thank you my lord. I trust I will see you again soon."

Suddenly business-like again, he nodded, "Sunday at the latest. I still have more things... to investigate," he lifted her chin with his fingers, and gazed deeply into her eyes and she thought he was going to kiss her again but he continued, "Be certain to behave yourself. Please do not run off to do something irrational because of impatience."

"I already assured you that I would give you two weeks before I made my next move. You still have a week left," Sakura reminded him coolly.

"See that you keep that promise," he told her before leaving her standing there, watching his retreating back with large green eyes. She didn't go inside until the carriage pulled away. She honestly hoped that his investigation did pull up something useful. Sakura wasn't certain how much longer she could take of this little game she found herself caught up in.

It was later when Itachi arrived home after musing over the actions between him and the pink haired trouble maker that he realized to his chagrin that she'd gotten away with keeping the bracelet.

-

**A/N: **I know that it's been awhile since I updated this. I figured it'd be a nice break. This chapter was amazingly fun to write. Not a lot happened plotwise, but hopefully it was entertaining all the same. Sakura's devious nature asserted itself after being suppressed for so long. I almost feel bad for Sasuke, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Heh, I also finally put the old story summary into use.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Oh boy it's been awhile. I had to reread some of it to refresh myself. Chapter 13 still amuses me to no end I'm ashamed to admit. Who wouldn't pay to see that animated and voiced? As to the question. Do I hate Sasuke? No I don't. Actually I don't hate any character except the main character idiot moron girl from Fushigi Yuugi but that's a whole different story. I may not like what they do sometimes, but I understand their actions are springboards for plot to take place. Sasuke's usually takes such a role in my stories because of his cannon nature. OH and one more thing I want to address... some of you ask really good questions however it drives me nuts when you don't leave an email or at least sign in. I can't answer questions if I can't contact you. I don't want to write a whole page's worth of A/N answering questions for the simple reason that you all might hang me if I do. I also fixed my update/send message issue thing! Yay! I get my updates and your replies now so if you want to ask a question feel free to send a message!

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 14: One Handed Applause?**

If it wasn't one damned thing, it was another, Isao thought to himself as he strode next to his partner Hiro. The guard rubbed his hands against his folded arms in agitation, "Hurry the hell up Hiro. I just want to get this patrol over with so Lord Itachi gets off our asses."

"Aye," the brown haired male at his side gave a short nod of agreement, "I hate this district of town. It's no wonder the other guards refuse to walk this route... Who knew that his lordship would come tonight on our watch and bitch us out for everyone else's laziness."

The wind picked up around them, howling through the trees, rustling the leaves and stirring the branches in an almost eerily fashion. Isao sighed dismally, "Let's just go back and say we completed the rounds..."

Hiro shook his shaggy head, "I'd love to but his lordship specifically requested we at least make a short patrol past Lord Orochimaru's manor. He's been good to me. So I'll do as he asks... you can go back if you like..."

"Are you kidding?" Isao spat at the cobblestone, "I'd never hear the end of it from the guys if rumors got out that I wussed out on a patrol. Although the rumors I've heard... makes me... want to anyways. Let's just forget this and go get a beer before heading back..."

"Haven't you noticed?" Hiro sent a sideways glance at the shivering raven haired guard, "All the shops are closed up, even the bars. And there isn't a soul out here other than us. Seems like at least some of the rumors are true... at least."

"Damn," Isao shivered as the pair strode down the empty streets. He glanced around and realized that Hiro spoke the truth. He'd been so worried about the patrol he hadn't really looked around. Not even the homeless had emerged from their alleyways. The wind stirred once more and every hair on the guard's body stood on end when he thought he heard a wail on the wake of the evening breeze. The moon was out and full that evening, lending and eerie air to the atmosphere.

"Let's just go straight over and go back. I don't think I want to complete the full rounds," Hiro started to shiver next to Isao.

"Sounds good..." the male murmured, "I guess..."

The two males took a sharp right at the next corner. They could see the shadowy outline of Lord Orochimaru's infamous manor in the distance. In the veil of darkness it had a gothic feel to it. Gargoyles over looked the black cast iron fence. The two city guards drew closer together subconsciously. Isao did his best to not think of all the rumors he heard about this place and its owner as he did his best to focus his gaze ahead. He had no idea what Lord Itachi was looking for and he wasn't certain he really wanted to know.

Both guards stilled when they heard rustling and hissing from the other side of the cast iron fence. Their hands went to the hilts of their swords instinctively. Isao's brain was telling him to get the hell out of there, but his natural human curiosity overrode this and he couldn't help but stare morbidly into the darkness. Hiro nearly reeled to the side when the stench carried on the wind hit his nose. It smelled bad enough to knock a buzzard out of the trees. He covered his nose, "What the fuck is that?"

"I respect Lord Itachi and everything... but... I say we get the fuck out of here," Isao jabbed a thumb back, his brown eyes still warily on the fence to his side.

"We're almost done. We just won't double back the same way," Hiro pressed, gagging around his hand.

Isao who had also got a whiff of the stink covered his nose cursing. Hiro was lucky that he was a buddy, because otherwise he'd have left him to his own devices long ago. Isao stiffened when he saw red eyes meet his gaze from the other side of the fence. He couldn't help but point, "What the hell is that?"

Hiro nearly jumped out of his skin when Isao's hand grabbed his shoulder in panic. His blue eyes followed the direction of his friend's shaking forefinger and saw absolutely nothing but darkness, "Stop fucking around..."

"Man... I'm not so screwed up as to fuck around with your mind in a place like this... I saw red eyes looking at me," Isao was shivering uncontrollably now.

Both men squealed like overly excited tavern wenches when suddenly what was very much a bald rat ran past them scurrying in the shadows over the cobblestone and into the sewers. It wasn't the bald part that freaked them out. It was the fact that they were both trying to mentally convince themselves that they were seeing things. The monstrous rat that had just scurried past had what was no doubt a human hand growing out of it's back. Or at least it had looked like a hand, a damned ugly one with long fingernails and a ragged stump that ended about a third of the way up the arm. They were not even contemplating the things unusual size.

"Did you see that?" Hiro murmured in horrified stupification.

"Well this just clenches what we knew all along," Isao grumbled, despite being completely shell-shocked at the moment.

"And what in kami is that?" the blue eyed guard asked his glossy eyed comrade.

The raven haired male turned his eyes to his friend, "That Lord Orochimaru is one messed up fuck..."

"I've seen enough. Let's go back... around the long way. And... I really don't know what the hell to report to Lord Itachi when we return... No one in their right mind will believe..." Hiro shook his head trying to clear his chaotic thoughts.

"We'll never speak of this night again. Come on... let's go back, make a bullshit report... and then go get thrashed at the Blue Horse Tavern," Isao clapped his hand on the other guard's back. And they proceeded to do just that.

-o-

It was a sunny afternoon when Lord Itachi finally came by the Uzumaki manor. Sakura was growing bored with sitting around all day long. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the life of a noble. She was sitting in the drawing room dressed in a simple amethyst colored gown that cinched at the waist with silken ties. The maid had insisted on putting her hair up into a nice chignon style in case his lordship happened by that day. When a maid came in to announce the lord's arrival she felt her cheeks heat up as the memory of the last time she seen him warmed her cheeks.

Sakura cursed the increased pace of her heart rate. Rising to her feet she folded her hands primly in front of her lower abdomen, making certain to curtsy demurely in front of the maid when the lordling entered. The pink haired female swallowed when she felt the way his commanding presence seem to engulf the room. Her pose relaxed substantially when the maid left them. She was proud of her even voice when she queried, "Do you have any news?"

He gestured with his hand for her to be seated and after they both sat he began, "Well... I did as you suggested and went to inquire at the guard station that's in charge of patrolling Lord Orochimaru's district," he paused a moment, his lips drawing into a thin, displeased line, "Apparently no one has been keeping up on the patrols. They are too afraid to. So I sent a pair of my most trusted guards to do a round out there and to report back immediately. They came back as pale as ghosts and then tried to tell me that the patrol went normally. I tried calling them out on their false report, but the two of them swore up and down that ... everything was normal. It makes me wonder all the more what in the hell they saw out there. I'm thinking of patrolling the perimeter myself tonight."

"I will go with you," the pinkette informed him coolly. She wasn't going to allow someone as green as him to go out there alone. He was tough but she knew he wasn't prepared for what he might see. Truth be told, neither was she. Sakura frowned at that train of thought, when had she come to care what happened to this man sitting beside her?

An aristocratic brow rose as he surveyed the grim face of the young woman, "You will not."

"You will stop me how?" she returned the over bearing look, and smiled sweetly back at him when he glared at her.

"Do not force my hand woman."

"Honestly my lord. I'm not some noble woman to be coddled. I'm a master thief. Or have you forgotten? I've seen more on the streets in a week than you probably have in a life time. If you think that I'm about to let you go out there alone then you're mistaken," the thief was unaware of the concern that had crept into her voice.

Itachi however caught the nuance and glanced at her sharply at first suspecting that she was patronizing him. Onyx eyes narrowed on her pixie shaped face and he realized with a start that she was being completely earnest. There was no mockery in her surprisingly delicate pixie shaped face. Warmth pooled low in his gut when he held her too large green eyes with his own for several long moments. It was no wonder that High Lord Uzumaki thought that her guise as a noble would work so well. No one would suspect such a tiny, seemingly unassuming female. He could also tell by that stubborn tilt of her chin that no matter what he said, she was going to do what she wanted anyway.

Slowly he nodded his consent. He was startled to realize that he actually cared what happened to the little pink haired mischief maker, "If you insist. You know the location of the guard shack near the Black Heron Inn?"

The toothy, cheerful smile she gave him set his teeth on edge, "I know the location of every guard station in Konoha. I also know the patrol schedules. As does any thief in this territory worth his salt. Honestly you should try changing up the schedules a bit to make things interesting once in awhile my lord."

"At dusk meet me down the street by the inn."

"Will do sheriff," she saluted him saucily, "Who would have thought that the leader of law enforcement and a master thief would ever work together?"

"Better an evil I know than one I do not," he deadpanned.

Sakura pouted at him playfully, "You think I'm evil?"

The Uchiha looked down at the female blinking thrice at the playful banter of the young woman. It was mere weeks ago they were at each other's throats and he had every intention of bringing her into line. What had changed? He wasn't a male prone to self-deception. He had come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to the trouble maker. There was something about her that drew his attention and held it. Something no other female had ever done. Maybe it was because she spoke bluntly to him and didn't bother with the sugary pretenses that most women were prone to, noble or not.

"Not exactly."

She folded her arms in a mock gesture of pique, "I see well... I suppose that will have to do for now. But..." Sakura was a creature that was unable to ignore the imp that had taken up permanent residence on her shoulder, "the way you kissed me ... didn't make me feel like you believed I was evil." She blushed even as the words left her mouth, and slowly she began to pick at the imaginary lint on the folds of her gown.

The red in her cheeks deepened at the choked growl that came from the male at her side. He coughed out, "Do you not have one shred of proper manners?"

"Probably not," Sakura mumbled appalled that she had actually said something so gutsy to him.

She let out a small 'eep' of shock when she realized that the lordling had closed the distance in between them and was now looking down at her with a bemused expression on his face. He cleared his throat, "So... since we are ignoring propriety for the moment... may I dare to ask _my lady _what it was you felt?"

"I felt..."she started to say in an unusually small voice, "I wanted you to..." she peeked up and her breath caught in her throat at the intense look in those sinfully dark eyes of his. What in the hell was she saying? She was about to end the remark with a scathing response when Naruto stumbled in. His blue eyes darted back and forth from one person to another before clearing his throat politely.

"Lady Haruno, Lord Uchiha. Good afternoon. I had heard that you arrived. I will order tea to be brought," the blond inserted coolly, his blue eyes resting on the pink haired female's flushed face.

"That would be wonderful Naruto," Sakura smiled at him brightly, grateful for his sudden presence.

"I'm afraid that I will have to decline. I have... pressing duties that need to be attended to," the lordling turn his back on the young woman and then added, "I will not wait for you. If you are not there... I will move on..."

"I sort of concluded that already. Thank you for telling me something I already guessed on my own," Sakura couldn't help the caustic nature of her tone, and winced inwardly at the stiffening set of his shoulders.

Wordlessly he left them there. The moment he was gone, Sakura rested her forehead on her hand, "It's for the best," she sternly told herself, "What in the hell was I thinking? Goading him like that... such a thing... cannot... will not..."

A warm palm came to rest on her hand, "Are you alright Sakura?"

The green eyed woman lifted her eyes to the blond male looking down at her with obvious concern, "Yes, I'm fine Naruto. I'm just an idiot..."

"No you're not," he denied hotly and then his tone softened, "Tell me what's wrong."

Sakura honestly couldn't see what it could hurt to be forthright. She sighed so softly he had to strain to hear her, "I think I'm attracted to Lord Itachi."

Darkening viridian orbs narrowed when she saw the satisfied smile adorning the blond's lips, "So it's as I suspected. That doesn't make you an idiot Sakura..."

"Yes it does. Such a thing will bode ill for me in the end, if I allow it to continue unfettered. Once this Lord Orochimaru business is concluded... I will return to the streets," the pink haired female turned her head away, unable to meet the blond's too kind azure eyes.

"Why must you? And who says you should?" Naruto's voice raised a decibal in volume.

She lifted her chin, hugging her arms over her midriff, "I don't belong..." and then turning her head away once more, "This life is not for one like me."

"And stealing from people is?" he growled irritably at the obstinate female.

The young woman was on her feet in a moment, her fists balled at her sides, "At least I accept what I've become. Yes I steal from others to get by... but it is no different than the nobles who sit in big luxurious homes while there are many in the streets, young and the old who starve... I did what I had to, to survive."

"I know that you did what you had to do," the lordling met her hard green eyes with hurt blue, "But... even knowing this... what did you do to help those people when you became aware of their need for help? Aren't you just as selfish as ignorant nobles who know nothing of them?"

Her jaw unhinged at Naruto's blunt honesty, "I... you..." but the words stilled her throat. What could she say to something like that? Naruto was a person who saw things in black and white. She couldn't deny his valid point. To do so would make her ignorant. Her chin slowly dipped, "You're right. Absolutely. I'm worse than any noble in many respects. However this doesn't change the fact that I don't belong in your world."

The growl of frustrated rage that left the blond male was almost animalistic in its fervor. He swung a hand out, his blue eyes growing icy, "I never believed you to be such a coward Lady Haruno!" The back of the appendage hit a vase, sending it to the floor shattering it to many pieces, "Why must you settle into such ridiculous thinking? If you know you don't belong, then... Why not create a place where you do?"

The young thief watched with stunned eyes as the man stomped in a huff from the room. Tear filled green eyes went to the shattered gray remnants of the vase on the floor, the pool of water spreading beneath the scattered, wilting daisies. It was a stupid thought, but Sakura knew exactly how that vase felt. Nothing made sense anymore and the pink devil couldn't help but wish that she'd listened to Tsunade. Bending at the knees, uncaring of her dress, she waved away the maids who tried to help her as she slowly picked up the shards, lost in thought.

-o-

Sharp green eyes kept watch out for Lord Itachi in the shadows of the alley beside the inn. When he finally approached, she was gratified to see him startled at her sudden appearance, "My lord. I am ready..."

The Uchiha gazed down at the hooded female. He couldn't see her face, and honestly he could barely make out the outline of her small form in the shadows. Even if he was paying attention to his surroundings, it was very likely that she'd be able to get past him with him being none the wiser. The realization irritated him. He also took notice of the frigid quality of her voice. She was upset about something. His tenor drew her head up slightly but even still he couldn't make out her features, "Good. Trail behind me. If you find something odd let me know immediately..."

"Of course," she replied curtly. Hitching her bow and quiver higher onto her shoulder, she stalked behind him, weaving in and out of the shadows of the falling night. After her bitter discourse with Naruto she had decided to get prepared for the night to come. She'd even gone down to one of the nearby fences to purchase more light arrows exclusive to the circle of thieves. They were made to be silent when shot. Sharp and deadly. There was no way in hell she was going near Lord Orochimaru's manor unarmed. There was no telling what was prowling the premises.

The moment they stepped into the district that the lord overlooked was like night and day. The streets were completely empty and every shop was closed up. No residents, rich, middleclass, or poor walked the streets. Not even the homeless who were so territorial over their alleyways were milling about. It was very eerie. She said to the lord who was eyeing all of this thoughtfully, "It is as my informant said. The streets are dead. Everything is closed..."

Itachi stopped mid-stride at her softly spoken words, "There is no point in patrolling this area. Let's head by his manor... and finish out the route."

Sakura suppressed a shiver that threatened to run down her spine, "Would you be overly perturbed if I went on ahead of you?"

"We should stick together."

"All right," was her detached response.

The Uchiha had to ponder at her easy obedience. Normally she'd argue with him until they'd settled on some middle ground. Halfway merged with the darkness, the green eyed thief lifted her thoughtful gaze to the round and fat low hanging moon. When the wind rattled the canopy of trees lining the street, Sakura thought she heard a low pitched wail intertwined with the breeze. Swallowing hard she crept closer to the male in front of her. The gray clothed female eyed the mansion ahead of them with trepidation.

Fierce looking serpentine gargoyles sat atop of the wrought iron gates, glaring down into the streets with a dire warning that none would miss. She looked at the manor beyond, and immediately her mind began to mill over ways of breaking into it. The windows were barred heavily. The hard dark gray stone and mortar would make it difficult to climb, so one would need a good sturdy rope if they had any hope of getting up the surface. If the lord had bothered to bar the windows, then she was certain that the cellar doors were probably well sealed. It was obvious to her astute eyes that Lord Orochimaru didn't want anything getting in or more than likely out. Sakura could hear Shino's monotone voice in her mind recounting the rumors and that coupled with the scenery forced her to shudder.

"I can see why your guards were... more than just a little put off. This is creepy as hell," Sakura spoke openly.

"Hn."

The hairs on the back of the bubble gum tressed female's neck stood straight on end. She had the eerie feeling that she was being watched. Her hand went to her bow and when she turned her head, fear flowed like quicksilver through her veins when she saw three pairs of red eyes staring straight at her. The thing that frightened her most was that, whatever it was, was on their side of the fence. Was Orochimaru allowing his creations or whatever the hell they were to wander the streets freely? Or had he seen Lord Itachi and had decided to send him a present?

"My lord. Do not move," Sakura slowly let the weapon slide down her shoulder into her hand. She was glad she'd taken the time to purchase arrows and refill her quiver.

Of course her terse warning only made him turn around abruptly to glare into the shadows in the direction of her voice. He groused, "What's..." and then stopped mid speech when he looked forward and saw a shadowy stooped figure with three sets of glowing sanguine eyes staring back at them with obvious malice.

Sakura slowly slid into the light so that Itachi knew where she was. She didn't want him accidentally stepping in front of her while she had the bow cocked. He watched as she knocked an arrow against the pull, her arm quivering slightly as she held the tension.

"What are you doing?" the lordling asked, his hand going to the hilt of the wakizashi styled blade at his hip.

"Must you always question the obvious," the woman returned tartly as she slowly began to stalk whatever it was. She really didn't want to but she couldn't allow such a thing to roam the streets to do only kami knows what.

The warning growl was unmistakable. It sounded like it was coming from three different beings. When it stepped into the light, Sakura and Itachi's breath hitched at the same time. It was a dog. Or rather it used to be a dog. It was a three headed beast, it's brown fur was laden with red liquid which could have been anything from blood to an unidentifiable substance. The three heads were spread out, and where the head should have been, jagged teeth surrounded a gaping hole. Again it barked at them the center of the hole, with the visible organs convulsing with the movement. It was utterly disgusting.

It was also big. Bigger than any dog she'd ever seen. Twice as tall and maybe thrice as long. It's tail whipped madly in the darkness, it's black, elongated claws scraping against the dreary gray cobblestone as it slowly stalked toward them with predatory intent.

Sakura murmured, "I don't think it'd be a good idea to attack it with just that sword... I wouldn't want to get that close unless I was forced to..."

"You plan on shooting it then?" Itachi asked the young woman, his sharp onyx eyes fastened onto the strange mutation, "Well Lady Haruno, I must say... you won this round. I believe you completely regarding your tale of the Pagans... I cannot even imagine the thing that you were forced to fight underground."

"Honestly my lord... it's not something that I really wanted to win... actually," she laughed nervously, "I rather wished I was wrong about all this..."

"I wish you were too," he replied honestly.

Both of them tensed when the monster canine began to pad towards them growling with each step. The head on the right side was hanging limp, as if it were dead, it's long tongue trailing across the coarse ground. Waiting no longer, Sakura aimed for the middle of it's large shuddering body, hoping that this would do at least some substantial damage. If it was anything like the she-monster she'd fought in the den of the Pagans, it would take more than one shot to take it down. The thief let the projectile fly. A gasp escaped her lips when the beast jumped into the air, at least twice the body length of Itachi, landing no more than six feet away from them completely avoiding the arrow.

"Damn it's agile," Sakura's voice left her in a frightened squeak.

Itachi didn't reply, he merely unsheathed the blade at his side, and held it facing out. The pinkette had to hand it to him. He was holding himself well. The only indicator that he was disturbed was the white knuckled grip he had on the hilt. Wordlessly Sakura pulled another arrow from the quiver and aimed once more. Thinking on the fly, she kicked a pebble, sending it skidding across the pavement hoping to distract the creature. It's body turned in half, as it followed the sight and the sound of the projectile. She didn't hesitate, letting the pull go, and watching as the arrow embedded itself deep into the brown fur and into its ribcage.

Snarling in pain, the beast whipped around, its feral crimson eyes targeting her. It's body bunched, it's powerful muscles contracting. That was the only warning she recieved before it jumped for her. Reacting on instinct Sakura pulled out her kunai, meager protection in her estimation but before she could meet the beast head on, Itachi had moved in front of her. Squeezing her eyes shut when she heard the pained filled cry from the creature, and a hoarse grunt from the male in front of her as he staggered from the force of the blow.

When he slumped, Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi had thrust the sword into the exact center, into the open hole and what she had assumed was the thing's throat. Now that she could get a good look at it, as it lay dying in a puddle of dark purple goop, it looked like it may have once been a german shepherd. It whined once more giving another shudder before going completely still. Grasping the larger male beneath his armpits, the young thief pulled him back and far away from the dead monster dog and the gunk pouring from it's corpse. Her nose wrinkled at the morbid stench.

"Are you alright my lord?" the young woman asked the Uchiha.

Itachi looked up into her hooded face, seeing the concern for him in her green eyes. He smirked up at her, "I think I'll let it have the sword..."

Sakura glanced over at the weapon still embedded in the corpse. She couldn't help but smile at the male, "I agree," and then stooping after pulling her hood back, she looped his arm around her small shoulders and helped him straighten up, "Can you walk?"

"Of course," he returned haughtily, trying to pull away from her but only ended up stumbling in direct reward for his Uchiha bravado.

"It seems you may have sprained your ankle. I hate to do this but," Sakura bit her lip, gnawing at the appendage worriedly, "my apartment is much closer than either the Uchiha or Uzumaki manor... it would be wiser to go there for the night."

"Afraid I'll use the information against you later?" He asked astutely, eyeing her thoughtful features.

The pink haired female quickly led him down the street. She really didn't want an encore of facing another twisted creature. Turning her face away from his piercing gaze, "Obviously. I'm breaking a very rudimentary rule that even the most amateurish thieves understand..."

"Oh?" despite the situation he couldn't help the amusement that laced his voice, "And pray tell what rule would that be?"

Sakura threw him an irritated glance, "I'm taking the enemy to my hideout... that's a big no no."

"You see me as an enemy?" The male hanging on her asked in a dangerously soft voice.

A self derisive laugh left her, "If I had any damn sense I would... I should... but no I don't. At least not anymore," and then a sigh, "it's the least I can do. You didn't have to put yourself in front of me like that..."

A callused finger trailed down her cheek, "What kind of man would I be if I stood by and watched that thing attack you?"

"Indeed. You do have a point," Sakura replied more breathlessly than she would have liked trying to ignore the sensation of his skin touching hers.

When they arrived at the ratty, somewhat broken down complex, Itachi arched an eyebrow at her, "This is where you lived before..."

"It's where I live," she corrected him coolly, "It doesn't look like much on the outside. But the inside isn't too bad..."

She led him down the hall, and reaching into her pouch she pulled out the key and opened the door. Aiding him access to the place she helped him to situate himself on the old brown sofa. Sakura went back to the open door and shut it before crossing her arms in front of her. She went to the dinette and grabbed a wooden chair, and pulled it to sit in front of the reclining male.

Turning it around, she straddled it in her normal manner. Itachi watched her agile movements, his eyes drawn to her thighs. He was starting to agree with Lord Kiba of all people about this woman's chosen attire. The way she was straddling the chair started a very pleasant train of thought for the male.

Sakura leaned her chin on the top of the chair, "Well your lordship... I really don't know what to think about... that..."

"Hrm," the sufficiently distracted man blinked up at her.

"We're no closer to discovering Lord Orochimaru's plans then we were before..." she mumbled more to herself then to him.

"Did you smell that acrid stench coming off the dog?" Itachi asked her suddenly.

"No, the breeze was thankfully going down wind and I didn't get nearly as close as you did either," Sakura responded, "at least for the most part."

"Count yourself grateful," was the dry response, "And I'd have to agree. We're no closer to figuring out whatever it is that he's planning. I'm beginning to think you are right about this being far too big for just the two of us... but how do you combat something like this?"

"I got the floor plans to his manor," Sakura murmured softly.

Itachi sent her a sharp glare, "You are not seriously planning on breaking into that place. Did you not see that thing? I can't even imagine what you'd come across inside," and then he raked a frustrated hand through his coal black hair, "I cannot believe my brother is involved in this mess..."

"The desire for power can do funny things to a man," the thief returned, "But the sooner we nip this in the bud, the better off we're going to be."

"The question is... how? He's obviously been at this nonsense for awhile. Even before I became aware of all this, it's common knowledge that his network is extensive," the Uchiha eyed the thoughtful thief furtively.

"I'm going to have to break into your brother's place," she held up a hand before he could protest, "I know you don't like the idea. But part of this deal was that you wanted to get your brother out of whatever trouble he's embroiled himself into. You need to know what it is you're dealing with to do that... right? I may be a thief... but I can control myself. I'll only go for information. I won't..." the promise stuck in her throat, "I won't... steal any of the valuables from his home."

"You expect me to believe you? Especially when you look like it physically hurt to promise such a simple thing?" he arched a brow at the woman, his lips twisting with dry humor at her expense.

"Hey! A promise is a promise. Even if I don't like the idea... besides..." Sakura shrugged at him carelessly, "It'll be bad if he suspects someone was snooping around. If things go missing... then he'll get suspicious and may tip Lord Orochimaru off. If I could just get ahold of documentation with helpful information. If you'd get your parents to invite him over for tea or something... it'll make it a breeze... although I could probably pull it off with him there... I mean when I took the ruby... you were there, along with a whole set of guards and..."

The male openly glared at her, "I get your point. I'll think it over. Don't act... recklessly..."

Sakura stood up and put her hands on her hips, "I'll make you no such promises. However," her visage grew serious, "It seems we'll be here for the night. Let me help you up... you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No."

"Hey. You're a guest and," she started to berate him for his stubborness.

"No. This will suffice me for tonight," he laid down to emphasize the fact that he wasn't going to move.

Glaring at him for a moment, she went to the linen closet and pulled out a spare blanket and pillow. There had been many occassions that Tsunade had forced Jiraiya to sleep on the couch. The pink haired thief handed him the bedding, finding it surreal that this man was in her apartment and laying sprawled out on the old couch. Her skin tingled where his fingers touched when he took the linens from her. Suddenly the tapered appendages circled her wrist forcing her look down at him, "I want you to promise me that... you won't do anything rash. I know I've asked you this before... but... now that I've seen a glimpse of what we're up against... I need you to be cautious."

"I can't promise you something like that," she turned her face away when his eyes narrowed piercingly, "because I don't want to have to break anymore promises." When he released his hold on her she took a step back putting distance between them. She cleared her throat, "Well then... um goodnight. I'll see you in the morning my lord. If you wish to take a shower before settling down for the night. The bathroom is located down the hall, right of the kitchen. Just let me know if you need help getting up."

Silence followed that statement.

Turning she left him sitting there watching her. She felt his eyes on her until she closed the bedroom door behind her. A sigh left her slender frame. The sooner she was done with this Lord Orochimaru business the better.

-o-

**A/N: **Well Itachi got to see first hand that Sakura was telling the truth about things... Read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Here we are again! I hope you enjoy. As always, read and review. Let me know what you think! I know this is bah humbug of me to say but... damn I'm glad the holidays are over.

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 15: Life is Simple**

Bleary eyes blinked irritably when they were forced to open because of the incessant, demanding pounding noise against wood. Grumbling irritably knowing that the only person that would bug her this early was Ino. She pulled a large black shirt over her head the hem scraping against mid thigh as she went to her nightstand, grabbing the kunai by its handle. She was the type who always believed it was better to be safe than sorry and it was a deeply ingrained habit for her to be cautious. Her brain was trying to tell her something, but she ignored the warning tinged humming noise bouncing around in her skull and stumbled from her room grouchy at having being woken from a dead sleep.

Sakura was so focused on the door, she didn't notice the suddenly very interested set of pair of onyx eyes glued to her silky, well shaped legs as she stumbled past. Running a hand through her sleep tousled hair, she was unaware of the very feminine picture she made. She peeked through the peep hole to make certain it was indeed her obnoxious fence before opening the door with a irritated growl. Her blonde friend's hand was resting on her left hip and Sakura. She knew just by Ino's body language that something was on her mind. She glared at the blonde, "Dammit Ino-pig! I was sleeping good!"

Ino opened her mouth to reply but ended up gawking like a landed fish when she looked past her friend, azure eyes falling onto the bemused sheriff looking back at her from his lounging position on her friend's couch. The fence took in Sakura's disheveled appearance and her lack of dress in one solid surveying sweep. Clearing her throat, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just come back later."

"Interrupt? What are you..." Sakura broke off her vision followed the shocked trail of her friend's gaze. She craned her neck and her brain froze and tried to compute the situation fully when her memory finally clicked in the fragmented pieces of last night. Stunned green met amused obsidian and she blushed three shades of red when it dawned on her that she was walking around half-naked in front of Lord Itachi, of all people. With an aggravated, heart felt sigh Sakura grabbed her friend's brown sleeved arm and jerked her inside, "You aren't interrupting a damn thing. Sit your ass down Ino and give me a minute to get … decent."

Shutting the door with a loud click, Sakura marched back to her room and quickly put on her working leathers. She wouldn't bother with her hair. It was too damn early for all that anyway. When she returned to the living room, she found Ino and Lord Itachi engaged in a silent staring contest. If the two of them were cats, their tails would be twitching with agitation.

Clearing her throat, "Alright, so what's up Ino..."

The blonde's ponytail whipped as she turned to look at Sakura as if she'd never seen the master thief before, "Uh... I honestly don't feel too keen on talking about it with..." the woman jerked her head in Itachi's direction, "him here."

The lordling smirked at Ino displaying a set of even, white teeth. It was anything but a friendly smile, "So... you did know something about this _criminal_after all Yamanaka... I take it you were the one who is responsible for buying the Sharingan ruby off her as well... So how did you get it out of the city? Gem cutter?"

Ino paled at this conclusive statement and looked to her friend for help. Sakura glared at the male, "Trade secret _sheriff_."

His eyes narrowed on the woman but he said nothing in response to her quirky statement. The fence gaped at her friend, taking in the relaxed, easy-going manner the thief handled the lordling. She was _so _going to corner Sakura later and pry the details out of her. These two should literally be at each other's throats. She knew of course about their deal, but she wouldn't have expected them to be so nonchalant in each other's company. Especially this particular lordling whose dark, contemplative and emotionless gaze gave her the willies.

Sakura's voice was crisp when she addressed Ino, "So what brings you here?"

The other woman hesitated and then sighed, "Someone seen you going to your apartment and said something while they were in my shop. I came over... because I haven't seen you in awhile. I've been worried..." hard blue eyes flicked to the male still sitting on the couch, "you're going to get yourself killed Forehead. Especially now since..." she didn't finish the sentence because the subject in question was still watching her thoughtfully.

"Honestly Ino, Lord Orochimaru is more than likely to get to me first before all this is done. Mr. Law Enforcement over here will probably never get a chance to bring me to justice," her lip twitched with amusement at this statement and from the way the male's lips thinned. It would seem that he would never come to appreciate the more morbid side of her humor.

The blonde sighed, not amused either by Sakura's attempt at a joke, "Word on the streets is, he's been real quiet lately. I've got a bad feeling that whatever he's planning is about to happen. And the rumors of disappearances is still gossiped about pretty heavily. People are still disappearing. It isn't just the poor or homeless now either. I'm hearing that regular, middle class folks that happen to be out at night... on that side of town, aren't returning home."

Sakura sat down on the low wooden table resting in front of the couch between the two of them. She asked outright, changing the subject, "Any information from the black market lately?"

Ino paused a moment and then shook her head in the negative, "No, nothing." She rose to her feet, obviously nervous with Lord Itachi's cold eyes on her, "I guess I'll go ahead and leave. I just came by to..."

"I know. It's alright. I'll try to check in a bit more often. I've just been... busy," Sakura murmured.

Ino went to the door and with one last look at the man on the couch. She left the apartment grumbling about having to move her shop and pain in the ass nobles.

Her head turned at Lord Itachi's self derisive chuckle, "I should have naturally surmised that she was your contact."

"Fences are the best way to get information. They hear everything. Nobles who do shady dealings on the side, bums and thieves like myself all frequent those shops. And a lot of people talk, or even sell information to them. They are one of the few individuals that actually speak to most all classes on a regular basis. It's all in how you utilize them. And," she smirked at him, winking playfully at him, "I have more then one."

"Insufferable woman," He grumbled irritably and then, "I suppose I should head back. I take it that you won't be coming with me."

Immediately she shook her head, "No. Unless I am in the role of Lady Haruno. I do not walk the streets during broad daylight."

He rose from his reclining position and pinned her with a hard gaze. His chin tightened which led Sakura to wonder what he was thinking about. Finally Itachi spoke, "In that case. Return to the Uzumaki manor tonight."

She smiled gamely at him ignoring his bossy order, "But of course..."

Her breath stilled in her throat when he reached out, his nimble fingers grasping her chin. He lifted her face and peered into her eyes, "See that you do Lady Haruno. Forgive me if I do not trust to take you at your word. I will meet you there at night fall. There is much we need to discuss."

Sakura remembered to breathe when he released her and stepped away. His scent filled her nostrils and she felt her cheeks warm. Rising to her feet she watched as the male left her apartment without another word said between them. Sighing, Sakura folded her arms contemplating all that had transpired. She really didn't want to break into Lord Orochimaru's manor. It would probably be suicide to even try. She wondered if Lord Sasuke knew of the mad man's horrifying creatures. Who in their right mind would help someone like that? Perhaps, the young lordling didn't know the horrific things that Lord Orochimaru was up to. People were easily blinded by the desire of power after all. She didn't like the young man, but because of Lord Itachi, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

She shook her head, when had she started to think like this? When had she started to care? She padded over to the front door and set the deadbolt. Gathering up fresh clean clothing, she went to take a shower. Sakura found herself irked by the fact that she couldn't recall exactly when the change had taken place. Maybe she really was an idiot. Her heart twinged slightly at the thought of the usually happy male. She wondered if he was still upset with her. To create a place where she belonged. His angry words echoed in her mind. It sounded nice, but that was just the nature of pretty words. Life just wasn't that simple.

-o-

Sakura emerged from her designated room in the Uzumaki manor after having sneaked into it from outside dressed in a demure pearl gray hued gown. A somber color that matched her mood. As soon as the sun had set completely she had left the small, lonely apartment and had cut quickly across town through the shadowy cobblestone streets. When Naruto passed by her in the hall, she averted her eyes to stare at her silk covered feet. She wasn't in the mood to look into the accusation that probably still lingered in his eyes. He said nothing, nor did he stop her. Relief filled her. She wasn't ready to deal with that situation just yet. What she knew she had to discuss with Lord Itachi was more than enough for one evening.

Listening to the servants who passed her by, she ascertained Lord Itachi's location and headed in that direction. She knew she could have just asked a servant to take her to him, but she just didn't care to do things that way. She'd always thought the dependency nobles had on servant's was laughable at best. She knew Lady Kurenai would berate her for the behavior, but she just couldn't mold herself so completely into that of which she'd mocked for so long. It was too against her nature to even pretend that she was dependent.

When she opened the drawing room door, she swept in, her skirts swishing with her long strides. Her eyes roamed over the two lords seated by the fire. She mentally berated herself for not knocking first and pasted a polite smile on her face while she curtsied. A muttered, "Good evening my lords..." left her lips in a soft sigh.

Minato's blue eyes were somber as he studied the small female. He waved a hand at an empty seat, "Lady Haruno. Please make yourself comfortable."

Sitting across from them, she smoothed out her skirt over her knees waiting for one of them to address her.

Lord Minato cleared his throat, "Well, Lord Uchiha informed me of your very interesting escapade and to be frankly honest. I am at a loss my dear."

"I find the solution rather simple actually," Sakura lifted her head, angling her chin at the two males. She had thought on it for quite some time that day and there was no getting around what had to be done.

"Oh," Lord Itachi voiced, not at all liking the stubborn look on her face. He knew that such an expression on her spelled trouble. He was curious about what was going on in that strange mind of hers, "And what have you come up with Lady Haruno?"

"Investigating is getting us no where. The longer we snoop around, the more time we're giving him to prepare himself to act against us all. He simply needs to be assassinated and that mansion burned to the ground until it is nothing but ashes. You seen that thing my lord... Who knows how many things there really are at this point. People are disappearing... the longer we sit on our hands and try to do things the right way... the more he will continue to do whatever monstrous things he does in his basement or wherever the hell he experiments..." she breathed in and let the air out slow trying to iron the agitation out of her voice, ignoring the incredulous looks on the noble's faces, "Whatever he's doing cannot continue. It's obvious he has networked himself with others to gain finances to do what he's doing. If we remove him from the equation then we remove most of the problem."

High Lord Minato raised a brow at Sakura, "If that happens then... there will be alot of suspicion. He is a ranked Lord after all... and..."

Itachi interrupted him, shaking his head for once agreeing with the thief, "No... she's right. He's well beyond the point where just a few of us can stop what he's doing. Evidence shows that he has ties to the Akatsuki and to these Pagans who supposedly have a large network under this city. How would we fight back if suddenly he launches an attack from right under us? No one but those involved with him, and the three of us even have any understanding of what's going on. I think it's to the point that even if we get help from the other High Lords, it would accomplish nothing..."

"But if his demise is traced back to either you or I, if the assassin is caught, then all would be lost," Lord Uzumaki shook his head, his sharp eyes passing between the two of them.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura leveled her gaze with the other two lords. This was the part she knew neither would agree with. Her words were softly spoken but it still stunned the two of them, "I've thought of that and that's why I think that task should fall on me. I may be just a master thief, but I can slit a throat just as well as any other assassin on the street. And if I'm caught, I wouldn't talk."

Lord Itachi's nostrils flared at this announcement. His response was immediate, "No. You will do no such thing."

Sakura was startled by the intensity of his voice. He was glaring at her, she realized somewhat shocked. A small fluttering started in her belly. She didn't know how to react at first. The fact that he seemed to care about what happened to her was something she hadn't counted on. She'd expected him argue about it of course out of distrust of her motives, or maybe because he believed she was incapable of getting it done, but not the protective anger he'd countered with.

A mocking smile graced her lips, her green eyes growing cool and withdrawn hiding the emotion his words had evoked in her, "Worried for a thief my lord? That's so unlike you. Just a few weeks ago, you would have given your left nut to see me hanging in the gallows."

"Sakura," he growled her name lowly, startling her further by being so familiar with her.

Her lips parted slightly in shock at the angry warning in his voice. The way he had said her name made her toes curl in her slippers. Mentally cursing herself for her weakness, she forced the cold mask mask that she'd donned for a good part of her life onto her face. Her shoulders hung loosely, and she placed a hand on her hip and eyed the two males sitting in their seats, watching her with varying expressions on their faces, "It's the truth. What did you plan on doing with me when all this was said and done anyways? I mean, I stole from your family my lord. I'm a thief. I will always be a thief. You cannot expect me to believe that you were just going to turn the other cheek and let me slip back into the shadows. We came to a mutual agreement because we both agreed that something had to be done about Lord Orochimaru's doings. Not very thief like of me honestly, but I decided that I'd rather have the nobles that ruled the city in power now over that snake. I gave you my aid and will continue to do so especially since I've had a glimpse of what he's up to. But I have stupidly put myself and my contacts in danger because of it. The life of a thief should matter little to either of you, if at all," her lip quirked, "Maybe it's because I'm a woman... it's pricking your conscious. If that's the case, then please look past your noble sensibilities."

Sakura tried not to balk at the thunderous expression that she suddenly found herself the sole subject of. Tilting her chin she met his fury filled ebony orbs, her eyes as cool as an icy day in the dead of winter. Lord Uzumaki looked between the two of them and then with a sigh he interjected, "I will excuse myself. Sort out your differences, and then inform me of your decision on how you both have _agreed _to proceed. I honestly can't imagine half of the things you both have described in regards to Lord Orochimaru and so I shall leave this up to you."

Sakura nodded coolly, "Fair enough."

Itachi said nothing, his eyes only flickering to the other lord as he left the room.

The moment the High Lord was gone, Sakura could feel the crackling tension raise several notches. It still amazed her at how intense Itachi could actually be sometimes. Even still, she would not look away from him. She really didn't believe the words she spoken. She had only meant to point out the line that existed between one like her, and them. She didn't have the luxury of forgetting what she was. Sakura watched as a muscle jumped in his jaw, her sharp green eyes focused a moment on the tense set of shoulders. She mentally cursed the fact that she was allowing herself to get nervous in his presence.

He spoke once more his voice harsh, "Whatever it is that you've concluded in that head of yours, forget it. I do not appreciate that you think I'm so daft as to fall for such a ridiculous ploy. Honestly Lady Haruno... Do you not know Lord Uzumaki and myself well enough to know that trying to get us to agree to something in a fit of temper is not going to work?"

Sakura laced her arms tightly against her chest, "You say that... and I suppose in a sense you're right. But you know as well as I that I'm the best person for the job. Don't you want to sever your brother's ties from that madman before it's too late? But you and I both realize that my words also have a ring of truth to them. Once this is all over, what then?"

"Do you wish to go back to the streets? Do you enjoy stealing from people that much?" his gaze was as hard as his voice.

She was taken aback by his direct line of questioning. Her lip worked as she mulled over a viable response. A soft smile touched her lips, "It's not so much that I enjoy it. It's how I learned to survive. To live. The life of a noble is not for me. I rejected that life a long time ago. I nearly died in the streets as a child from starvation, and if not for Tsunade, I probably would have," a coarse laugh left her throat, the sound as hallow as she suddenly felt, "I actually tried to steal her coin purse from her, a master thief of all people. I, a dirty, pathetic homeless orphan. There are so many like me. Just like me. Should I just accept the Uzumakis' offer and live the rest of my life in ignorant luxury? It would make Naruto happy."

"Why must you look only at one extreme or another?" he stepped closer to her, his gaze searching her face.

She was silent at this query and then, "Oh, let's say for example. We do beat the bad guy and I make the choice of staying amongst the nobility as Lord Minato has offered. You would overlook the crime I committed against your family. Pretend that it's never happened?"

An irritated growl left him and suddenly Sakura felt his hands grasp her upper arms. Before she could utter another sound, his lips captured hers. The kiss was punishing at first. She could nearly taste his frustration with her from the bruising pressure. Her heart clenched, and her hands went to his shirt, her fingers curling in the rich material. In moments her mouth opened beneath his, allowing him to pour his passion into hers. Their tongues met and the attraction that both had tried to stifle blossomed and spilled forth.

He released his hold on her arms and Sakura gasped against the burning warmth of his hands against the small of her back as he pulled her flush against him. The scent of rainwater assaulted her nostrils and she broke the kiss in an effort to breathe. He however didn't stop his ministrations as she thought he would. His lips fastened to her neck, his tongue snaking out to taste her skin. She couldn't help the delicious little shivers that caused her small frame to quiver in his hold. Her eyes shut in rapturous fascination when his mouth moved lower and he kissed the visible tops of her soft breasts. His hands cupped her derrière and he forced her closer into the cradle of his hips. Sakura's eyes flew open when she felt his desire, hard and insistent against her thigh.

She silently marveled at how explosive emotion between the two of them could get. Sakura felt foolish for allowing this to go as far as it had. When she told Naruto that such a thing could not be, she had been serious. And yet, a day later, she was wallowing in this weak behavior. It was leaving her feeling too vulnerable. Too exposed. Her heart clenched at the absence of his comforting warmth when she gently pushed him back. The raw, naked desire in his eyes was almost too much for her take in. She knew he seen the same thing reflecting in her eyes. She turned her head away and took a step back, "I think my lord that perhaps we should discuss these things at a later time. When... we are both in our right mind."

A harsh chuckle left him, "Trying to push me away?" his lips thinned in displeasure, "That's just a little too obvious Lady Haruno."

"I suppose it probably is," Sakura responded dully not really wanting to linger on the topic at hand.

"I won't let you," he smirked when she glanced up at him stunned, "That's right. You are not so blind as to think that you could easily slip back into the streets and out of my life and I would do nothing about it. I have taken into consideration the crimes you've committed, but I've also noted the good things you have done."

Sakura could only gawk at this statement. Was this really coming from stick-up-my-ass Sheriff?

"Yes indeed," he gazed down at her with a calculating half-lidded stare, "You saved the lives of four lords. You've put your life at stake several times with this Lord Orochimaru situation. Yes, you stole the sharingan ruby. However, it is a good thing that you did. You threw a wrench into my brother's plans. You took the risk and brought the ordeal to my attention, whereas I had no idea what was going on beneath my nose," he watched as her as she chewed on her kiss swollen lower lip anxiously, "You have people here that care about what happens to you. You'd be stupid not to realize it."

"Be this as it may, we still have not discussed our disagreement," Sakura quickly steered the conversation to safer ground. She wasn't ready to discuss this topic with him. She didn't think she'd ever be ready for it, to be honest. She was barely accepting the fact that there was a mutual attraction between them.

"Hn," he eyed her contemplatively taking in her flushed features, the taste of her still on his tongue. He forced his distracted mind to cooperate with him, "There is nothing to discuss. You will not do such a stupid thing. I have contacts that I will have take care of the situation."

Sakura replied dryly to this, "I'm certain you do. However, no explanation could prepare someone for what could be in that man's manor. We cannot afford a slip up that would make Orochimaru aware that someone is trying to do him in... Who knows what will happen then. He may push whatever he's planning forward earlier then... and that's something no one is definitely ready for."

"And so you think that you'd have a better chance than a professional assassin?" He shook his head, "No. It's much too dangerous."

"But if I'm caught. He'll just think that I'm just some idiot thief trying to break in. He'd be none the wiser and you'd have another chance to get rid of him," Sakura argued her point hotly.

"Do you long for death woman? I don't understand why you feel you must martyr yourself for this cause," and then Itachi decided to attack from another front, "Can't you just trust me?"

Sakura was a bit taken a bit back by this sudden question. He was asking her to trust him. Her, of all people. It was almost too ridiculous to contemplate. Swallowing hard she gazed into his eyes trying to ascertain whether he was mocking her or not. Her heart clenched. He was dead serious. She couldn't believe that she was relenting but she slowly nodded, "Fine. I'll trust you to take care of it. For now. But... if anything goes wrong... then I'll take care of it myself."

Inwardly she frowned. She was starting to get too soft. Tsunade would kick her pale ass if she knew how she was behaving amongst the nobility. Where had her pride gone as a master thief? She felt like she was betraying her adopted heritage. Yet, even with that in mind, she wanted to trust that the lord in front of her could get things done. It would be nice to trust a part of the burden to another strong set of shoulders. She really didn't like the idea of crawling around inside that manor to begin with. But she would do what had to be done. She could only hope now that she'd given her word to wait on him, that she wouldn't have to. Sakura decided that despite what she'd said to him, she would make preparations in case whatever plans he made failed.

She lifted her chin when he angled a suspicious look at her. Her concession had been rather quick, she mused.

"Good. I will speak to Lord Uzumaki about our agreement," Itachi said.

She nodded dully as he exited the room, and her head hung as she killed any of the hope that tried to come to life in her heart.

-

**A/N:** Well that's it for now. Reviews as always, are welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 16: Consequences?**

Sakura was so deep in thought that she was unaware that as she strode throughout the manor that she was instinctively sticking close to the shadows. She got a few strange looks from the servants but she scarcely noticed. She was still busy mulling over last evening's conversation with Lord Itachi. Her cheeks warmed everytime her body tingled at the memory of his caresses. With a frustrated huff, she shoved open the dining hall door, dipping her head politely at the two lords who were already seated and eating. She sat down at the breakfast table pointedly ignoring both males who watched curiously as she poked holes into what was once edible eggs with her fork.

Naruto tested the waters, "Sakura... uh..."

She glanced up at him, her eyes wary and her tone cool, "Yes my lord. Is there something the matter?"

"Um... I'm just wondering if you are alright..." his blue eyes glanced pointedly at her mutilated food.

Sakura set down her eating utensils and sighed, "Yes. I'm fine thank you." And then she rose to her feet after a glance at her uneaten food, "If you'll excuse me."

The two men watched as Sakura exited the dining room, her movements limber and graceful. Lord Minato immediately took notice that as she walked away that she was avoiding the sunlight that filtered into the room. He could tell by the preoccupied look in her eyes it was a subconcious action and that in itself worried him.

Sakura had made the decision the evening before after Lord Itachi had left, that she'd go see Ino to get a hold of some illegal materials. She felt awful about going behind his back. She wanted to trust him, but she just couldn't sit idly by and just hope merrily things went well. If for some reason his plan failed, she would have to move. There was something about the daylight and the pressing need to move forward that was making her feel antsy. She went straight to her room and locked her door. Moving to her bed, she pulled out the maps that she'd hidden by the bed springs. Finding the one that was tagged as the one for Orochimaru's manor, she unrolled the parchment, and looked over the floor plan with a scrutinising eye. If for some reason she did have to break in, she didn't want to be preoccupied with having to look at the map to get her bearings in that freak's home. Who knew what she'd be dodging in that place?

Striding over to the spot she'd stashed her working leathers she dug out her compass. Striding back over to the bed, she flipped the map and glancing back and forth between the instrument in her hand and the parchment, she spent the afternoon doing something that any master thief worth their salt would be doing. She meticulously began to memorize the layout of the manor. She was so caught up in what she was doing she jumped with a start when a knock echoed on her door. She let out a little sigh of relief that she had thought to lock the door beforehand. She called out, "I'll be there in a minute. Getting dressed."

"Oh... okay. Father sent me up to fetch you for dinner," Naruto's voice wafted through from the other side.

"I'll be down in five minutes."

"Okay," was the short response followed by the sound of footsteps.

Grabbing up the mess she'd inevitably made on the bed, she rolled up the map and placed its spot. She put the compass away. Going to the mirror, she straighted her hair and smoothed out the wrinkles of her light green dress. Her stomach rumbled reminding her that she'd neglected most of her breakfast. She went to the dining hall, her eyes immediately flitting in the direction of the windows, gauging the time of day. Only a few more hours and she could sneak out.

Lord Minato's ever sharp eyes caught the direction of her gaze and he found himself beginning to worry about the girl's intentions. He knew that she was the type that once she made a decisive course of action, she'd do it. He spoke to distract her from her musings, "Lady Haruno... I've heard that you've been in your room all day."

Her response was immediate as she seated herself, "I had a headache. I was resting in my room."

Lord Uzumaki eyed her contemplatively. Her eyes were shuttered and withdrawn. He'd never seen anyone able to drain all emotion from their expression so well. She was giving them both the cold shoulder and he could tell his son didn't like it one bit. His gaze flicked over to his son who was eyeing Sakura with nothing short of a mulish expression.

She was silent when the servants brought their dinner and laid it out before them. The scent of chicken, vegetables, and rice made her mouth water. Grabbing a fork, she ate quietly while listening to the conversation between father and son. She lifted her head when Naruto addressed her, "Sakura would you spend time with me this evening? I have a new deck of cards and..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would want to spend time with a coward like myself, my lord," she threw his words of the other day back at him, her voice full of mocking politeness. She hated to talk to him that way. Sakura knew it wasn't fair for her to do that to him, but she didn't want to be bothered that evening. If they thought she was upset and sulking in her room, then they'd be less inclined to look for her company that evening. She didn't want anyone to know that she was planning on leaving her room that night. She watched as Naruto flushed a dull, angry red.

"If you didn't want to. You could have always said no," Naruto flashed back at her.

"Oh," she arched a brow at him, "Then I suppose if I must. No."

Silence reigned for the rest of the meal. She stood to her feet, mumbling the necessary niceties before heading back to her room. Guilt gnawed at her when she glanced at Naruto's hurt face. She felt horrible, however she consoled herself with the fact that there were things that had to be done. She had to assure that he would not come seeking her out later. Locking her door once more. She stripped down deciding to take a quick nap so that she would be rested and her senses sharp for the night. Forcing her thoughts into silence, she slept soundly. After years of being awake during the night, her body instinctively woke her up. Sitting up, she glanced out the window, her eyes tracing the crescent shape of the moon before rising to her feet. She deftly slipped into her working leathers, her belt, and pulled the soft hood over her face. Opening the window, she stepped out onto the sill and shut the glass pane behind her. She lifted her nose slightly a moment smelling the clean, crisp air.

Grabbing the limb of the tree the extended close to the ledge she stood on, she hoisted herself onto the knotty wood. Shimmying down the tree, she dropped to the ground and completely converged with the shadows. Listening to the sound of crickets, she made her way to the streets. Dodging the lamp light that bathed the crumbling old cobblestones, she quickly edged her way through the alleys, heading to her side of town. Her nostrils flared at the scent of old coal that indicated she was drawing close to her destination.

Glancing around the edge of the alley, she drew her hood up higher. Edging her way near the walls, she stopped outside of Ino's shop, taking in a deep breath. The rusty bell clanged dully as she entered the shop. Ino glanced up and put her hands on her hips when she realized who had stepped foot into her shop. She waved a hand at Sakura, "Might as well lock the door behind you Forehead. You got that, 'I'm up to something' air about you. I already know this is going to take awhile."

Smiling beneath the hood at her friend's antics, she did as she was bade and then pulled her cowl back to reveal her face. She tilted her head to the side, "How well you know me Yamanaka..."

"So what's up Forehead? Don't even get me started on... the fact that I seen friggen Lord Itachi in your apartment..." Ino folded her arms against her chest forbiddingly, her brows drawing down into a scowl.

"That's a long story in itself Ino-pig."

"Troublesome," a male voice interjected from the back room.

Sakura muttered, "You're telling me."

"The night is long," Ino leaned against the counter. At that, Shikamaru came from the back room, his brown eyes fastening on Sakura.

She waved a hand at the male, "It's been awhile...."

"Stop stalling," Ino slammed an impatient hand on the counter, "I want details..."

At that, Sakura told them of that night, and what she and the sheriff had run into. She didn't bother to leave out the gory details either. When she was finished she folded her arms across her chest, "And so as you can see... I'm here..."

"You're planning something big. I can see it on your face," Ino leaned forward, eyeing the young woman thoughtfully, "Not that I blame you after that... That would explain the disappearances..."

"I want Dragon's Blood root and Cetrgouse Powder," Sakura responded to this curtly.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru announced dully while shaking his head before turning back to head into his work room.

Ino threw a glare at his retreating back before turning the hard look back onto her friend, "What? You've got to be kidding me..."

"No."

"That shits illegal for a reason Forehead," Ino gestured wildly and then, "I mean I know... that Lord Orochimaru needs to be stopped. But what in the hell are you thinking?"

"If you cannot get it for me. I'll go to Shino's shop," Sakura's threat wasn't an idle one.

Ino's brows knit together as she eyed her friend, "Look. I've known you a long time Sakura. Hell, since we were both kids and my mom was running this place. But... what you're asking is..." when the hard look in Sakura's eyes hadn't left she bit her lower lip, "Are you certain about this?"

"Yes."

A sigh left Ino as she said, "Hold on a second. I do have some available. I never sell the stuff together. Ya know, you're asking a lot of me Forehead."

"I'm sorry," was the cool response.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Ino told her.

"If we're lucky. I won't find a need for the stuff, and I'll return it to you," Sakura replied honestly.

Ino eyed Sakura one more time, hoping that she would change her mind. Shaking her head, Ino went to the back of her store and came out with two sachets, and carefully handed Sakura one at a time watching as the thief made certain to place them in different pockets on her belt. She placed a hand over Sakura's, "Look. You don't owe me for this one okay."

A true smile touched Sakura's lips at this, "Thanks. And," she turned to leave. Opening the door she turned her green eyes back on the woman she'd known for a good part of her life, "Take care Ino-pig."

As the door snapped shut Ino murmured softly, "You too... Sakura..."

Outside, Sakura took a deep breath and then took care to stay hidden as she trekked back to the manor. Her spine stiffened when she approached the side of the house and found Itachi leaning against the wall. Her lips twisted into a thoughtful frown. What in the hell was he doing there? A sinking feeling hit the pit of her gut. She spoke from beneath the veil of darkness, "Waiting for me I take it?"

His head snapped up, but he didn't move from his position, "I see... that you had no intention of even trying to trust me."

"That's not true. I had things to do," Sakura responded immediately. His words stung, but she chose to ignore it.

"Forgive me my lady if I do not believe you," his voice was a cold lash.

"And I'm supposed to care about what you think?" She snapped at him, her temper beginning to rise, "I promised that I'd wait on your move. I'm not acting until things have proved themselves either way. And what are you doing out here anyways?"

"I came here this evening with the intention of informing you that I've already set things in motion to set your mind at ease. I knocked on your door, and there was no response. After awhile, I had the head maid unlock your door with the master key. And I must admit, I wasn't surprised to find that you were not in your room," he replied tightly, his ire with her apparent in the tensing lines of his body, "I decided I would wait for you out here... where I know you sneak in and out of on a regular basis..."

He was very angry with her Sakura realized. She could also tell that he was frustrated that he had no idea where she was standing. His shoulders were tense, and his eyes kept flitting back and forth. If the situation had been different, she might have been amused.

"My apologies my lord but I am not one that will wait until it is too late, only to find that I should have acted. I admit freely that I'm preparing myself for the worst. But I am also hoping for the best. I am giving you the trust you asked for by waiting until you've proved otherwise. A thief is a nothing but a fool if they trust any soul completely," Sakura's voice was soft as stood in the ankle high damp grass.

"Oh a Thief's code is it now?" his response was filled with bitterness.

"But my lord," Sakura reminded him coolly, "That is what I am."

"Dammit," he growled lowly and he surprised her when he suddenly lunged forward. She gasped when he tackled her and the young woman was glad that she'd made certain to keep the herbs in her pocket well apart and in different pocket compartments. She realized too late that he'd ascertained her location by getting her to talk. His knee pinned her legs to the ground and one of his hands held her arms down. She flinched at the tearing sound of her hood beneath his angry strong fingers. Thank kami she kept spares. He glared down into her now moon bathed face. He corrected her, "That's what you were..."

"So you've made the decision for me have you?" Sakura bit out angrily up into his face, "I wasn't aware that all Uchiha's were delusional... it must be a family trait..."

"Why do you insist on behaving this way? I thought that we had talked this out yesterday."

She felt the warmth of his breath pooling over her face and she said forcing calm into her voice, "That we did. And I told you that, I am a thief. I do not understand what's so hard to understand about this my lord. I am spending a short season away from the shadows... but do not forget what I am. You and High Lord Uzumaki have utilized my skills. Which has rendered us invaluable information when we needed it most and... saved your life amongst others. Perhaps you cannot understand why I have pride in that which is frowned upon, but it is something not easily left behind."

"Hn," his voice was husky with emotion, "Can you not leave such a past behind and still hold pride in yourself?"

"What is it that you want of me Itachi?" she startled him by saying his name, "Why do you even care?"

His hand released its hold on her wrists, and he removed the pressure of his knee taken aback by her blunt question. He almost smiled. He shouldn't be surprised this was Sakura after all. Sitting up on his knees he continued to peer down at the woman, the urge to kiss her again stronger than he would have liked. This dangerous attraction between them was becoming much more than that. He was not a man who allowed his emotions to become so heavily involved with another person, at least not another that was not family. His cousin Shisui would have told him to just bed her, get it out of his system. Itachi had seriously thought about that solution and knew that such a thing would only prove detrimental to his already confusing feelings for this most vexing woman.

"Why can't you just trust me?" he answered her question with a question.

Drawing up onto her knees as well, she met him at eye level and folded her arms against her chest, "Are you to be the one to go into Lord Orochimaru's mansion? Will you be the one putting an end to his life?"

She watched as his aristocratic nose scrunch slightly for a moment. His brows knit together, "Of course not..."

"Bingo," she snapped her fingers, "Don't you see?"

"No."

"It's not that I don't trust you per say. It's that I don't trust whoever you're hiring to get the job done correctly. In my line of work," she smirked when he frowned at her choice of words, "Yes my lord. My line of work. One of the most basic things you learn is survival. To survive, one must always stay several steps ahead of his or her opponent. Just as Lord Orochimaru has stayed many steps ahead of us, we must try do the same as well... So... if your assassin does fail... or whatever plan it is that you have in place... then what was your next course of action?"

"It will not fail," was the cool, arrogant response.

"Wrong answer," she wagged a finger in front of his nose, "You see. I cannot think like that. For example, when I plan a heist. I always expect at least some part of my plan to fail. So I make contingency plans just in case. Don't take it personally."

"And so what are you planning giving that whatever it is that I'm doing fails?" he eyed her thoughtfully, mulling over what he found to be twisted logic.

Biting her lip, Sakura weighed her options. The desire to be honest with him was very strong but even still she sifted through the pros and cons of such an action. The fact of the matter was, she wanted to trust him. There was no other person other than her shishou that she'd have been so open with, and even then she didn't always tell Tsunade what she was completely up to. Not that there had been a need to, somehow the older woman had always known in the end.

Rising to her feet she looked down at him, "It's cold and damp out here. Perhaps it would be a better idea to continue this conversation inside?"

He eyed her thoughtfully as he rose to his feet, towering over her. After a moment of contemplation, he nodded his head, "Meet me in the drawing room in ten minutes."

"Stingy. How about fifteen? It still takes me awhile to dress in the crap you nobles deem proper."

"Fine," he nodded before turning and leaving her staring after him.

Agilely she made her way up into the tree and onto the ledge. Slipping into her room, she went to the dresser and lit the candle. Putting on the light green dress she'd worn earlier that day. There was no point in dirtying another one, she thought wryly. She ran a brush through her tresses, she took the time to put it up into a twist with a few bobby pens. Turning, she took the sachets with the herbs out of her belt and placed each one in separate hiding places. Satisfied, she headed to the drawing room and she made a mental note to filch the master keys from the head maid sometime in the near future. She didn't like the idea that anyone could get into her room even if she locked the door.

Moving into the drawing room, emerald orbs narrowed when she took note of the lordling's unruffled appearance. They had both been on the ground and her working leathers had been damp and covered in the wet slippery green blades of grass. She realized belatedly that he must have changed as well. She strode over to the seat that faced his. She watched as the flickering candle light danced over his fine, aristocratic features. He was watching her as well and after a moment he cleared his throat prompting her, "So..."

"Eh," she chewed on her lower lip, "I'm trying to decide whether or not it's worth telling you."

"Hn."

Peering into his black eyes for a bit longer, she came to a decision. She began slowly, "You're an educated man, so I will assume that you will understand the implications of what I'm about to say..."

His eyes narrowed but he only nodded his head in response.

Sighing softly she looked down, "I got my hands on some Dragon's Blood root and Cetrgouse Powder."

She didn't flinch when he snarled at her, "You what?!"

"Yes in answer to your unspoken question. I am out of my mind," she tried to inject some humor into the situation watching as he frowned at her choice of words.

She tilted her head thoughtfully as he put a hand through his hair in agitation. Sakura couldn't blame him for being vexed by what she just said.

"You do realize why Konoha has outlawed such things? Alone they are harmless but together..."

"I know perfectly why it's taboo. It's highly dangerous... but if what you put together fails. I will act fast. There will nothing but ashes left of Orochimaru and his estate," Sakura's hand balled into fists on top of the arm of the chair.

"I see," was Itachi's emotionless response.

Sakura eyed him thoughtfully for a moment taken aback by the lack of response. She had expected him to blow his top. At first he'd reacted but now he was just being odd. She'd expected a plethora of questions. Eyeing him suspiciously, she tilted her head to the side when he just returned her gaze.

"That's it?" She mumbled in disbelief, "I expected you to blow up at me honestly..."

"And what would that solve?" he arched a brow at her.

"Nothing. You wouldn't change my mind," a smile took shape on her lips, "Even if you are a noble... you are somewhat sensible at least..."

"This is your way of complimenting someone? It leaves much to be desired," a slight grin touched his lips.

The blankness in his eyes was beginning to unnerve her. Clearing her throat, "If that is all... then I will go ahead and take my leave for the night..."

"I should do so as well. Never have I spent so much time in another Lord's home," the sound of his tenor wafted over the warm crackling hearth.

Rising to her feet, she folded her hands in front of her waist demurely, "Good night my lord."

She was met by silence. With a swish of her skirts she turned and began to walk from the room. Sakura froze when she heard him say suddenly next to her ear, "Rest well Sakura..."

The only thing her brain had time to come up with was wonderment with how quickly Itachi could really move and how stupid she really was. She felt the oncoming blow to her neck and immediate darkness overcame her sending her crumpling into awaiting arms.

-o-

A dull throbbing in her skull met her slow forming thoughts when she cracked an eye open. Her slightly swimming vision was met by a dank, gray ceiling. The musty smell that met her nostrils made her nose twitch. Rising, she placed her hand against her forehead. She turned her head, and her face paled when her eyes fasted on a set of steel gray bars. Memories of what happened before she passed out assailed her, and her entire body stiffened in outrage and anger. That bastard not only knocked her out, but he had thrown her in jail! Cradling her face in her hands, she cursed her stupidity. After a moment's contemplation of the events that had unfolded over the past few weeks, she could only blame herself. Her shishou had warned her, time and time again. It was a blind fool who trusted nobles. It was entirely her fault for trusting him. So he had kissed her and made her heart flutter. So what? She was a grown woman. Not a brainless twit. Or so she had thought.

"She's finally awake," an unfamiliar male voice stated.

"Yup, better inform the boss Isao," another replied curtly.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sakura looked down, her hands curling into the soft blanket that she was covered with and frowned. As the ache in her head began to go away, her brain immediately began to work on ways of getting out. She remembered that she put her hair up, and her hand shot back and felt for the bobby pins, with a sharp green eye on the lock. Perhaps she would find her chance to escape. She could only pray that the Trickster god gave her another chance.

Her chin lifted when she heard the subject of her ire speaking, "Leave us."

A couple mumbled, "Yes my lord," reached her straining ears and then the shutting of a door.

Sakura could only glare at the male who stood on the other side of the bars. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "So... you got what you wanted finally..."

"Hardly," was the response.

Rising to her feet, she planted her hands on her hips, her pique showing on her pale face, "That trust thing you were talking about... is not going to happen at this point..."

He stepped up closer, glaring down at the occupant in the cell, "I'd ask you to forgive me but... considering the circumstances, I found your behavior too destructive to ignore. For you to go so far..." he shook his head and then he changed the subject, "When this is all over... I will let you out... and I will announce our engagement as well. I am only doing this so you don't get yourself hurt or killed."

"You're going to what?" Her mouth opened in shock and then she snapped it shut and folded her arms over her chest, "So you're still deciding things for me are you? Maybe it really is a delusional Uchiha thing. You haven't even asked me..."

"What is there to decide?" he arched a brow down at her the act making her even more furious with him, "I've already told you that I would not stand by and do nothing after this is all through... and watch you return to the streets. This is the best way. We are after all attracted to one another... despite everything... you are by birth, from a well respected noble family..."

She marched over to the bars and reaching through she poked him in the chest indignantly, "Oh that's how it is, is it? You've decided in that worthless noble brain of yours that you are going to oh so graciously save me from the streets. Forgive me for not being thankful... What do you plan on doing to make certain I walk the straight and narrow? Keep me locked up for the rest of my life? Kami, I'm such a damned fool..."

"Sakura," his brows knit together, as her mocking words began to stoke his rising temper, "You are being ridiculous."

"Oh I am, am I?" she bit out viciously, "Don't you think your own thinking is a bit skewed?"

She stiffened when he reached through the bars, and grasped the back of her neck in a gesture of mock tenderness. He pulled her forward, and ravished her lips from the other side of the cell. Sakura ruthlessly tamped down the warmth that tried to curl inside her. Angrily she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The animalistic growl that left him betrayed the quickly loosening hold he had on his temper. He drew back, not bothering to wipe the small trail of crimson starting to dribble down his chin. His tenor was low, and almost cruel, "I'll give you a few days to cool that hot head of yours..."

Sakura yelled at his retreating back, her small hands curling around the bars ignoring the burn of tears behind her eyes, "You do that... arrogant prick..."

She stalked her cell like an agitated panther, her helpless anger making her nothing but frustrated. She sat down on the bench, and buried her face in her hands. In the back of her mind, she knew that he was in his own twisted way just trying to protect her. The line that existed between them was far too large and vast to be stepped over. She had foolishly tried to over look it yesterday evening, and had confided in him, trying to prove to him that she did trust him, in her own way. In the end, it had been her down fall, just as Tsunade had warned her that it would be. She wanted to bash her head in the nearby stone wall for her blatant stupidity.

Sakura glanced down at the crumpled noble's dress that she wore, her lips twisting at the irony.

Both of the guards that had been stationed to guard her looked up startled when the woman in the cell began to laugh, the rising hysteria in the sound too loud to be missed. They exchanged a thoughtful glance and held their silence.

-

**A/N: **On a side note, those herbs are just something I made up. I'll make that disclaimer now. I'm not about to look up how to make explosives and then write about it in meticulous detail for this story. I'd probably find cops at my doorstep as soon as I posted this chapter if I did. So just take it for the entertainment value that it's supposed to be, if you'd please. And yes I threw yet another plot twist into the works. Don't hate me... or maybe you should as I've just been writing cliffhangers all over the place lately. Thanks, reviews are welcome. And on that note, I've reached 200 reviews. YAY! Not bad for an AU!


	17. Chapter 17

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 17: One Eyed Jack!**

Only by the passing sunlight and a glimpse of the moon peeking through the rusty metal bars, alerted Sakura to the fact that she'd been locked up for nearly two days. She was beginning to lose her mind. She'd of course made a serviceable lockpick with the bobby pins, not that it had done her much good. The two guards, whose names she learned to be Hiro and Isao, had kept a sharp eye on her. City guard that weren't inherently lazy. She supposed that it only made sense that such a thing was possible. Of course Lord Itachi would have the foresight to have some of his more trusted guards to keep her under watch. It also amazed her that they were treating her politely.

When she asked for a bit of privacy to use the bucket they'd graciously provided her with when she needed to relieve herself they did as she asked with no leering, or the mockery she'd expected. There was even a maid who came in to empty it. Of course, when they opened the cell door to let the woman in, both of their swords were drawn and pointed at Sakura. As if she'd even attempt escape with such a foolhardy method as trying to rush out. She smothered a snort at the memory. It was a shame however that they didn't give her enough time to pick the lock. She could probably get out of her cell, but there was no way she could over power two men, or hide very well in the blasted light green dress she was still wearing. In the end, she just longed for a nice hot bath or shower.

They had taken turns on duty. Switching off now and again, allowing one or the other to rest. Right now, they were both playing a game of poker, seated at a knobby wooden table on the other side of the room. From her position she was able to glimpse both hands. She watched them play for awhile. She decided to speak after watching their mediocre card skills. She was bored with nothing better to do and she didn't see the harm in it. Sakura said loud enough for them to hear her when Hiro threw in a couple red chips into the growing pile that was their betting pool, "Heh... you both suck."

Hiro threw her a dirty look, "This is a man's game... woman..."

Sakura gave them her best Tsunade-like smirk she could muster, "A man's game... that you both suck at..."

"You think you can do better?" Isao bristled at the challenge gleaming from her mocking emerald eyes.

"Can that even be considered a valid question?" a pink arrogant brow rose in response, trying to hide her triumph at him taking the bait.

Both men looked at each other, and after a moment, they drug the table over and put it next to the cell. Their boots clomped against the floorboards as they brought their chairs over and sat down in them, looking pointedly at her. Isao pointed to the bench at the back of her cell, "Bring that over pinkie. I'm going to make you eat your words. I'll show you, you're nothing but mouth."

Grabbing the bench she immediately pulled it as close as she could comfortably get. She waited as they gathered up the betting chips, and reset them. They handed her a pile of her own, much smaller than their own. Her lip quirked. They didn't think she'd could keep up with them. She'd show them a thing or two. The moment they began to deal the next hand, her eyes immediately dulled and her face was completely expressionless. A perfect poker face if they'd ever seen one.

"Well sweet cheeks, I know you don't have money to bet. So we'll over look it this time. We're just playing to mess around..." Hiro pointed a finger at her as she lifted her set of cards to survey them.

"I appreciate that boys. But... let's say I do win..." she fanned herself with her cards, already having planned out her next move, "If I manage to break the pot. I want something..."

"We ain't letting you out pinkie," Isao scoffed at her.

"Do you think I'd seriously ask for something I know I wouldn't get," she shook her head, a smirk twisting her shapely lips, "No what I want is rather simple..."

"And what would that be?" Hiro decided to humor the girl.

"A bottle of hard ale. I've been dying for a damn drink," she shrugged carelessly, waving a slender hand in the air.

Isao threw back his head and laughed, "If you think you got the stuff to back it up. Then I don't see the harm in it. Fine... you're on!"

It only took her an hour to trounce the two guards. They watched in disbelief as her pile of chips grew higher and higher by the minute. She laughed when she finally cleaned Hiro dry. She'd thoroughly beat Isao first, as he was the cockier of two, he made it entirely too easy. Well, she wasn't entirely being honest to begin with. She would distract them every once in awhile, and filched part of the deck and hid the cards in the recesses of her skirt. At least her dress was good for something.

She glanced down at the displayed cards on the table, "Hey... you were the one that said that one eyed Jacks were wild this time..."

"Yeah... but you have the devil's luck woman. Four Jacks and an Ace..." Hiro was gazing at her wide eyed.

"Well..." she leaned back, eyeing the two of them thoughtfully, "I want the good stuff. None of that fifteen copper stuff you get off a passing trader. I want something decent."

"Lady you drive a hard bargain. I don't even buy myself the decent stuff," Isao groused at having been beaten in a man's card game by a small slip of female.

"Oh... his Highness is stingy with the pay huh? That's not surprising," she scoffed at the two of them.

They all looked up when the entrance opened and Lord Itachi stepped through. Ire at seeing him again so soon made her hackles rise. Two days had done nothing to cool her temper. She would have laughed at the look on his face as his eyes fell on the table if she wasn't so angry with the man. She could tell he was less then pleased to find his guards playing poker with her. It wasn't very surprising really, considering his stick in the mud sensibilities.

Isao and Hiro both flushed at having been caught. Wordlessly they moved the table back and excused themselves from the lord's presence. Sakura waited until the guards were gone before taking out the cards she pilfered hidden in her skirts and asked Lord Itachi coolly as she stood, "Mind putting these back on the table for me my lord?"

He ignored her outrageous request and strode over to the bars. He frowned, "Lady Haruno... "

"Lord Stick-up-my-ass Sheriff..." she returned in a polite sotto voice. She'd thought of the nick name for him many times. However it was somewhat gratifying to say it actually out loud to his face. The sour expression on his face made her feel just a smidgen happier on the inside.

His brows knitted together, obviously displeased with her blatant disrespect. He crossed his arms, "I see that your time here has done nothing to quell any of your temper..."

She looked at him like she thought he was a daft moron, "If you were in my shoes... I know that might be a mental stretch for you my lord... But do you honestly believe you'd get over something like this in two days?"

Itachi's reply was to glare at her. His chin tightened, "You are being completely unreasonable..."

Sakura's green eyes went to the steel bars of her cell pointedly before saying, "Oh am I? Why am I not surprised that you see it that way?"

He moved closer, "I haven't changed my mind. What I've told you when we last spoke... I still plan on going through with. It shouldn't be much longer and this Lord Orochimaru business should be well over..."

Gritting her teeth at his arrogance, she cocked her elbow back and delivered a right hook through the bars. Not expecting the woman to go on the offensive from inside the cell, he covered his eye and staggered back. He blinked at her in blatant disbelief, "What in the..."

Reaching through the bars, still smouldering with anger at his high-handedness she grabbed his shirtfront and tried shaking him, which really didn't work out too well for her, but she continued to try anyways, "I don't care who you are... I will not allow you to control my life. You could have just asked me if I wanted to marry you... _You know_... the normal way in which a man proposes to a woman... although maybe you wouldn't have had much luck with a positive answer after having thrown me in a jail cell! Okay, so I'm a thief, and by law, you should throw me in jail to begin with. Possibly have me hanging in the gallows. But ignoring that_ minor_ detail... I am a woman, and I deserve the respect of you at least asking me... What do you think you are anyway? Some kind of damned dictator!" Her lips thinned at the last part, in a sense he sort of was, if she really wanted to sit and think about that statement fully.

He reached down and plucked her hands from his tunic and took a step back, putting room between them. He could already feel the dull throb of the swelling starting in his left eye. Itachi couldn't quite bring himself to believe that such a small woman could hit that hard and that she'd caught him off guard like that. His male pride stung. A muscle jumped in his jaw. He wouldn't be caught off guard by her again. If she wanted to behave like a heathen, he'd let her spend a bit more time behind bars. It would do her some good.

Itachi turned his back on Sakura, "Think what you like. This is all being done for your own good."

Sakura saw red, and she grasped the bars yelling at his back, "My ass it's for my own good! Come back here you jackass! I'm not done talking to you!"

His black eyes were cool as he turned to assess her, she didn't miss the thoughtful gleam in his eyes, "We'll discuss this later..."

Breathing heavily she flung the cards she held in her hand at him, watching as they managed to clip him harmlessly in the center of his back. She continued to glare as he opened the door. He took a moment to speak with the pair of guards. He sent her one last warning look and she stifled the urge to curse at him at the top of her lungs. Once he was gone Isao and Hiro took in sight of the angry young woman and after a couple seconds they both grinned widely at her unable to hold back.

Confused by their sudden cheerfulness, knowing they probably had got chewed out for not watching their prisoner correctly or whatever it was that Sherriff's told their underlings, she was taken aback, "Are you two alright?"

"The boss is going to have a decent shiner by morning..." Isao laughed out loud.

She blushed at this statement, "Yes. I suppose he will..."

Hiro gathered up the cards and shoved the table against the bars once more.

She blinked thrice at him, "Um... aren't you supposed to..."

"Eh... the boss only said not to play poker with you anymore. I know it's a bit childish but... you okay with Go Fish sweet cheeks?" Hiro splayed the card deck out on the surface of the old, rickety table.

"Sure! Why the hell not? Looks like I'll be holed up in here for a good while yet," the young woman muttered before planting her bottom back onto the bench. She still hadn't given up on the idea of escape yet, but like the master thief that she was, she wasmerely biding her time, "But first I want my damn ale..."

-o-

The third night dragged on even slower than the second. She tried sleeping during the day to pass the time. Sakura almost hated not being clean worse then being stuck in a dank cell. She was sick of card games. She glanced at the empty bottle of the weak, silver coin ale that the guards had gotten her in good humor. One bottle was not nearly enough to get her drunk, the buzz she'd acquired from the stuff was pathetic at best. Tsunade would have been very displeased. However the empty bottle was all she'd needed to put part of her escape plan into effect. She'd made the decision that, when she escaped, she was getting the hell out of the city. Everyone else could deal with the Orochimaru situation. She washed her hands of the whole mess.

She tried doing the right thing, and look where it had gotten her. Sakura had definitely learned her lesson. She had her fill of nobility for a life time. She'd never think she knew better than her shishou ever again. Itachi's logic on things though, left little to be desired, at least in her humble opinion. She was still a bit blown away by his sudden declaration of them getting married after all this was done. That was a bit of shock that she still wasn't over. Sakura knew that it was his way of telling her he cared about what happened to her. It still irked her but at least he cared. Neither of them could ever seem to say the right thing to one another, it seemed. Her lips worked as she wondered absently that if her parents had never died, and she had gotten to meet him under very different circumstances if things could have worked out between them.

Sakura glanced up when Hiro entered the small holding area loudly, his face betraying his shock. Isao was on his feet in moments, "What's the matter with you? You're as pale as a fucking ghost!"

Hiro sat down at the table, and looked at his partner, "You aren't going to believe this..."

"Try me," Isao muttered dryly, the memory of the rat with the hand seemingly cauterized to it still vivid in his mind's eye.

"Well, as you well know, boss was fixing to off that weirdo Orochimaru," Hiro started waiting for his friend to digest what he was saying, "Seems the assassin failed. It pissed Orochimaru off... and you know I don't like the younger Uchiha much... but Orochimaru's taken him hostage... and is demanding things from boss. No one knows but us and boss of course... as this all supposed to be secret..."

"Holy fucking hell," was the understandable response, "You've got to be kidding... that assassin failed? He was supposed to be damned good... but then again... this is Lord Orochimaru we're talking about... that poor soul had no idea what he was getting into probably..."

Sakura felt the blood drain from her face and then immediately cursed herself for caring. It wasn't her problem at this point anymore. Lord Itachi could just deal with it his damned self, she thought with full blown ire. The thought however made her heart clench with protest. She didn't understand herself. After all his high handed arrogance she still gave a damn. Bashing her head into the wall next to her was sounding better by the minute. In the end, Lord Itachi was like any other aristocrat who was used to getting his way, and always believed this his decisions were right. Her hand went to her lips, remembering the last time he'd kissed her, and she'd bitten him in response. A small smile twisted her lips at the memory of the look on his face.

In moments, Sakura swiftly made up her mind. It was her turn to move, and she'd make sure that the job got done and Lord Itachi's brother was returned safely to him. While the guards were distracted with their frantic discussion she grabbed the lockpick she made out of the bobby pins from its designated hiding place. Slowly she moved to the iron lock, and then feigned feminine interest in what they were talking about. She kept her eyes focused on them, while she kept her other hand busy with the lock. Her well-trained ears listened as the gears within shifted and grated and finally click open.

Drawing her hand back, she looked at them with big eyes, "I'm sorry to interrupt you gentlemen... but I need some privacy for a minute or two..."

They both paused and looked at the woman fidgeting in her cell. Nodding Isao said, "Make it quick. Two minutes pinkie."

"Thanks," she smiled at the two of them as they left.

The moment the door closed behind them she swung the cell door open, and shut it behind her, holding the neck of the empty brown bottle in her hand. She hated that she was taking a big chance like this and it was a sloppy plan at best. But she knew now that the time for action was beginning to close and if she was going to act, she'd have to do so soon. Positioning herself in the shadows, she waited holding her breath and hoping to kami she wouldn't be forced to knock one of them out. She had nothing against either of them but she would do whatever she had to, to get away.

The door creaked open and she held her breath as they walked past her. Sakura waited for her moment, and from the shadows without Isao ever being aware she slipped out under his arm before he shut the door. She moved like wraith, melding into the shadows of the night. Looking around herself, ignoring the yells that came from the building that were announcing that she'd just escaped, she ascertained her position in the city quickly. Sakura was relieved to find that she wasn't too far from the Uzumaki manor. Taking to the alleys, she cut across town, a quick plan of action forming in her head. Maybe she was an idiot to follow her heart, but she swore, this would be the last time that she did. She just hoped she survived it all.

-

**A/N: **Well that ends that bit. Reviews are welcome!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I try to get back to all of you to thank you for your reviews. A few didn't sign in so... Thank you. Your ideas, your guesses, and oftentimes your ire with the characters make me smile and laugh. And so the tale continues... and ends with this chapter, with an epilogue following. :)

**Description:** Some dream of beautiful, flawless jewels and usually someday is given a flawless token of appreciation from their beloved. But one little pink haired trickster steals said jewels from those unaware... Beware she who is blessed by the Trickster god.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters therein. I just like to torture them now and again for my own amusement… Nor do I own, Thief: Deadly Shadows, which inspired this plot or the word taffer, which comes from subsequent game.

**Chapter 18: Born of Shadow**

Sakura was as silent as a ghost as she trekked through the quiet interior of the house. She had come through her window, and had taken a quick bath and then dressed herself appropriately so as not to draw suspicion. She went straight to the kitchens. It was a shame that she was going to have to do something about her scent after having nearly scrubbed her skin raw to get three day's worth of grime off of her, but Tsunade had taught her a trick, and she'd utilize it. Grabbing a mortar and pestle, she grabbed several sprigs of the herbs that hung drying in the kitchen. She also grabbed the milk leftover from that morning.

As she was heading back to her room, she came face to face with Naruto. He eyed her speculatively for a moment and then asked, "Where have you been Sakura?"

She paused a moment studying his features thoughtfully. At the innocent curiosity in his eyes, she knew that Lord Itachi must have not told them that he'd stuffed her into a cell. She nearly made a face at the thought. Juggling the contents in her arms she smiled, "I was at my apartment taking care of some things..."

"Oh..." he tilted his head to the side, "What are you doing with that stuff?"

"It's part of a herbal remedy that you can use in the bath," she lied cheerfully.

He glanced at her damp hair, his blue eyes narrowing, "But... it seems that you've just taken one..."

She smiled at him merrily, "It has to sit for a day before I can use it."

She could tell he was still suspicious but he didn't force the issue which she was grateful for. She had to suit up and go out tonight and the longer she delayed, the less time she would have. He dipped his blond head and stepped aside to let her past. Naruto murmured, "Good night Sakura..."

His shoulders stiffened slightly when he thought he heard her say 'good bye Naruto' but then shook his head, no, that couldn't have been it.

When she finally got back to her room, she smashed the herbs with her fingers. The scent of lavender, thyme, and basil assailed her nostrils. She placed the crushed the herbs into the mortar and doused them with the now room temperature milk. Mixing them thoroughly for a few minutes using the pestle until it was what she needed. She stripped down, and then proceeded to rub her body with the concoction. This was all so that anything that could scent her out in the manor, wouldn't catch a human's scent, but that of herbs. The milk would cover alot of her own natural smell. It was particularly useful if a person knew they were going to plan a heist on a property whose master kept hounds. She remembered the three headed dog and shuddered. She let herself air dry, and frowned. The sticky feeling was unpleasant, especially after having just gotten clean after three days of being in a cell.

Pulling on her working leathers, she tweaked at the material with her fingers to make sure it wasn't squeaking. Equipping her belt, her bow, quiver, her dagger and kunai. She reached into the pocket to make certain that she had her compass. She glanced at the map one last time knowing beforehand she needed to know where she was at all times, and where viable exits would be. If the rumors were true, there was no servants and she'd have to literally search for the younger Uchiha. With a deep breath to steady her nerves she went for the sachets the held the explosive herbs and made certain once more that they were in separate compartments on her belt. She had no idea how she was going to actually set them up to detonate, but she'd figure all that out once she'd actually succeeded in getting Sasuke out.

Sakura looked around the room one last time, and then climbed out the window. She took care to shut the glass behind her before grabbing a hold of the old elm and using the reliable tree to get to the ground safely as she'd done many times within the span of a couple months. Glancing up into the moonless night, she easily merged with the darkness and moved into the streets. She went into an alley, and finding a nice overhang, she grasped the metal edge and vaulted up onto the rooftops. It was the quickest way she could travel without being noticed. Her foot falls were silent as she created a soft gray blur against the backdrop of the starlit night as she blazed a path to hopefully bring an end to whatever unseen things Orochimaru had planned for them all.

-o-

Itachi prowled through the darkened streets intent on his destination. His head lifted when he saw Isao running towards him, his hilt clinging against the city issued chainmail pants. By the time he reached the noble he was completely out of breath. The Uchiha feigned patience, waiting for the man to gather his wits. He said, "Boss... that woman escaped..."

His eyes narrowed on the man in front of him, "She what?"

"It's the oddest thing actually. She told us she needed a minute or two of privacy to use the chamber pot just like always. We got back and it was like she vanished," the man gestured wildly and then, "You want us to search for her?"

Lord Itachi shook his head, "You wouldn't find her," and then pinned the guard with a sharp glare, "Did you happen to discuss the issue pertaining to Lord Orochimaru in front of her?"

"Uh," Isao rubbed the back of his head, "Hiro and I might have let it slip out..."

Isao shrank back when an agitated growl left the other man. Itachi pivoted sharply on his heel, leaving the guard staring at his back curiously. Lord Itachi didn't feel that he had time to deal with the young woman and her foolhardy antics. He was supposed to figure out how to get his brother from that psychopath's clutches, not deal with a trouble making pink haired thief. The glaring fact of the matter was, was that Sakura broke out and he knew without a doubt she was going to go straight to Orochimaru's manor with those explosives. Lord Itachi knew the best place to start searching for her was the Uzumaki estate. She would have had to go back for her things there first. He had an inkling that's where she kept all her equipment to begin with.

When he came to the front door, he knocked harder than probably was proper on the hard wood, but he couldn't gather up enough motion to care. A female servant who had her brown hair swept up demurely bowed respectfully, "My lord. You honor us with your presence."

"Fetch High Lord Uzumaki..."

The servant stepped aside and watched with wide eyes as he swept past.

Naruto who had been wandering around in search of a midnight snack, exited the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. His blue eyes widened at the sight of Lord Itachi prowling like an angry panther in his house. It had been strange to see the older man so often at first. Normally the High Lord families kept to themselves unless urgent affairs dictated otherwise. It had taken Naruto awhile to get used to seeing him so often. He asked around a bite of sandwich, "Mmph, is everything," he swallowed, "okay?"

"Have you seen Sakura... I mean Lady Haruno?" Itachi tried to keep the angry bite out of his voice. After all neither Naruto or his father knew of his dealings Sakura over the past couple days. He doubted Naruto would be too happy about it either if he learned of what he'd done with the girl.

"Oh yeah, not more than twenty minutes ago. She was doing something with some milk and herbs... she mentioned that she was making some sort of bath remedy or something," Naruto responded before taking another bite of his midnight snack and then his eyes narrowed when he finally got a good look at the other lord's serious face, "What in the hell happened to your eye?"

"Sakura," was the tart, clipped response before the man whirled on his heel and headed for the stairs.

Lord Naruto made a goofy face at Itachi's back, his forefinger pulling at the skin beneath his eye as he stuck out his wet crumb covered tongue. He still didn't understand why Sakura was attracted to the rude, cold-mannered Uchiha. Women were such confusing creatures, he thought to himself shaking his head before strolling away in the opposite direction.

The servants moved out of the angry noble's immediate path as he strode past. Without even bothering to knock, he ignored the maids' affronted gasps at his lack of indecency as he thrust open the door to Sakura's room. His brows knit together as he coldly assessed the contents of the room. Everything indicated that she'd been there, but it was obvious that she was now long gone. His nostrils twitched at the residual scent of herbs lingering in the room. Sharp black eyes fell onto the parchment spread out messily on top of the green coverlet of her bed. Striding over to get a closer look, he saw the floor plan to Lord Orochimaru's manor. Aggravation coiled and tightened within the cavity of chest, along with fear for the foolhardy woman. Lord Uzumaki stepped in behind him, raising a brow at the messy state of the room, "One of the maid's told me that you wanted to speak with me... and now I see that it probably pertains to our dear Lady Haruno..."

Itachi didn't even bother to turn around. His voice was tight, "She's acting on her own. I tried to stop her..."

"So you were the reason why she'd been away from the manor for three days," Minato stated the obvious dryly, his lips twisted into an amused smile trying to lighten the tension with a small joke in his usual easy-going manner, "Lock her up did you?"

"Yes."

The High Lord was taken aback by that quick response, "You seriously..." and then when the lordling turned to face him, he got a good view of the black eye that Itachi was sporting, "She didn't take to it too well I see... not that I can quite blame her..."

Lord Itachi wasn't the type of person to explain himself to anyone but the seriousness of the situation prompted him to do so, "She informed me that she had gotten her hands on Dragon's Blood root and Cetrgouse Powder... I could not in good conscious turn a blind eye to such foolish behavior..."

Lord Minato rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I see. She was preparing incase your assassin failed I wager... and if I'm to guess correctly considering the state this room is in... is that he did fail... and Lady Haruno escaped your... shall I say 'clutches'," he paused watching the way Itachi stiffened at his choice of words with amusement, "and is on her jolly way to deal with the situation herself... Interesting..."

Lord Itachi eyed the older man with visible signs of temper marring his normally stoic mask. He nodded slowly before replying tersely, "The assassin did fail But that is merely the tip of the proverbial iceberg..." he breathed in a steadying breath forcing himself not to let his anger free reign, "Lord Orochimaru I believe got the man to talk... and he now has taken my younger brother, Sasuke as a hostage to force my hand. He's already making ridiculous demands."

Lord Minato's expression smoothed out as the true nature of matters unfolded. Now wasn't the time to poke fun at a distraught Uchiha, which was a pity. The older man sighed, his age showing as he finally became serious, "I suppose then, that all we can do to trust that Lady Haruno will set things right..."

"Trust her to..." Itachi shook his head, "Are you serious in what you say? She's a thief and intends to stay that way.. How can you conclude such a thing?"

"What else do you suggest I do? So far all the evidence against Lord Orochimaru is insubstantial at best. His title makes him untouchable and therefore you cannot barge in with the city guard, unless you want to take the chance that your brother's deeds may get revealed to the public. And then you would be forced to mete out punishment to him, which I know you have been trying to avoid whether out of concern, or worry that it might tarnish the Uchiha name. So in the end, she's the best chance you've, no... that we've got. I trusted her once with the life of my son," Lord Minato's gaze hardened as he looked into Itachi's stubborn onyx orbs, "And so I will trust her once more. You should try to do the same..."

Itachi's lip furled slightly at that bit of discourse, "It is not a question of whether I trust her or not... It is the fact that the Lord that she's going after in question is completely insane. And she has something in her hands that could potentially blow up a city block."

"Yes well, it seems that we've been far too lax with the black market trade," Lord Minato grinned a toothy smile at the younger man with fake cheer that he didn't feel, "I guess that means that you need to get that city guard of yours to pay more attention. No use crying over spilled milk at this point... live and learn as they say..."

Vexed at the other lord and his twisted sense of humor, Itachi pivoted on his heel without another word. If he was quick enough perhaps he could intercept Lady Haruno and possibly look for a much more viable solution.

Lord Minato shook his head at Lord Itachi's retreating back. His words were lofty, but even he knew, that they rang hollow in this situation. He understood the feeling of helplessness and hated it just as much if not more than the younger lord. He let a small sigh escape him, he was getting much too old for these things.

-o-

There was no moon that night, and as Sakura perched on top of the fence next to one of the creepiest looking caricatures of gargoyle she'd ever seen, she realized that the lack of light made the silhouette of Lord Orochimaru's home that much eerier. Though it was a chilly night, the shiver that shook her small frame had nothing to do with the cold. Her vision roamed over the large lawn searching for any visible signs of one his monstrosities that might be guarding the place. Taking out her compass, she took note of the direction of the breeze and made a mental note to stay upwind. If something came up behind her, it wouldn't do her any good, but she was all about taking all the precautions that she could.

Eyeing the gray stone, she looked at the bared windows, and she knew the only way in was through a door. It was a brave, and possibly stupid move on her part, but she knew that going through the front door was her best option at this point. Sucking in a deep breath to steady her nerves, she jumped down onto the other side, and made a beeline for the entrance. Her fingers fumbled in her front pockets in search of her lockpicks. Fortunately the entrance way wasn't lit. Her lips twisted into a grimace. Why would he even bother? It wasn't like anyone with half a brain would want to visit him to begin with. Or the simple fact could be that he didn't want any visitors.

Forcing herself to concentrate, she made quick work of the lock. Listening to the other side, she cautiously opened the large rose wood door and slipped inside. She shut it behind her, taking quick note that this area of this house seemed to see no use, and was vastly relieved. The surfaces of the furniture were covered in dust, and there was only one torch that lit the large, elegant but sparsely furnished hall. Her gloved hand went to her dagger instinctively. The silence put her completely on edge. In a normal manor, even late at night, there were servants who normally went about their rounds, talking amongst one another. But it seemed that the rumors were true, she bit her lip thoughtfully, there was not another soul in the immediate vicinity, at least as far as she could tell.

Sakura hoped that she wasn't too late for Sasuke. She knew that Lord Orochimaru was not a man of his word, and though he might have tried to strike a deal with Lord Itachi, it was very probable that he'd already done something monstrous to Sasuke. Although, it wasn't also impossible that Sasuke may have agreed to pretend to be victim to get his brother to do whatever it was that he wanted of him. Her lips thinned. If that was the case, she'd be hard pressed not to blow the both of them to kingdom come.

Room by room, Sakura stalked the shadows, searching for any signs of anything out of the ordinary, or for the young lord she would do her best to save, if he actually needed saving that was. Her ears perked up when she heard a scraping noise draw near her. She pressed herself against the wall, and crept slowly, waiting. Her palm wrapped around the hilt of her dagger and she drew it out. What she saw made her eyes widen. Two chimeras, both once obviously human walked side by side down the hall.

Sakura forced herself to hold her breath, wondering if their animalistic appendages functioned as well as any beast or were only for aesthetic purposes. She could only hope they wouldn't hear her pounding heart. The one on the right, looked like she had been once a woman. Blue scales littered her arms and pointed serpentine face, her fangs sharp and deadly extending over her lower lip, her thick alligator shaped tail scraped against the floor. The one on the left, Sakura assumed it was male, was feline like. His sharp amber, almond shape eyes on his companion. The glint of claws and teeth made Sakura edgy for more than one reason. Fortunately they seemed so caught up in their conversation they walked past her.

She tried to hone in on whatever it was they were talking about. But their speech was a mix of guttural growls and half words. Quickly giving up on that endeavor, she quickly put distance between them as noiselessly as possible. Sakura decided that since there was no way for her to get any information from the occupants of the place, she would check out Lord Orochimaru's room and start from there. She hoped that he was like any other Lord and would keep residence in the building's master bedroom.

Pulling out her compass once more, she thought about her mental map of the place, and quickly veered down the hall on her immediate left. The chill in the house made her teeth chatter. She quickly found the door she was looking for and noted the serpents carved into the plane of the hard, dull oak. The name for him on the streets weren't too off, she thought idly while she slipped inside, hoping she wouldn't come to regret it.

As soon as she shut the door behind her, something growled a low deadly sound at her. Going completely still, her eyes scanned the room and was quickly met a pair of eerily glowing lime green orbs. The soft candle light in the room flickered over the body of the beast stalking her. She didn't dare turn her back to try and go right back out the door. It should have been obvious to her that he would have something guarding his room. The only positive thing about that, was that meant there was probably something of importance in here. She couldn't quite make out its features and she was strangely relieved by this. All she could see was that whatever it was had six limbs and green eyes. That was freaky enough in itself.

While maintaining a grip on her dagger, she slowly edged her bow off of her shoulder, her free hand plucking an arrow from the small quiver. The monster moved, stalking the shadows and avoiding the light. Sakura aimed straight for the middle of its eyes. Sweat beaded her brow, and her arms began to shake slightly as she forced herself to be patient. She had learned her lesson with the three headed dog.

Just as she knew it would, it pounced after its intended prey. Her. Just as it was a mere few feet from her, she let the projectile go. It struck her target, and she forced her eyes to remain open when the beast let out a high pitched whine that grated against her senses with its very unnatural sound. It hit the floor with a loud thump, its body convulsing in its dying throes. Hoping nothing had been nearby to hear all the noise they were making, she waited until the beast stopped breathing before moving again. The shadows had thankfully hid most of its features, and she decided that was for the best not bothering to go in for a closer look. She cautiously edged her way around the room to the mad man's desk that sit in the far corner of the room.

Her breathing still erratic from fear, she bent over, her eyes roaming over the contents. An ink bottle was open, and the quill lay on it's side. He must have just been in here not lot long ago, Sakura realized with a shiver. Her gloved fingers ruffled through the scattered papers. Sakura's eyes fell upon a paragraph that he had obviously written out of morbid curiousity.

_The corpse was dismembered and the dissevered limbs cast into the pit where they continued to thrash about for nearly an entire day, gradually losing mobility. Many would call such a thing an abomination of life -- but I see much that there was much work to be done. The applications in something as simple as battle is quite endless. An army where all the soldiers could be killed, have their limbs struck off and yet -- continue to battle. What would such a warrior be worth? The chimeras are powerful in their own right, but their flaws pose too much risk. They're loyalty unwavers, yes, but some retain their emotions and memories even after the change. This could prove ill if --_

Sakura stopped reading. To say she was sickened by what she read was an understatement. What other horrors remained hidden in this place? She had glimpsed what he'd done to people. Two of his creations had nearly killed her. If he was to unleash such things on the city, the defense would be pitiable at best. What sane man would stand his ground against something like that? Her determination to destroy not only this place, but _him_, strengthened in that moment. She wasn't a hero, not by any stretch of the imagination. But she wouldn't be any better than that monster of a man if she turned a blind eye to the situation. She swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in her throat, when she realized that she nearly had done just that.

Not wanting to linger, she cracked open the door as silently as was humanly possible, and peeked down the hall. Noting it was clear, she quickly left that wretched room and decided that she would probably find the subject of her search in the basement. It was the only place that Sakura could think of that Lord Orochimaru could deafen the wails that most likely came from his twisted experiments. Sakura was thankful for her shishou's wisdom when she happened to pass by several more of the pitiful twisted creatures that lived in this hell. Masking her scent was probably the wisest thing she could have done. She really didn't want to face any of them down. They had after all, once been human. Sakura didn't even want to imagine what had happened to the assassin that failed. The best outcome was that he would have been given a swift death. But with all that she had witnessed, she highly doubted that had been the case.

Sakura stopped at the edge of the narrow stairs that she knew led down to the basement. She hesitated. It was the only way down. The stairs were so narrow that no matter how dark it was, if someone or something happened to be passing through, she'd get caught. Sakura didn't like leaving anything to chance. That just wasn't how a good thief did things. She could see the dull light emanating from the room, and she knew it was too dangerous to linger at the apex of the stairs.

Her ears perked when she heard a very familiar male voice, so similar to his elder sibling's yell, "You're completely out of your mind! How dare you?! Do you honestly think you'll get away with this!?"

If the situation wasn't so twisted and dire, she might have smiled at the snooty twist to his tone. Itachi and Sasuke were definitely brothers. Well, that answers that. It would appear that Lord Sasuke was not in agreement with whatever Lord Orochimaru was doing.

Tip toeing down the rickety wooden steps, she slowly made her advance, goosebumps prickling her skin. Her nostrils flared as the scent of chemicals assailed her senses. She shivered when she heard Orochimaru's silver smooth voice respond, "I should have known that you wouldn't see the genius in my work. It seems your usefulness is nearly at an end..."

Sakura didn't bother to gawk when she got to the base of the stairs. She quickly melted into the shadows before surveying the layout. Just as the plans to the manor had indicated, the lowest level was large. But it was much larger than even she had imagined. The smell of chemicals was so overpowering, she quickly covered her nose with her arm, doing her best not to allow herself to gasp or sneeze. Her eyes roamed over the large test glass tubes filled with clear liquid. Most of all of them had unconscious occupants in various stages of whatever experiment he happened to be conducting. Just looking at it made her skin crawl. She still hadn't figured out a way to set the explosive herbs off in such a way that would turn this mad house into a nice pile of rubble.

Her eyes finally fell on Sasuke who was bound to a plain, sterile white table. He was straining for all he was worth against his bonds, angrily cursing all the while. Sakura's eyes widened as she took note of a large syringe full of purple goop that she was more than well acquianted with. Her eyes widened. She couldn't let him inject Sasuke with that stuff. Her brain was furiously trying to assimilate a plan to distract the insane Lord when a very loud growl from upstairs did her work for her.

Apparently he understood whatever the very growling sounds were saying and with a loud curse he tossed the syringe aside roughly. The apparatus hit the work table next to where Sasuke lay, "Dammit! They know not to interrupt me while I'm working!"

His white labcoat swirled with menace as he turned to find out whatever was going on. Sakura wondered absently if someone had discovered the thing that she had killed. She paled when she realized that she had left the arrow embedded in its corpse. Holding her breath as he stalked past, she had to stifle a gasp when she got a good look at his face from her position. His nose was almost convex in shape. The pupils in his yellowing eyes were serpentine in shape. His tongue snaked out to lick his lower lips, and Sakura could swear she saw a split starting at the end.

As soon as he started to stomp madly up the staircase, she knew she had a small window of opportunity and she was going to use it. Quickly making her way to the bound lordling, she took out her lockpicks ignoring him at first. He eyed her hood and after a moment he demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

Wincing at his loud voice she berated him in an angry whisper, "Shut the fuck up you idiot! Or would you like Orochimaru to experiment on you?"

Lord Sasuke recognized her voice, his own was laced with pure disbelief, "Lady Haruno?"

Ignoring his query, she got the first manacle unlocked and began to work on the one that bound his right hand. As soon as his hand was free he wrenched her hood back. Even still, she quickly undid the second one having learned the lock's mechanisms from the first. She undid his feet and grabbed his arm to help him off the table. She lifted her chin to meet his shocked eyes, "Let's get you out of here..."

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, still rocked by the shock of seeing the small woman in such a place. He took note of her appearance and how deftly she had made work of his bindings. He sucked in his breath, "You're a damned thief! I knew there was something odd about you! What in the hell is...?"

Her temper snapped and she grabbed his shirt front and pulled him face level with her, "Listen you idiot... do you want to die? Or would you like to get the fuck out before you end up like one of them?" She gestured pointing at one of the tubes that had a human specimen that was growing a third arm from the ribcage area.

Sasuke blinked in the direction of her finger and he paled. He didn't open his mouth again.

"Good. Now that we understand one another... I need you to listen at the base stairs for him while I try to get this vent open. I'll give you the tool I used to pry things open so you can open up the other end. It will lead you outside. Once outside... run for the street and don't stop... You understand? He may have more creatures guarding the outside..." she explained coolly.

He nodded in understanding. He did as bade surprisingly enough.

Climbing on top of the table, Sakura quickly got the grate open, and gestured for him to come back over, "I'll hoist you up... Here take this..." she shoved the tool and then on second thought handed him her spare kunai, "Just in case you run into something..."

"What about you?" his ebony eyes assessed her in such a way that reminded him of his elder brother which caused her throat to constrict. This surprised her because she was still somewhat angry with said brother.

"I have things that I have to do first."

"Why did you bother to save me? I mean..." his eyes never left hers. She could honestly see that he didn't quite understand why she would bother to do this for him. Especially with the way he'd treated her the few times he did see her.

Sakura sighed, and then stiffened when she heard Orochimaru yelling something in guttural growl at someone or something nearby. It was obvious that he was angry. She said, "Get outta here," and then offering him a hand up, she watched as he climbed into the vent.

She thought as soon as he was on his way to safety he would make a break for it and not bother to look back. But instead he put his hand out to her, which shocked her. Sakura shook her head, her teeth gnawing at her lip. She made a quick decision, "Just ... tell your idiot brother... that..." she could feel a blush touch her cheeks, "I still think he's a moron but... I cared for him anyways, and wished things could have worked out between us."

Sasuke gave her an odd look but then nodded before disappearing into the depth of the vent. She heard Lord Orochimaru beginning to make his descent, his footfalls heavy against the boards. She quickly shoved the grate closed and hopped down off the table, and quickly got out of sight. Sakura pulled her hood back up over her head as she melted into the shadows. She had just managed to get deep into the sparse dark corners of the well lit room when Orochimaru came to the bottom of the stairs. Immediately his eyes went to the empty table and instead of the howl of rage she expected, his lips curled into an ugly smirk. He drew his tongue across his lower lip. The appendage left a gleaming trail of green in its wake.

"It seems that I have..." his eyes spanned the room, "That I have a mouse in my house."

He must have found the dead whatever it was, in his room. Sakura went into a spider crouch, ready to move at a moment's notice.

"So... the mouse helped him escape did you? Another one of Lord Itachi's dogs... I assume... That's fine... I will get him later... this whole city will be mine," he babbled before laughing maniacally and then he immediately sobered before adding, "You might as well reveal yourself. I know you're in here... If you're good I promise I'll make it as painless as possible."

The smooth timber of his voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She could see his nostrils quivering and she knew he was trying to sniff her out.

"Hmm..." his lip quirked, "A smart little mouse you are... but I can hear your heart... beating just a little faster than the others..."

Sakura knew then, that her chances of not making it out alive was sparse at best. Ignoring his continuous talking, her eyes flit around the room landing on the many beakers and flasks, bubbling with various liquids. If she was going to go down, she would take the bastard and all his monstrosities and hellish secrets with her. She knew she needed to allow the herbs to intermingle in such a way that the explosion would be enough to destroy everything. She wanted to think positively, and look for a solution that might allow her a chance to get out in time.

She shrunk back as he drew nearer, and then passed by her hiding spot. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched his silhouette looked deformed from her side of the glass of the huge drums that held the human expirement. She suddenly went cross-eyed as she focused on the liquid within. She took quick note of how it wasn't actually still but churned. Sakura bit her lip as an idea formed in her head. She knew she was taking a chance in doing it but if she put the powdered herbs inside, it would take a little while for them to intermingle. A grain touching another wasn't enough to cause a spark but still, it didn't take much. If she poured it all into one it would cause a large explosion, but it might not be enough to bring the building down. However, if she spread each portion out, hopefully in a couple different vats, it should be enough force to make the manor cave in.

Digging out the sachets, she ripped the first one open with her teeth, and while his back was turned, she poured a small amount in the vat. She did the same thing with the second one containing the Dragon's Blood root, watching as the clear liquid stained red. Quickly she sneaked to the other side of the room, as far away as she could from the prowling male still searching for her. When he turned away to look around, she did the same as before. Her lips turned into a frown when she realized that the packets were already empty. She held back a sigh. She could only hope it would be enough.

Her lips pursed into a frown when he moved to block the bottom of the basement stairs. Her eyes flicked up to assess the herbs mixing in the vats, and she knew she had very little time at this point. Stalking past the empty cages, that she assumed probably once held the animals. She decided that she might be able to catch him off guard and might possibly take him out with something as simple as an arrow. No matter what he was now, he was still flesh and bone like any other creature. At least, this was what she tried to console herself with. As she tip toed through the shadows, she felt her heart nearly stop when one of the subjects turned in the large tube, and her eyes widened with recognition.

Sakura found herself coming eye to eye with the leader of the bandits. His eyes were completely white, filled with tiny red veins. His skin was blue from whatever treatment he'd received. She recoiled when he opened his mouth, baring his teeth at her almost like a dog. A gasp she couldn't quite smother escaped her. In moments Orochimaru was across the room. She covered her mouth with hand to smother the sound of her breathing, and with her free hand she pulled her dagger. She knew her heart rate was probably pounding so fast, he'd zero in on her in seconds.

And then, Sakura felt anger snap and coil within her. She glanced at one of the tubes that contained the explosive herbs, and she made a decision. If she was going to die, then dammit, she wasn't going to go down like a frightened rabbit. Holding onto the hilt of the deadly curved thief's dagger, she stepped out into the light. She addressed him, "Looking for me, my lord?" She said his title, a sneer twisting her lips, "If that is the case, then look no further. I will neither run nor hide..."

Sakura moved into a simple defensive stance. She wasn't as good with a dagger as a street rogue, but she could hold her own if forced to. Not like it would do her much good against someone who had turned himself into a monster. It was obvious she surprised him with her bravado, and further yet, her very feminine voice had seemed to throw him off slightly as well. She pulled back her hood, her green eyes snapping with angry fire, "At last we meet..."

His snake-like amber eyes fell onto her tell-tale pink hair and then trailed up his working leathers. His lips twisted into an amused grin, "The Pink Devil. And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Her voice was as cold as ice, "Tonight... you die."

Orochimaru clucked his tongue at her rude reply, "No manners I see," and then he surveyed his clawed finger tips with a feigned bored expression, "I've heard that line too many times," and then he sighed before shrugging, "I suppose you'll be joining the others very soon my dear. Which is a shame. Masster theivess are so hard to come by... I really don't appreciate you killing my creations... that's a lot of hard work and time wasted you know..."

She smirked at him, "I see my reputation proceeds me," before delivering a callous shrug of her own, "But I really don't plan on dying tonight... so let's do this you worthless, cowardly snake..."

She noted that he was beginning to grow agitated with her jabs at him. His eyes narrowed and she waited for him to lunge for her. She knew that her chances were slim, and slimmer still now that she revealed herself, but she wasn't quite ready to give up yet. He would lunge for her, and then she would make a break for it. She just hoped the vats didn't explode behind her before she had a chance. It could take another five minutes, or thirty seconds. Fortunately the liquid churning slowly. Glancing at the stained liquid, she noticed that the red and blue colors of the powders were nearly touching.

Sakura prayed that her luck was under the star of the Trickster god this night. When he lunged for her, she was ready. She ran for him, like she was going to attack, but then she spun on the ball of her left heel, and made a beeline for the stairs. She didn't dare turn back to see if he was following her. She knew that he was. Sakura blindly threw her dagger behind her, hoping that the flying projectile would slow him down some. She heard him curse behind her and the sound of him stumbling back. At the top of the stairs, she shut the door and bolted it shut, uncaring of the noise she made.

Covering her head with her hood, she slipped into the shadows, almost breaking into a jog in her haste. Perhaps she would make it out alive this night. Sakura tried not to panic when she heard the door splinter and break, followed by an angry very animalistic howl. Shit! Everything would be looking for her now. Pulling her bow off her shoulder, she broke into a dead run. If those vats blew up, hiding in the shadows would do her no good. Sakura kept her eyes on the prize, and went straight for the front door.

Her heart squeezed when the subject of her fears suddenly jumped out in front of her. She had no time to react and choked back a gasp when his hands went around her neck and he lifted her off of the ground. Sakura could hear the yip and growls from the occupants lurking about nearby. She looked down into Lord Orochimaru's insane face and felt every drop of hope that she allowed herself to feel drain away. His lips twisted into a cruel grin, "You've been quite the thorn in my side tonight little girl..."

Sakura almost laughed in his face. If he only knew.

He looked at her feet, and his eyes slowly trailed up her small body. He growled, "You're quite small." He then smiled evilly, "I imagine Lord Sasuke made quite a meal for my beasts outside. I believe that you shall meet the same fate tonight. You are not even worthy of becoming apart of one of my experiments. Or my time..."

A small sound left her lips when he drew a clawed finger across the soft skin of her neck, drawing a thin line of blood. He wrenched the bow from her fingers, and kicking open the doors, he went to throw her but was interupted by a deafening sound. The floor beneath them rocked, and Sakura knew that at least one of the explosions had just gone off. He didn't loose his balance nor his hold on her, "What was that?" And then he shook her glaring. He knew she was the one at fault, "What in the hell did you do?"

Gasping as his hold tightened, her eyes widened when the second explosion went off below rocking the foundations violently, the force of it shoving them through the front door. The wood gave beneath the pressure, and Sakura and Orochimaru both went flying out of the house and out into the lawn. Now free from his hold, Sakura scrambled as far away as she could. She heard the lord howl in furious rage. She looked back, and she was relieved to see that the manor had already caved half way in, and was burning beneath the bright orange blaze.

There was murder in his yellow eyes when he went after the woman. He howled, "My work, my work! You bitch! I'll kill you..."

Sakura went to rise to her feet, but fell. Her legs refused to hold her erect. In moments he was upon her. She punched at him uselessly as his hands gripped her neck to choke the life out of her. Gasping wildly for air, she reached up and raked his face with her hands. He didn't notice the pain, he only squeezed tighter. Suddenly the pressure around her neck gave way, and he was off of her. Choking for air, she looked to the side.

The very familiar frame of the sheriff filled her vision. She huskily said his name around her bruised throat, "Itachi..."

He didn't bother to turn, and her watery eyes widened as she watched him ruthlessly run his sword through Lord Orochimaru when the crazed man had tried to charge him, still insane with rage from his sudden loss. Ruthlessly he pulled the blade, the metal dripping with Orochimaru's blood. He clawed at the air a moment, and then as if he hadn't even taken such a grave injury he lunged again. Itachi was slightly thrown off by the fact that the other man didn't die, but he merely stepped aside, and neatly removed Orochimaru's head from his body.

The relief Sakura felt was nearly suffocating. She hadn't wanted to see him again, but the fact that she'd managed to accomplish her goal calmed her raging senses. Drawing up into her hands and knees, trying to crawl away from the scene. She stopped when a set of black clad legs stepped in front of her. Sakura looked up into his very stern and angry face. She said the first thing that came to her head, "Hello... Would you kindly move aside? I'm trying to get away now..."

He didn't say anything. Instead he bent down and picked her up, cradling her body against his. His nostrils quivered, "You smell horrible..."

Vision blurring, Sakura finally gave up the fight of trying to stay conscious and her head lolled aside into the safety of his chest.

-o-

Itachi looked down at the small bundle in his arms. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing her.

Sasuke peered at the woman from the side. His lips firmed, "I can't believe you just offed Lord Orochimaru like that... there's going to be..."

Itachi pointed a stern look in his younger brother's direction, "Are you suggesting I should have let him live?"

Immediately Sasuke shook his head, "No of course not. But you... your always the one who goes on about propiety and whatnot..." and then he smirked at Itachi, "But then again, I never thought you'd date a master thief either..."

"I am not dating..." he began to protest and shook his head. This wasn't the time to be discussing that, "Let's leave before we're spotted. She needs medical attention..."

As they both left the blazing scene behind them Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "Oh yes... She said to tell you... that she thinks you are still an idiot," he gauged Itachi's reaction and wasn't surprised when his face turned stony. He then added, "But she also said, that she still cared about you, and she wished things could have worked out between you." He shook his head, his black spiky bangs swinging with the movement, "The woman has no taste..."

"Stop talking," Itachi shot a glare at Sasuke, "Unless you want to discuss with me the reason why you were helping that psycho path."

Immediately Sasuke's shoulders drooped, "It seems that we have much to talk about..."

"Indeed," was the cold reply.

-o-

When Sakura awoke, she jackknifed as memory filtered back into her sluggish brain and regretted the action soon after. Cradling her pounding head with her head, she felt like this was dejavu all over again. When she lifted her chin, she found herself the subject of several sets of eyes. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her squeezing her tight, nearly knocking the wind out of her, "Sakura-chan! You're finally awake..."

"Naruto... I can't breathe," she gasped into his ear.

"Sorry," he immediately let go and stepped back, his blue eyes surveying her.

"I'm alive," she said in wonder and disbelief.

"That almost wasn't the case," a hard male voice interjected.

Her green orbs went to assess the obviously still angry male. She laughed and waved her hand at him dismissively, "The job got done didn't it? And you're right... I almost didn't. Thank you Itachi... I'm glad you were there..."

She watched as his shoulders relaxed slightly. Lord Minato looked between the two of them and then nudged his son. Naruto glanced up at his father and nodded in understanding. He said, "I'd love to hear about your adventures later Lady Haruno, but my son and I have things that need to be taken care of in the mean time. Your antics has the city in quite an uproar it would seem."

Sakura wanted to protest. She really didn't want to be left alone with Itachi. Her hands curled, fisting the material of the blankets over her knuckles. She nodded, knowing that he wouldn't listen anyways. Her eyes averted the moment the door clicked shut. Awkwardness filled the silence and Sakura asked in a soft, "So what now?"

"You tell me," he surprised her by saying bluntly.

Her head shot up, her eyes searched his and her heart squeezed at what she saw there. Her lip twitched when she realized his eye was still swollen from the punch she nailed him with the other day. She got out, "I'm still kind of pissed at you for putting me in jail... among other things"

"That's fine. I'd do it all over again if I had to," he replied and then added, "However you were right at least about one thing."

Her breath caught in her throat. She tried to joke to lessen the intensity of the emotions she was feeling, "Well that's a first... you admitting that you aren't right..."

Itachi sat down on her bed and forced her to continue to look him in the eye. He stated slowly, "I should never have tried to take the decision of an engagement from you. That's something for both of us to decide."

"Kami. Has hell frozen over some where?" Sakura couldn't help but ask, her heart was thumping wildly.

Itachi ignored this and added, "You are probably the most infuriating, stubborn, vexing, irritating, and craziest woman I've ever had the displeasure to meet."

"Well that's nice," she hissed at him, her eyes narrowing on his face, "The same goes to you too. In fact... all those things mentioned above not only describe you but..."

He cut off her tired with a mind numbing kiss. When she relaxed beneath his hold he drew back and said, "With that said. I still want no other. The offer still stands...."

Sakura threw back her head and laughed at him, "Let no one accuse you of being romantically inclined." and then she sobered from her amusement, "But what about your brother? He has to know what I am.... and..."

"Yes. He knows all about you. However he will say nothing. His crimes are far worse than anything you've done. Plus he said we deserve each other," Itachi shook his head at the memory.

"That's rather gracious of him," Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You saved his life," Itachi reminded her.

"I did it for you," she replied bluntly, "I'm still pissed at him for what he's done." And then her tone wavered, "The things I seen in there. I'll probably have nightmares for years dammit."

"I know," his voice betrayed the emotion he felt, "I am not the type of man that will ever beg for anything. You told my brother that you wish that things could have worked out between us... and so as I said before my offer still stands. After today, I'll never bring it up again if that's your desire. But," his eyes narrowed on her, "I will not turn a blind eye, if you choose to go back into the streets."

"How'd I know you'd get around to that?" Sakura huffed crossing her arms, and then wincing when her aching muscles protested. Her hands fell into her lap, "I've thought about it alot. Alot. In fact you gave me three days to think about it..." she sighed then, "And I thought about what Naruto told me and I want to take the chance but... there's something in me... I just don't think I could belong..."

His hand cupped her chin, "Are you blind? Naruto's insane about you. It's actually sort of... disturbing. Lord Minato seems rather fond of you as well. My mother... cannot stop talking about you. She's actually proud of the fact you got her drunk..." he then smirked down at her, "I can't believe that you of all people is so afraid."

Her pride bristled beneath the jab, "Hey! I'm not afraid! I'm just trying to be reasonable about things. You and I... we'd never get along... we constantly bicker as it is... And I have some interesting habits I don't intend on changing... If I see something shiny... I will probably steal it... and..."

He watched as she ticked off her fingers, not in the least bit amused.

She halted when she caught the irritated look on his face and pointed, "See what I mean? I've already made you mad."

"I'm not angry. I just don't understand why you try and find every reason to..." he stood up and turned his back on her, "any how if you don't want to accept. Then just say no."

Sakura realized that she'd hurt his pride. Nervously she said, "You really are serious then? I mean... I didn't think that... I mean I'm a... and you're a..."

"You've known me long enough woman. I am not one that says things I do not mean..."

Sakura bit her lower lip and then tilted her head to the side, "I did think about going to live with my shishou after all this was over. I even swore I wouldn't follow my emotions anymore... I still think most nobles have their heads up their ass..." She ignored the way he frowned at her choice of description, "and I will never stop thinking this way. If... if you can accept my differences, I guess it's only fair I accept yours but you know... I'll never be the conventional wife you probably always thought you'd have..."

"Sakura... the moment you came into my life... nothing has been the same," his left lip twitched at this admission.

"Hah!" she pointed at him, "You do have a sense of humor."

He reached down and grasped her wrist, before planting a burning kiss on her finger, "Pointing isn't polite."

"Neither is cutting off someones head," she dead panned, remembering how he had done Lord Orochimaru in.

"You're beating around the bush..." he arched a brow at her.

Sakura breathed in deeply, her head lowering a moment. She had put her life on the line. At first she had agreed to help because she felt she owed a debt to the Uzumaki's that needed to be repaid. Then somewhere along the way, those around her had come to mean something to here. She had broke the thief's code, and had begun to care. She had hated Itachi but then the dynamics between them had shifted, and she had risked her life to save his brother, for him. She had almost gotten herself killed, to protect him. Sakura was tired of trying to fool herself. She had somewhere along the way fallen in love. Sakura was never one for rules. Whoever said a thief and a sheriff couldn't fall in love?

Her voice came out scratchy with emotion, "I promise never to behave. And I won't always let you have your way."

She was startled when his arms wrapped around her and she found herself being held tightly against his chest. Neither spoke and Sakura just laid her head him, and a smile touched her lips when she breathed in his soothing rainwater scent. She returned the embrace, her heart swelling with emotion, "Yes but..." she gave him a look when he drew away to look down at her, "You aren't allowed to throw me in jail whenever we have a disagreement."

His finely chiseled lips upturned into a taunting smile, "What would be the point in that? You'd just break out somehow anyway..."

"True," she laughed, the joy filling her overwhelming before leaning in for another kiss.

-

**A/N: **Well that's it! Yup! That's right! It's over. I'm going to post an epilogue right after though. It'll be short, and probably more on the cute and funny side. Possibly fluff. I need to write fluff after what I just wrote. I'm still sorta creeped out. I hope it wasn't too boring, btw. I'm not one that writes scary things often, and so I hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks to everyone who read Lady Thief from start to finish. It was very fun story to write! Read and review if you like! If not, well thanks for reading anyways!


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue: The Obedient Wife?**

**-6 Months Later-**

Lord Minato had agreed to give the blushing bride away. His infuriating, cunning grin had nearly made Sakura want to deck him in his very smug face. She almost wondered sometimes, if he hadn't planned the whole thing between the two of them all along. Well she didn't think he'd expected Orochimaru's insanity, but nobody had. Naruto hadn't been too keen on Sakura's choice in a husband, but if it kept her with them, he'd accept it.

That had been three months ago. Now, Lord Itachi's very outspoken and brash wife was often spotted brazenly striding down the street in a pair of loose plain black pants, and top without a care in the world to the public eye. No one had seen her in a dress the day after her wedding unless she was attending an event, or ball put out by one of the four High Lord families. At first they'd thought her an odd eccentric. A few had even approached her to either berate her or set her down a notch or two. In the end they had all come out shaking after having felt her wickedly sharp tongue. They learned quickly to keep their distance.

Several noble women huddled together and watched as the strange pink haired woman took a wild swing at her visibly irritated husband. All eyes watching widened when Lord Itachi just moved aside, almost as if he were used to such heathenish antics from her, and instead of berating her like he probably should as a noble in position, he just kissed her senseless instead. And to top it all off, his mother, Lady Mikoto just laughed before fanning herself and turning away.

Sakura pulled away from her husband, her feathers ruffled by his lofty attitude. She hissed in an angry whisper, "I will visit Ino, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it..."

"I believe you do have the attention of the room now my lady," his lip twitched in amusement of her angry display, "And you will not... I do not like you being out at night alone..."

"Kami! I've roamed the streets for years," Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck as they danced to the music, "That's quite the ridiculous statement coming from you."

"The kids don't like it either," he frowned down at his irate wife, "they like you home with them..."

She visibly wilted at that statement. Her lips thinned, "Fine you win this time sheriff."

He growled before burying his nose in her neck, "When will you stop calling me that? I haven't been in charge of the city guard since we've married."

"You'll always be the sheriff in my eyes," Her eyes twinkled in amusement. After the issues of covering up the details of the explosion and corpse of Lord Orochimaru, he had gone after the Akatsuki members who had helped Orochimaru achieve what he had. Sakura had been shocked by how ruthless he could be when he put his mind to it. He had killed the strange members of the mercenary, who looked like they had probably been apart of Orochimaru's strange expirements. The pagan's below the city had withdrawn deeper into their caverns after the demise of the insane lord, and hadn't bothered the populace sense. There wasn't a soul that had wanted to go down after them though, and so they remained untouched by most of the affair.

Itachi just nipped at her neck as he moved her through the steps. Those watching the interaction between the two just shook their heads in disbelief.

The pair left the event earlier and in amiable silence went back to the manor. It was amazing Sakura mused, after her marriage to the stoic Uchiha, she had moved into the very home, she'd broken into nearly a year ago and stolen the ruby from. Itachi had decided that he would tell his mother about the whole ordeal and surprisingly she hadn't been as upset about it as Sakura thought she would be. It was probably because Itachi explained that Sakura had saved her second son's life. They never brought it up to Fugaku because they all knew he would be completely unreasonable about the whole thing. Ignorance was bliss, they decided.

At first Lord Fugaku had been affronted by Sakura's brazen, and very outgoing nature. The Uchiha clan members had quickly given up on her. They found her completely unreasonable in her unrelenting behavior. Sasuke, after having his brush with death, and having been freed from his ties with the madman that had nearly destroyed Konoha with his help continued to make amends with his eldest brother. He was amazed that Itachi cared about him to the extent that he did. Granted, he'd been ignorant about Orochimaru's doings, and wouldn't have funded the man had he truly known what he'd been up to. He hadn't even known till months later that Orochimaru was behind the four lordling's kidnappings. It still didn't make it right. He had nearly gotten his brother killed in his attempt to rise to power.

He watched with amused eyes as the pair stepped into the torch lit interior of the house. They were immediately assaulted by two children, with very sticky fingers, as they'd just had their toast and jam.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "What have I told you about giving them sugar so late?"

"I never thought you'd get home," the boy, the smaller of the pair looked up at Sakura with big brown eyes.

"You know as well as I that Lord Itachi must go show off at these things Hajime..." she bent down and wrapped her arms around the kids who excitedly hugged her back. Her sharp green eyes flit to the little girl, "I see you've already gotten the clothing High Lord Uchiha got you messy... Aika... Come on let's get you cleaned up before he comes home and has a coronary..." she muttered, "I told that old man that giving a child a white dress was a stupid idea..."

Itachi stepped next to his elder brother, his lips twisting at their antics.

"I would have never thought her to be the maternal type," Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, eyeing his brother thoughtfully.

"Mother loves having the children in the house," Itachi grunted in response, watching his spouse lead them away, "I don't think the maternal is quite the word for it. Mother wasn't pleased when Aika tried to filch the bracelet off her wrist the other day... Of course you and I both know where she learned that behavior from..."

Sasuke's lips quivered with amusement, "Sakura ... "

"Informed me that it was perfectly reasonable to teach the children street survival skills," his lips thinned into an irritated line at the memory, "And to keep my useless noble nose out of it."

"She'll bring in more like them won't she?" Sasuke sighed, remembering when Sakura had brought in the orphaned siblings in dirty tattered clothes. Apparently she'd found them eating out of the trash cans in one of the backalleys. What she was doing in such a place, he really didn't want to know. He did recall that Itachi hadn't been too happy at first, and Sasuke suspected it was due more to her roaming the bad part of town then the fact she'd brought children home. The woman had insisted that the children were staying and that was that. Of course when Mikoto had walked in on the scene and had gotten a good look at the pair of them, with their huge brown eyes, and dirty faces, Sakura had gained an immediate ally in the endeavor. Five minutes after that occured, his mother had become an honorary grandmother. Fugaku had of course been rendered speechless, but he too had gotten attached to the children quickly.

"She swears that if she sees another child in need that she will," Lord Itachi replied and then, "I find I don't mind. It keeps her busy... and out of trouble. For the most part..."

Sasuke let out a snort, "Don't try to act tough. You're just attached to them as mother and father."

"So are you," he deadpanned.

Sasuke bristled, "That's not the point."

"Itachi get your ass in here dammit!" a sudden loud yell came from down the hall. The servants had been startled by Sakura's outlandish behavior at first, but now, none of them even bothered to look up, "The kids want you to read them a story..."

"You're being summoned," Sasuke grinned deviously at his now bristling brother, "Although I don't know why they even like listening to your boring monotone voice. Although, I imagine it's probably a very good sleeping aid.

"Damn woman," Itachi muttered ignoring his brother's jab. He still went despite her ill manners, mentally making a note to make her pay for her lack of disrespect later. He momentarily forgot about it when he found himself under the regard of three pairs of eyes. Sakura sat down next to him and handed him the chosen book for the night. He turned it over and silently read the title, _"The Do's and Don'ts of Blackmarket Trade" _Itachi wasn't the type to gape at anything, but he was sorely tempted at the woman's audacity of handing him such a book to read to children. Did they actually have this in the Uchiha house library? And who in the hell wrote such a book anyways. He flipped it over, looking for the author's name, but couldn't find it.

"I'm not reading this," he glared at his wife.

Sakura bent over and read the title, and blushed prettily, "Oh I'm sorry. Wrong book." She reached over and grabbed the book with fairytale styled art on the front off the nightstand, "This is the book they want you to read to them." She moved to grab the book from his hand, but he held it in a firm grip with a glare that dared her to take it from him. She just sniffed daintily, and folded her arms.

Sakura listened as her husband read the children a story. She could tell he wasn't too pleased with the chore. Especially when the children begged him to reread certain sappy passages. He sent her a look that spoke volumes. She would have to make it up to him later. The thought sent a blush to her cheeks, and she scooted closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulders. Her life had taken a turn that she never expected, but she didn't regret it and knew she never would.

Aika dropped a sudden bomb that had Sakura looking away in feigned innocence, "Mom promised that we're going to visit our other grandma. She says we need training." Sakura hadn't liked being called such a thing at first. She felt too young, and undeserving of the endearment. But the children insisted, and she didn't have the heart to tell them no.

Itachi sent Sakura a look that could kill. She only smiled in response. She'd let him think what he wanted.

Hajime added, his brown bangs bouncing as he reprimanded his sister, "You weren't supposed to say anything... remember that was part of our training..."

Sakura sighed when she saw the muscle jump in cheek, and she knew that she now had alot of explaining to do.

"Alright, time to sleep. We'll finish the story tomorrow," Sakura rose to tuck them in.

Their heads bobbed obediently and the couple was followed by soft 'good nights.'

Sakura could tell that Itachi was close to bursting at the seems. Once inside their room, he said in a low voice, "You have two seconds to explain yourself..."

She crossed her arms across her chest, "Thinking the worst I see..." and she turned, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Sakura," he said her name slowly, enunciating each syllable in dangerously angry voice.

"Eh fine!" she threw up her hands, "It was supposed to be a surprise. I've been wanting to visit Tsunade for awhile now. I want you to meet her. She's the closest thing to a mother that I have," she chewed on her lower lip nervously, "I don't even want to know what conclusion your mind has jumped to but... by training I just meant that I was going to teach them how to climb trees properly."

She peeked up through her bangs to find Itachi staring down at her incredously, "You are going to what?"

"Climb trees... that's a normal childhood thing you know. I want them to have... as normal of a childhood as I can give them. They've already been through so much and..." Sakura began to stammer, not knowing what else to say to him. When his eyes began to gleam with visible signs of amusement, she bristled and then added to irritate him, "Besides... it's not Tsunade's duty to teach them the thieve's trade. That actually falls on me and... so I will of course teach them what I know..."

Itachi knew the game she was playing, she'd done it to rile him so many times. And so in response he just bent his head down, capturing her lips with his. Sakura melted the moment his teeth nibbled on her lower lip, and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

They broke apart startled when they heard Sasuke's angry shout coming from down the hall, "Come back here you brats! You're supposed to be in bed... That watch is gold!" A pair of mischievous childish giggles followed that demand, "Hey! No! Ouch! Dammit come back here!"

Itachi's eyebrows shot up as he looked down at his smirking spouse.

"And you thought I was joking..."

-

**A/N: **And thus ends this tale. Oh I know people were OOC here. I just wanted it to be fun, with a dash of seriousness. I sat and tried to imagine life after and well, I knew it would be far from perfect. But at least it would never be boring.


End file.
